Starfleet Treachery
by BarbeSilver
Summary: COMPLETE...What happens when Voyager is a MAQUIS ship. What happens when Janeway and Chakotay meet before the Delta Quadrant. Once in the Delta Quadrant will Janeway join Chakotay OR.............
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery**

Use herein of the name Voyager and the Voyager characters is in no way intended to infringe upon the copyrights and trademarks of Paramount Pictures Corporation or its licensees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Maquis, you're surrounded by Starfleet! Drop your weapons!"**

**As Chakotay's phaser slid to the floor Kathryn Janeway stepped from behind a partition.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chakotay to Janeway in Parallax: "Captain, may I ask you a question? If things had worked out differently, If we were on my Maquis ship, would you serve as my First Officer?"

Janeway **AVOIDS** an answer: Voyager – Starfleet Treachery **DOES NOT**:

What happens when Janeway and Chakotay meet: **BEFORE** the Delta Quadrant? BEFORE the Caretaker?

What happens when: Voyager in a **Maquis** ship:

What happens when: Forced into the Delta Quadrant Starfleet Captain Kathryn Janeway finds herself in a situation contrary to all that she believes in. **Will she join forces with Chakotay?**

Or will she attempt a more radical solution……

An alternate universe….

An alternate reality…….

An alternate possibility…

Where events unfold……

**AS THEY DO:**

**"Commander Chakotay, it is the judgement of this court that your sentence of punishment carry the maximum penalty. Death by lethal injection!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOTE: Before chapter l are two teasers of future events which occur after they are forced into the Delta Quadrant. Read on if you dare……

**IN THE DELTA QUADRANT……………..**

As the turbolift slide to a smooth stop the single occupant braced for the ordeal ahead.

Taking a deep breath to suppress her inward turmoil, this solitary passenger forced herself to retain composure.

To anyone watching Kathryn Janeway presented the appearance of a disciplined Starfleet captain.

Only one thing was missing. Her uniform. That of which she was so proud.

Swiftly the doors opened permitting immediate exit. Exit turbolift all that was familiar, enter foreign world of a Maquis bridge.

Back ridge, head high, she stepped out of the lift, standing quietly as the doors silently closed behind her.

Janeway had tasted adversity before, but this! This was the most painful that she had ever been forced to endure.

Her own ship, The Explorer, destroyed for no reason other than the obsession of one man.

Her crew and herself forced onto this Maquis ship under the command of Chakotay, the man she had once sent to prison and whom she had, once again, been sent to capture.

A wistful thought floated through her mind. If only, If only the day could be. Once again the two of them sitting down with a cup of coffee, comparing notes as only friendly rivals are able.

Quickly, bitterly she dismissed the notion. Sadly admitting the impossibility of such an occurrence. After what had transpired. After what she must do………..

Below the bridge truth could be denied. Not here! Not on the bridge of this ship. Here like an open wound, raw and sore, the full impact of recent events were clearly displayed.

To a degree never before experienced the anger which had consumed her the past evening resurfaced.

Burning deeply against the one person whom she held responsible………….

**IN THE DELTA QUADRANT…………**

Securely strapped to the bio-bed, over and over, Chakotay's mind echoed with the inconceivable words.

The numbing, shocking pronouncement that had horrified the receiver.

"It is the judgement of this court that your sentence of punishment shall carry the maximum penalty. Death by lethal injection, death by lethal injection, death…..

Captain Cavit, looking up from the console where he and Doctor Fitzgerald were working, turned his head toward Tuvok. "Chakotay is no longer a threat, you and the guards return to your stations. Afterwards the doctor and I will be reviewing personnel files, I am not to be disturbed. Maintain orbit, continuous scans for the Kazon."

Tuvok hesitated.

Chakotay's eyes caught those of the Vulcan's, a silent message flashed between the two men.

No words were necessary, both understood the sensor readouts of the comatose patient.

As it was for the Maquis leader, Starfleet Captain Kathryn Janeway had only a short time in which to live.

Bidding a silent farewell Tuvok looked down at his long time captain and friend. Then along with the guards he left the room.

This setting the stage for the final act. The execution. An execution to be carried out by those who would show no mercy.

Chakotay braced himself.

In the final moment before the injection was administered, he turned his thoughts and eyes toward the dying Kathryn Janeway.

Each had followed the path set out by fate. She as a Starfleet captain, he as a Maquis leader.

How had it come to be that fate had played a laughing game?

Why were they both destined to die, here together, on the other side of the galaxy.

Far from the place they both called home………..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THE BEGINNING: CHAPTER 1**

Sitting in her kitchen, staring out the window, Kathryn Janeway quietly sipped her coffee. Why she wondered, why did something always taste better back here on earth. Home! She gave a small sigh, would it ever again genuinely feel like home? Sadly she admitted that it never would be the same. Not without Mark.

Finishing her coffee she walked over to the replicator. After placing the cup on the tray for recycling she debated about what to do next. Either relax for a couple of hours, or return to Starfleet Command to finish her end of assignment reports. She decided on the former.

Walking into the bedroom she discarded her Starfleet uniform in preparation for a much anticipated bath. Today, instead of the shipboard sonic shower she relaxed in warm water, enjoying one of earth's small pleasures. Here there was no rushing to the bridge, no call from her first officer announcing a new stellar phenomenon. Here there was time to unwind.

Feeling refreshed and regenerated she slipped into a pair of slacks and a blouse. In the process of running a brush through her short hair she was interrupted by the peeping of the console. Sensing who was on the other end she tossed the brush onto the bureau. Quickly walking over to the desk she pulled out the grey upholstered chair. As she was taking her seat Kathryn activated the monitor.

The smiling face of Admiral Janeway greeted her. "Welcome back captain. How was the exploratory mission?"

Kathryn Janeway eased her chair closer to the desk. "Dad, it was great!"

With a big smile, which caused her eyes to dance, she learned toward the screen, gesturing with her hands to emphasize her words. "The Gamma Quadrant was full of surprises. The wonders! Not to mention the worm hole itself. What an experience. The scientist in me was very, very happy. I stopped by earlier but you were in a meeting. How's Molly?"

Since the day that she had found the four month old pup, Kathryn and her father and been sharing the care and devotion of a large Irish Setter. Not wanting to inflict the dangers of space travel on the dog, for the past two years, she had appointed her father as official dog-sitter. Molly, having been found just before the break-up with Mark, had turned into a life-line.

The admiral's deep affection for his daughter showed in his smiling face. "She's fine. Seems to know you're back, all excited this morning. How are you doing?"

She lowered her eyes as sadness crept across her face and into her voice. "In other words have I recovered from the divorce….being away for over seven months helped. Does one ever recover?"

Feeling her pain the admiral had trouble finding the right words. "I know it is difficult."

Kathryn nodded. "Even though the marriage was not successful I miss him. His loving embraces. The happiness which we shared….when we could be together. I had something to look forward to at the end of each mission."

Her voice caught in a throat which had suddenly developed a huge lump. "Even with the passage of a year the pain is still acute. Twelve months can either be an eternity or just yesterday."

Though not showing his concern the admiral was worried. Time may heal, however, the scars would always remain.

He spoke softly, the pain of his own loss was evident. "I recovered from the death of your mother and brother. After the accident I thought my life was also over. You were just over a year old, too young to remember. It took time. I centered on the need to raise and care for you, as you have centered on work. Make the best of each day. Eventually, everything will slip into its proper place, in your memory and in your heart."

Looking down, Kathryn ran her finger along the edge of the desk. "Dad, sometimes I feel that the pain will never ease. We still love each other but living in different worlds. I'm a scientist of deep space. Mark is a philosopher with his feet planted on solid ground."

The admiral's face reflected his understanding of the turmoil within. "I know. You're carrying a heavy burden."

Clasping her hands in her lap she nodded slowly, sadly. "Yes, I guess I am. Our main, in fact only problem, arose from the different roads which the two of us had taken. Our deep feelings for each other never changed, but our work kept us apart. Although Mark denied it, I felt that I was being unfair to him. My guilt caused the breakup."

She stared at a blank spot on the wall, her thoughts not on her father.

"Kathryn!" Her father broke into those thoughts.

His voice softened as he scolded his daughter. "You must stop blaming yourself for the failure of the marriage. What happened has happened, it's best to keep busy."

His fatherly tone was now replaced by his brisk admiral's voice. "Are you game for something new?"

Kathryn Janeway's interest was pricked. Placing here arms on the desk, she focused on the monitor. "Something new? I was hoping that my next assignment would be soon….I want, need to keep myself occupied. Keep my mind on other things."

His hand moved to end the transmission. "Come to my office, I have a mission of importance. Something I don't want to discuss even over a secured channel. Let's just say in involves the Maquis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 2 **

Looking at the now darkened screen, an extremely puzzled Kathryn Janeway stared at the familiar logo.

Muttering to herself she slowly rose to her feet. "The Maquis! What would they have to do with me?"

Promptly changing back into uniform, she immediately walked to the transporter station a block away.

Seeing Janeway walk in the operator hurried over to the control console. "Where to Captain? Starfleet Headquarters?"

"Yes Kurt. Section AA1." Replying as she quickly stepped up onto the transporter pad.

Within seconds her body rematerialized in Starfleet's main terminal. In exactly the same spot which she had left only a short time before.

Her arrival surprised the ensign. "Captain! Back so soon, short vacation."

Janeway's reply followed her out of the room. "That's part of being a Starfleet captain."

Taking the turbolift from the ground floor up to the third, she hurried to her father's office. There a warm greeting, not only from its human inhabitant, awaited her. As she walked through the door a very excited large, and happy, red object hurled itself at the captain.

"Hello Molly." Crouching down, she wrapped her arms around the neck of the dog.

She laughed as the enthusiastic animal nearly knocked her over. "Yes, I missed you too."

The office was modest but comfortably decorated. The north wall, consisting almost entirely of one large window, overlooked the Starfleet gardens. Close to the window, facing inwards, stood a plain dark oak desk. Behind the desk was a black leather chair with two oak chairs in front.

To the side, its back facing the center of the room, stood a brown leather couch. A small oval table and four chairs were nestled between the wall and couch, achieving the affect of privacy and informality.

Starships, from different eras, covered the three walls and the small amount of wall space beside the window. Holographic images of Starfleet's renowned 1701 and up sat on both the desk and table.

A tall man rose from behind the desk. In his early sixties Admiral Janeway still had a spring to his step, with his dark brown hair showing only a trace of silver.

Walking forward, arms outstretched, a huge smile lit up his face. "Katie, it's good to have you back."

As they enjoyed a warm loving embrace a red bouncing entity circled the two of them.

The admiral held his daughter a arms length. "Unfortunately not for long. That is…if you accept this assignment. Come lets have coffee."

Arms linked they walked toward the table, a happy shadow followed on their heels.

"Dad, as much as I want to be with you….I'm restless on earth…." Kathryn left the sentence unfinished.

Turning to face his daughter the admiral placed his hand gently on her arm. "Katie, I can feel the conflict within you. There was the separation, then the divorce. Very difficult, very trying days. And I know that it was because of your love of the unknown. The wonders of the universe."

Gazing at the starships on the wall he smiled, a small melancholy smile, as he turned the hands of time back to memories of long before.

Looking sadly at Kathryn he spoke with deep understanding tinged with regret. "Sometimes I feel guilty. It's a trait inherited from me which kept you out in space. Far from the man who was your husband, coming between the two of you. Sometimes life can be very unfair, especially when caught between two loves."

Giving his daughter's arm a slight pat the sadness on his face changed to a small smile. "You and Mark are still good friends. For this I am grateful."

Kathryn returned the smile with a melancholy one of her own. "So am I."

Sitting down she waited for her father to bring the coffee.

Placing a paw on the knee of her mistress Molly was rewarded with a loving pat. "So was Dad good to you?"

The reply came not from the dog, but from her father as he placed two cups on the table. "Maybe you should ask if she was good to me."

He sat down opposite his daughter, while under the table a contented Molly stretched out between the two most important people in her life.

The admiral wasted no time. "Kathryn, this is a very important and dangerous assignment for which I require someone completely incorruptible."

In the process of reaching for the cup Kathryn's hand stopped in mid-air. "Dad, you have my complete attention."

His laugh was deep and warm. "Yes, I thought that I could get your attention away from Molly."

Becoming serious his mouth grew taunt, his face grim. "As you are aware, there are innumerable difficulties with the Cardassians. The peace which we had hopped for has not been achieved, with the colonists and the Maquis appearing to be the major factors. These outlaws, which started out as an irritant, have become a serious threat."

Picking up his cup, collecting his thoughts, he took a sip of coffee. "The problem is escalating. Their leader, Commander Chakotay a former Starfleet officer, is good. Too good! He took over command about three years ago. Since then he has joined together almost all of the various fractions. Almost daily new members are being recruited, weaponry improved. Turning the Maquis into a force….a small army….which we can no longer ignore."

Kathryn sat quietly. Drinking her coffee, legs stretched out before her, she listened to and absorbed every word.

Her father drummed his fingers silently on the table. "Remember about a year ago I suspected that our security had been breached, that the plans for our new Intrepid line had been stolen?"

Kathryn Janeway nodded but did not interrupt. How could she forget, her father had been furious.

Concern etched itself deeply into the Admiral's face "I'm afraid that my fears were justified. Two days ago the Maquis looted a Cardassian supply station, with Chakotay himself leading the raid. They escaped on a ship which is new to Federation territory. Katie, the design appears to be based almost entirely on the blue prints of our Intrepid line."

Sitting up straight, Kathryn brought her legs closer to the chair. "Are you absolutely certain that it was Chakotay?"

"There's no doubt," confirmed the admiral. "How did he manage to build a ship of this nature, in such a short space of time? I don't understand. We are still working on the prototype. The only logical answer, which I can see, he had help from Starfleet engineers. Engineers who may also be saboteurs."

The lines on his face tightened, the dark brown of his eyes deepened. "This could explain why our own Intrepid class ship is six months behind schedule. At the moment that Maquis ship is faster than anything we have. While Galaxy class ships are able to reach 9.975 they cannot maintain such speeds. Our new Intrepid line, one of which has now become Chakotay's ship, can."

The admiral's hand tightened around his cup. "That is not all! The ship contains bio-neural circuitry, enabling it to easily hide and manoeuver in the Badlands. That outlaw is virtually unstoppable. Kathryn, if the Maquis are able to build more ships…..The Cardassians are screaming, threatening to cancel the peace treaty."

Draining his cup he placed it on the table. "Two years ago I spoke with Admiral Tarrattki at Starfleet Command and President Jaresho-Inyo about the Maquis threat. At that time they were not too concerned. Now….they agree that Chakotay must be stopped. Dropping the ball right into my lap."

Leaning forward the admiral placed his elbows on the table, his hands pressed tightly together. "It's useless sending one ship after him, not in the Badlands. It would require a whole fleet, even then we would have to be extremely lucky. It could take months of hide and seek, with our resources being wasted. We may destroy a few ships and bases but that is all. The Badlands are Chakotay's home field, he has the advantage."

Stressing his frustration the admiral opened and closed his hands. "If we did find him….what then? We are not going up against a band of disorganized rebels. Just the opposite. I want to do everything possible to avoid a direct confrontation. The Maquis are placing us….me….in a difficult position. Starfleet is not in the business of hunting and killing, and these are Federation citizens. A fact which I cannot forget. Plus, I don't want to risk the lives of Starfleet men and women when we have other options."

Several seconds speed by as he toyed with his empty cup. "There is another reason, an extremely important one. In spite of the fact that it will not be easy, Chakotay must be captured alive. This is important….this is vital. This is why I need cunning to stop him. I need a plan and I need you. He has converted many of our officers into Maquis, this he will not be able to do with Kathryn Janeway.

Rising to his feet he picked up the empty cups, then walked over to the replicator. "Computer two coffees, regular."

Carrying the refilled cups he returned to his seat. Carefully stepping over four red legs sticking out from under the table. "Katie, I'm ashamed to admit this. Many in Starfleet are secretly sympathetic to the Maquis cause. More and more frequently these rebels are receiving information, and aid, from Starfleet sources. It has reached a point that I don't know whom to trust."

He ran his finger up and down the cup, a sign of his unease. "I had originally planned to give Captain Picard this assignment. Not only is he completely trustworthy, but Jean-Luc has a great deal of experience in such matters. Whereas….you have devoted your entire Starfleet career to peaceful scientific exploration. Unfortunately, I required his expertise on another, extremely important, mission. One which I expect will occupy him for some time."

Admiral Janeway stared down into his still full cup. Kathryn waited quietly for her father to continue. She had never seen his so worried.

When he next spoke his voice was hard, cold as ice, conveying his apprehension. "To complicate the problem time is of the essence. As if things were not bad enough. There are rumors that a group, headed by Ro Laren a Bajoran, will soon be joining Chakotay. She is an excellent example of what I was saying."

The admiral paused, remembering how disappointed Captain Picard had been over the defection. "Slightly over a year ago Ro was working with Jean-Luc on a mission against the Maquis. Suddenly she switched sides, joining the Maquis. In this short space of time she has gathered together over four thousand former resistance fighters. Well trained, very dangerous. Up until now Ro has apparently been operating on her own, independent of Chakotay, therefore not causing much trouble. This could be changing. If the two do join forces I fear that we will have another war, the Cardassians will certainly break the treaty."

Placing his hand flat on the table he looked at his daughter. "Chakotay has to be stopped before this coalition takes place. Katie, we don't have much time. Can you come up with a plan?"

Smiling slightly, Kathryn Janeway quietly sipped her coffee. Based on something you once told me, I already have."


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 3 **

Shortly thereafter an encoded message found its way from the home of Kathryn Janeway, to a home on the planet Vulcan. Late one night a solitary figure paid a visit to the Starfleet captain.

One month later Commander Chakotay of the Maquis recruited a new crew member. A man that the Maquis leader had been watching. A man that appeared to be a very strong supporter of the rebel cause. A Vulcan named Tuvok.

Kathryn Janeway poked her head around the door of her father's office. "Hi Admiral, mind if I come in?"

As the elder Janeway looked up a smile eased his stern features. "Katie! Of course come in. Haven't seen much of you lately."

Moving a chair closer to the desk Kathryn sat down, stretching her legs out as she relaxed. "The special outfitting of my ship kept me busy. I never realized that a Nova class science vessel has so many miles of wiring and circuits. Now that is finished all I can do is sit back and wait."

"Have you heard from Tuvok?" Inquired the admiral.

Kathryn nodded. "Yes, he joined Chakotay's crew the other day. So far he has little to report, however, he was able to send a crew listing."

Leaning slightly forward, she handed her father a padd. "Evidently Commander Chakotay is in the process of enlisting a new pilot. According to Tuvok, the Maquis leader is considering a young man now serving on another ship. No name was mentioned. Despite his age and lack of experience, this pilot is supposed to be exceptionally good. He's a former Starfleet officer who has been with the Maquis for almost a year."

For a moment the elder Janeway scrolled through the padd. "I don't recognize any of these names. I'll run them through our data banks, see what we can find out. Hmmmmm. Here are one or two which sound familiar. Especially this one, B'Elanna Torres. Yes, she spent a year or two at the Academy. Half Klingon, the part with the temper."

Placing the padd on his desk he shifted his attention back to his visitor. "So you said a good pilot who was a former Starfleet officer. Interesting!"

Bending her head slightly to the side Kathryn looked at her father. "I seem to be missing something."

"Oh, just a stray thought," he replied. "Wondering if it might be Tom Paris."

"Owen Paris' son!" Exclaimed Kathryn.

A deep sadness crossed the admiral's face. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Though I'm not surprised. The boy might be a skilled flyer with a lot of potential, however, he has been a constant source of worry for his father."

Standing up the captain walked over to the replicator. "From what I heard young Paris is somewhat of a trouble maker, irresponsible. I doubt that he would ever make a good officer. The type who believes rules and regulations are for everybody but himself. Someone, whom I would never tolerate as a member of my crew. Coffee?"

"No thanks, just finished my third." Picking up the padd her father continued to scrutinize the Maquis leader's crew.

"Computer, coffee regular." Cup in hand she returned to her seat.

For a moment Kathryn's eyebrows knotted together. "Before I left, on my last mission, wasn't Tom Paris facing a disciplinary hearing regarding an accident?"

Her father slowly placed the padd back on his desk. "Unfortunately yes. A shuttle accident in which three cadets were killed. An accident which he at first lied about, denying that he had been at fault. He later came forward admitting the truth. Tom was under house arrest until the board reviewed all the evidence. He disappeared. I believe that he might have joined the Maquis."

The younger Janeway replied tongue in cheek. "I thought that the escape alert anklet was designed to prevent such occurrences. To prevent someone from just '_disappearing_'?"

She took a sip of coffee to avoid laughing at her father's expression.

"He removed it." Came the rather sheepish reply from the embarrassed admiral.

Without success the captain attempted to keep a straight face. "Were you not one of the main designers of this type of anklet? Which was supposed to be tamper proof?"

Glaring at his daughter Admiral Edward Janeway did not reply.

She managed to suppress a laugh. "Well if he does join Chakotay's crew we should know. Tuvok is supposed to send reports regularly. Hopefully, he will gain the Commander's trust. When he does his messages should be interesting."

Kathryn Janeway was correct. As the days went by the Vulcan learned more and more, passing on the information to his Starfleet captain. Using this data Janeway painstakingly designed and perfected her strategy. Two weeks passed, and another, then two more. Finally she was ready. The trap was set.

Only one thing remained…..would Chakotay nibble at the cheese?

Finally, in the early morning hours Janeway received a secret communique.

Three hours later she entered her father's office.

Foregoing her usual coffee she sat down in front of the desk. "I heard from Tuvok, Chakotay has taken the bait. I'm leaving for Syzygie day after tomorrow."

"Excellent," replied the admiral. "That is good news."

Picking up a padd he made a few notations. "I'll issue the necessary instructions to the medical transport. My orders will be worded carefully. Anyone intercepting them will be convinced that we are proceeding as arranged."

Kathryn nodded. "Just in case there is a Maquis spy or two around."

Her father smiled. "Well Katie, I'm looking forward to your return."

Resting her elbow on the chair she ran her finger along her chin. "I'm looking forward to meeting this Commander Chakotay. From what I've learned he's a very good leader. Too bad his abilities are being wasted, Starfleet can use officers of this caliber."

The admiral nodded sadly. "It is too bad. We have lost many fine people to this Maquis cause. If you are successful perhaps we can end this."

"If everything," replied Kathryn, "goes according to plan not only Chakotay, but his entire crew, will be captured."

The elder Janeway commented hopefully. "Once Chakotay is caught I'm expecting that the Maquis will fall apart. With no strong leader they could completely disappear."

Kathryn inquired, "What about this Ro Laren whom you spoke about. Would she not take over?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it. From what I know about Ro she does not have the experience or the temperament. She may try to, but I doubt that she will succeed. At least not for long. The Maquis were nothing until Chakotay took over. With him out of the way I'm sure we can stop worrying about this band of rebels."

There was a day waiting in the distant future when Admiral Janeway would be glad that he was wrong.

Kathryn stood up. "The next few days will be interesting."

"Yes," her father agreed, "they should be very interesting."

The captain headed for the door. Before stepping into the hallway she turned back to her father. "If it's okay I'll drop Molly off tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps we can have supper together."

"Perfect, I'll see you then." Admiral Janeway spoke to an empty doorway.

Two days later Captain Kathryn Janeway left for her rendezvous with the Maquis and Maquis Commander Chakotay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 4 **

Sitting in her command chair, watching the stars streaking past the viewscreen, Janeway's mind was on her mission. She was in deep thought when the voice of Ensign Rollins, from the operations section at the rear of the bridge, broke into those thoughts.

"Captain! I'm receiving an encoded communication from Starfleet Command. Top priority."

Due to the nature of her mission only routine messages were being transmitted, top priority was not routine. Concerned that something of the utmost importance must have occurred, Janeway leaped to her feet.

Moving toward the room to her left she threw instructions over her shoulder to both ops and conn. "Route the message to my ready room. Maintain present heading and speed. Mr. Cavit, you have the bridge."

Once inside the captain hurried to her desk. "Computer lock doors."

"Doors locked." Responded the computer's voice from somewhere deep within the communication system.

Sitting down she activated her monitor.

Instantaneously Admiral Janeway appeared on the screen. He spoke without preamble. The deep tone of his voice conveyed his concern. "Kathryn! We may have a problem. A member of Chakotay's crew has been captured….his pilot."

He hesitated for a moment as his thoughts switched to Admiral Paris, of the pain only a father could know. "I was right, it's Tom Paris."

Her father's news took the captain by surprise. "Strange, Tuvok never mentioned Paris."

The admiral explained, "Under questioning Paris did admit to joining the Maquis, right after his escape from Starfleet. He became part of Chakotay's crew less than two weeks ago, which would be after Tuvok's last report. He refused to answer any more question. Told us that if we were looking for information on the Maquis, then we should speak to Chakotay."

Captain Janeway was not amused. "A real smart aleck. Perhaps a few years in prison will teach him a few manners."

Her father hesitated before he continued. "Kathryn, this will sound strange, but I have a feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye. I don't know what, it's a gut reaction, something just doesn't add up. The Bradbury spotted a shuttle heading for a colony on Babastis, which we suspect is one of Chakotay's main supply depots. When the shuttle disregarded our hails Captain Frelais suspected that it was Maquis. Except for trying to outrun our patrol Paris offered no resistance. Frelais made the arrest easily."

The admiral tapped his desk. "That is why I'm suspicious. The shuttle's comm system was working perfectly. Tom should have known any reply would have been better that ignoring the Bradbury. I reviewed the tapes from both the Bradbury and the shuttle. Paris only made a halfhearted attempt to escape. He's a fine pilot, flying a craft with a great deal of manoeuverability."

He shook his head. "No! We made the arrest TOO easily. It was as if he wanted to be captured."

Admiral Janeway was correct. However, he would have to wait several years for the answer. As for the captain, she would have to wait only a few short months.

Sitting back Kathryn shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps he felt escape was impossible. Or he was tired of playing the part of the rebel."

"Hmmmmm. Well, we'll probably never know," he responded. "This could affect your mission. Since Paris was not only part of Chakotay's crew, but also his pilot, most likely this raid will be called off. From what Tuvok has told us Chakotay is extremely cautious. Very quick to change his plans at the slightest hint of a problem."

"I'm not so sure that will be the case this time." Responded Kathryn.

Resting her elbow on the arm of the chair, the captain contemplated the situation. "even if Paris did have knowledge of the raid, and he did betray the Maquis, at this stage what could we do."

Thinking for a moment she then shook her head. "No…the only countermeasure would be not to drop off the supplies."

She rubbed her hand along her chin. "We know that the Maquis are in desperate need of these dugs. This is why I arranged for difficult to obtain medicines. I think that Chakotay will go ahead, and if he does I'll be waiting. The best thing will be to continue as planned. I see no reason to cancel."

"I hope so," her father replied. "Nothing would please me more that seeing Chakotay in a penal colony. The Maquis have been causing to much trouble for too long. Good luck! You'll need it."

Thanks Dad, this is the first time that Starfleet has managed to arrest a member of Chakotay's crew, perhaps his luck is running out. Captain Janeway out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 5 **

After the screen went blank the captain mulled over this new development. A development which could mean the success or failure of her mission.

Would the Maquis leader also feel that his luck was running out? Would Chakotay be frightened off. She had not admitted to her father that his news did worry her.

Standing up she walked over to the replicator. "Coffee." Returning to her seat she began working at her computer, analyzing and studying various pieces of information.

Picking up a padd she compared it to a schematic on her screen. "Computer unlock doors."

"Doors unlocked." Confirmed the computer with it's usual efficiency.

Without raising her head, once again, the captain spoke into the air. There the ship's communication system picked up and relayed her command. "Mr. Cavit, please report to my ready room."

A moment later the door slid open as a man in his late forties entered. A Starfleet officer for over twenty years, with an excellent service record, this was Cavit's third mission as first officer onboard Janeway's ship.

Two feet past the door Cavit came to a respectful stop. Captain, you wished to see me?"

Janeway indicated a set of chairs before her desk. "Mr. Cavit, please have a seat. We will soon be reaching Syzygie. It's time for you the know the true nature of this mission."

Sitting down Cavit looked inquisitively at his captain. "True nature?"

"Yes," replied Janeway. "Our assignment is to capture the Maquis leader Chakotay. The drugs are bait."

Cavit visibly jerked in astonishment. "The Maquis leader! Are you expecting him to attack the ship?"

Janeway shook her head, but she did not tell Cavit that she was counting on Chakotay not changing his plans. "No! However….I will have a very carefully planned surprise waiting for him on Syzygie. Planned down to the minutest detail, studied dozen of planets until I found the right one. Are you familiar with Syzygie?"

No captain, I'm not." Answered Cavit.

Changing the image on the monitor she turned the screen in Cavit's direction. "As you can see for a planet it's small."

After tapping a command, which produced a close-up view, she outlined various areas. "Three-quarters of the surface is either tall frigid mountain ranges, or uninhabitable desert. A planet of considerable contrast."

Cavit, intrigued by this unexpected development, moved forward in his seat. "It appears to be a vary barren, desolate place. Not hospitable to humanoid life forms."

"Yes." Janeway replied. "So it would appear. Surprisingly, there is a fair size population. For some reason, long lost in the annals of time, a colony was formed in one of the few suitable regions."

She changed the picture to below the equator. "In here, at the foot of this mountain range. This southwest valley is the largest on the planet. Moderate temperature, more than adequate supply of water from mountain runoff."

Cup in hand Janeway leaned back as she gave Cavit a history lesson. "Legends state that the first colonists were either escaped criminals from nearby star systems, or prisoners left there on purpose. Whoever they were the settlement flourished, outlasting its founders. There is some light industry with farming the main way of life. They raise a vine fruit unequaled in this region of space. If you have the opportunity I advise you to try it, you will not be sorry."

"Thank you captain, I will keep your suggestion in mind." Replied Cavit graciously. Wishing that she would not stray from the explanation concerning the Maquis.

She continued. "Over time, by selling and trading with other planets, they built up a decent prosperous community. Several small towns were established at the north end of the valley."

She held up her cup. "Would you like coffee Mr. Cavit?"

"No thank you Captain." Longing that she would finish the boring discourse, the first officer did not allow his irritation to show. Impatiently, he waited for her to reveal the plan to capture Chakotay.

Leaning forward Janeway tapped another command into the monitor, this time bringing up a close-up of the valley. "These small towns gradually merged into one large city, Tanis. The inhabitants are now spilling over into new communities on the outskirts. Altogether the population is over two hundred eighty thousand."

Oblivious to the frustration of her first officer Janeway, sipping her coffee, relaxed back into her chair. "Since there are no minerals, or natural resources, and limited livable area, the planet was considered of little value. Therefore, they were left alone, allowing for peace and prosperity, with a simple but technological advanced lifestyle. It would have continued that way except for one fact, its location. Situated outside the Bajoran system it lies just off the direct path between Bajor and Cardassia."

Images of the devastation which she had seen flashed through Janeway's mind. "During the war the Cardassian Empire stripped Syzygie of anything useful. Equipment, medicines, anything and everything. They left the farmland in ruin, some of the smaller outlying areas without power sources."

"Like Bajor," interjected Cavit.

"Yes. Like Bajor it will take years to rebuild." Confirmed Janeway sadly.

To Cavit's great relief she began explaining her plan. "Due to this, they were very eager to accept a large supply of badly needed drugs. Since they are not part of the Federation it is a gesture of goodwill. Humanitarian aid. We know that the majority of the people are sympathetic to the Maquis, often granting sanctuary to the outlaws. As I had anticipated, the pending arrival of these supplies reached the ears of Chakotay."

From her padd organizer Janeway selected a padd which she handed to Cavit. "Here are your orders. All must be in place before we are in orbit."

'_At last'_, he thought. Rising to his feet he took the extended padd. "They will be."

Cavit thought to himself, '_with a chance to capture the Maquis everything would definitely be in place.'_

Janeway nodded. "Report when the modifications are in place."

"Yes Captain." Turning on his heal Cavit left the room

She took one more precaution to ensure the success of her plan. "Computer, authorization Janeway-pie-one-one-zero, without my direct order all outgoing communications is restricted. I am to be notified of any attempt to do so."

"Acknowledged," confirmed the cold impersonal voice.

Again she reviewed her plan. Checking and rechecking until she was as satisfied with it as she would ever be.

Now only one thing remained – the cheese.

Three days later Captain Kathryn Janeway arrived at her destination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 6 **

As the Maquis was unaware of the Starfleet trap, so too was Janeway unaware of Chakotay's change of plans.

Concealed behind one of Syzygie's moons he had monitored the delivery. The Starfleet captain was correct, Chakotay definitely wanted the drugs, however, being careless or reckless were not part of his intentions.

Standing at the engineering station he was talking to the half Klingon woman sitting at the console.

B'Elanna Torres shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Beside them stood Evans, Chakotay's second-in-command. All three faces carried worried troubled expressions.

Chakotay turned toward the tactical station. "Tuvok, verify these sensor readings, be sure the Starfleet ship is disabled. I don't want this to be a console malfunction."

The Vulcan ran skilled hands over the panel. "It is as Torres stated. The captain can maintain orbit, however, shields, transporters, warp drive, and weapons are off-line. They do have limited impulse power. According to their distress call repairs are expected to take at least twelve hours."

With his face a mask of deep consternation Chakotay glanced at his thirty year old second-in-command.

Evans just stood there, slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

Chakotay focused his attention onto his chief engineer. "B'Elanna, do you agree with their estimate?"

Torres studied the display. "Definitely with an accident of that magnitude. According to these readings damage is extensive to weapons and transporters. Shields are not too bad. Twelve hours would be an optimistic estimate."

She looked form Chakotay to Evans. "As for warp drive, it could be longer. Certainly not sooner."

Frustrated by the unexpected developments Chakotay stared at the wall. After a moment he again focused on Torres. "What could have caused such an incident."

B'Elanna shrugged. "Any number of factors. From a poorly designed conduit, to bad maintenance, to a new piece of equipment improperly installed, or perhaps some adjustments or changes not carried out properly. It would appear to be some sort of chain reaction. Without closer examination I cannot give you the exact cause."

Chakotay rested his arm against the top of the console. "All right. To your expert knowledge, there is noting suspicious or unusual about this?"

Thinking over her commander's question Torres looked intently at her display. Resting her hands lightly on the panel she slowly shook her head. After several seconds she looked up. "Suspicious no. Unusual….if I was the captain….I would be asking my chief engineer some very hard questions."

Evans ran his right hand up and down his left arm. "B'Elanna, are you absolutely certain that phasers and transporters cannot be repaired within the next…..say….four hours?"

Tapping her controls Torres studied the information. "No, it's impossible."

Pressing more buttons she looked intently at the readouts. "Even I would require nine to ten hours. As for Starfleet engineers….."

Her comment generated a small grin on the faces of both Evans and Chakotay.

The Maquis leader walked over to the operations console located just above the two command chairs. Running several scans he reviewed the accident and distress call. Placing both hands on opposite sides of the panel he analyzed the information.

Chakotay turned back to Tuvok. "You have the bridge. Keep that ship under very close surveillance, any change, no matter how small, notify me right away. Run their message to Starfleet Command through the decoder again. Try other algorithms. Make sure that it said what it appeared to say."

Heading in the direction of his ready room Chakotay nodded to Evans. "Come with me."

Once inside, instead of going to his desk, the Maquis leader stopped in the center of the room. He ran one hand along the back of his neck. "I don't like this. With Paris gone we have an inexperienced pilot at the helm. Trevor is good but he lacks the training. Been in a few minor skirmishes, no real battles. In a tight situation we could have a problem."

Placing his hands behind him Evans leaned his five foot eleven inches against the desk. "I agree. He might be all right maneuvering around plasma storms, but enemy phaser fire….that is a different matter."

Chakotay walked over to a set of wall shelves near his desk. For a moment he gazed at the books. "It's unfortunate. Trevor is eager, however, he was a farmer accustomed to flying small shuttles between colonies. Since all our highly qualified pilots were already assigned to other ships, Paris' capture put me in a difficult position. The pilots which we have in training, except for Trevor, have very little Badland experience."

"Not to mention,' commented Evans, "no knowledge of an Intrepid class ship. It was a good move on your part to set up a pilot training program."

Chakotay fingered one of the books before turning back towards Evans. "Yes, within a short time we will not have to depend upon recruiting qualified people. Over the last couple of months, during the shakedown cruises, Trevor did, on several occasions, helm this ship under my guidance. Therefore, he does hove some experience…..I never fully trusted Tom Paris. That's why I waited until it was absolutely necessary before bringing him into my crew. However, right now with his Starfleet training, I would prefer that he be the one sitting in the conn chair. I had been watching and studying Paris from the moment that he joined the Maquis. His capabilities, as a pilot, I can find no fault. As far as personality and responsibility are concerned….that is another matter. When Kay'tl was injured I decided that it was time to give young Paris a chance, especially as I had no one else."

"Then," added Evans, "a few days later, on his first solo assignment, he gets caught."

Chakotay uttered a small laugh. "was that bad luck or what. Now we have the problem of that Starfleet ship."

Evans glanced up at the ceiling then back at his commander. "Can there be a connection between these drugs and Paris. If not, but he does betray us, would Starfleet have had enough time to act. They would have no help from the Syzygiens."

The Maquis leader, pulling himself erect, took a long breath. "the Federation had arranged for this delivery before I even spoke to Paris. I don't see how there can be any connection. As for time to react? The shipment was already on its way when Paris was captured. If Starfleet did discover our plans they would never have made the transfer. Everything appears as it should be. Except for that damn accident."

Chakotay waved his arm in frustration. "Evans, you and I have been monitoring that ship since it arrived. Our scanners clearly indicated the explosion. Additional scans have not revealed anything else out of the ordinary. Yet…."

After taking a couple of steps back and forth, Chakotay placed his hands on his hips. "I don't know. I'm concerned. One ship with its weapons off-line would not worry me. It's the combination of factors. The recent capture of one of my crew. The special nature of these drugs."

Evans half sitting against the desk brought his hands in front, slowly rubbing his palms. He then crossed his arms. "I understand what you mean. Medicines which definitely would have attracted your attention. Did we receive confirmation concerning the medical and security detail?"

Chakotay nodded. "Our contact finally sent word. The medical transport will arrive in another six hours. Which means we go ahead with the raid now or forget the drugs."

The Maquis leader ran his hand through black hair laced with grey. "No Evans, I do not like the combination of factors. It's all too neat. Can it be a trap?"

Chakotay shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't see how. Even if the weapons of that Starfleet ship were still on-line, it is no match for our superior size and capabilities. It's a science vessel, not a fighter. The captain would have to be a fool to attack us."

In the not too distant future Chakotay would be shocked to learn how very, very wrong he was.

He looked at Evans. "You verified that all Starfleet personnel left Syzygie?'

Uncrossing his arms, Evans transferred his weight from the desk to his feet. "Eight people went down with the first lot. Seven humans, one Vulcan. Nobody afterwards. Eight returned to the ship. I ran several scans of the surface, both before and after the accident, there are no life signs other that Syzygien. Perhaps it would be best to forget these drugs. Cancel the raid."

Chakotay stared down at the floor. When he raised his head worry deepened the dark steel of his eyes. "We need them, they will save the lives of many settlers. Settlers whom I have sworn to protect. Return to the bridge. I'll let you know when I make my decision. In the meantime run more scans. Be sure that there are no humans down there."

"Okay." Evans moved in the direction of the door.

Then he turned back, focusing his light brown eyes onto his commander. "Chakotay, don't forget, the settlers need the medicine, however, they also need you. Look at what you have accomplished, and the situation which is developing. Ro is good, but lacks the experience and training which you have. Exactly what you said about Trevor. You do have one possible solution. There are no other Starfleet ships close enough to cause concern. If you are apprehensive about this one, look as if you plan to attack. If this is a trap we will find out. If it's not, we can still go ahead with the raid."

With that Evans left.

Thinking over the parting words of his friend and advisor, for several long minutes, Chakotay stared at the ready room door.

Going over to the replicator he ordered coffee. Then sitting on the couch, positioned under the window, he stared out at the stars. Thinking of the sick and injured back on the colonies. Men, women, and children who were depending on the drugs now sitting on the planet below.

Standing up he spent the next couple of hours pacing back and forth. Weighing the facts. Looking at the situation from several angles.

Finally, after several cups of black coffee, the Maquis leader made up his mind.

With the decision weighing upon his shoulders he contacted the bridge. "Tuvok, B'Elanna report to my ready room, Evans you too."

His plans had changed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 7**

The day before reaching Syzygie Kathryn Janeway had spent most of the time in her ready room. Several times she reviewed the whole plan, concentrating on the more complicated components. Making sure that the timing was perfect.

She was hard at work when the computer's polite chime announced someone seeking admittance. "Enter! Ah Mr. Cavit come in. Are the modifications complete?"

"Yes captain." Quickly walking over to the desk he handed her a padd.

Janeway studied the information. "Excellent."

Placing the padd on her desk she picked up another. "Here are your final instructions."

Cavit, reaching for the padd, voiced the question which was foremost on his mind. "How can we be certain if, and when, Chakotay will attempt a raid?"

With a small shy smile the captain, clasping her hands together, placed both arms on the desk. "We have it on good authority that Chakotay does have a raid planned. When….he has little choice. As far as the Syzygiens are concerned, the Federation was very willing to provide these drugs. However….we threw in one small catch. If they wanted the supplies then they had to accept a group of Federation personnel to aid with the medical relief. A strong security detail will be with our medical team. Due to another, humanitarian mission, we are supposed to be leaving right after the delivery. There will be a time gap between the arrival of the drugs, and the arrival of the medical transport."

Leaning back Janeway looked up at her first officer. "Along with certain other precautions the supplies will be placed in a secured location. One which I personally selected on a previous visit. We assured the Syzygiens that Starfleet was not concerned about this small delay, that the drugs would be safe. When in fact, with the transport due to arrive only a few hours after we leave, the Maquis have only a narrow window for a raid."

With a small nod of her head Janeway indicated the padd which Cavit was now holding. "Your orders are very detailed. Very clear. This will require split second timing. If all goes according to plan we will be successful."

She did not add that Chakotay's cooperation was a requirement. "You will be in charge of the away team. After everything is in place return to the ship, prepare to leave orbit."

Cavit replied with an air of smug confidence. "You can count on me. The Maquis are a menace. They should all be hunted down and eliminated."

Concentrating on her plan, Janeway paid no attention to Cavit's choice of words. She would later come to regret her lapse.

The captain turned back to her computer. "Mr. Cavit, you have your orders. Review them. If you have any questions ask them before we reach Syzygie."

"Yes captain." Clutching the padd Cavit quickly left.

Later that evening Janeway completed her preparations. Everything in readiness she attended to the last item. "Computer, authorization Janeway pie-one-one-zero. When we are in orbit around Syzygie allow for two-way communication between ship and planet, and between ship and Starfleet Command. Until I issue the cancellation command all other out-going communication is disallowed without my consent."

"Acknowledged." Confirmed the unseen voice.

Turning off the desk monitor, finishing her coffee, the captain returned to the bridge.

"Mr. Cavit, have sensors picked up any ships?" Not that she was expecting Chakotay to formally introduce himself.

Cavit quickly rose form the command chair. "Negative captain. We will reach our destination at oh-nine-hundred hours tomorrow morning."

Janeway nodded her satisfaction. You have the bridge. I'll be in quarters."

At oh-nine-hundred hours the next day they were in orbit above the planet of Syzygie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 8**

Looking up from his console Rollins turned toward Janeway. "Captain, Syzygien control is attempting to contact us."

Janeway slapped the arm of her chair. This was it. The time had come.

Rising from her command chair the captain moved to the center of the bridge. "open a comm channel. On screen!"

A moment later a humanoid face appeared before her. A face which was a cross between Cardassian and Bajoran with Klingon brow ridges, Ferengi ears and…."Captain Janeway, the planet of Syzygie bids you welcome. I'm ruler Au'st. We have been waiting anxiously for your arrival."

Janeway thought to herself, '_you and who else_'. To the face she said, "The Federation is pleased that they could provide you with these drugs. We understand that your people are in most dire need of these medicines."

Ruler Au'st responded with what could be construed as a smile, revealing a set of very sharp teeth. "We are extremely grateful to the Federation."

The captain inclined her head in acknowledgement. "If everything is ready I'll begin the transfer shortly."

Clasping his hands together Ruler Au'st bowed slightly, the Syzygien form of agreement. "The medical staff made the arrangements which you requested. They are standing by to lend whatever assistance that you may require."

Janeway wanted to ensure that one key component of her plan had not been overlooked. "What about access to the section where the room is located? Have my instructions been carried out exactly?"

"Precisely as you insisted," assured the Syzygien. "I personally oversaw all preparations, and issued the necessary instructions myself. Until the security detail arrives access will be limited. All medical classes have been canceled. Only the emergency response team will be allowed into the area. This cannot be avoided as the section contains our planet's crisis monitoring system."

The captain was already aware of this. If Chakotay went ahead as planned that would not be a problem. "Excellent. I'll prepare the shipment. Captain Janeway out."

She turned to Rollins. "You have the bridge."

Moving toward her ready room she signaled her first officer. "Mr. Cavit, with me."

Sitting down at her desk she activated her monitor, turning it so that Cavit could see. "Have a seat Mr. Cavit. One of the primary reasons why I chose Syzygie was due to the location of their only medical facility. Situated in Tanis the inhabitants from the surrounding areas go into the city for treatment."

She pointed at the map showing a close-up of a large city. "Since the drugs can only be delivered to this one location, it made planning much easier, and eliminated the danger of last minute changes."

Janeway rotated the map. "As you can see the building is located at the edge of the city, not in its busy metropolitan center. This was a major consideration.

She looked meaningfully at her first officer. "Less chance of being detected."

Cavit liked what he saw, perhaps this plan would work. At first he had been doubtful, considering Janeway a '_science_' captain with little experience in other fields. While he himself had served on a variety of galaxy class starships, though never as first officer. Even with the promotion he had considered it below his calling when assigned to Janeway. Though longing to be on a ship, such as the Enterprise which had more important assignments, like a good Starfleet officer he had accepted his new posting gracefully. Now he could be instrumental in the capture of the Maquis leader.

Janeway tapped a button changing the picture. "This is a floor plan. Here is the room where the supplies are to be placed."

The first officer nodded his approval. "The location is perfect. Due to the specially designed anti-transport force field Chakotay cannot beam the drugs up to his ship. He has to send an away team. This area is a natural trap."

"Correct," responded Janeway. "This field will remain in place around the room as long as the drugs are there. Then once the transport arrives Chakotay will have the security team to contend with. That is why the Maquis must go ahead with the raid now. The doorway to the room will be sealed by a regular force-ten field. Nobody on Syzygie will be able to disengage it, however, Chakotay, a former Starfleet officer, does have the necessary training. Of course we are not supposed to have knowledge of the raid. Starfleet assured the Syzygiens that the drugs would be safe."

Cavit felt certain that she had overlooked the obvious. "Captain, Chakotay will use scanners and tricorders. He will detect the trap."

Leaning back in her seat Janeway, clasping her hands together, looked intently at her first officer. "During the past few weeks Tuvok has not been visiting his family on Vulcan, instead he has been undercover on Chakotay's ship."

Cavit felt the surge of shock coursing through his body. Janeway had more sense than he had given her credit for.

Completely unaware as to the thoughts of her first officer, the captain explained. "Tuvok has been supplying the information upon which I based my plans. By becoming familiar with the ship, and its crew, he feels that it is possible to undermine their systems. To the degree which will be necessary for our success. Only five or six Maquis will beam down. For some reason Chakotay is planning to take only some of the drugs, leaving the balance."

Janeway now reached the difficult and complicated part of her plan. "You will not have much time. When the Maquis walk into my trap I'll send you a comm signal. Upon receiving that signal you will extend the anti-transport field around the entire building, therefore preventing the outlaws from beaming out. That will be the easy part. Since Chakotay himself is planning to participate in the raid, normally I would concentrate my efforts only on the raiding party. However…..Starfleet wants that ship, it's vital that an attempt be made to seize it."

The captain rubbed her hand along the arm of her chair. "Now comes the critical timing. Until the last possible moment the Maquis will remain concealed behind one of Syzygie's four moons, moving into the open when the raiding party is ready to beam down. Since the moons are not close together, Tuvok will attempt to send out a signal which will reveal their location. This will allow you to compute the most likely point where they will emerge, this minimizing scanning time. Therefore, the second that you extend the anti-transport field you should be able to disable and seize their ship."

The first officer was astounded that Janeway had been able to plan with such complexity. However, one point caused him concern. "Extending the force field will alert the Maquis ship as to the danger."

Janeway agreed. "Yes! Also they will be keeping a close watch on this ship. That is why their approximate location must be known in advance. You will have to be quick. You will have to be ready. The element of surprise will be on our side. Make the most of it."

"I'll be ready," promised Cavit.

The captain picked up e padd. "While I have full confidence in Tuvok's abilities there are many unknown factors over which we have no control. Also, there is the possibility that Chakotay will become suspicious and cancel the raid. Hopefully luck will be on our side."

"Much depends on Tuvok." Observed the first officer.

Janeway nodded. "Yes, much depends on Tuvok. Over the years there is one lesson which I have learned…..never underestimate the capabilities of a Vulcan."

This, Cavit would one day learn for himself.

Janeway hesitated. If he was a supporter of the Maquis, Cavit could try to undermine her plans, on the other hand if was not….the information which she was now going to impart caused her some unease. If he used this knowledge incorrectly….

However, it was too late for second thoughts. She handed the padd to Cavit. "Since the Maquis are not to be taken lightly, I had additional defenses installed. Here are the instructions for accessing. Since we are a science vessel these weapons would not normally be included in our arsenal. Therefore, they are not listed in the data banks and are shielded from detection. If you are unable to disable their ship, and the Maquis attack, retreat immediately then return after they have left the area."

Driving home the point the captain leaned forward placing her elbow on the desk. "DO NOT! I repeat, DO NOT! Engage in battle. These weapons are to be used solely at the last resort. Only if something goes wrong. Only if this ship is in grave danger of being destroyed. If attacked, defend yourself as the situation warrants with our regular phasers, then retreat. Is this clearly understood?"

Cavit looked at the padd, then at the captain. "With these weapons…."

Holding up her hand Janeway interrupted him. "We are under strict orders not to engage the Maquis in a fight. Starfleet Command was extremely clear on this point. We are to capture them, if we are unable to accomplish this we do nothing. Is this clear! Is this completely understood!"

The first officer did not show his irritation at this part of his orders. For the first time since joining Starfleet he had a desire to disobey a direct order. "Understood Captain."

She nodded a dismissal. "Very good. Assemble the away team. Meet me in the cargo bay in ten minutes."

Before leaving Cavit felt that he had to speak up. "Captain, if circumstances dictate that we have to retreat, it means that you will be left behind on the planet. Most probably the Maquis will rescue Chakotay."

"Yes," Janeway agreed, "that possibility does exist. However, those are my orders. Hopefully, that will not occur."

"Yes captain." Responded a very unhappy first officer.

Eleven minutes later the drugs landed on Syzygie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 9**

Materializing in a small open courtyard Cavit and his team found themselves standing halfway between the medical facility, and a smaller structure used for storage. The hospital, consisting of two floors with a landing pad and two emergency transports located behind, ran lengthwise away from the Starfleet team. In front of the building a single road ended just past the main door. Right at, what appeared to be, some type of cornfield.

Cavit now understood Janeway '_edge of town_'. The medical facility, except for the front which stared at open farmland, was surrounded by forest. Tall trees marching off into the nearby mountains.

Nestled between forest, hospital and field the courtyard was isolated. Except for the storage shed at the far end, and a couple of benches with shrubby located along the side opposite the cultivated field, this area was empty. Grass, dissected by stone pathways, covered the enclosure. A doorway, with twin automatic sliding doors, led off the yard into the hospital. Cavit noticed that on the courtyard side, the building had windows only on the lower floor.

Detaching himself from the shadows a man dressed in a light green uniform walked out to meet the Starfleet team. Tall, thin as a toothpick with a face no different from Au'st, he carried the air of authority. "Starfleet welcome. My name is Avaris, Chief Medical Practitioner for the Planet of Syzygie."

Though Cavit's first impressions of the Syzygiens were not very favorable he made sure that his voice remained polite. "I'm First Officer Cavit. Captain Janeway sends her regrets, important details concerning our next mission require her attention."

"I understand, please convey our thanks." Replied Avaris as he carefully scrutinized the Starfleet team. Having spent all his life on Syzygie he knew little about the Federation or Starfleet. Except what he had learned from the Maquis.

The pleasantries over Cavit got down to business. "Two of my team will supervise and assist you with the storage. The others will carry the containers inside."

Clasping his hands together Avaris gave a small bow. "The majority of my staff are in the medic section with those who require tending, and must remain there. However, there are four others, members of the emergency response team and myself, who are able to assist. I'll attend to the arrangements."

Turning on his heel he began to retrace his steps.

Cavit did not particularly like Avaris. But then, he very seldom liked or thought highly of anyone. "Carpenter, Vorik go with the Chief Medical Practitioner. The rest of you begin carrying the containers inside."

As the others set to work a female ensign and a young Vulcan hurried to join Avaris.

Cavit walked over to the entrance, watching as his team placed the canisters just far enough inside. Satisfied that the Syzygiens would not be able to see the courtyard, he returned to the beam down point.

After looking around to ensure that he was alone the first officer tapped his comm badge. "Cavit to Explorer."

"Explorer here." Came the reply from high above the surface of the planet.

"Send down lot two." Ordered Cavit.

Seconds later more containers stood before Cavit. Along with Janeway and five others.

Quickly the captain issued instructions. "There, behind that sub-complex. Go!"

Turning to Cavit she gave him a curt nod then hurried to join her team.

When the majority of lot two had disappeared inside Cavit signaled for lot three. As before more Starfleet crewmembers appeared before the first officer.

He motioned with his hand in Janeway's direction. "There!"

Following on the heals of lot three came lot four, with the final members of the secret Starfleet team. Within seconds, they too, were safely hidden behind the storage shed.

Cavit followed the final containers into the building, watching as the last of the drugs were set inside the room.

Vorik, leaving his position beside the storage room door, walked over to the first officer. "Sir, all the containers have been properly placed."

"Wait outside." Going into the room Cavit made a quick inspection. Satisfied he exited the containment area. Placing a device on the wall he imputed a series of commands. Instantly a force field shimmered into place across the doorway. At the same moment, another invisible to the eye, surrounded the entire room.

Secure in the force field protected room the drugs were now bait in a trap waiting to be sprung.

Oblivious to the unintentional part that his people were playing, Avaris approached Cavit. "My people are indebted to the Federation. Again, we extend our thanks to Captain Janeway."

Anxious to return to the ship, his thoughts now centered on the Maquis, Cavit was in no mood for pleasantries. "I'll inform Captain Janeway."

Turning on his heel, the first officer hurried toward the exit.

Avaris remained where he was, wondering if it was the nature of all Starfleet officers to be so impolite.

Once outside Cavit joined the others, who were already standing in a semi-circle waiting for transport back to their ship.

He tapped his comm badge. "Cavit to Explorer, away team to beam up."

Back onboard the first officer was the first off the transporter pad. "Andrews, assemble a full security detail with phaser compression rifles, remain on standby here in the transporter room."

"Yes Sir," replied a perplexed Starfleet lieutenant.

Cavit then hurried up to the bridge, issuing orders the moment that he exited the turbolift. "Stadi, prepare to leave orbit."

"Yes sir." Stadi tapped her conn panel.

Cavit took the captain's seat. "Helm, lay in the quickest course to Alpha-Signey One."

Stadi imputed the necessary co-ordinates. Course laid in Sir."

Cavit gripped the arms of the chair. "Take us out."

Stadi tapped her controls.

Suddenly the ship shuddered. Violent rocking sent two of the crew plunging to the deck. While others grabbed frantically for anything within reach. Then all was quiet. The two men. Shaken but unhurt returned to their posts.

Jumping to his feet Cavit whirled towards ops. "What happened!"

"I don't know Sir." Replied the confused ensign, hands flying over his panel. "There appears to have been an explosion in engineering. Sir! We have lost weapons and warp drive. Also transporters!"

Contacting engineering the first officer made sure that his voice sounded as upset and irritated as possible. "Chief! What is going on down there!"

"Sir, I don't understand," replied the bewildered engineer. "Our panels show an explosion of some kind. But I don't know where. There are no visible signs, however, our consoles are registering a number of damage reports."

Cavit poured every bit of anger and frustration that he could muster into his voice. "Find out what happened! Report as soon as you have discovered the problem."

In two strides he reached the ops station. "Rollins! Get down there. I want this fixed immediately."

"Yes sir." Rollins moved quickly toward the turbolift.

The first officer replaced the ensign. "Computer, authorization First Officer Cavit one-beta-two-one-three, send the message to Starfleet Command which Captain Janeway prerecorded. Special authorization gamma two-five."

"Message sent," confirmed the metallic voice.

'_Good_', thought Cavit, Janeway had been correct, that had been the easy part.

He smiled to himself, the modifications simulating an accident had worked perfectly. Now, if only the rest of her plan worked as well.

Alert and ready for the signal from the captain, the signal which would mean the capture and probably the end of the Maquis, be began scanning for Chakotay's ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**Chapter 10 **

From her vantage point Janeway anxiously watched the arrival of lots three and four, breathing a sigh of relief when the last of her team reached the security of the shed. So far so good, nobody had seen them. After Cavit returned to the ship she settled down to wait.

Three hours later she was still waiting. Rubbing her hand along the back of her neck the captain gently worked the stiffness out of her muscles. Looking upwards she could only hope that Chakotay was out there, somewhere.

Janeway glanced around. If they had been there for any other reason she would have enjoyed the peace and quiet of a beautiful day. Overhead, against a light blue sky, lazy clouds slowly drifted by. Warm sunlight, at just the right temperature, engulfed the land. Amid the multitude of trees colorful native birds filled the air with song. For any other reason a beautiful day.

Kathryn Janeway was in no mood to appreciate the climate. In fact, she was paying no attention to it. In fact, she was becoming uneasy.

Still no sign of the outlaws, in irritation she shifted her feet. With the medical transport due in slightly less than three hours, Chakotay either had to go ahead with the raid soon, or not at all. Easing cramped muscles she turned her head, checking on her team.

She whispered softly to the woman standing beside her. "Not much longer."

The young ensign nodded, returning her captain's smile.

Changing her position Janeway placed her back, instead of her shoulder, against the wall. Around her other members of the team were also switching from standing to sitting or vice versa. From leaning against the building, to not leaning against the building. Trying to relieve the monotony and soreness of a long wait.

Her mind drifted over the negative possibilities. Perhaps Chakotay had changed his mind. Perhaps he had discovered the trap. If so, had he attacked the ship? There had been no communication from Cavit, did that mean all was as it should be? Would all her planning be for nothing? This she would know if Chakotay did, or did not, show up.

So far luck had been on her side, would it remain so?

She tapped her foot impatiently. Chakotay, where are you? Had Tuvok's duplicity been discovered? What would the Maquis leader do if he discovered a Starfleet undercover officer?

According to Tuvok the raid had been scheduled for just after the delivery. Of course her ship was not supposed to be where it was, the apparent victim of an unfortunate accident. That was one of the weak links in her plan. That, and the longer they waited which increased the chances of being discovered.

Unknown factors over which she had no control. This, she did not like. Katherine Janeway preferred to be in complete control.

Suddenly the captain was on the alert. "Damn!" She whispered to herself.

Conditions were about to change. Two of the medical staff, part of the emergency response team, emerged from the hospital. For several minutes, engaged in a very animated conversation, they stood just outside the door.

Janeway mentally crossed her fingers, willing them to go back inside.

Five minutes, ten minutes. Then turning the man and woman started up the stone pathway, heading directly toward the storage shed and the Starfleet team.

Janeway was aware that the one drawback to their hiding place was the hiding place itself. Due to the angle of the pathway, at one point near the end, the rear of the shed would be visible.

Under her breath she cursed Chakotay. Why did he not come!

She had taken a chance, she had gambled. Now she was about to lose.

The young couple, absorbed in earnest conversation, continued to head toward the team. Janeway, motioning for the others to press up against the building, gripped her phaser. Slowly easing it out of its holder.

The two stopped. Apparently arguing about something they remained where they were.

Janeway willed them to go back.

No! They continued in her direction.

To have come so far only to have everything ruined so near to completion. It crossed her mind that these two might not be Maquis supporters, dismissing that possibility immediately. Just about everyone on Syzygie sympathized with the rebels.

Janeway held her breath, '_please turn around_'.

The guardian angel looking after Starfleet captains had gone on vacation. On they came. If the two had not been so deep in conversation the team, by now, would have been detected. Setting her phaser on stun Janeway raised her hand, her grip tightened.

What else could she do? And Afterwards? How long before they were missed by their colleagues?

On they came. Her mind searched desperately for another way. There had to be a solution! She could find none. She took aim. Only two more steps. One more step.

Her finger pressed down on the firing button.

"Hey, you over there!" A shout broke the death-like silence.

A shout from the medical building. "Mogote, Cholula, we have an emergency."

The two halted, made a one-hundred-eighty degree turn, then ran in the direction from which they came.

A hair breath from firing Janeway relaxed her finger muscle.

For more than one reason she breathed a sigh of relief, at the same time her body taunt with expectation. Were the Maquis going ahead? The emergency call. Was this the planned fake one, luring the Syzygiens away?

She would know in moments.

The couple raced to join Avaris and the others heading for the landing pad, within seconds the jet-craft roared to life. Then they were gone. The way clear for both Starfleet and Maquis. The hunter and the hunted.

"Go!" The captain motioned for her team.

Desperate to reach their hiding places Janeway and her group flew across the courtyard. Black boots pounding across grass and stone. Past the shrubs, past the benches. Lungs straining the captain watched as one by one the others disappeared inside. Three yards left, two yards left.

The soft sound of a transporter reached her ears. This was it. This was what all her planning had been for.

One yard left.

As the Maquis' molecules began to materialize Janeway raced past the door. It had been close. Very, very close.

Quickly her team slipped into position, phasers ready, waiting for their unsuspecting prey. Janeway fought to catch her breath, muscles tense, every fiber of her body on the alert. The tingle of expectation running up and down her spine. The long weeks of planning drawing to their climax.

How would the end play out for the two chief players, herself and the Maquis leader?

Phasers at ready two Maquis now stood in the courtyard. Standing beside the bench the stunted trees offered them some protection, while the entrance and entire area were in full view. Taking out tricorders they began scanning.

From her vantage point, just inside the door near a small window, Janeway held her breath. Had Tuvok been able to sabotage Chakotay's equipment?

One of the outlaws, whom Janeway knew would be the leader, raised sharp eyes from the instrument in his hand. Standing still, not a hair moving, eyes probing every corner, every shadow. His eyes dropped back down checking his tricorder. "It appears to be all clear."

Janeway relaxed, one more hurdle passed. The fact that there were only two, that Chakotay had changed his plans, did not surprise the Starfleet captain. She smiled to herself, he was being cautious.

However, with Cavit ready, her ship fully armed and functional, it would make no difference.

The other continued to scan. "I'm not registering any lifesigns."

Still the foremost outlaw made no move. Hand tightly gripping his phaser, keeping it at ready, he put away the tricorder. Once more keen eyes probed the shadows, forcing them to give up their secrets. Taking a step forward, motioning for the other to follow, he advanced toward the hospital.

Cautiously they approached the entrance. As the door slid open, one behind the other, they slowly entered. The lead Maquis stopped. Once more every object, every corner, every shadow, every inch of the circular room scrutinized. Piercing eyes passing over displays, work stations and counters.

Without moving he spoke to his companion. "Keep an eye on your tricorder! The drugs are in the far section."

Still they made no move. One stood scanning, one stood probing.

Janeway held her breath, praying that her team was completely hidden. That there would not be a piece of clothing, or stray strand of hair, peeking around a corner. The seconds ticked by. Her whole body now tingling with the electricity of anticipation. With herself and the others strategically placed, the Maquis' escape route would be cut off. However, the outlaws had to be further inside. At least halfway.

The outlaw nearest the door raised his eyes from the tricorder. "It's ll clear."

"Keep scanning." The leader cautiously took another step forward. Then another. Watching, listening for the least sign of movement. For a shadow to move, for anything which should not be.

On they came, one slow step at a time.

Past the desk used by the chief medical practitioner. Past the main console with systems now quiet, on stand-by. The buttons blinking red-green, red-green, casting eerie lighting around the panel. Ready to relay information to the emergency shuttle should another call come in.

A silent witness to the unfolding drama.

Inch by inch the Maquis continued, toward the waiting drugs and into the trap.

The half-way point. One more step, two more steps.

Janeway called out, at the same time hitting her comm badge. Sending the signal to Cavit.

"Maquis, you're surrounded by Starfleet! Drop your weapons!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 11**

In mid-stride the foremost outlaw froze. For a fraction of a second all was suspended in time, then realization and anger registered on his face. Instantaneously sizing up the situation his phaser slid to the floor.

As the captain stepped from behind a partition the two Maquis turned toward her.

Janeway addressed the leader. "Well, Commander Chakotay, I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Out of the corner of his eye Chakotay noticed the man beside him lowering his weapon, but not dropping it. The Maquis leader glanced at his companion. A suspicion was forming.

A suspicion which was confirmed by a very satisfied Captain Janeway. "Good work Lieutenant Tuvok."

Janeway's comm badge chirped.

"Go ahead." Her eyes never left the Maquis leader.

The voice of the first officer drifted out from Janeway's Starfleet comm insignia. But it was not what she wanted to hear. "Captain, we were unable to capture the other Maquis. As they emerged from behind the moon we did get a fix on their location, however, they beamed down the raiding party then went into warp. They're masking their warp signature, we'll be unable to track them."

Chakotay relaxed, relief at having changed his plans flowed through his body. His suspicions about a trap had been correct, somehow, the Starfleet ship had managed to fool the Maquis sensors. Fortunately, B'Elanna and Evans had done their part well. Now the fate of the Maquis rested on the shoulders of the person whom he had every confidence in. The person that he himself had trained, Ro Laren.

He turned his attention back to the Starfleet captain. The captain who had ended his days as a Maquis, and probably forever as a free man.

Janeway concealed her disappointment. What Cavit did not realize, it was not the Maquis crew that mattered, it was the ship. "All right, nothing we can do. However, we were still successful, we do have Chakotay. All security teams are to return to their stations and reduce the anti-transport field to just around the room. Stand by for beam-up."

Carefully watching the Maquis leader, Janeway assessed the man whom she had just captured. She was surprised to find, though obviously angry, he was composed. Not at all behaving as she had expected a man of his nature would. Even as he turned toward Tuvok, Chakotay appeared more upset with himself than with the Vulcan.

She looked on with interest as Tuvok spoke to the man whom he had betrayed. "I am Captain Janeway's chief of security. My assignment was to supply information which would lead to your capture."

At Chakotay's retort, Janeway could not suppress a smile. "I thought Vulcan's did not lie. It would appear, to me, that you have told a number of them, especially today. I assume that you also had something to do with the false readings from our sensors."

Janeway answered the man whom she would have the pleasure of sending to Federation justice. "He gave you the correct information based on his orders. There are several shades of truth, especially when dealing with Vulcans. One must learn that sometimes it depends on how a question is asked."

To the captain's great surprise, instead of an angry retort, the Maquis leader looked at her with the same piercing eyes which had dissected the shadows. "I'll remember that for next time. That is, if there is a next time. Congratulations Captain, an excellent trap. Presumably the medical supplies are non-existent."

Janeway felt an unexpected surge of pleasure that the capture of the Maquis leader would benefit not only the Federation, but also the people of Syzygie. "No, the supplies are real, a small price to pay for your capture."

Was it her imagination or did Chakotay seem relieved. She continued to study the Maquis leader. "Besides, the drugs are really needed. Though I doubt that will be of any comfort to you. The court will have a warm welcome, it will be a long time before you cause the Federation any more trouble. In fact, this will probably be the last time."

Little did Janeway image that she was not quiet correct.

She tapped her comm badge, time to return to her ship and begin the trip back to Starfleet Headquarters. "Janeway to Explorer, beam up the away team plus two."

As they dematerialized she heard the Syzygien shuttle returning. Returning from the emergency which had never existed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 12**

Stepping down off the transporter pad Janeway looked back at Tuvok. "After you have escorted Chakotay to his new accommodations change back into uniform, then report to my ready room."

The Vulcan inclined his head in acknowledge. "Yes Captain. Darwin, Stephens come with me, the rest return to your stations. "Mr. Chakotay, this way."

Exiting the transporter room they all headed for their destinations. Tuvok toward the brig, the captain toward the bridge.

Stepping out of the turbolift Janeway was greeted by her, obviously elated, first officer. "Captain, you have Chakotay?"

"Yes Mr. Cavit, we do." She replied. "Luck smiled on us as I also retrieved Tuvok. Set a course for earth, maximum warp. Continuous scans for the Maquis, stay at yellow alert. I'll be in my ready room."

As she turned away Cavit stopped her. "Captain, what about the other outlaws? Are we going to allow them to escape?"

Something about Cavit's voice caught Janeway's attention. Something which she did not like. Her tone did not allow for argument. "Mr. Cavit, for the moment there is not much which we can do. Our priority is to deliver Chakotay to Federation authorities. What will be done about the others remains the decision of Starfleet Command."

With that Janeway turned and walked toward her ready room.

"Yes Captain." Hiding his disappointment that only Chakotay had been caught Cavit watched the captain disappear.

Moments later, sitting at her desk with a fresh coffee before her, Janeway opened her monitor. "Computer, Starfleet Command, Admiral Janeway."

Immediately her father's anxious face appeared on the screen. "Kathryn?"

She smiled. "I have Chakotay and Tuvok. Unfortunately the rest of the crew, along with the ship, escaped."

The admiral's hand slapped his desk. "Well done. Well done indeed! The rest of the Maquis I'm not worried about. Chakotay was the one I wanted. As for the ship, hopefully we will be able to get our hands on it at a latter date. Congratulations! That was some feat."

She found immense pleasure in her father's happiness. "I have to admit, scientific exploration is easier, and much less nerve racking, that trapping Maquis leaders. Though, this has been a rather interesting experience."

Pride in his daughter's accomplishment shone in the admiral's eyes. "I have a full escort standing by. They should rendezvous with you in about three hours. Any sign of a possible Maquis attack?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No, not at the moment. They were taken by surprise, with their leader gone they're probably disorganized. They also know that in an assault they risk killing Chakotay."

"You're right," he agreed. "Still….I'll be glad when that escort is in place. You and Tuvok both have my admiration. We have a great deal to talk about, see you when you get back. Admiral Janeway out."

As she closed the transmission Tuvok entered. Janeway, resting her arms on the desk, wrapped her hands around the cup of coffee. "The admiral is extremely pleased. We are eager to read your report, sabotaging their equipment must have been difficult?"

The Vulcan stood two feet in front of the desk, with hands clasped behind his back. "The commander and crew trusted me. I had complete control over their security systems."

"Well," replied Janeway, "however you managed it's done. Did Chakotay say anything to you?"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Say anything, could you be more specific?"

"About your part in all this." She elaborated.

"No captain." Tuvok replied. "In fact, he has not spoken since we returned from the planet."

To that Janeway made no comment. Chakotay was not behaving in the manner that she had expected. "Starfleet is sending en escort. Do you thing that the Maquis will attack?"

"Unlikely," Tuvok answered. "Chakotay has a standing order against any rescue attempt, should he at any time be captured. In addition, before beaming down to Syzygie, Evans was instructed that if the raid was unsuccessful to return to the Badlands, meet with Ro Laren immediately."

"So….he was suspicious. Interesting," mused Janeway.

Tuvok looked at his captain. "He was uneasy with your ship in orbit. They ran several scans to ensure that it was disabled. His orders were a logical precaution."

"Yes of course," replied Janeway thoughtfully. "However, it does appear that he suspected the possibility of a trap. The question being, why did he go ahead with the raid?"

"That captain is best answered by Mr. Chakotay," responded Tuvok.

Janeway's interest in the outlaw was growing. "Perhaps, I might do just that."

Definitely, she wanted a conversation with the Maquis leader. "Until the escort arrives we'll remain on yellow alert. Now that we have Chakotay I don't want to lose him. He may have issued orders of which you have no knowledge, I want to be ready. Is he secure?"

"Yes Captain," assured Tuvok. "I stationed two men in the brig area. I also increased the force field sealing the doorway to the cell."

Janeway tapped a control button on her monitor. "Good, return to your station. Report when the other ships arrive."

"Yes Captain." Tuvok acknowledged the order with a slight inclination of his head.

After Tuvok left the captain finished her report. Little realizing that it was not the Maquis which she had to worry about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 13**

Shortly before reaching Starfleet Headquarters Janeway decided that the time had arrived to meet with the Maquis leader.

When Tuvok and Chakotay entered her ready room she rose from behind her desk. "Please have a seat Commander. I thought that you might like a change of scenery, by now the walls of the brig must be monotonous."

Chakotay approached the desk, standing beside the chair as he appraised Janeway. "I must admit being imprisoned is tiresome. Unfortunately, I'm sure that the Federation will not consider this at my trial."

Janeway looked at Tuvok, a silent dismissal. When the Vulcan hesitated the captain reassured him. "Don't worry, Chakotay's not going anywhere."

"I'll be right outside." Tuvok informed the captain. More for Chakotay's benefit than Janeways.

After Tuvok left Chakotay, completely at ease, placed on hand on the back of the chair, the other on his hip. He looked at the Starfleet captain who had so successfully engineered his capture. "Not for lack of desire Captain. You have been on precautionary alert since bringing me on board. I would have to be an idiot to try an escape. At least until you drop your guard. Which….I fear you will not do. I'm sure if I made one wrong move a security detail would be here within seconds."

Chakotay's remarks amused Janeway. "Probably two details, if I know Tuvok. I see that among your many attributes being foolhardy is not one of them. Would you care for coffee?"

"Thanks. Do you always treat your prisoners so well?" Chakotay asked as Janeway headed toward the replicator.

Walking around the desk she passed behind Chakotay. "To be honest Commander, I doubt that I would. You are my first. How do you like your coffee?"

"Cream and sugar." He replied, intrigued by her answer.

To Chakotay's inquiring look Janeway explained. "In the past by missions have always been of a scientific nature. This was my first assignment which was non-exploratory."

She returned with two cups, handing one to the Maquis leader.

"Thanks, I can use this." Chakotay responded gratefully. "It's difficult not being able to enjoy a cup of coffee, except when your meal is brought in."

After the captain had taken her seat so too did he.

Janeway studied the man before her. "Strange, I thought that you would be a black coffee man."

He laughed. "Only when trying to make difficult decisions. Helps to keep my mind sharp. Though last time….well. I'm honored that they sent someone of such capabilities. It was a very clever, well prepared trap. You would make a good Maquis. Are you always so successful with new ventures?"

He was as interested in his captor as the Starfleet captain was in her prisoner.

Cup in hand Janeway settled back in her chair. "Sorry, through thanks for the offer, I'll remain with Starfleet. As for new ventures, I don't like to fail."

Janeway found herself sitting relaxed behind her desk, fascinated by the man sitting before her. A man who appeared to also be completely at ease. To anyone watching they would see two friends sharing coffee and pleasant conversation.

A deception. Both carefully watching, scrutinizing the other. Watching facial expressions, listening not to words but to tone. A game of cat and mouse. Each learning about the other.

Knowledge, which in the not too distant future would save the lives of almost two hundred people. Knowledge, which would help Kathryn Janeway make some very quick, unusual decisions.

Intent on the man sitting before her she raised the cup to her mouth. "I must admit, you are not what I expected."

Her comment startled and surprised Chakotay. About to take a sip of coffee he lowered his cup. "I'll accept that as a compliment. Should I apologize?"

It was Janeway's turn to laugh. "Yes, it was a compliment. And no, don't apologize."

Over the rim of her cup she carefully monitored Chakotay's reactions. "I expected you to be angry, bitter. Even aggressive. Instead you act as if noting was wrong. You don't even appear angry at Tuvok."

For a moment she gazed down into her cup. "You didn't resist capture. I am surprised."

Chakotay sampled his coffee. "Good coffee. Much better than mine. Captain, what advantage would I gain by being angry. I must admit, I do want to wring somebody's neck. My neck. At this moment there is nothing which I can do."

He took another sip of coffee, then holding his cup in both hands he rested it in his lap. "Right now, if I manage to find a phaser, take you hostage, where would I go? Even if I was successful in commandeering a shuttle, I'm sure that Starfleet has provided you with an escort."

He looked intently at Janeway. "Despite your opinion of me….I don't enjoy killing. If I had tried to escape, firing on you when the trap was sprung, what good would that have done. Most probably I would be dead, and possibly some of your team. Alive, I still have a chance. As for your crew, what good would their deaths accomplish. They were only doing their jobs, following your orders. As was Tuvok."

Grinning he held up his cup. "At least it has given me an opportunity to try your coffee."

"I'm glad that you like it." Janeway replied slightly baffled. His answers and attitude were confusing. Not the response that one would expect from a cold-blooded outlaw and rebel.

Chakotay gave a small sad smile. "Besides, as you pointed out, it was for a good cause. Those drugs will save many Syzygiens lives. You might find it difficult to accept, I do take comfort in that."

Janeway's perception of the Maquis leader was beginning to change. She decided to ask the question foremost on her mind. "Why did you go ahead with the raid. Tuvok tells me that you were suspicious. Also, why were you planning to take only a small amount? Those drugs would bring a good price on the black market."

Chakotay thought about how to put his unease into words. "I was not exactly suspicious, you might say that I was apprehensive. There were too many coincidences, however, I did not see how it could be a trap. Of course, I didn't know about Tuvok, about the false readings. That, I never expected. Someday I'll have to ask him how he managed to sabotage my equipment."

The Maquis leader shifted in his seat. Her expectations as to why he wanted the drugs made him feel ill at ease. "Why I was planning to take only a small amount."

His eyes never wavered from Janeway's face. "Captain, the Syzygiens really need those drugs, but so do others. You are very badly mistaken in thinking that I was planning to sell them. They were for the colonists, and I felt that the risk was worth it. Trying to help as many people as possible, trying to save a few more lives."

Chakotay lowered his eyes, gazing down into his cup. His voice was quiet, barely audible. "At least my crew escaped."

Hiding her surprise, at his reply about the drugs, Janeway responded to his last words. "If you are concerned for the welfare of your crew, convince them to surrender. They, as you, will have a fair hearing. It would be better to turn themselves over to Starfleet that to risk capture by the Cardassians. I'm sure that their justice system is far more severe."

"In that," replied Chakotay, "you are correct. The Cardassians justice system does not exist. Though my crew, for that matter all of the Maquis, would be better off in Federation hands, they would never surrender. I would never ask them to do so. As for a fair trial, can you deny that you have not already tried and convicted me. Have you not already decided on the sentence which the court should hand down. Most probably a long one. I'm sure that those on the tribunal feel as you do."

Waiting for the captain's reply Chakotay sipped his coffee. Carefully watching. He knew by the flicker of unease crossing Janeway's face that he had struck a nerve about being prejudged.

This time it was the captain's gaze which never wavered. "I cannot speak for the Tribunal. As for myself, you are correct. I do hope that you enjoy the pleasures of prison life for a long, long time. You do realize that Starfleet will hunt down the Maquis. As will the Cardassians. They are rebels, outlaws, breaking Federation laws. We signed a peace treaty to stop a war. You are only serving to prevent complete peace from being achieved."

For a moment Chakotay looked down at the floor. When again he looked up there was a deep sadness in his eyes. "Captain, I'm sorry that you feel this way. Are you sure that you know the truth? You have not seen what I, or the others, have. The way that the Cardassians are slaughtering the colonists who have refused to move."

Moving forward in her seat Janeway placed an elbow on the desk. "Chakotay, I too am upset that people have died. I understand that your parents were among those killed. You claim that it was the Cardassians, where is the proof? The Cardassians are denying it. In fact they are pointing the finger right back at the Maquis. Rebels and outlaws among rebels and outlaws."

She rubbed her hand along her chin. "the whole situation is regrettable."

Janeway leaned back in her chair. "I was not happy when the Cardassian Empire requested our colonies, in exchange for signing the peace accord. If the Federation council could have found a better way they would have done so."

Chakotay remained silent, drinking his coffee, watching the Starfleet captain. Never realizing that soon their destinies would be intertwined.

"Don't forget," Janeway reminded the Maquis leader, "the Federation did offer to help relocate everyone in the transferred territories."

She held up her hand when Chakotay started to speak. "I know what you are going to say. It was their homes. Moving is never easy, especially to new worlds. However, new homes and peace are better that old homes and war."

Once again the Maquis leader remained silent, quietly sipping his coffee, learning. Knowledge which would shape their futures. Knowledge which, in the not too distant morrow, would lead them down a pathway which neither could ever envision.

Janeway continued, "Look Chakotay, we are aware that the Cardassians are trying to convince all the colonists remaining, in what is now their territory, to leave. They do have that right. However! No one has provided evidence that they are using the violent methods which you claim. Just words, accusations, no hard proof. From where I sit, the Maquis are the terrorists."

Chakotay shook his head, silently longing to speak freely with Janeway. But he could not. At least not yet. "Captain, proof does exist, if I could supply you with it I would. I wish that I could do so right now, but I can not. Unfortunately, at this time evidence is incomplete. Providing it would endanger those who are risking their lives gathering it."

Looking closely at the Maquis leader Janeway wondered to what, and to whom, he was referring.

He continued earnestly. "We are not the rebels, or the terrorists, which you think we are. Most of the Maquis would like nothing better than to return home, live in peace, get on with their lives. Do what they were meant to do instead of raging war. I hope that you will not learn this, that we are decent people, the hard way."

He stood up, as did Janeway.

Chakotay placed the empty cup on the desk. "Thanks for the coffee. Perhaps someday we will continue this conversation."

"Perhaps." Looking at Chakotay she was unsure of how to take, or reply to, his remark concerning the Maquis. "Tuvok, report to my ready room."

Instantaneously the Vulcan entered. Obviously he had been waiting just outside the door.

The captain, standing with her fingertips touching the desk, looked intently at the Maquis leader. She had found their conversation unsettling. "Tuvok, please escort Mr. Chakotay back to his cell."

Chakotay started to leave.

The captain stopped him. "Commander."

He turned back to Janeway.

She had one last statement. "I do hope that somehow all this can be resolved without more bloodshed."

Chakotay took a long deep breath. "No one could wish for a peaceful solution more than myself. However, I fear that it will be the opposite. Again thanks for the coffee."

With that the Maquis leader left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 14 **

Still standing behind her desk Janeway watched as the ready room door slid back into position. Slowly, reflecting on Chakotay's parting words, she resumed her seat.

Sitting quietly, sipping her coffee, Kathryn Janeway tried to comprehend this strange quiet man. Admitting to herself that he was both intriguing and puzzling. She too wanted to continue their conversation, but doubted that they ever would.

A man, who appeared, to hold no hatred toward those responsible for sending him to prison. Nevertheless, a man, who had become the leader of a powerful and dangerous rebel army. A man, who had grown so powerful, that all the Federation had wanted him stopped.

Obviously someone not to be trusted.

With her coffee finished Janeway left her ready room, returning to the bridge and the running of her ship.

She was even more mystified when, two weeks later, she sat in the courtroom.

The room was packed with representatives of the Federation, almost every member species, all waiting to see this famous leader of the Maquis. Every inch of available space contained a body. The room full of voices, each shouting to be heard over the others. Comments, opinions flying from one side to the other, all voicing their perspectives concerning one thing, Chakotay and the Maquis.

The hall was rectangular, with several rows of raised observer seats along the walls. The twin public doors were located at one end, while directly opposite stood the platform where the Chief Justice was waiting. The wall to the left of the platform contained the door through which the prisoners entered.

Seated not far from the Tribunal podium, on the side of the courtroom opposite the prisoner's doorway, Janeway would have a clear, unobstructed view of the outlaw.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the door opened. Escorted by two guards Chakotay walked quietly into the room.

Silence descended as if a switch had been thrown. No one moved, no one spoke. Not even a whisper.

Despite the crowd his eyes found and locked with hers. No animosity, only sadness. Sadness, not for himself, but for her and the others.

Taking his place before the Chief Justice he stood quietly, hands by his sides. The guards behind, slightly to the side.

The timbered voice of the aged, white haired justice resounded through the room. "Commander Chakotay, you are charged with actions violating the laws of the United Federation of Planets. With endangering the lives of the citizens of said Federation. Of actions jeopardizing the peace of said Federation. Of attempting to destroy the peace treaty which said Federation has with the Cardassian Empire. How do you plead?"

Without moving a muscle, without hesitation, Chakotay responded quietly, but firmly. "I have no plea."

Placing his hands on either side of the dais, the Judicator looked intently at the Maquis leader. "I understand that you have declined council."

"Yes Sir." Chakotay stared straight ahead, eyes fixed on the podium.

The judicator carefully accessed the Maquis leader. "Very well Commander, that is your right. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"No Sir." Chakotay's features were as emotionless as a Vulcans.

Janeway watched with growing interest. Her eyes never wavered from Chakotay's face. She leaned forward, this trial was nonexistent. He was saying nothing. Nothing at all.

Then almost before it had started the process was over.

She sat there, watching Chakotay's ridged face and body as he calmly waited for the sentencing. Why, she asked herself, why did he not offer some defense? What better forum for voicing the Maquis doctrine. A captured audience to hear his strong beliefs and claims.

Once again his words rang in her ears, '_providing evidence would endanger those who are risking their lives gathering it_'.

The courtroom held its collective breath as the head of the Judicial Tribunal pronounced sentence:

"Commander Chakotay, for crimes committed as stated in the official records, you are hereby sentenced to thirty-five years in a maximum security penal colony. Due to the serious, and dangerous nature, of your offenses there will be no chance for parole. Furthermore, you are hereby declared a perpetual danger to the Federation. At the conclusion of the thirty-five years, this court reserves the right to evaluate the existing conditions, and situations, to see if you are still a threat. Should this assessment prove positive you will serve an addition term of ten years. Each time that you are scheduled for release a determination will be made. Each time, if deemed warranted, you will be sentenced to addition time."

It was over!

Quickly the guards moved to Chakotay's side.

Turning to leave, again his eyes found hers. Again for an instant they locked.

Then he was gone. Walking calmly between the two security officers.

The room now a complete contrast to what it had been only moments before. Like invisible birds racing around, the air buzzed as voices flew back and forth. All disappointed at so short a spectacle.

Standing up, Janeway saw her father approaching. A big smile graced his face.

He reached her side as she stepped down from the seating area. "Well Katie, Chakotay will never cause any more trouble. Thanks to you we've seen the last of that rebel."

Little did he realize, that in the future years to come, someday he would be glad to see the Maquis leader.

Side by side the two Janeways walked the length of the Judgement Hall. They paused in the corridor where they stood up against the wall, out of the way of the lava flow of society exiting the latest of attractions.

Kathryn turned to her father. "What about the other Maquis. Any sign of a rescue attempt?"

"Nothing," replied the admiral. "Don't worry, we have him under very heavy security. Since Chakotay's capture there has been no Maquis activity anywhere. We cut off the head, the tail will soon die."

"What about this Ro Laren?" Inquired Kathryn. "According to Tuvok, Chakotay had ordered Evans to meet with her."

The admiral shook his head. "There has been no further word from my contact. As far as I know there was never a formal alliance. I doubt that there will be one now. No, I expect that the Maquis will slowly fall apart."

Admiral Edward Janeway had no way of knowing that he was in for a shock. That the fate of the Federation lay in the balance of his being wrong.

Kathryn glanced about her, at the now almost empty corridor, then back at her father. "Dad, did Chakotay have anything interesting to say during questioning?"

Her father appeared uneasy. "What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

Puzzled by his tone Kathryn looked at her father. Her eyes probing his face. "About the Cardassians and the colonists?"

The elder Janeway was visibly relieved. "No. In fact, I understand that he had very little to say. I did not attend the interrogations. At the moment I have nothing to ask him, Chakotay would never betray the Maquis."

Slowly they began to make their way down the long passageway.

Turning her head Kathryn, once again, scrutinized her father's face. She had the feeling that he was holding something back. This he never did. Strange that her father had not been present at the interrogations. Something was not right.

Before she could say, or ask, anything more Admiral Janeway interrupted his daughter's thoughts. "Now, enough of Chakotay and the outlaws, back to business. Would you like to return to the Gamma Quadrant"?

Her eyes lit up. "You know that I would. There is so much to be explored."

"Good," replied the admiral. "I have a short three month mission for you. I knew that you wanted to be here for the trial so I waited. Drop by my office tomorrow."

The mention of the just completed trial diverted Kathryn's attention. Coming to a junction the captain was only half listening. "Okay Dad, I'll see you then."

Leaving her puzzled father standing in the hallway, quickly, without fully understanding why, she headed toward the shuttle bay. Upon entering Janeway walked toward the far side, watching as the security team prepared the Maquis leader for the short trip to the penal colony.

Where, as far as the captain was concerned, he would be spending the majority of his life. Possibly the rest of it.

As before he was standing quietly. One guard was securing Chakotay's arms behind his back, while another examined the escape alert anklet. The Maquis leader moved to enter the shuttle. Catching sight of Janeway he stopped. One foot on the ramp, one foot on the platform, he turned toward her.

He smiled. "Well captain, I guess that you're happy. It will be a long time before we again have coffee."

She returned his steady gaze. "It should have been longer. Thirty-five years is not enough. Treason does not deserve leniency."

Lightly he replied, "I guess that you don't want my opinion. In thirty-five years I hope, that you, will not be on the review board. That is if the Federation still exists."

Shifting his weight, bringing both feet firmly down onto the platform, the Maquis leader looked Janeway directly in the eye. "Captain, be careful. I know you feel, as do many others, that the Cardassians will honor the peace treaty. They will not! At least not all of them. The ones who will not are, unfortunately, in the top ranks. Keep your eyes and ears open. Not only for yourself, but for the good of the Federation."

Janeway returned his steady star. "Do you mind explaining!"

Chakotay shook his head. "I can not. At least not at this moment. I hope, before it is too late, that I will be able to do so. Perhaps someday we will no longer be enemies."

Her voice carried the chill of a winter's morning as she very firmly replied. "There is not much chance of that!"

"No. I guess not." He replied slowly.

She continued, "Nothing justifies breaking the law. Within the constricts of the edicts which govern a society there are always opportunities."

"That is true," he responded, "only when somebody listens."

Without another word he turned, starting up the ramp. The guards behind him.

Janeway had one last question. "Why did you not offer any defense?"

He stopped. Looking up his eyes stared at the metal dome above him. Seeing not the physical barrier, but the limitless regions of space which lay beyond.

Without turning he replied softly. "You know the answer."

Saying nothing further he continued up the ramp, disappearing inside.

Janeway remained silent. Did she have the answer? Was he protecting others? On the other hand, was he nothing more than an outlaw without a justifiable defense, trying to make her believe that he did have one? Too bad she thought, there would never be the opportunity to know which it was.

As far as Kathryn Janeway was concerned that was that. Or so she presumed.

Watching the door of the prison shuttle slowly closing Kathryn Janeway did not realize that fate had other plans.

When the shuttle lifted off she turned away, walking back to her life as a Starfleet captain.

While Maquis Commander Chakotay started his life in a Federation prison.


	15. Chapter 15

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 15 **

Four months later Kathryn Janeway was once again sharing coffee with her father. Sitting relaxed at the table in the office, Kathryn sipped her coffee as she enjoyed the pleasant conversation. Molly, content with the world, was stretched out asleep beside her mistress. The dog's feet jerking as dreamland sent her chasing an imaginary ball.

Kathryn held up her cup. "It's a strange thing, ship's replicators are supposed to produce the same coffee which we have here on earth, but the quality is not the same."

Her father laughed. "Katie, come on now it's just you. Admit it."

"I'm not so sure about that." In a very definite manner Kathryn placed the cup on the table.

Then she fixed her gaze on the admiral. "Okay Dad, out with it. What's going on? You sent me into the Gamma Quadrant on a three month exploratory mission, with explicit instructions to watch for signs of Cardassians interested in establishing colonies. No explanations. Now, I've been back for a month, no assignment. Not even the hint of one. Let's have it. Something is up."

Her father stared down into his cup. "I'm sorry Katie, I know that you're anxious, however, I might need you."

Turning his head he stared out the window. When he turned back his face was taunt with apprehension. "You had a couple of conversations with Chakotay, did he say anything about the Cardassians and the Dominion?"

"The Dominion!" She shook her head in puzzlement. "No! We did talk about the Cardassians, the peace treaty, nothing at all was mentioned about the Dominion. Why?"

As if to rub away the problem Admiral Janeway ran his hand up and down one cheek."About two years ago it came to my attention of a possible alliance between the Cardassians and the Dominion. At first I dismissed it, then I began to receive more and more information. Information, which if correct, could mean that we are heading for war. A bad one. Nothing has been confirmed, however, I fear that it is more than gossip."

Kathryn Janeway was puzzled. "I don't understand. We have had no problems with the Dominion. In fact, from what I know, we have had very limited contact with them."

Worry etched deep lines into the admiral's strong face. "In a manner of speaking you are correct. We're proceeding very cautiously. The Dominion is an alliance of planetary systems which are ruled over by the Founders. These Founders are ruthless and militaristic, claiming sovereignty over the Gamma Quadrant, and have refused any of our attempts at diplomatic contact. From the limited intelligence, which we have been able to gather, they want to destroy the Federation. So far they lack the resources for a full scale invasion."

Kathryn now understood why her father was so worried. "A treaty with the Cardassians could give them the necessary resources."

Her father nodded. "Exactly."

"What does Chakotay have to do with this?" Sensing that the conversation was tuning extremely serious, she shifted into a less leisurely position.

Her father replied with a question of his own. "Did you ever wonder why I was so determined to avoid a confrontation. Why I wanted him alive."

Janeway shrugged. "Not really. The reasons which you gave were legitimate. Though after the trial I felt that you were holding something back."

"Katie, I apologize," responded her father. "Never have I withheld anything from you. It was necessary since you were returning to the Gamma Quadrant. Your orders were worded very carefully, very specifically. Watch for Cardassians interested in colonization, offering assistance and information. This legalized your interest in them without any mention of a connection to the Dominion."

Running his finger along the rim of his cup, the admiral's eyes shone with anger. "Damn it Katie, with the Founder's ability to shape shift they can be anywhere, making them extremely dangerous. We suspect that they have, on several occasions, infiltrated our ships in the Gamma Quadrant, including yours. Starfleet has been very careful to ensure that non of our ships entering that area contained sensitive information."

Shivers up and down his spine at the thought of how easily a captain could be unaware of lurking danger. "On ones own ship you feel secure. Alone in your ready room, or quarters, orders are read, log entries written up, never thinking that someone could be looking over your shoulder. Be the very cup from which you are drinking. So far the Founders have not interfered with the limited amount of exploration which we are carrying out. I believe they are using this as a means to spy. Gathering information concerning the Federation and Starfleet. That is why I lied to you. Knowing the truth would not only have alerted them to our knowledge of this alliance, it would have put you at risk."

Placing a hand on his knee he then rose to his feet. Walking over to his desk he picked up a padd, silently studying it before returning to his seat. "I first learned of this from Ro Laren, of all people, when she was undercover with the Maquis. Some of the information which she passed onto Jean-Luc concerned the Dominion. After Ro joined the Maquis I thought that her allegations were nonsense, something which the outlaws had cooked up to cause trouble. I'm now convinced that what, or at least part, of what she said was true."

He started to pick up his cup, then realizing that the coffee would be cold changed his mind. "This is the mission which Jean-Luc is on, trying to determine the truth behind the stories. We do know that there is some type of agreement. So far we have been unable to discover how long it has been in effect or what it entails. I suspect that Chakotay knows more than we do."

Standing up he handed the padd to Kathryn. "Here is the report which I received from Jean-Luc yesterday evening."

Picking up the cups he walked over to the replicator. "Computer, two coffees, regular."

Returning to the table he placed one cup beside his daughter. Molly, having been disturbed looked up in annoyance. "Sorry, go back to sleep."

Coffee in hand he sat down, waiting quietly for his daughter to finish.

Carefully studying the information Kathryn slowly scrolled through the padd. Her face reflected the seriousness of what she was reading. "This could have some very nasty consequences."

"That is an understatement." Confirmed the elder Janeway.

She placed the padd on the table. "With their undercover operations it makes sense that the Maquis could know more than we do. Now the warnings which Chakotay issued makes sense, however, he never mentioned the Dominion."

She picked up her coffee. "Thanks for the refill." Adding tongue in cheek, "I was about to go myself."

"You're welcome." For an instant a smile flickered across the admiral's face.

"Why," questioned Kathryn, "would the Cardassians want another war. They suffered badly during the last one."

The elder Janeway shrugged. "Land, minerals, technology. Don't forget we ourselves have an alliance with them. Taking into account Federation help, in three or four years Cardassia will be back on their feet. All they have to do is be patient, bide their time. Kathryn, the Federation may have signed their own death warrant. Adding to the problem….the Founder's shape shifting abilities. It is easy for them to board our ships, even infiltrate Starfleet Headquarters."

He shook his head slowly from side to side. "They may already be in the Alpha Quadrant. I would be surprised if they weren't. It gives anyone allied with them a distinct advantage. While worst of all, we know virtually nothing about them. Their strengths, their weaknesses. What we do know….they harbor an intense hatred for solids. Ruling those Dominion planets with an iron hand. And….with their special fighting force the Jem' Hadar, which are a genetically engineered species of killer soldiers, they are extremely dangerous."

Kathryn was still slightly mystified. "Dad, the Cardassians are also '_solids'_. What could they hope to gain? If the Federation was defeated, what would then prevent the Dominion from turning on them?"

Shrugging his shoulders her father rubbed his hands together. "The desire for power and conquest can lead to very strange bedfellows. Perhaps they feel the risk is worth it. Cardassia might have something to offer, or the Founders have reason to fear them. Perhaps the Cardassians have a device to control the shape shifting. We are working on such an instrument. One which would not only prevent the sifting, but also detect and alert us to their presence. So far, we do have limited means of detection, ensuring the security of Starfleet Headquarters. Odo from DS9 has been aiding us."

Thinking over her father's words Kathryn sipped her coffee. "Would confronting the Cardassians not help? Realizing that we know, that Federation aid could be withdrawn, perhaps they would reconsider this alliance."

"I plan to do that." Her father answered. "However….before confronting them I must know when did this coalition begin."

Kathryn's face took on a puzzled expression. "Why would that be important?"

The admiral explained, "If the Cardassians formed this alliance because of the Maquis, feeling that the Federation could not protect them, that that would not be so bad. Especially now that we have Chakotay. On the other hand….if this alliance began a few years ago, before the Maquis became a threat, perhaps even before the peace treaty, or before the peace negations began, then we have a major, major problem. If the latter proves to be true, then most likely the Cardassians never planned to honor the treaty. Gain our help in rebuilding then….That would put a different light on things."

"Now, I understand why you wanted Chakotay alive." Responded Kathryn.

"Now," replied the admiral, "you understand the position that I have been in over the past year. It was vital to stop Chakotay, see the reaction of the Cardassians. See if they put an end to this alliance. At the same time, since he could have information vital to the safety of the Federation, it ruled out an armed assault. I was caught in a catch twenty-two situation. To know if what the Cardassians, or Chakotay, tell me is correct, I need the truth before I speak to either one. On the other hand they have that truth. That was one of the reasons I wanted his ship. His computer banks could hold vital information."

Kathryn drummed her fingers on the table as the whole picture slid into focus. "An alliance of protection or aggression."

"That Katie is the problem in a nut shell." Responded her father. "The nature completely dependant on when it was formed. There are only three parties with the answer. The Cardassians and the Dominion definitely, and probably the Maquis."

The captain brushed the padd along her chin. "It sounds to me that you don't trust the Cardassians."

Running his finger along the edge of the table her father appeared ill at ease. "Between you and me….no I don't. I never agreed with the Federation concerning the turning over of the colonies, augured very strongly against it. I think that we were wrong, that the Federation Council moved too quickly. Cardassia was tired of war, their resources drained. It's my opinion that within a short time they would have accepted a peace treaty without our lands. This alliance certainly puts everything into a different prospective. These colonies give the Cardassians an excellent starting point for an invasion. Especially, if supported by the Dominion."

For a moment Kathryn studied her father. "Dad, do you support the Maquis?"

Admiral Janeway smiled. "No! But I understand them. If this alliance began before the peace treaty, and they are aware of it, this could be the reason behind the formation of the Maquis."

He took a deep troubled breath. "I have always believed peaceful methods to be the only way to settle differences. If the Maquis have proof, then that proof should have been brought to the Federation or Starfleet."

A sadness slowly overshadowed his face. "It's easy to pass judgement sitting here in the comfort and protection of our offices. Katie, the Federation did break their word, turned their backs on these colonies. We did not honor any of our commitments, leaving them with no where to turn but to themselves."

Pride burned deep in his eyes as he looked at his daughter. "I am a Federation officer, fleet-admiral of the Starfleet forces. Even if I am not in full agreement it is my sworn duty to uphold the laws of the Federation. Which up to now I have been proud to do. Dammit! We could be the maker of the Maquis. If they are correct in their accusations….that the Cardassians never intended to honor the peace treaty, and that they are killing the colonists, then Katie it will bring me no pleasure to hunt the Maquis down. In all honesty, if their claims turn out to be true, through I could never support them, I might be forced to resign from Starfleet. Under those conditions, if I helped to send the Maquis to prison, or if I was instrumental in any of their deaths, I would not be able to live with myself."

"I understand how you feel." She responded. "Though I slightly disagree. They are still outlaws, operating outside of Federation laws. I see no justification for that. Even if their claims are correct, their actions may only be compounding the difficulties, not resolving them. If their claims are correct, then they must have proof. As you said that proof should have been brought to the Federation."

The words of the Maquis leader resounded in her ears. She returned her father's steady gaze. "However….Chakotay did make one very good point. Talking is good only when somebody listens."

Slowly her father nodded his head. "Only when somebody listens. I fear that is what we failed to do. All too often there comes a time when talking is useless. What then? What is the answer? Now that we are prepared to listen, perhaps it's too late."

Kathryn, leaning forward placed her cup on the table, then sat back in her seat. "Chakotay and I discussed the former Federation colonies. About how the Cardassians were treating the colonists. I now realize that he was being vague, very careful. He mentioned that there was evidence being gathered, that to provide proof now would endanger these people. I believe that this was the reason behind his silence during the trial."

Her father looked surprised. "Really! Katie, do you realize what position the Federation will be in if the Maquis are correct? The blood of the colonists will be on our hands."

Kathryn Janeway did not reply. What could she say?

Her father rose. Walking over to the window he stood there looking out, hands clasped behind his back. "The time has arrived for Chakotay and I to meet. I'm arranging to have him brought to Starfleet Headquarters."

"What!" Kathryn Janeway bolted upright in her chair.

A startled dog jumped to her feet.

"Dad….we have no proof against the Cardassians. There is the possibility that they do plan to keep their word. The Maquis may be the cause of this alliance."

Receiving a reassuring pat, Molly lay back down. Resting her head on her paws she watched her mistress.

Kathryn thought about all the long hours which she had put into the planning and capture of the Maquis leader. "This could be what the Maquis are waiting for, Chakotay out in the open. Why not go to the prison rather than risk moving him?"

The admiral turned around, standing with his back toward the sun filled window. "If I was Chakotay, I would be inclined to talk more freely here than at the penal colony. With something of this importance I too feel safer. Here we have protection against the Dominion. We also have access to the Federation database which we do not have at the prison. While the penal colony is secure it was not designed for high level meetings. I want our conversation secret and private. Only you, myself and Chakotay. That is if you are interested?"

"You bet I want in!" She replied very firmly. "However, I'm concerned about this transfer. I strongly suspect that the Maquis will take advantage of the situation. Don't forget, once here, Chakotay has to be returned to the prison."

Admiral Janeway assured his concerned daughter. "Don't worry. At the moment no one else knows of my intentions, not even the warden. He will be notified once I'm on my way."

Glancing at the old-fashion ship's clock sitting on his desk, he moved away from the window. "Unfortunately Katie, I must end our conversation. I'm planning to leave shortly."

Standing up, Kathryn addressed the dog who was now on her feet. "Come on Molly, let's leave the Admiral to his business. Which between you and me I do not agree with."

With the dog at her heels the captain started toward the door.

The senior Janeway joined them, laughing as he patted Molly's sleek head. "I'll return tonight with full escort. No ship will be able to come within transporter range."

Walking beside his daughter he gently teased her as amusement twinkled in his eyes. "What's the matter Katie, don't you trust your old man?"

She dropped a kiss on her father's cheek. "I trust my old man, I don't trust the Maquis."


	16. Chapter 16

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 16**

Leaving her father's office Kathryn, with her usual quick pace, headed toward the transporter room.

"Damn!" She muttered to herself. "I hope that Dad knows what he's doing. Usually I agree with him. Not this time!"

Oblivious to the problems of the world surrounding her, Molly trotted silently alongside the captain.

The young male ensign greeted Janeway with a formal nod. "Afternoon Captain, you too Molly. Transport to Station Center three?"

Janeway moved toward the transporter platform. "Please. I'm looking forward to a peaceful afternoon and evening. It might be the last for awhile."

"Captain?" Knowing that Janeway was one of the more '_approachable_' captains, the ensign was not afraid to voice a question.

Janeway stepped up onto the pad with Molly jumping up beside her. "Nothing. Just afraid something will happened which I hope will not."

Seconds later human and dog found themselves only a couple of minutes from home.

"Afternoon Captain, have a good day." The attendant sneaked Molly a dog biscuit from the supply which she kept hidden near her console.

"Thanks. You too." Returned Janeway pretending that she did not see the treat sticking out one side of the red muzzle.

Once home she changed into civilian clothing, at the same time holding a one-way conversation. "Molly, I don't like this. Not one bit. Dad is confident that he'll have no trouble, I'm not so certain. Want to play ball?"

Molly, knowing the word ball, wagged her tail.

Walking outside they entered a large backyard enclosed by wood fencing. There they played the age old game, _you toss the ball and I'll catch it, so that I can drop it into your hand from my wet mouth_.

An hour later Janeway went into her kitchen.

After feeding Molly, she attended to her own dinner. "Computer, one cheese sandwich and coffee."

Supper in hand she went into her study where, with Molly curled up at her feet, she tried to read until bedtime. Time and again she found her mind straying from the book to her father and the Maquis leader. To the conversations with both men. Finally, finding the words on the paper failing to register she called it a day.

But rest did not come easily. Even in bed her mind refused to deviate from the events miles away. When sleep did arrive Kathryn Janeway tossed and turned.

Would her father be successful?

Or would the Maquis manager to free their leader?

There was no peaceful slumber as the question refused to rest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 17**

While miles away her father, confident that his mission would be successful, was unaware of his daughter's fitful slumbers.

The pilot of the shuttle reached for the comm control. "Prison control, this is the shuttle Abydos requesting landing permission."

"Abydos, this is prison control, you are clear to land heading one-mark-two-seven-five."

"Acknowledged, Abydos out."

Turning his head the pilot addressed the man sitting beside him. "Sir, we'll be down in two minutes. The landing zone is just within the prison gates."

Nodding an acknowledgement Admiral Janeway did not turn his head from the window. In the distance, emerging on the horizon, he could see the prison complex basking in the New Zealand afternoon sunlight. "I will not be long. Wait here with the security detail, be ready to leave the moment that I return."

"Yes sir." Preparing the craft for landing, the pilot's hands glided back and forth over the instrument panel.

When, two minutes later, the shuttle touched down the admiral lost no time in disembarking.

A tall man with silver hair approached. "Admiral Janeway, this is a pleasure. I'm warden Britt."

"The pleasure is mine." Returned Janeway as the two shook hands. "I have received many fine reports on the success of your rehabilitation programs. At a more appropriate time I would like to discuss these with you, however, today I must leave right away. Where is Chakotay?"

"In his cell," replied the warden. "As per your orders he had not been told. I'm the only one aware of the transfer. Do you wish him brought here or to my office?"

"I'll meet him in your office." Replied Janeway.

"Right this way," indicated the warden.

With Admiral Janeway walking beside, Warden Britt headed toward a long single story building which contained offices, reception center, and medical clinic. A four story building housing the inmates stood behind.

The entranceway led into a small antechamber where the atmosphere was pleasant yet authoritarian. Walls, off-white in color, contained several pictures, all of which pertained to the Federation and various member planets. In the center stood a couple of desks equipped with computer monitors where security officers were hard at work. In front of each desk stood two empty chairs. To the side, where visitors waited to be escorted to see inmates, stood a row of six seats. At the moment five were empty.

Several doors along the side and at the rear led to various departments. Britt quickly headed toward the furthest doorway on the left.

Entering a small reception area, Warden Britt addressed a woman sitting at the desk. "T'su, have Chakotay brought to me immediately."

Turning to the admiral Britt indicated a door to his right. "My office is over here."

Entering the room Janeway found it small and serviceable. A plain desk with computer monitor stood under a window. Through the window Admiral Janeway could see the exercise yard, where several inmates were enjoying a game of tennis. One chair faced the desk with several others lined up along the side wall. The other wall contained shelves of books and padd organizers full of records. Pictures and citations hung on the wall.

After the door slid back into position the warden turned to his visitor. "Your communique came as a surprise. Has something developed with the Maquis?"

Janeway's answer was truthful yet evasive. "We have some questions which would be better answered back at headquarters."

The admiral quickly changed the line of conversation. "Has Chakotay been causing any problems?"

"No, just the opposite," replied Britt. "We couldn't ask for a better prisoner. Quiet, he does what is asked of him. Keeps to himself."

The warden started to say something, then stopped. After a moment he continued. "It's strange….whenever I observe him….I have the impression that he is waiting for something."

Admiral Janeway made no comment.

The warden's combadge peeped. "Yes T'su?"

"Chakotay is here," replied the voice.

"Bring him in," instructed Britt.

The door opened, admitting Chakotay with a guard before and behind.

Janeway turned to the warden. "I would like a moment alone with Chakotay."

"Of course." Britt, along with the guards, exited the room.

Chakotay walked to the center of the office. Standing with his feet slightly apart, hands by his sides, he surveyed his visitor. The Maquis leader had been expecting this, especially if he was correct about his caller. A moment later he had his confirmation.

"I'm Admiral Janeway from Starfleet Headquarters."

Chakotay studied the admiral's face. "Are you related to Captain Janeway?"

"Yes," Janeway replied without elaboration. "There are several important questions to which we require answers. I felt that you would prefer meeting with me under more suitable, and private, conditions. We're leaving for Starfleet Command at once."

The Maquis leader spoke softly. "Admiral, I know to what you are referring. What I have to say will depend on what you already know. And…what action you are prepared to take. Another Janeway has made her position quite plain. If you feel the same way, then perhaps you are wasting your time."

Chakotay had heard of Admiral Janeway. He knew that if anyone would listen this man would be the one. Why else had he arranged for certain information to cross the admiral's desk. He also knew this Janeway, as with the captain, was not to be taken lightly. The fact that he had come himself went a long way with the Maquis commander.

Janeway senior did not flinch before Chakotay's piercing gaze. "Sir, until I have proof which would change my position, I do share the same sediments as the captain. I cannot say that the information which you have will change that opinion, however, you told the captain that nobody would listen, I am willing to do so."

Admiral Janeway watched Chakotay. He understood what the Maquis leader was thinking. The Federation would have to be prepared to accept that they were wrong. Believe and trust the Maquis, or afraid that Starfleet would inadvertently warn the Cardassians and Dominion, therefore endangring those gathering information, Chakotay would keep his knowledge to himself.

If positions were reversed the admiral knew that he would do the same.

Chakotay studied the admiral. "Who will be there?"

"Just you and I," he replied, "and Captain Janeway."

A small smile formed ot the corners of Chakotay's mouth. "I hope that you will supply me with a thermal outfit. The last conversation that I had with the captain caused the temperature to drop several degrees."

Janeway smiled. "Yes Commander, I image it did. The captain is not one to mince words."

The admiral walked to the door. "Warden Britt would your prepare Chakotay for traveling and provide an escort to the shuttle."

Once again the Maquis leader found his arms firmly secured behind his back. The anklet, which he had worn for the past four months, carefully inspected.

Satisfied, the guards escorted him out of the office. Then turning immediately to the left they passed through another door and down a short corridor which led outside. With the warden and admiral taking the lead they started toward the shuttle. Few words were spoken, with the conversation between Britt and Janeway centering on routine prison affairs. Reaching their destination Chakotay was quickly escorted inside.

Janeway turned to Britt. "Thank you warden. I'll notify you when Chakotay will be returning."

"I wish you success," Britt responded. "Hopefully Chakotay will answer your questions. Until now he has refused to say anything about the Maquis."

"Warden, so do I." With that Janeway followed the outlaw into the shuttle.

The admiral had failed to add that it was not information on the Maquis which he was seeking. And with the outcome meaning peace or war, he feared what chakotay's answers would be.

Moments later they were airborne, joining a fully armed escort which had been waiting. A short distance away two more Starfleet ships, on full alert, weapons on-line, scanned for anything which was unauthorized.

Inside Chakotay and Janeway sat opposite each other, with the guards sitting two behind, two on the other side of the small craft. All was quiet. Starfleet admiral and Maquis both lost in a world of thought.

Thinking about the meeting which was to come.

Time passed in total silence. The two men studying each other. Both knowing that the future of the Federation depended on the result of the next couple of hours.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a slight, barely audible sound.

The air around Chakotay began to shimmer.

Janeway, about to speak, sat with open mouth, words unsaid.

Stunned admiral and four startled guards stared at the vacant seat.


	18. Chapter 18

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**Chapter 18**

The peeping of Kathryn Janeway's console brought her back to the world of wakefulness. Rolling over she looked at her twentieth century clock. A gift from her father, it was a replica of a hand carved one brought over by a distant ancestor from Ireland.

"Damn! I told him so."

She quickly disengaged herself from the warmth and comfort of her bed.

Carefully stepping over the still sleeping dog, Janeway grabbed her dressing grown. Hurrying to her desk, without waiting to sit down, she activated the monitor. "So Dad, how did he escape?"

The furious face of Admiral Janeway growled. "How did you know?"

"You would not be calling at 02:30 to ask the time of day." She retorted, tightening the dressing grown before sitting down.

Admiral Janeway banged his fist on the desk. "Kathryn! How did they know? How did they do it? He just vanished. They had to have used a transporter, from where I don't know. There was no warning, no ships, nothing. Just puff and he was gone. We were scanning constantly, even on guard for cloaked ships. One moment he was sitting in front of me, the next he was gone. No trace! No signal from the anklet. No warp signature. Absolutely nothing!"

The younger Janeway tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. "Well, obviously, he was not beamed into open space. What about the warden? He knew beforehand."

The fire in the eyes of the admiral almost melted the computer monitor. Only an hour before. However, we are not ruling anything out. From the time I notified Britt, until I arrived, he was at the penal colony the whole time. I had outgoing communications monitored. No unusual transmissions, unless there was a hidden code which we missed, we're double checking."

In frustration he shook his head. "Katie, I don't know. Nobody, other than myself, knew before hand. I revealed the destination co-ordinates only once we were airborne."

Thinking of all the hard work which had just disappeared into space, the captain was more than slightly annoyed. "It is possible that the Maquis were monitoring the prison for unusual activity. Ready for this moment."

"Possible." Replied the admiral. "I had thought of that and felt prepared. The main question is how did they do it. No ship, when there had to be a ship!"

"Well, I guess that you want me to bring him back." Rubbing her tired eyes with her fingers, while her mind went into action.

There was no reply from her father.

"Okay, but this is not going to be easy." Kathryn pointed out. "I doubt that I will be able to use Tuvok."

Thinking of how best to proceed she began drumming her fingers faster and faster. A sign of intense irritation. "I need Tom Paris."

"Paris!" Exclaimed her father in surprise.

"Yes," responded Kathryn. "He was a member of the Maquis longer than Tuvok. Since he was one of their pilots, it stands to reason that he will know more about their bases and operations. Perhaps something which I can use. This time I don't see any alternative but to go into the Badlands. Maybe Chakotay will like a cup of coffee."

"Kathryn!" Replied the completely baffled admiral.

The captain had no time for explanations. "Nothing. Just get me Tom Paris."

As the admiral's anger subsided, his concern increased. "You have him and anything else which you need. It's vital that you find Chakotay. Use any means necessary. Just find him!"

She made a pledge which, unknowingly, she would keep. Though not in the manner she envisioned. "Dad, I promise you, that Maquis leader will remember the name of Kathryn Janeway until he dies."

A quick smile crossed the admiral's face. "I'm sure of that."

He voice then became solemn and grave. "Kathryn, it's vital that I speak with him. Today, right after you left, I received a message from Jean-Luc."

The lines under his eyes deepened, fatigue and worry made his face suddenly old. "It doesn"t look good. Evidently there was contact, between the Cardassians and the Dominion, before commencement of the peace negotiations with the Federation. Perhaps as much as two years before. We still don't know the results of those meetings. Were they trade negotiations or were they anti-Federation. Katie, this is top priority, top secret. As far as your official orders are concerned, you are to apprehend and return Chakotay to prison. However, you have another direct order from myself. It is far more urgent that I speak with him."

His eyes registered the horror which lay on the horizon. "We are facing a much greater threat than the Cardassians alone would ever be. Perhaps the greatest threat, outside of the Borg, this Federation has ever been up against. If you are unable to capture Chakotay, try to speak with him. I want you to arrange a meeting between the two of us. If he should request it, in the Badlands at a place of his choosing. You have authorization to make any arrangements as you see fit."

Realizing the implications of the Cardassian-Dominion alliance Kathryn felt her stomach muscles tighten into a knot. "I'll do whatever is necessary."

"I know that I can depend on you." Admiral Janeway closed the transmission.

The captain turned off her monitor. Deep in thought she started to dress. No use going back to bed when there was so much to do. At the moment she didn't know whom she was more angry at. Chakotay for having escaped, or her father for having taken such a risk.

Reaching down she patted the head of the now awake dog. "Molly, I fear that this is not going to be easy. First I have to find Chakotay, in his own back yard. A backyard which he knows inside and out. Somehow, I promise you, I'll find him. Wherever he is."

Six hours later Captain Kathryn Janeway headed her ship towards the Badlands, and one Maquis Commander Chakotay.


	19. Chapter 19

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 19**

Located at the perimeter of the bridge, the tactical station stood behind and slightly to the left of the command area. Studying the readouts, discussing details about what lay ahead, Janeway and Cavit were talking with Tuvok. With them Tom Paris, released from prison into the captain's custody, under the provision that he aid in locating Chakotay.

Janeway turned to Paris. "As one of their pilots you must have knowledge of the Badlands and the most likely location of Chakotay."

He replied with a trace of amusement in his voice. "Captain, I have some knowledge. Chakotay was careful about how much any one person knew. He has the Maquis divided into several divisions, each with a different base. Except for group leaders there is little contact between the various sections. Only his most trusted advisors, Evans and Ro Laren, know all the locations."

Janeway hid her surprise. _Ro Laren? An advisor!_ This would be news to her father. Evidently there were several things that Star Fleet intelligence did not know. She wondered what other surprises would come her way.

Paris pointed to the console. "May I?"

The captain stepped aside.

For several minutes he bent over the panel as he studied a display of the Badlands. Finally he straightened his long, lean frame. Tapping the display with his finger, slowly, thoughtfully Paris informed Janeway. "Chakotay has several bases in the Terokof Belt. In this area here. These are the ones favored by the Maquis. They are well secluded, extremely difficult to locate."

Looking directly at the captain, Paris' voice carried more than a slight trace of insolence as he tilted his head in the direction of the conn. "Unless you know about them. They are protected by major plasma storms. Your helmsman better be good. You might be sorry for not allowing me to be on the conn."

Janeway made no reply. Only discipline prevented her from showing intense dislike for young Paris. He was arrogant and cocky. Everything that a member of Starfleet should not be. She was looking forward to the end of this mission, when once and for all she would be rid of this mutinous youngster.

She moved closer to the display, studying the area which Paris had indicated. "This is a large region. Are you able to narrow it down?"

Paris answered easily. Knowing, but not caring, about the captain's opinion. He drew a circle with his finger. "My guess, he could be here. On this M-class planetoid."

Janeway looked at the map. "Mr. Tuvok, do you agree?"

"It is logical," the Vulcan replied. "I have heard of these bases, only a few know of their location. During the short time that I was with the Maquis, Commander Chakotay did not take his ship into the Terokof belt. Though the Commander and Evans did go by shuttle. It is rumored to be the location of Chakotay's headquarters. This region is the most dangerous to reach."

The captain looked at Paris. "You were there?"

He answered indifferently. "Only once. Just after joining the Maquis, I was taken there to speak with Chakotay. Look captain, I was his personal pilot for only a week, during this time Chakotay did not go to his command center. Until today I never knew the exact location."

He shrugged. "It never really mattered."

Continuing to study a readout of the region, the captain did not like what she saw. Major plasma storms was un understatement. "I suspect Chakotay, or the other Maquis while he was in prison, may have moved, or be in the process of moving, the bases."

Shaking his head Paris uttered a small hollow laugh. "It's not that simple. It took months to locate the ones which he now has. In the Badlands you take what it gives you."

Placing his hand on one of the bulkheads he regarded Janeway in a condescending manner. "Captain, you have no idea what you are heading into. Not all land masses are habitable. Not all plasma storms can be navigated. Why should they go to the trouble of moving? Chakotay would never have betrayed them."

Staring directly into Paris' eyes Janeway beckoned with her head in his direction. "What about you. Would they not have considered that you would do, exactly as you are doing?"

Tom took a deep breath, at the same time shaking his head. "Captain, Captain, you don't understand. It really does not matter. This is Chakotay's territory. I, or someone else, can tell you where he is, getting there is another story. Why do you think that he chose the Badlands? You have to know the storms. It would take a whole fleet to harm the Maquis in here. The possibility of a fleet surviving, either Starfleet or Cardassians, is practically impossible. Chakotay knows that."

Removing his hand, standing straight and tall, Tom Paris returned the captain's steady gaze. "Besides, Chakotay has a warning system set up along the safe routes. This is one of his '_little secrets_'. I found out only by accident, and only because I was a pilot. He knows the moment any ship enters the Badlands, and he has several surprises set up along these routes. No ship travels in the Badlands unless Chakotay allows it to do so. If I thought that you had a chance…..I would not be here."

His attitude grating on his nerves, the captain refrained from allowing Paris any satisfaction by replying.

Instead she turned to the female lieutenant manning the conn. "Stadi, adjust our course to the new heading."

"Aye captain." Stadi quickly tapped instructions into her panel. "Course laid in seven-mark-seven-two-five."

Walking over to her command chair Janeway sat down. Paris slowly followed until he was standing beside her.

Fascinated, she watched the ribbons of plasma flashing in anger. First one way, then the other. Lashing and flaring against the blackness of space. Tendrils reaching, hoping to grasp and destroy any ship unfortunate enough to venture within their range.

Paris commented looking down at Janeway. "Beautiful and dangerous!"

She felt a chill run up and down her spine, understanding Chakotay's reason for choosing the Badlands. Finding one man would be like the proverbial needle in the haystack. Now she knew why Paris had so readily agreed to help her, an easy ticket out of prison.

Well, she would take this haystack apart piece by piece if necessary. This young man and a certain Maquis leader were in for a surprise. Kathryn Janeway was not one to let anything stand in her way. Even Plasma storms.

From the ops station Harry Kim sought his captain's attention. "Captain! There's a ship heading our way. It's Maquis."


	20. Chapter 20

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 20**

Janeway turned in her seat. For an instant she stared at the newest and youngest member of her crew. "Heading our way? Ensign, are you sure?"

Straight out of Starfleet Academy this was Harry Kim's first mission. Try as he might the young man could not prevent his voice from revealing nervous excitement. "Yes ma'am. Directly toward us. An intercept course. They will be within viewscreen range in one minute. Within communication range in four."

Janeway was puzzled, _'could the Maquis be planning an attack?' _"Mr. Kim, is it possible that they have not detected us?"

Tuvok answered the question. "No captain."

Standing up Janeway faced her security officer.

Tuvok explained. "Mr. Paris is correct. Chakotay has reconnaissance ships and beacons along the perimeter. He knew the moment that we entered the Badlands. As very few ships travel the exact route of this Maquis ship, it is logical to assume this is Chakotay, and that he is aware of our presence. If for some reason we did enter unnoticed, which is illogical, Chakotay's sensors would have detected us several minutes ago."

Janeway resisted the desire to comment on the use of so much logic.

She stepped closer to the tactical station. "Mr. Tuvok, I don't remember any mention in your reports about this warning system."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "No captain, there was no reason. It had no bearing on my orders which specifically covered the trap on Syzygie, and conveying information to that end."

Placing her hands on her hips Janeway gave her head a small shake. And she had told Chakotay about carefully wording questions and orders when dealing with a Vulcan.

Her thoughts were cut short by Cavit. "Chakotay! That damn Maquis is attacking! Red alert! Raise shields! Bring weapons on line!"

Janeway spun around. "Belay that order!"

She turned back to Harry Kim. "Ensign! Can you identify that ship?"

Kim urgently ran his hands over the panel. "The energy from a major plasma storm up ahead is interfering with the sensors. There I have it! Yes ma'am, it is Chakotay!"

Janeway took a deep breath. The haystack had suddenly become much smaller. "Has he raised shields or powered weapons?"

"No ma'am." Harry Kim replied.

Janeway made a silent memo to speak to her new ops chief about using '_captain_' instead of '_ma'am_'. "Mr. Kim, alert me should Chakotay bring his weapons on-line."

"Yes ma'am." Intent on his panel, Harry Kim did not see the captain give her head a small quick shake.

The captain looked at her first officer. "Until Chakotay makes an aggressive move, we will not."

She turned her head toward the conn. "Stadi, maintain heading."

An agitated Cavit tried to reason with Janeway. "Captain! We should go to red alert. There is no telling what this outlaw is planning. We are at risk by doing nothing."

Janeway regarded her first officer. "Your objection is noted. My orders remain. We follow whatever course of action Chakotay takes. I doubt that he wants a armed conflict."

She moved toward the ops station. "Mr. Kim, has Chakotay scanned us?"

"Yes captain." Replied the nervous ensign, trying hard to respond as would a seasoned Starfleet officer.

"Then he knows that our weapons are not on-line." Reflected Janeway softly, more to herself than to anyone else.

Kim took his eyes off the panel. "Captain! The ship is within viewing range."

"On screen!" Janeway quickly turned toward the viewscreen. Eager to see the Maquis ship she took a step forward.

For a couple of minutes nobody spoke. Walking back to her seat the captain sat down. While appearing to settle back comfortably, in reality her whole body was alive with expectation. '_Why had the needle come to her_?'

Watching the Maquis ship closing the distance she admired the sleek lines of a well designed ship. Of a ship built for speed and endurance. A fighter, a survivor.

"Chakotay's hailing us," announced Kim.

"Open a channel." Janeway was extremely pleased at the unexpected turn of events.

Chakotay's now familiar face appeared on the viewscreen. He smiled a greeting. "Captain Janeway, I've been expecting you."

"Really," Janeway responded, feigning surprise. "I didn't expect a welcoming committee. Don't tell me. You had a change of heart and wish to surrender."

The Maquis leader grinned. "I'm sorry captain. As much as I enjoyed your excellent hospitality….I'm afraid the answer is no. It's simply a matter of preferring to face you on my terms. This time!"

"And now what?" Asked Janeway, gently swinging one crossed leg. Giving an excellent appearance of someone completely at ease.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tom Paris edging as close to the wall as he could, out of viewscreen range. Evidently he did not want to be seen by Chakotay. Momentarily she found pleasure in his discomfort.

The Maquis leader pretended to think for a moment. "You could turn around and leave."

He shook his head. "No, somehow I doubt that you would do that."

Copying his adversary's relaxed position Chakotay too appeared to settle back comfortably. He rubbed his hand along the arm of his chair. "So, I guess that means we sit here staring at each other. Hoping that one of us will eventually tire."

Janeway, leaning one elbow on the armrest, rubbed her hand along her chin. What was he planning? Would he risk transporting in an attempt to board and seize her ship? Why had he met her instead of forcing her to hunt for him?

She suggested cordially, giving a small welcoming gesture with her hand. "Why not come over and discuss it."

"Captain!" Responded Chakotay angling his bodt slightly toward the viewscreen. "I walked into your trap once. You may have enjoyed the four months that I spent in prison. I did not."

The captain shrugged her shoulders in apparent hopeless resignation. "Well, I can try, can't I."

Janeway then retaliated. "Yes, I did enjoy having you in prison. And defiantly want you back there."

The Maquis leader laughed. "Captain, as much as I would like to please you, I have no intention of making it easy. Certainly not as easy as last time."

"Chakotay!" Exclaimed Janeway tossing her head. "I assure you that trap was not easy to plan, much less carry out. However, it was worth the effort. That is until you escaped, I had intended for the Federation to hold onto you."

By now the bridge crews were staring at their commanders, both of whom gave the illusion of being completely relaxed. The non-aggressive conversational by-play flowing so lightly between Janeway and Chakotay had them confused. This was not the type of confrontation that they had expected.

What the crews did not realize, though the tones were light, both the captain and commander were on their guard as never before. Neither underestimated the other. Both trying to figure out what the other was planning.

Thinking about how to carry out her father's orders, Janeway wondered if Chakotay would trust her. If she promised to allow him to leave, that no attempt would be made to hold him, would the Maquis leader agree to transport over for a meeting. Or perhaps, he would agree to a meeting onboard his ship.

Janeway decided to suggest the latter. "Chakotay why…..!"

Suddenly a flash of light coursed through both ships.

Janeway and Chakotay leaped to their feet.

The captain whirled toward tactical. "Tuvok, report!"

Tuvok replied in his usual calm manner. "We were scanned by some type of tetryon beam."

Janeway looked towards the ops station. "Source Mr. Kim?"

"Unknown!" Replied the young ensign. His voice not so calm.

Kim's hands flew over his console. "The distance is too great to pinpoint the origin."

She pivoted back to the viewscreen. "Chakotay, were your sensors able to track the source?"

Chakotay looked towards his ops station. "Javis?"

"Sorry Chakotay, it's beyond even our range." Replied the Maquis known as Javis.

Chakotay's attention returned to Janeway. "Perhaps…."

"Captain!" cried Kim. Forever leaving Chakotay's words unfinished.

In a voice tense from fear, his hands racing back and forth across the panel, Harry Kim informed his captain. "There's a massive displacement wave heading toward us."

Fear leaped into the hearts of both Janeway and Chakotay as they cried out in unison. "On screen!"

On the two ships the view shifted from each other to that of space. What the commanders saw chilled both of them. White solid energy exploded before their eyes. A massive sheet of distortion capable of crushing them as a giant would an ant.

A force sent to destroy. A force from hell!

Janeway spun around to Tuvok. "Analysis!"

In a composed unemotional voice the Vulcan replied. "Some type of polarized magnetic variation."

"Captain!" Chakotay's urgent voice rang out over the still open comm channel. "Captain! We might be able to outrun it."

On his ship Chakotay took over the conn. "Captain, follow me, I know a way around these plasma storms."

In desperation Chakotay turned his ship away from the body of destruction bearing down on them."

Janeway moved toward Stadi. "Set the same course as Chakotay!"

"New heading, two-mark-one-two-zero-four," replied Stadi.

"Captain!" cried Cavit, moving in her direction. "You can't trust this….this rebel. He's probably leading us into a trap."

Janeway swung in irritation toward her first officer. "I doubt that. Mr. Cavit, unless you have another option we do not have much choice."

She made a mental note to have a very serious talk with her first officer. That is if they survived.

Tuvok's placid voice rang out over the bridges of both ships. "The wave will reach us in four….three….two….one…."

Annihilation bore down.

Janeway and Chakotay cried out a warning to their crews. "Brace for impact!"

The wave crashed down on the two small ships.

As if matchsticks Starfleet and Maquis were picked up and flung as a small stick before a storm.

Both helpless as they became a pawn of fate.

On his ship, beside his conn, Chakotay lay quiet and still.

Janeway, gasping in vain for the railing, was thrown to the deck. She struck hard, hitting her head on the flooring.

Her last conscious thought was to the danger of both helpless ships colliding.


	21. Chapter 21

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 21**

Awareness returned. With it the smell of burning circuitry and flesh.

In an attempt to clear away the fog Janeway gave her head a small shake, slowly she pushed herself onto her knees. As her eyes cleared they focused on a scene of destruction.

Holding onto the arm of her command chair the captain regained her feet. In total disbelief she looked around at what used to be her bridge. "Report!"

Harry Kim immediately responded. Grabbing hold of a console he pulled himself upright, dragging his aching body back to his station. Hands and face covered with cuts, his right uniform sleeve ripped from shoulder to elbow. At least all his bones were in one piece.

Still in a daze, Kim's hands raced across his console. "Comm lines to most of the ship are down. Trying to reestablish. Multiple hull breaches."

Janeway's mind began racing over all that had to be attended to. "Get repair teams onto those breaches."

She walked over to Tuvok's station. The Vulcan was already back on his feet, a small cut on his forehead oozed green blood. Cavit, just in front of tactical, was climbing to his feet. Both men had suffered little more that minor cut and bruises.

Others were not so fortunate.

Janeway took a deep, hopeful breath. "Tuvok, is your console functioning?"

He tapped several of the buttons. "Not at the moment Captain."

"Work on it." She wondered how much of her ship would be operational.

Janeway turned to her first officer. "Until we have ship-wide communication organize teams to start a deck to deck evaluation. Attend to the injured, make sure everyone who requires medical care receives it as quickly as possible. It might be necessary to establish emergency triage facilities. Prioritize those who are injured, try to sedate anyone who must wait. Assign crews to the most badly damaged areas, concentrate on main systems. Report back here once you have the teams assembled. If the bridge is any indication as to the rest of the ship…." She gestured hopelessly with her arm.

"Yes captain." Cavit immediately headed toward the turbolift.

Concerned that the lift might not be working Janeway watched her first officer. She breathed a sigh of relief when he disappeared inside.

Crossing her fingers, hoping that they had survived, Janeway took a step in the direction of ops. "Mr. Kim, do we have communication with the Maquis? What about the viewscreen?"

Desperately Harry Kim worked on the damaged controls. "I'm trying. I don't know about the viewscreen but I think the comm line to their ship will work."

Waiting for contact with Chakotay to be reestablished she walked to the center of the bridge. Looking around the captain took a deep breath, what she saw made her feel sick. The injured were being attended to, the dead would have to wait.

Paris, just regaining consciousness, slowly climbed to his feet. Except for being dazed he was unhurt. Apprehensively he approached the conn. One look told him all that he needed to know, Stadi was not so lucky. The unnatural position of her body left no doubt, she was one of the victims of that which had been enacted upon them.

"Paris, are you all right?" Janeway asked gently, taking a step in his direction.

Eyes on the woman lying beside the conn Paris nodded. "Yes Captain, I'm all right."

Fighting a wave of nausea, with tender care, Tom Paris moved the broken body aside.

Then he sat down, doing whatever could be done to bring the systems back on line. Using skills and training which, on the day that Starfleet had sent him to prison, Tom Paris felt he would never again utilize onboard a ship carrying the emblem of Starfleet and the Federation.

A sizzling sound came from under the panel, the smell obvious. "Damn!" Cursing to himself Paris dropped under the console to repair burnt wiring.

Shaking her head in despair Janeway turned to Kim. "Any luck with that comm line."

"Just a moment more Captain," Kim replied. "I'm still unable to reconnect lines to the rest of the ship. There! We have a link with the Maquis, and I also have the viewscreen operational."

She focused her attention on the screen as it hissed and crackled.

Finally Chakotay appeared. The Maquis ship a mirror of her own. As on the Starfleet ship Janeway could see the dead and injured. Panels burnt black, sparks shooting everywhere. Smoke curling up from smoldering debris. Pieces of broken ceiling hanging in fragments, or lying on the floor serving as shrouds for the dead.

"Chakotay, any idea where we are or what caused this?" Her uniform disheveled, pieces of hair hanging over her face, a cut on one cheek. Janeway knew that her appearance was no better than that of the Maquis leader, who was bleeding from several lacerations on his left arm and a small cut on his chin. Around him Janeway could see members of his crew attending to their fallen comrades.

A voice came from behind her. "Excuse me Captain."

Turning her head Janeway saw two crewmen in the process of lifting a piece of debris off an unfortunate member of her crew.

With mounting rage against the perpetrator of this act, she moved out of the way. Waiting for Chakotay, who had also turned away from the screen, Janeway walked toward the conn.

She could see and hear the Maquis leader giving orders. "Evans, Javis get down to sickbay, the doctor is not responding. If necessary activate the EMH."

One of the men, who from Tuvok's earlier reports she knew to be Evans, responded. "I'm on my way. But Chakotay, the Emergency Medical Hologram is untried. We can't be sure that the program will work."

The Maquis commander ran his hand through his hair, causing pieces of ash to go flying. I know. We may have no choice. Perhaps the doc is okay, the comm line could be down. Keep me posted."

Evans nodded, then quickly joined the other man waiting at the turbolift.

Chakotay turned back to Janeway. "Sorry. I have no idea where we are or what happened."

His eyes looked around the captain. "I see that you are in no better condition that we are. My sensors and scanning system is off-line. I doubt that they will be operational anytime soon."

Janeway, trying to get the conn panel back to life, worked with Paris who at the moment was still underneath. "We have multiple hull breaches and most of our comm lines are down. I dread to think of the casualty count. We are…."

"Captain!" broke in Kim. "There's something out there."

"Get it on screen!" snapped Janeway. "Share it with the Maquis ship! Keep the comm line open!"

Tight lipped Harry Kim struggled with his damaged controls. After what seemed an eternity the viewscreen switched from the Maquis ship to some sort of space station.

A strange oblong structure throwing energy discharges into the dark unknown of space.

Janeway was completely bewildered. "Chakotay! Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Never!" Replied the startled Maquis leader. "I don't think that there is anything like this in Federation territory. Where the hell are we?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 22**

Ensign Harry Kim had the answer to Chakotay's question. His hands unmoving on the console, his voice quiet. Unnaturally quiet. "Captain….according to these readings we're on the other side of the galaxy. We're over seventy thousand light-years from the Alpha Quadrant."

Tom Paris slid out from under the conn console. Still clutching a broken piece of wire he sat open mouthed on the deck, staring at Kim. Hoping that he had heard incorrectly.

Feeling as though she had just walked through a force field Janeway stood frozen in place. Her eyes glued to the viewscreen and the alien array. Hiding her shock the captain managed to override the tightness in her throat, forcing her voice to sound normal. "Switch back to Chakotay."

She looked into the face of the Maquis leader. A face which was the mirror image of her own bewildered one.

Concealing her dismay, her mind in a whirl, Janeway turned towards her ops officer. In a voice equally as quiet at his had been she simply asked. "Mr. Kim, are you certain?"

Removing his eyes from the panel Harry Kim looked at Janeway. "Yes ma'am." Looking, hoping for an answer from his captain.

Janeway had none. "I see." Was the only comment which she could give.

Turning back to the viewscreen Kathryn Janeway had no answers.

"I heard." Chakotay said softly. His mind beginning to gasp the implications.

Stunned silence descended onboard the bridge of both ships. All movement halted as the crew looked to their captains for reassurance.

Reassurance which could not be forthcoming.

The Maquis leader and Starfleet captain resisted the rising sense of dread. Determined not to show before their crews the absolute shock and fear which they were now feeling. Nothing on the experience of either one had ever prepared them for this. Two ships, desperately in need of help, alone in unknown space, cut off from all that they knew. Just the two of them…..alone.

The hunter and the hunted, two enemies, thousands of light-years from home.

Abruptly, startling everybody and bringing them back to reality, the silence was broken.

Onboard Chakotay's ship the somber voice of Evans drifted out of the comm system. "Chakotay, sickbay is in a mess. Both the doctor and nurse are dead. We've activated the EMH but this place is full with more arriving…."

At that moment comm lines on Janeway's ship sputtered a few times then…. "Dr. Fitzgerald to bridge! Bridge respond!"

Expecting the worse, the captain rested her hands on the conn panel. Trying to draw strength from the cold hard steel of the ship. "Janeway here."

"About time," came the impatient reply from the doctor. "I need help. In no way am I able to cope with such massive injuries."

Dr. Fitzgerald added as an afterthought, "The nurse is dead."

Janeway turned to Kim. "Ensign, get down to sickbay!"

Paris, realizing that he had done all that he could, leaped to his feet. "Harry, wait for me!"

A frantic call from engineering demanded the captain's attention. "Carey to bridge. We're in shambles down here. Casualties heavy, including the chief. Danger of a warp-core breach."

Janeway sprung into action. "Secure engineering systems! I'm on my way."

Turning from the viewscreen she glimpsed Chakotay also rushing toward his turbolift, intend upon lending an experience hand somewhere on his own crippled ship.

What she missed was the look Cavit, who had just returned to the bridge, threw in the direction of the Maquis.

Janeway rushed past her first officer. "Mr. Cavit, the bridge is yours. Such as it is. Keep comm lines open with Chakotay."

The door slid shut as the captain stood rigid and tight-lipped in the center of the turbolift. "Engineering!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 23**

With long quick strides Janeway headed down the corridor toward engineering. As the door opened the sight which greeted her forced the captain to slow her pace. Gasping in shock she stopped over a body stretched out across her path, with growing horror she looked around. At the massive damage and carnage of what had been engineering. At the burned broken bodies of the dead. At those, who despite their own distress, were offering comfort to comrades worse off.

As on the bridge the destruction was beyond belief. She was amazed that her ship was still in one piece.

Callously the computer's voice chanted on and on…. "Warp-core fracture, danger of a warp-core breach. Warp-core fracture, danger….."

She spotted Carey, with one of the few uninjured engineers, standing beside the core chamber.

Quickly she moved in their direction. "Carey! Lock down the magnetic constrictors!"

He was surprised by Janeway's order. "We may have a problem afterwards."

"No choice, we have to take the risk. Do it!" Janeway ordered in a voice nullifying any further argument.

"Yes Captain." He jumped to one of the few functioning control panels. Fortunately the one just in front of the core. He inputted the necessary commands.

Mentally crossing her fingers Janeway anxiously watched the warp-core. She counted the passing seconds…one…two…three…four….five…Suddenly there was a burst of light as the seal slipped into place. She held her breath as slowly, ever so slowly, the escaping nitrogen tapered down into nothing. She moved closer, placing her hands on the railing.

Carey motioned to one young man. "Grab that vice."

Swiftly the two men began working on the damage down near the core's base. Within minutes the fracture was repaired.

Standing up Carey looked at his captain. "Now to get the warp-core back on-line."

'_Yes now_', Janeway thought to herself. Now the test, would they be able to reestablish the dilithium reaction. "All right Mr. Carey, unlock the constrictors."

Carey returned to the console. Quickly tapping the display he sent instructions to the computer.

Janeway waited.

Carey waited.

Once again the seconds ticked by.

Then with a dazzling flash of blue light the core flared into life.

Grinning Joe Carey turned to his captain. "On-line."

"Pressure?" Janeway, still with mentally crossed fingers, walked over to where her engineer was standing.

So far this had not been a good day.

Carey checked the panel. "Holding. The core will require additional repairs, however, for the time being we are out of danger."

Janeway breathed a sigh of relief, _yes we might be out of danger here, however, what other dangers are we in_.

"Mr. Carey…." Her words unfinished as the man before her shimmered and vanished.

Within seconds one then two more dematerialized.

Janeway cried out. Emergency lockout…."

Disappearing as she called out the command to an empty ship.


	24. Chapter 24

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 24**

Janeway and her crew found themselves standing in the middle of a large grassy field. The injured lying on the ground, the others standing in a daze.

On one side, stretching as far as the eye could see, stood a corn field with long yellowish-green stalks full of growing ears. On the other side, a large two-story rustic house, the brown paint fresh and glistening in the sun. The black singled roof in perfect repair. Several yards past the house stood a red sided barn with a raven black roof. A perfect country setting.

Except they were not on earth. Instead they were on an alien space station, light-years away from where they should have been.

Close by stood the Maquis, as confused and disconcerted as their Starfleet adversaries.

Chakotay immediately headed in Janeway's direction. From the look on his face and the determination of his stride he was furious. The strange thought '_so he is human_' flashed through her mind. Janeway found it interesting that it had taken something of this magnitude to visible to upset him.

Before Chakotay reached her the captain found her first officer standing before her.

Cavit pointed in Chakotay's direction. "Captain! We must do something about the Maquis!"

"Excuse me!" Responded an already extremely irritated Janeway.

"The outlaws!" Cavit swung his arm. "The rebels…."

"Mr. Cavit!" Janeway interrupted, holding in her temper only by extreme effort. "Mr. Cavit! At this moment they are in the same predicament as we are. At this moment they are not the problem."

She looked around then back to her first officer. "Attend to the injured as best you can. Then I want you, and any other member of the crew with a tricorder, to gather as much information as possible. Stay in groups of two or more. If you run into any of the Maquis find out if they know anything. Report back here in one hour."

"Yes captain." Cavit walked away with a burning hatred. A hatred which would soon seal the fate of one Starfleet captain and one Maquis leader.

Chakotay had been close enough to hear the exchange. "I have a feeling that your first officer doesn't like me."

"Probably not," agreed Janeway. "However, there is a time and place for everything."

Rubbing her bruised left arm she took a deep breath. Watching Cavit, the captain silently made a mental note to reprimand him. He was a Starfleet officer and should have better control. His judgement, considering the circumstances, disappointed her. In fact his actions, since the moment that Chakotay's ship had been spotted, was not what she expected from a first officer.

She turned her attention to the man now facing her. The man who before today had been her enemy. "Chakotay, I'm prepared to call a truce. My concern is to get everyone, and I mean everyone, back home in one piece. Let's worry about whose side we're on after that."

"Captain, you have my full agreement and cooperation." Chakotay responded wholeheartedly. Pleased that, at least temporally, he would not have to fight this Starfleet captain. One enemy, especially one unseen and unknown, was problem enough.

He glanced around at their surroundings. "The question being who, or what, are we up against?"

Janeway pointed over to her right. "That's a good question. Let's go over to the house, we'll be out of hearing range."

Side by side they walked in silence. Each trying to make sense of recent events.

Reaching their destination Janeway sat down on the steps, while Chakotay remained standing.

Not one for caution the captain jumped in with both feet. "Do you have any knowledge of such technology? Perhaps the Dominion. We know very little about them."

Chakotay looked warily at the captain. "The Dominion?"

He pushed open the door which Janeway had opened. The time had arrived for cooperation not distrust.

The Maquis leader carefully monitored the captain's reaction. "No, they don't have any technology so well advanced. Seventy thousand light-years requires a very high level of scientific achievement. The Dominion, even with Cardassian help, would never have such abilities. I don't think anybody in, or close to, the Federation has this capability."

Janeway was pleased with Chakotay's honesty. Not wanting to push too hard, but leaving the door open, she took another direction. "Starfleet does have on record a few entities which have both the knowledge and the power. However, none have ever acted in this manner, nor have they ever damaged or attacked a Starfleet ship. There is one being in particular which Starfleet is very distrustful of. His name is Q."

"Q! I never heard of this Q." Replied Chakotay slightly puzzled. "What a strange name. Does Q stand for the letter in the alphabet?"

Janeway could not prevent herself from laughing. "Q belongs to the Q Continuum. All members are called Q."

Chakotay remarked looking baffled and amused. "Welllll, that must lead to some confusion."

"We've never asked." Janeway replied. "Starfleet knows very little about the Continuum. Except that they are powerful, apparently immortal beings. There is an advisory out to all Starfleet captains to be watchful. He has caused numerous problems for Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise. So far he has not bothered anyone else. Nor has any of the other Qs. Also, while he has great power and has taken the Enterprise into the Delta Quadrant, though not this far, he never harmed the crew. Both our ships were almost destroyed."

Chakotay let out a low whistle. "He sounds like trouble. I don't think I would want to meet him."

Taking a shot at the Maquis leader was more than Janeway could resist. "Actually, from what we know, Q is considered to be a bit of a rebel by the Continuum. The two of you should get along well."

The Maquis leader decided that his future would best be served by keeping his mouth shut.

With effort the captain refrained from laughing. "Anyway, with that aside, be glad you haven't met him. However, he appears to be more mischievous than malevolent. Though he has threatened to destroy mankind."

Chakotay stared at the captain. "Can you be sure that this Q is not behind what happened?"

Janeway shook her head. "No, I can't be sure, but I doubt that he is the cause. Based on what happened with Captain Picard this is not Q's way. Besides, he usually puts in a personal appearance. Which means we are probably dealing with a new and dangerous species. One….who has no respect for human life and with technology far greater than ours. A race that we know nothing about, which at the moment renders us helpless."

For several minutes they continued to toss various theories back and forth. Matching their knowledge with the circumstances. Finally realizing that nothing was being accomplished they grew silent. Each reflecting on what was known, or not known.

Exhausting all her possibilities, Janeway's thoughts drifted to the strangeness of the setting. As sad smile formed on her face she glanced at the Maquis leader.

"Captain?" Chakotay inquired cautiously.

Janeway replied with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "I was wondering if the irony of the situation has dawned upon you. Our other meetings were under vastly different conditions. The last in the landing bay at the Federation Justice Building."

Chakotay had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Now," she continued, "I hold no weapon, and we are both prisoners in surroundings which back home would be pleasant."

Chakotay rubbed his hands together. "I wish that you were the one holding the phaser. At least, with you, I would know what to expect."

His eyes wandered over their surroundings. "Whoever they are, they went to the trouble of creating a scene in which we would feel comfortable. Something familiar. I wonder where they obtained knowledge of our environment?"

"Damn!" Janeway's sudden exclamation startled Chakotay. "It must have been when they scanned us with that tetryon beam."

She gestured with her hands, opening her arms wide. "Bright sunshine, a slight breeze rustling the overhead leaves. There, off to one side, a holographic pond shimmering in the sunlight, and over there a family of ducks heading toward the water. What more could you want?"

She leaned back, placing her elbows on the step above.

It took Chakotay a moment to catch her meaning. "This is beautiful, but it's not home. Right now even the penal colony would be wel…."

Chakotay stopped in mid-sentence. Realization dawning he stared down at Janeway. "Of course. I see what you mean. When we were scanned….If they obtained this information from out computers, then they would know about Starfleet and the Maquis. You and me."

She nodded. "Placed in an environment together we should be fighting, not talking. This could be some sort of experiment."

Chakotay snorted, each hand forming a tight fist. "There is that possibility, it would not be the first time. Perhaps whoever did this wants to find out how much blood humans can shed."

Janeway's anger was also evident. "If that is the case. If good men and women have died just so that we can be lab rats, for that matter loss of life is never justifiable. At least they have not given us any weapons. Which means for the moment they don't want us killing each other."

As Chakotay placed his hands on his hips he glanced downwards. After several seconds he again looked around before turning back to Janeway. "For the moment I don't see any solution but to wait, continue to gather as much information as possible. Until we know more, there is little that we can do. Then….if or when we find the alien or aliens behind this lets hope that they are reasonable. Eventually, we will find out what this is all about. As you pointed out we have no weapons. We might find some, then again we might not. Even if we were able to discover a way back to the ships, what defense do we have against such abilities. Right now our best hope is that the intention of whoever brought us here is not hostile."

Janeway found that her opinion of Chakotay was rapidly changing. He was now standing with one foot resting on the step beside her. Elbow on his knee, head bent, contemplating the situation. She found him intelligent with keen insight. Quickly analyzing conditions, able to offer possible solutions, various courses of action. Which depending on what the others discovered might or might not be possible. She was beginning to look upon him, not as a rebel and outlaw, but as her equal. Instinctively, despite the situation back in the Alpha Quadrant, Janeway knew that he could be depended upon.

The step was hard. To ease her position she leaned forward, circling her arms around her knees. It was too bad, she thought to herself, that they had met as they had. Under different circumstances he would be congenial company. She shook here head. Quickly, almost angrily, Janeway attempted to change her line of thought. Uncomfortable with the path that her mind was taking.

She glanced up at Chakotay to find him staring down at her. He too had been having similar reflections. Janeway reminded herself that once back home she had a duty. A duty to send this man back to prison. Where now he would have to, once again, stand before the Tribunal. This time answering to the charge of escaping, something which the Federation would not hold in his favor.

Of course, there was her father's directive to arrange a meeting. This could override the Starfleet order to capture the Maquis leader. She would decide upon their return which course to follow. It would depend on what Chakotay had to say, and his actions until that time. So far, she had to admit, the balance was in his favor.

She rose to her feet, breaking the awkward silence. "Let's see what the crew discovers, fortunately several have tricorders."

"Let's hope that they do find something. Half a dozen of my crew also have tricorders." He added innocently, "Which work. We arrived here about ten minutes before you. I had already sent them off to investigate this….well whatever you call it. Right now we know practically nothing. Except that we are a long, long way from home."

Out of the corner of her eye Janeway watched the Maquis leader. "Since joining Starfleet I've done a lit of exploring, seen many things. But never anything like this. Even in the Gamma Quadrant."

Chakotay's head jerked around. "You were in the Gamma Quadrant?"

"Yes twice." The captain said nothing more on the subject. "I've gone over all the knowledge which I possess, trying to match this type of technology with known species."

She threw up her hands, feeling the same frustration that Chakotay was experiencing. "Nothing, I can not recall anything like this, or close to it, ever being recorded in the Federation records."

Janeway took a couple of small steps away form the house. Stopping she turned and stared at the edifice standing there, silent and mysterious. Placing both hands in the small of her back she attempted to work out the kinks. "I do know, I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Standing erect Chakotay faced the Starfleet captain. "I doubt that either of us would ever enjoy being at the mercy of the unknown. When meting an enemy face to face you know where you stand."

Chakotay's attention was captured by a movement off to the side. Turning his head he stood watching. Slowly folding his arms across his chest he gave a small chuckle.

Janeway followed his line of sight. Coming around a building was Harry Kim, with him Tom Paris. She ran a hand along the back of her neck.

Chakotay turned to face her, a strange small grin on his face. "Tom Paris! I was wondering what you would do this time. Obviously, I would never allow Tuvok back into my crew."

She laughed. "Yes, I assumed as much. I hypothesize that you will be very careful about new crew members. Especially Vulcans." Amusement lit up her eyes.

Chakotay locked eyes with her. "Captain! As long as both of us occupy the same universe I intend to be very careful about everything and everyone."

Only respect. No rancor, no anger. His eyes shone with a challenge. A friendly challenge. One which Janeway silently acknowledged and accepted. One which, unknown to both of them, would last until they were no more.

"What….!" They cried in unison as a white blinding light engulfed them.

Janeway had just enough time to register Chakotay's startled face, a reflection of her own.

One moment an enjoyable farm setting, the next an experimental lab.

The captain found her self on a hard, cold metal examination table.

Turning her head she saw Harry Kim on one side, Chakotay on the other.

Without straps or visible restraints she was being held firmly by some invisible force. Naked, flat on her back. Eyes staring up at a terrifying assortment of tubes, wires, probes.

Horrified she watched as several long needles disconnected themselves from the assembly. Inch by inch they crept downward. Inch by inch they slid toward her waiting body. In vain she attempted to twist away. Away from the approaching menace.

Hopeless! Her body locked in position, waiting. Waiting for the coming evil.

Without mercy the instruments forged their painful paths through skin, bone, tissue. More probes, more needles piercing legs, arms, chest. Only her face remained free from mutilation.

On either side, as in the rest of the laboratory, similar scenarios were being played out.

For what seemed an eternity, the anguished screams of the others joined with hers in a chorus of pain and agony.

The relentless onslaught continued. A parade of terror. Larger needles, assisting their comrades, began injecting a multitude of colored fluids. Assisting in the examination of their now unconscious victims.


	25. Chapter 25

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 25**

One minute unconscious on a demonic examination table, the next awake on the hard deck of engineering. Eyes staring up, not at tortuous devices, but at the welcoming, oscillating blue light of a warp core. Her warp core.

Jumping to her feet Janeway regretted her haste. As momentary lightheadedness turned the deck to an unwelcomed angle, she braced her hand against a bulkhead. When the flooring under her ceased spinning the captain began checking on the people around her.

"Mr. Carey, are you alright?" Placing her hand on his arm to steady him.

"I….I think so Captain." Holding his head with one hand while the other tightly gripped the railing surrounding the core. "What….what about the others?"

Janeway slowly looked around the room. "To my memory everything seems to be the same as before. Except for being dazed and disoriented everybody appears unharmed."

"What happened to us?" Questioned the engineer still holding fast to the guardrail.

"Mr. Carey, I don't know." Janeway replied angrily "However, I certainly intend to find out. Make sure…."

Stopping in mid-sentence she again looked around her. The dead. There were no dead. She could think of only one reason. The aliens. Violating the dead was just as bad as violating the living.

Infuriated she contacted the bridge. "Cavit, are you there?"

The first officer replied in a shaky voice. "I'm here."

Once again she mentally crossed her fingers. "Are the others also on the bridge?"

Still in a daze Cavit replied slowly. "Yes Captain."

Janeway immediately headed for the turbolift. "How long were we over on that….that Array?"

Cavit took several seconds before replying. "Five days."

Five days! She shuddered. No wonder her body ached. Again she shivered. Never would she forget the feeling of violation, and the excruciating pain, which those implements had inflicted. Or the dreadful screams coming form those who had surrounded her.

"Computer, are there any crewmembers missing?" She held her breath, fearful of the answer.

The mechanical, dry emotionless response sent dread coursing through her body. "Ensign Harry Kim is not onboard."

Janeway marched into the turbolift. "Deck One!"

Standing stiffly in the center of the tiny conveyance she again contacted the bridge. "Cavit! What about Chakotay and the other Maquis?"

"Life signs are registering on their ship," responded the first officer. "They're hailing us."

Janeway whispered a silent prayer that Kim had been transported to their ship. "Open a comm channel, I'm on my way."

Arriving at the bridge, just as the doors of the turbolift opened, Janeway received a frantic message from Tom Paris. "Captain! Captain! Harry Kim is not onboard. He must still be over there!"

"Acknowledged!" She quickly covered the short distance from the lift to the center of the bridge. Opposite her stood the viewscreen and the Maquis commander. His face as grim and angry as that of the Starfleet captain.

Before she could open her mouth Chakotay, having heard Paris, answered her question. "He's not here. I was hoping that my engineer, B'Elanna Torres, might be with you?"

'_Damn_!' Janeway gritted her teeth. "No! It would appear Commander that our problems are just starting. I think that it would be best to continue working together."

A simple statement, but one which would start the wheels of destiny along the road called fate.

Chakotay nodded, a slow uncertain nod, for a moment closely studying the Starfleet captain. Then he made a decision. A decision which would forever alter not only his life but that of Kathryn Janeway's.

"Send me your co-ordinates. I'm coming over with one of my men." Chakotay added warily, "At least I hope that he's one of mine."

A small smile formed on Janeway's lips. "You can rest assured Commander, I have no one onboard your ship." She could not resist, "at this time."

Behind her, standing at his station, Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

Before turning away Chakotay threw her an amused look. Then he headed for his turbolift and transporter room. "Evans with me, Seska you have the bridge."

Janeway turned toward the tactical station. "Mr. Tuvok, arrange for Chakotay to beam directly to the bridge."

Waiting for the Maquis to arrive Janeway walked over to Tuvok.

The Vulcan surveyed his captain. "Humans never cease to amaze me. How you are able to exchange light-hearted conversation when you should be serious."

Janeway reflected on Tuvok's statement. How do you explain emotion to one who had never experienced it. "Yes. I guess it is one of the strange aspects of being human. Often during trying times, when under pressure, it is possible to share pleasant bantering. Tuvok, this type of emotion is difficult to explain."

"Captain! Humans are difficult to explain." Retorted the Vulcan.

Janeway smiled. "I guess we are. It is not to lessen the severity of the situation, or make light of it. Instead it eases the stress, producing a feeling of comradeship. That one is not alone. It helps to clear the mind for the task ahead."

At that moment the humming of a transporter arrival reached her ears. Turning toward the sound, out of the corner of her eye, Janeway caught the movement of a phaser.

As the Maquis' molecules settled into human form, Janeway whirled to face her first officer. "Cavit! I did not order phasers. Put yours away!"

"Captain!" Cavit replied. "We have dangerous people beaming over. Starfleet protocols state…."

Janeway took a step in his direction. "I am fully aware of the protocols. I should not have to remind you….here Chakotay is not the enemy. Must I repeat a direct order?"

"No Captain." Hiding his inner fury Cavit returned the phaser to its place. Janeway might be the captain, but how dare she, because of this outlaw, embarrass him before his crew.

So too did Janeway hide her anger. Turning back toward Chakotay she knew Cavit's reprimand would now be a formal one.

Accompanied by Tuvok, Janeway walked over to her guests. Nursing his ego Cavit stayed where he was. Tom Paris, having arrived on the bridge in time to learn that B'Elanna was also missing, remained by the turbolift. Not quiet certain what to do now that the Maquis leader was standing a few feet away.

Chakotay remained silent, the expression on his face speaking for him. His phaser had never left its holder. He had put his trust in her word. Trust which she had kept.

Janeway addressed the man, who by the strange twist of circumstances, had become her ally. "Chakotay, did your people discover anything about the Array?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. At least nothing which we did not already know."

She turned her head in the direction of her security chief. "Tuvok, what about your investigations?"

As with any Vulcan his voice was quiet, steady. No emotion, one continuous monotone. For him, speaking about a forced abduction was no different that replying to a question about the weather. "I was in the process of tracking the holographic projector when the alien transferred us to the examination room. I believe that this alien is searching for something, most probably for information about our species. We were subjected to a biological examination then released. There appears to be no intent to injure."

Tom Paris moved in their direction. "What about Harry and B'Elanna? They're probably dead. Is that no intent to injure?"

Tuvok faced the agitated young man. "Perhaps they are dead. That does not imply intent to do harm."

Janeway interjected, holding up her hand. "At this moment we have no proof either way. I prefer to believe that the two of them are still alive. There could be many reasons why they were not returned. Chakotay, were any of your dead still onboard your ship?"

The question took him by surprise. "No. I assumed the doctor….damn."

Stopping he took a deep breath. Chakotay glanced at the Maquis standing beside him, then back to Janeway and Tuvok. "Your dead are also missing." A statement not a question.

Janeway's face clearly showed the anger which she was feeling. "If the alien took them for experimentation…."

Chakotay finished her sentence. "The dead deserve respect. Not subjected to alien curiosity."

Janeway held up both hands. "We're jumping to conclusions."

Bending her head, hands on her hips, she stared at the deck as she weighted her options. There were few to chose from. In fact there were none.

Chakotay waited for her decision. He knew what his choice would be. However, he also knew that Starfleet captains were notoriously cautious, waiting for Starfleet Command for their instructions. This time there was no Starfleet Command. No higher authority. So far he liked the way Janeway worked. Now he was about to learn that Kathryn Janeway was not afraid to make decisions.

To make the choices which were necessary.


	26. Chapter 26

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**Chapter 26**

Janeway raised her head. The determined look upon her face set her features to stone. "Tuvok! Bring four compression phaser rifles. Meet us in the transporter room."

"Yes Captain." With a slight, almost indiscernible nod he walked toward the turbolift.

Janeway turned to Chakotay. "We're going back, Unless you have another suggestion."

Chakotay was pleased with her decision. "No, I fully agree. That would have been my choice. We need answers and there appears to be only one way to obtain them, by going back. Find the perpetrators behind all this. My scanners are highly advanced, however, I doubt even if operational, that they would penetrate the Array. Leaving us only one course of action."

Janeway was extremely satisfied at Chakotay's reply. Once again she found his reasoning to be excellent. "Then we are in agreement. We have a double agenda. Retrieve our missing crewmembers. Find a way home."

Turning toward Cavit she could tell from his face that he disapproved. Disapproved not of her returning to the Array, but of Chakotay. She could feel his resentment. Resentment which could, and was, interfering with his judgement. A problem which she did not need.

Putting on her best '_captain's face_' Janeway hid the disappointment that she felt with her first officer. "Cavit, continue with repairs. Give weapons and the warp-core top priority."

"Yes Captain." He then added, "Captain, I suggest taking a larger security detail with you. A show of force."

Unable to hide the quick glance which he threw at Chakotay, Cavit's true meaning was obvious. "We have no idea what will happen over there."

Purposefully misunderstanding Janeway shook her head. "I don't think that a show of force will achieve anything. I'm hoping to make contact with whoever or whatever is in charge. Find our missing people, convince this alien or aliens to send us back home. Diplomacy is always best. At least at first."

Curious as to what Chakotay would say she turned back to the Maquis leader. "What do you think?"

Again, Chakotay felt satisfaction at Janeway's actions, perhaps they would be able to work together. "You're right about taking it one step at a time. We were released unharmed. Or so it appears. Long term effects are possible, however, I doubt that is the case. It is also feasible that we are being watched. Our reactions monitored, as you and I were discussing back on the Array. Again, I don't think so, though I'm not ruling this out. I'm inclined to concur with Tuvok. A least for the moment."

Out of the corner of his eye Chakotay watched Cavit. It was obvious that the first officer was angry, but this time he remained silent. Perhaps, though Chakotay, Janeway's silent rebuke had been sufficient. The Maquis leader did not want to clash with Cavit. He hoped the officer would realize that this was one captain who would not tolerate any nonsense, or allow personal dislikes to interfere with her duty, and obligations, towards her crew.

As for Cavit, though smarting from the captain's rebuff, he knew better that to disobey or ignore her wishes. He planned to bid his time, wait until Chakotay made a slip.

Following Janeway's lead Chakotay purposefully misunderstood Cavit's suggestion. "In any case, I doubt that going over there with a large armed detail would do any good. Just the opposite. We want answers, not a fight. They have superior technology, we might start something which we can not finish. Attempting to reason is our best option, until we find out what we are up against. Hopefully, force will not have to be used."

Janeway had been studying Chakotay. Just as his regard for the Starfleet captain was increasing, so too was her opinion of the Maquis leader. She was beginning to regret that it was Cavit who was serving as her first officer instead of this man. A man who had just offered very sound advice. Cavit was placing her in a very difficult position. Forcing her to accept the advice and support of an outlaw, not a Starfleet officer. His attitude was definitely adding to her many problems, instead of helping to solve them.

Janeway looked sideways at Chakotay. "Well….if we are lab rats, let's give them a good performance."

Chakotay grinned. "I'm ready."

Until now Tom Paris had been standing silently nearby. Quietly thinking. He knew what the captain's opinion was concerning Tom Paris. He also knew that everybody else shared her belief. Everybody else, that is, except Harry Kim.

As Janeway, along with Chakotay and Evans, turned toward the turbolift he finally gained the courage to speak up. "Captain, I would like to go with you. Harry Kim is my friend, B'Elanna and I worked together."

Stopping, Janeway turned around. Tom's request had come as a surprise, for a moment she regarded the young man standing before her.

A young man whose thoughts were centered on one morning not too long before. The morning just before they had entered the Badlands. To the breakfast during which Fitzgerald and Cavit, feeling it was their duty to protect Kim, had revealed the truth about his new friend Tom Paris.

The officers' attempt to end the growing friendship had failed. When he and Tom were once again alone Harry Kim and simply looked Paris in the eye. "On DS9 you came to my rescue, saved me from a great deal of embarrassment. Nobody told you to do so. And nobody chooses my friends for me. I make my own choices."

Now waiting for his captain's decision Paris' eyes never wavered from Janeway. Would he be allowed to aid in the rescue of his new friend, his only friend. Or would he be pushed aside, once more paying for a mistake which lay in the past.

Janeway positioned herself squarely in front of Paris, the young man waiting for her judgement. A young man, who until now, she had held in very low regard. However, since arriving in the Delta Quadrant she could not fault his actions.

The captain's eyes centered on the face of Thomas Eugene Paris. "Mr. Paris, before we arrived in this situation you had done nothing to justify joining the away team."

Paris felt his hope fading.

"However," she continued, "your actions since are a different matter. The speed in which you took over the conn, volunteering to lend a hand in sick bay. Both times without waiting to be told what to do. Actions taken under extremely difficult, unnerving circumstances."

Tom Paris was shocked. With all that had been going on she had paid attention to what he was doing, noticing his small attempt to be helpful.

The somber, sincere face told her that the time was right. This young man was growing up very fast, the boy was becoming a man. "Very well Mr. Paris, grab a tricorder and a phaser. You're part of the team."

She motioned to Chakotay and Evans. "All right shall we proceed. Lets find out what this is all about. And lets get ourselves home."


	27. Chapter 27

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**Chapter 27**

The Array was quiet. An eerie unsettling quiet. The sun was still shinning, the ducks were still swimming, there was still a slight breeze. However, there were no people. No sounds. Nothing. Complete silence.

For an instant a shimmer of light invaded the stillness. Then it was gone. In its place stood five people. Rifles at ready, tricorders searching. It was a strange group, consisting of those who should not be together. One Starfleet captain, one Maquis leader, one Starfleet Security chief, one Maquis second-in-command, and one who was ex-Starfleet, ex-Maquis, and ex-con.

Janeway shifted her rifle to a less awkward position.

Chakotay turned to the other Maquis. "Evans, anything on your tricorder?"

"Nothing, no life signs," Evans replied.

The Maquis leader looked at Janeway. "Hope is tricorder is correct."

The captain glared at him. She could have sworn that she heard a small chuckle from Chakotay's companion.

Janeway turned to Tuvok. "You were in the process of tracking the projector?"

"I believe so Captain." Tuvok, angling toward his right, looked down at his tricorder. "There were a number of interesting readings coming from the barn area. I'm still registering something, however, they are much fainter and slightly irregular."

"Check it out," ordered Janeway. "Chakotay, Paris and myself will search the house. If you find anything contact us immediately, otherwise meet back here in one hour."

She nodded at the man referred to as Evans. "Go with Tuvok. Stay together at all times."

The Vulcan, intent on the instrument in his hand, set off in the direction of the barn. The Maquis tense and alert, eyes searching everywhere, walking beside him.

The captain motioned to Chakotay and Paris. "Okay, shall we see what's inside that building."

Handing her rifle to Paris she took out her tricorder and started walking. Chakotay beside her, Tom Paris behind.

Stopping suddenly she turned to the Maquis leader. "You've been very quiet."

He grinned. "Nothing to say. You're doing fine."

After throwing him a look which said it all, Janeway continued toward their destination. Slowly climbing the four outside steps they cautiously opened the front door and entered. One step inside they stopped and stared.

Paris was the first to speak. "This place is completely empty. Not one piece of furniture. Not even a picture. Just bare wood walls."

Janeway walked to the center of the room. "Well….I guess that they were not planning to invite us in for tea. The whole setting is just a façade. A waiting room meant to give us a false sense of security."

Chakotay, switching his rifle in his left hand, took out his tricorder. "The whole place does appear to be empty, including the upstairs."

He moved toward the wooden staircase at the far end. "I think that we should still take a look." Craning his neck he tried to see into the space above them. Putting away his tricorder he held his rifle at ready.

"Right with you." Responded Janeway as she and Paris quickly joined the Maquis leader. "Let's be sure."

With Chakotay in the lead they warily climbed the bare unpainted stairs. It took one look to verify that the single room was empty.

Janeway, putting away her tricorder, shook her head in frustration. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Let's check outside."

Chakotay held up his hand, head tilted in a listening attitude. "Do you hear something?"

Paris shook his head. "I don't hear a thing."

Janeway stood still. "I do. Very faint. It sounds like the strumming of some type of string instrument."

Walking over to a window she placed her hands on the casing, poking her head through the glassless window. "The sound seems to be coming from over there. Toward that group of trees."

"Shall we take a look." Suggested Chakotay. "Perhaps there is finally someone with answers."

Quickly they exited the house. Once again, Janeway and Chakotay took the lead with Paris, watchful and ready, walking behind. Going around to the back they followed the soft, almost inaudible sound. There were led to a group of large leafy trees sheltering a couple of benches and an old man.

When Janeway and her companions approached a surprised craggy face looked up. "What do you want? I'm finished with you. Why don't you leave like the others did?"

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged glances. Did he mean Kim and Torres?

"What others?" Janeway inquired.

The old man motioned with his hand. "The other ships. They all left as soon as I released them. You can go. I don't need you."

Chakotay angrily responded. "We're free to go where? What about our people who are missing? We are not leaving without them!"

Janeway continued the tirade. "We are stranded thousands of light-years from our home. Because of you! Unless you send us, we have no way back." Adding emphatically, "and we want the two members of our crew which you are still holding!"

The old man ran his fingers over the banjo. A banjo with no strings. Shaking his grey head he replied with a tinge of sorrow. His voice gruff with age. "I'm sorry, sending you back is impossible. The process is long and difficult, requiring too much time and energy. Both of which I have very little left."

His body seemed to sag into the bench. "In whatever time that remains to me I must try to complete my work. The other two I still have need of." He held up his hand. "They may have what I'm looking for. If not, if possible, they will be returned to you."

His hand fell back to his side.

Janeway moved closer to the bench. "Tell us what you require. Perhaps we can help."

The grey uncombed head of the old man shook, its owner shocked at the idea. He looked up at Janeway and Chakotay, a touch of arrogance in his voice. "You are a minor biped species, with technology way behind anything which I have. No harm was intended, I regret what had to be done but I have an obligation."

His voice picked up in strength. "One which must be carried out."

Chakotay tightened his grip on the rifle at his side. He spoke sharply, firmly, his patience wearing thin. "We too have an obligation. The captain and I are each responsible for a crew. Both of which, thanks to you, are far from home. Seventy thousand light-years to be exact."

Janeway picked up where Chakotay left off. "What happened to our crewmembers which were dead. Killed by you!"

The ancient, tired eyes dilated in shock. "It was an unfortunate effect of my conveyance emitter. Your species are so delicate. There were of no use, all have been disposed of."

Both the captain and the Maquis leader fought to prevent their feelings from erupting.

Once again, a tight rein on her emotions, Janeway attempted to reason with the old man. "Our species have certain rites and procedures for dealing with our dead, you have robbed us of that. You talk about obligation, what about the obligation to us. You caused the problem."

"I'm sorry, there is nothing that I can do. Time has run out." The old man waved his arm.

A flash of blinding light engulfed the away team.


	28. Chapter 28

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**Chapter 28**

Janeway, Chakotay, and Paris found themselves back on the Starfleet bridge, staring into the astonished faces of Tuvok and the other Maquis.

"Well," Chakotay remarked dryly, "I guess that he did not want to continue the conversation."

"I'm afraid you're right." Frustrated and angry she placed a hand on her hip. "At least we know Kim and Torres are still alive. Now what? I'm open to suggestions."

Tuvok regarded his captain. "You met with the alien?"

She nodded. "However, other that the fact our people are still alive we learned little else."

"Except," added Chakotay, "he considers humans a minor bipeds."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

Janeway turned to Tuvok. "You were correct, the alien is looking for something."

Tuvok, in his non expression, appeared taken back that the captain had doubted his assessment of the situation.

"What!" cried Paris. "Could he be looking for with Harry and B'Elanna. What is he doing to them?"

"Easy Tom." Janeway spoke with a reassurance that she was not feeling. "We'll get them back, safe and sound. Continue working on the conn panel. It's important to have this ship back in working order. As soon as something develops I'll let you know."

"Yes Captain." Despite his deep concern for his friends, Tom Paris felt a warm glow pass through his body. After handing Tuvok his rifle, he immediately went back to work repairing the burnt wiring.

Tuvok collected the other weapons. "Captain, I would like to review all logs covering the period that we were on the Array. It's possible that the alien came onboard or searched our computer banks."

Janeway nodded. "You could be right. However, we were over there for five days, it will take some time."

Tuvok reminded Janeway about Vulcan abilities. "Captain, you forget, I can process information at a much faster rate than you are able."

"Ummmmm," responded Janeway, "this is not the day for human bipeds."

Chakotay gave a small laugh. Tuvok raised both eyebrows.

The captain shrugged her shoulders. "Go ahead. We need to start somewhere."

After Tuvok left Cavit approached. "Captain, I have the damage and repair reports. Also, we discovered a G-type star system two light-years from here. It's directly in the path of those energy pulses from the Array." He handed two padds to Janeway.

She glanced at the padds. "A G-type star system, that is interesting. How are the repairs coming?"

"We are still having problems with the warp-core." Cavit replied. "However, impulse power and main sensors are back on line. Most of the comm lines are working and replicators are functioning in main areas, but not in personal quarters. Repair crews are still working on weapons, they will require three more hours."

Janeway was relieved that the comm lines and impulse power were back on-line, but the rest of the news was cause for apprehensive. Especially weapons, if they were attacked…. "Concentrate on weapons and the warp-core, I want progress reports every hour."

She turned to Chakotay. "I have a couple of things to discuss with Cavit. Afterwards I'm going to review this data on the star system, would you join me?"

"Certainly," replied Chakotay delighted at the captain's offer. "If you don't mind I would like to contact my ship, see how our repairs are coming."

Janeway addressed the recently promoted lieutenant standing at Harry Kim's station. "Mr. Rollins, open a comm line to the Maquis ship."

She looked at Chakotay. "I'll be in my ready room."

Nodding to her first officer to follow her, the captain left the bridge.


	29. Chapter 29

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**Chapter 29**

Janeway sat down behind the desk, her voice was deceptively amicable. "Mr. Cavit, you appear to be having a problem with the Maquis."

Cavit remained standing, hands folded behind his back. "Yes Captain. They are outlaws, traitors. It is against Starfleet regulations to cooperate with such people."

Janeway placed her arms on the desk, hands folded before her. The captain's eyes drilled into her first officer. "In the Alpha Quadrant!"

Her voice now hard as steel, as cold as the far reaches of outer space. "Not here! The situation back home and here in the Delta Quadrant is very, very different. Here we are alone. There are no other Starfleet ships or bases, only this lone Maquis ship. If it means becoming an ally to ensure that this crew survives, I will do so. There is only one common element between the Alpha and Delta Quadrants. I am the captain! As such I expect my orders to be obeyed. It is totally unacceptable for my first officer to allow personal feelings to interfere with his duties and his dependability."

Cavit did not move a muscle as his anger mounted.

Janeway continued laying down the law. "As captain I am in possession of information and orders from Starfleet which you are not, and I place the safety of the people onboard this ship above all else. These are the factors upon which I base my actions. Not personal feelings. I am extremely disappointed in the manner by which you have acted, and will place a formal reprimand in your file. If you ever again disobey a direct order, or act contrary to my wishes, you will be instantaneously removed from duty."

Cavit kept his fury under control. _A formal reprimand! Until now his record had been spotless. That damn Maquis…Just because of him!_

"Have I made myself clear?" Demanded Janeway.

"Yes Captain." Answering politely Cavit hid his true feelings.

"Very well dismissed." Janeway felt that enough had been said. She expected no further trouble from her first officer.

Leaving the room Cavit's rage began to burn into the very core of his soul.


	30. Chapter 30

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**Chapter 30**

Moments after Cavit left, Chakotay and his companion entered.

The Maquis leader's face was tight lipped and grim. He knew, as did Janeway, that both ships would be in dire circumstances if attacked. "You're making better progress than we are. Though mostly minor, there is damage to every deck and to the majority of the systems. I'm very concerned about our sensor and scanning network, our equipment supply area was badly damaged, without replacement parts repairs might be impossible. Fortunately, we do have minimal weapons and shields which will be up to full strength shortly."

Looking at the two men Janeway took a deep breath. "I guess we should be thankful that we were not destroyed. When the wave hit I feared collision between the two ships."

Chakotay grimaced. "Taking everything into consideration we were lucky." Lucky also, he thought, that it was a captain like Janeway who held command and not Cavit.

She stood up. "How about coffee? I definitely need some."

Chakotay gave his ear a slight tug. "Thanks, if I remember correctly you have good coffee."

Janeway retorted as she walked over to the replicator. "If I remember correctly, not too long ago you refused an invitation."

"The circumstances were slightly different." Chakotay pointed out. "Then….we were not on the same side."

"Ah….and you think that we are on the same side now?" Janeway baited, her tone light. "Computer three coffees." When the process took longer than usual she crossed her fingers, hoping that the coffee would taste like coffee.

Chakotay took the bait. "Well…Starfleet Captain Kathryn Janeway until we return home I guess we are."

"Well…Maquis Commander Chakotay," Janeway mimicked looking toward the two Maquis, "you are correct."

Worried about the coffee she glanced down at the replicator. Finally three cups appeared in the dispenser try.

Evans moved toward Janeway. "Here captain, let me help you."

She handed over two of the cups. "I believe that I heard Chakotay call you Evans."

"Yes Captain. That is correct." He replied as they walked back to the desk.

Janeway was curious to hear what Evans would say. "May I inquire in what capacity you serve Chakotay?"

Evans, handing Chakotay one of the cups, answered as the three took their seats. "You could say I serve Chakotay in many ways. I keep my eyes and ears open, a bit of an advisor. Try to keep Chakotay out of trouble."

Janeway could not prevent herself. "That must be more than a full time job."

Evans, in the process of lifting the cup to his lips, threw the Maquis leader an amused look.

As Janeway leaned back in her chair she grew serious. "If I'm not mistaken you were a teacher, with a wife and young son in one of the settlements turned over to the Cardassians."

If Janeway's statement came as a surprise Evans did not show it, however, his face did reflect deep concern for his family. "I recently moved Charlotte and Steven along with my sister to one of the Maquis bases in the badlands. For the moment they are safe."

"Good." A simple but sincere response from the captain. One which registered with both men.

Chakotay, with a meaningful gleam in his eye, tried to sound serious. "You certainly know my crew, I wonder how you obtained all this information?"

Tongue in cheek, Janeway causally answered as she sipped her coffee. "Yes, I wonder."

"I admit," Chakotay responded, "it gives you a decided advantage. I know nothing about yours."

Janeway retorted. "That….is how I like it. I prefer to have the advantage."

He eyes shone as she returned the silent challenge. Leaning forward she placed her arms on the desk, her hands playing with the cup. "Oh, by-the-way, did I thank you for returning Tuvok?"

Evans, taking a sip of coffee, almost choked when unable to suppress a laugh.

Chakotay glared at him, which only served to increase the amusement of the other two. "If I had known the truth, he would have been returned with his neck in several pieces."

"Oh….I don't know." Laughed his Starfleet adversary, once again settling back in her chair. "Perhaps a black eye, not a broken neck."

"I see," was Chakotay's only reply. Surprise at Janeway's admission, albeit not directly, that she no longer believed him to be a cold blooded killer.

Chakotay threw the ball back to the captain. "It would appear, that to gain an advantage, I will have to convince your crew that the Maquis way is the better."

Laughter showed in his eyes. He enjoyed sparing with this captain.

Janeway, holding up one hand, pointed a finger at Chakotay. In a grave voice she forewarned the Maquis leader. "You corrupt my crew, turn just one into a Maquis, I'll skin you alive and hang your hide on the wall of the bridge."

She sounded serious but her eyes revealed the truth. She knew Chakotay would respect that her crew was off limits.

"Captain!" He responded in mock distress. "I believe that you would do that."

"Try me." She retaliated. "Now down to business."

During the exchange Evans had been sitting quietly, drinking his coffee and watching. He was beginning to like this Starfleet captain. She was definitely atypical from the few Starfleet officers which he had met. Chakotay had told him that she was different, now he understood. While holding extremely anti-Maquis feelings she was able to see beyond the immediate framework.

Evans, however, realized something which his commander had not. At least not yet. Chakotay had met his match, perhaps so too had Janeway. Both of them in more ways that one.

"What," mused the captain settling her cup on the arm of the chair, "would Kim and Torres have in common which we do not?"

"If," replied Chakotay, "Tuvok is correct, that the alien's interest is biological, Torres is half human, half Klingon."

"Kim is human of Asian descent." The captain threw up her arm in frustration. "It does not make sense. The only common thread, as least which I can see, both have Starfleet experience. Kim is a graduate, Torres almost two years. She is the only member of your crew who served in Starfleet. Perhaps the alien is searching for something other than biological."

Chakotay took a sip of coffee. "Is there anything about us that you don't know?"

"Not much." Janeway settled her gaze onto Chakotay's comrade. "For example Evans, you stated that one of your duties is to keep your eyes and ears open."

"Yes." He replied cautiously. Evans had a good idea where she was heading.

Janeway was enjoying her coup. "Which is correct. However, you left out something. Are you not, in reality, Chakotay's chief spy and intelligence operative. Not to mention his second-in-command and right-hand man."

Chakotay just shook his head.

As for Evans, he was glad that he had told the truth. Even thought he had not used the exact words which the captain had.

Chakotay, now realizing that Janeway had more information than he had originally thought, laughed as he admitted defeat. "You certainly do have me at a disadvantage, and win this round. I think that I will have a talk with Tuvok, find out just what information he turned over to you. Try to balance the scales before we return. The next round well….we'll see who wins that one. Now…as for a common thread, you and I are in much the same situation as Kim and Torres. One of us remained in Starfleet, the other became a Maquis."

"I wonder," said Janeway, "in spite of their ancestry, could there be a common genetic link. Something the rest of us are lacking. Perhaps I should speak with Fitzgerald, our doctor. He may have some knowledge in that direction."

"Fitzgerald?" Chakotay looked at Evans then back at the captain. Did he have a younger brother Peter?"

"Yes." Janeway replied warily, knowing that she would not like the answer. The worried expression on the face of Evans told her that more trouble was heading her way. "Why?"

Chakotay was concerned about this new development. "About two years ago I had a Peter Fitzgerald in my crew. He had an older brother, a doctor in Starfleet. Evidently the two did not get along, had not seen each other in over five years. Peter was with me les than a month, killed during a run in with the Cardassians.

Janeway took a deep breath, this on top of Cavit. "I don't think that we have to worry. Fitzgerald is busy with the injured, there is no reason why the two of you should have any contact. If by chance you do, he may not hold you responsible for Peter's death. In fact he could be a Maquis supporter the same as his brother. Besides, based on what just happened, Starfleet is not any safer than the Maquis."

"I hope so." Replied Chakotay, "neither of us need more problems. Unfortunately, within both crews there are members who carry deep feelings over this Maquis-Starfleet-Federation situation. Due to the position which we are now in, most will be able to restrain themselves. However, there is the possibility not all will attempt to do so."

Not adding that, as did Janeway, he had one member of his crew who could be a major concern.

Momentarily Janeway's thoughts centered on her meeting with Cavit. "You're right. The sooner that we get ourselves home the better it will be."

Chakotay, looking thoughtful, placed his cup on the desk. "You have a good point about the genetic marker. Our doctor was killed but my ship is equipped with an EMH, which is programmed with a wide range of medical knowledge. I'll see if he can find something. Would you mind sending over Kin's bio-info?"

"Of course not," responded Janeway. "I'll instruct Tuvok to do so. Though it's strange, I though only Starfleet was experimenting with EMH programs."

Taking a sip of coffee she used the cup to hide her amused look.

The Maquis leader thought that it would be best to remain silent.

This time it was Evans who shook his head.

Janeway sadly pointed out. "Even if we do pin-point the reason behind their abduction, most probably, it will not tell us where they are."

"Unfortunately no," Chakotay agreed. "From what we saw, or did not see, I don't think they're on the Array. Our tricorders should have picked up their life signs."

"I feel as you do," acknowledged Janeway.

"What about that G-type star system?" Inquired Evans. Hoping for something helpful he nodded at the two padds on Janeway's desk.

Picking up one of the padds the captain studied the information.

Finally she shook her head. "I doubt that we'll find anything there. The planets are uninhabitable."

She continued to scroll through the padd. "Wait, there is one M-class planet…."

Her eyebrows knotted together. "This is strange!"

The captain, a puzzled expression on her face, studied the padd. Leaning forward she activated her desk monitor. After tapping several instructions she turned it so that Chakotay and Evans could see it.

As Janeway moved to stand beside Chakotay she pointed to the screen. "Here is the M-class planet. It is the only one which should be capable of supporting life as we know it. The energy pulses from that Array are aimed straight for it, hitting the planet slightly above the equator."

She changed the picture. "Here is the unusual part. There are no nucleongenetics in the atmosphere. It is unable to produce rain, therefore it must be one huge desert. As a scientist I have never seen such a phenomenon. There must have been a terrible disaster of huge proportions. I can find no other explanation."

"Therefore," responded Chakotay sadly, "it is unable to sustain life."

Janeway answered as she walked back to her seat. "Certainly not for any length of time, and certainly not a large colony. All water would have to be brought in. There would be no plants, no animals."

Evans looked at the two of them. "Why would this alien be sending so much energy?"

"That," replied Janeway, "is a question to which I intend to find the answers."

Chakotay, moving forward to the edge of his seat, studied the information on the monitor. "If water was brought in, then people could survive."

"Yes," she acknowledged, "it would be hot and uncomfortable. However, that alien's technology is far more advanced than ours."

"And," interjected Evans, "with the right equipment water can be replicated."

Resting his elbow on the desk, Chakotay pointed to the monitor. "Even we are beginning the teraforming of planets. Look at what the Federation is attempting on Velera III."

"It's a long shot that this has any connection with Kim and Torres." Stated Janeway. "However….there has to be a reason why energy, in such quantities, is being sent down there."

"Could it be possible," inquired Evans looking form Chakotay to Janeway, "that we are mistaken in thinking that the alien's interest is biological. Chakotay mentioned that the old man alluded to other ships before ours. If those ships were also missing crewmembers perhaps they, as well as our own, are being kept for survival experiments. This would explain why two people of different ancestries."

"There is another possibility," added Chakotay. "Slave labor. There could be natural resources worth mining. A small population could survive. Perhaps there is something in the genetic makeup of Kim and Torres which makes them ideal workers in these conditions."

Janeway tapped her fingers on the desk. "Both points are well taken. They are interesting theories. Though the old man did say that they might have what he needed, slave labor is still a possibility. Plus, we have the question why just those two. Between the two crews we have Vulcans, Bajorans….I think we should investigate that planet, at this point it appears to be our only option."

Chakotay placed both hands on his knees. "It's certainly worth a look. I don't think that we're going to get anything useful from our friend on the Array. Frankly, with the type of technology which we are up against, I'm running out of ideas."

Janeway admitted sadly. "You're not the only one. Once our ships are in better condition, I suggest we do a little exploring."

"Hopefully by tomorrow morning," Chakotay replied, "our weapons and shields will be back on line. Perhaps we can do something about the sensors."

Janeway took a deep breath. "As much as time is of the essence it will not help anyone to rush into things. I'm worried about our warp-core, it's still unstable. We may only be able to use impulse power. While I intend to avoid confrontations, we have no knowledge concerning the inhabitants of this region."

"I fully agree," nodded the Maquis leader. "We are already at a serious disadvantage. Recklessness will not help."

"Right now," responded Janeway as she folded her hands in her lap. "Very little is on our side, Except a lot of questions."

Feeling the effects which the chain of events had induced, Chakotay could feel exhaustion creeping through his body. "Questions which are multiplying. Maybe I'll follow Tuvok's line of thinking and review some of my logs. Never can tell, we might turn up something."

"Good idea," replied any equally exhausted Janeway. "At the moment I don't see what else we can do."

She nodded toward the monitor. "I'm going to do more research on this planet. I have a gut feeling that our answers are down there."

Chakotay rose to his feet. "Evans and I will return to my ship. If I find anything I'll contact you immediately."

"I'll do the same," promised Janeway. "If not, I suggest we meet in the morning to plan out next move."

Chakotay nodded. "How about 07:00 hours."

"Perfect." Janeway agreed.

Evans looked down at the captain. "Before we leave, could I bring you another coffee?"

Pleased with the offer she handed over her cup. "Thanks, I can use a whole replicator full."

Waiting for Evans, Chakotay studied the captain. "May I ask when were you in the Gamma Quadrant?"

Janeway wondered what Chakotay's reaction would be. "My first trip was before Syzygie. I spent seven months there doing scientific research. The second time my mission lasted only three months. I returned about four weeks ago."

Exhaustion had not ruined her sense of humor. "Just in time to chase you. Though I must thank you for not forcing me to run all over the Badlands."

A small smile graced Chakotay's face. "I understand that the Worm Hole is a wonderful experience. Did you run into the Dominion, or any of the Founders, who I understand live there?"

She smiled at the careful wording. Being careful but opening the door of cooperation even wider. Janeway closely monitored the Maquis leader's reaction. "Not that I'm aware of. Though Starfleet thinks that my ship, and others, might have been infiltrated. In fact on both of my trips I never saw another ship. Even Cardassian who….hmmmm might be interested in colonization."

Chakotay placed his hands on the back of the chair. "Captain at a more opportune time I think you and I should have a talk."

Janeway's eyes locked with Chakotay's. "Commander, you can bet on that."

As Evans set the fresh coffee on her desk, Janeway contemplated the situation and the Maquis leader. She then made the first of two extraordinary decisions. The first had little impact on fate. The second, to be made the next day, sealed their destinies.

She looked up at the Maquis leader. "Chakotay, the damage to your ship is evidently extensive, if the safety and welfare of your crew is in question, until repairs can be completed, you're welcome here."

This came as a shock to the Maquis leader, Janeway was certainly unpredictable. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you captain, I appreciate your offer, it's very generous of you. At the moment life support is working, I think that we'll be okay."

Janeway appreciated Chakotay's reply. She knew that he had picked up on the problem which she was having with Cavit, and understood that bringing his crew over would only create more difficulties. Her respect for Chakotay growing as she realized, that this, he had no intention of doing unless lives were in danger.

Chakotay added, "Besides, if I know B'Elanna Torres, she will not easily accept being held against her will. If there is any way of getting a message to me, she will."

Janeway smiled up at Evans. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome captain." The Maquis second-in-command replied. "It's been a pleasure meeting the captain who outsmarted Chakotay."

"Evans!" Chakotay responded giving a small laugh. His embarrassment evident.

Janeway grinned. "I'm sure Mr. Evans, that before all this is over we shall meet again."

After throwing Evans a, '_don't you say anything more look_', Chakotay turned back to the captain. "Thank you for your concern. If conditions change I'll gratefully accept your offer."

"I'll notify Tuvok," she replied. "Should it be necessary contact him, he'll make the arrangements. If at any time something should arise and I'm not available speak with Tuvok, he will be our go-between."

The Maquis leader nodded. "The same applies to Evans, he can be trusted to relay information back and forth. In the meantime goodnight."

Before Chakotay turned away, Janeway stopped him. "Fortunately our supply area escaped with minor damage. I'll have Tuvok send you a list of our spare parts. It's not extensive but perhaps something will be of use to you."

Chakotay smiled down at the captain. "Thank you. I hope that someday I can repay your generosity."

"Goodnight," replied Janeway. "I'll see you in the morning."

After they left, long into the night, Janeway continued to study the mysterious M-class planet.

The planet with no rain but lost of energy.

The place where, hopefully, they would find Kim and Torres.

Alive!


	31. Chapter 31

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 31**

After a sleepless night, Janeway forced herself up from a very uncomfortable ready room couch.

Harry Kim, B'Elanna Torres, the possibility of being stranded in the Delta Quadrant, all weighed heavily upon her. Throughout the long night a thousand and one images had invaded her mind. A tormenting barrier which peaceful sleep could not penetrate.

The memories of the dead and dying, gruesome pictures forever burned into her memory. Images of her father, and the families of all those onboard, fighting to cope with the anguish of loss.

Images of Kim and Torres. Victims of hideous experiments.

She dreaded the possibilities which today or tomorrow could bring. The gut-wrenching facing of her crew, informing them that they would not be returning to Federation space. Telling them that they would be forced to spend the rest of their lives away from their homes and loved ones. Accepting the truth herself. Never again to see her father or those she held dear.

Nothing familiar, everything alien. Forced to survive among cultures which might or might not welcome them. How would those who had placed their trust in her react? Would they feel betrayed, let down by their captain, their protector?

Somehow, Kathryn Janeway told herself, she had to convince that old man to send them home. Therein lay the dilemma. Should they concentrate their efforts on the Array? Most probably the location of the equipment which had catapulted them into the Delta Quadrant? Or should they take time to investigate that planet. An investigation which could be a vain attempt, hoping to locate the two missing crewmen.

Two missing crewmen who yesterday had been alive, and who today, may or may not be.

Which one? Which would be the best avenue to choose? The longer one had to search for answers the more elusive they become. Would time be merciful? Would time allow them to pursue the quest for both solutions?

Suddenly the clock had become their enemy.

Walking over to the little cubicle, located just behind the desk, Janeway splashed cold water onto her face. Looking at the image in the mirror she made a pledge. "I promise you, I will get this crew home. At whatever cost, even if it's the last thing that I do."

Tidying up, as best she could, the captain headed toward the door and the bridge. Just about to exit, the buzzer announced a person or persons requesting admittance.

"Enter." Changing direction she walked over to the replicator.

Both Tuvok and Cavit stepped inside.

Janeway, with cup in hand, headed toward her desk.

The first officer handed her several padds. "Here are the repair reports. Crews have main systems operational. We have warp drive up to three-point-five, however, now that we were able to run a level-ten diagnostic, the damage is more extensive that originally thought. Carey is working on it but is unable to give a time repair estimate. I expect to have the problem rectified shortly."

Sitting down she looked over the reports. "I see most, but not all of the weapons are back on-line. Continue on the core, that and weapons remain the most urgent. Keep me informed."

"Yes Captain." With Janeway's silent dismissal Cavit unhappily left.

Not only was he still nursing a bruised ego from the rebuffs of yesterday, but he felt very strongly that he should be included in tactical discussions. He was extremely unhappy concerning her private meetings with both the Maquis and Tuvok. After all, was he not the first officer. Was it not vital for him to be kept appraised of her plans. Was it not his duty to council and guide Janeway in her decisions. Of which during the last few days many had been in error.

Silently he made his way across the bridge to the turbolift.

"Computer engineering." At the sound of his voice the computer, if it had been human, would have cringed. Janeway's truce with the Maquis. The acceptance of advice from an outlaw and a traitor was a gross violation of Starfleet regulations. It was his duty to convince her that she was in error. He would have to be careful. He would have to be manipulative. She needed to be reminded of the proper protocols, the rules and regulations which she had sworn to uphold. Which as a captain she was ignoring. Which as a captain she was bound to.

This had been his plan. Now, this morning, when the Maquis leader was not around to distract her. That is, if Tuvok had not chosen the same moment to meet with Janeway. Well, he would speak with the Vulcan, make sure that the security officer understood his place. Never again would Tuvok seek out the captain at the same time as that of the first officer.

As for the captain, he would speak with her later. Meanwhile he had HIS crew to attend to. Cavit was determined that HIS crew would not forget that they were Starfleet. And that Tom Paris! The captain granting him freedom of the ship. Allowing him to work on the conn, on the bridge. The right place for Paris was in the brig. This was another error which Janeway had to correct.

In a foul temper Cavit entered engineering.


	32. Chapter 32

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 32**

Unaware that her first officer was planning to rectify the manner in which she was conducting herself, the captain continued the task of dealing with the complexities of the current situation. Seeking advice from the one man she trusted not to allow emotion to guide his actions. The man who had been with her longer than anyone else. "Tuvok, what's your opinion of Chakotay?"

"Captain, could you be more specific." Holding a padd in his hand Tuvok moved to within a couple of feet of the desk.

Coffee in hand Janeway settled back in her chair. "Do you agree with Cavit that I was wrong in setting up the truce?"

Without hesitation Tuvok answered her question. "Under these circumstances it was the logical thing to do. It is better to work with him than against, or in conflict, with his efforts. Sharing of knowledge and abilities has always been the most efficient way of finding a solution."

'_Ah_', thought Janeway, that wonderful Vulcan logical.

Tuvok continued. "To Chakotay the crew comes first. As you do, he feels very strongly about his obligations to them. He maintains very strong discipline, but treats his people well. He respects them, they in turn respect him. He also follows many Starfleet protocols."

Janeway found this interesting, however, she did not interrupt.

He continued. "Though he is an outlaw, Chakotay is a man of his word and can be trusted. He will honor that trust doing nothing to endanger you or your crew. He has very strong moral principals. To him life is precious and should be respected, even that of an enemy. However, do not forget. Not only is he a dedicated Maquis, he is their leader. A skilled powerful leader who will use any opportunity which comes his way. As you are able to watch and learn his methods, his strengths and weakness, he will also be learning yours."

For a moment she considered the situation. "Do you think that is why he chose Evans to join him. To gather information."

"Possible but not probable." Tuvok replied. "There are only three people that Chakotay trusts completely. Two of them, Evans and Torres, are members of his crew. The third is Ro Laren. Evans is what you humans refer to as being level headed. He does not hate Starfleet and the Federation as do many serving, not only on his ship, but in the whole of the Maquis. Nevertheless captain, you must be careful. Evans is an extremely skilled intelligence agent. Given an opportunity to gather information, he will do so."

"Really," she replied rather lightly.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow. "Captain, you do not seem concerned."

She did not elaborate but instead commented on Tuvok's previous statement. "It is interesting that Chakotay should follow Starfleet protocols."

"He was a Starfleet officer." Tuvok reminded her.

'_Yes he was, with a fine service record, too bad that he joined the Maquis'_, thought Janeway. She could now understand why his commanding officers had held him in high regard, recommending that he be promoted to captain.

Her interest in Chakotay was growing. "During your time with the Maquis, did you find anything to support their claims of Cardassian atrocities?"

"As for proof, no." Tuvok replied. "I did hear many things to which I did not have first hand knowledge. However, I did see things which would justify closer examination. In this context many of the Cardassian statements are not logical. Their explanation concerning the deaths of the colonists might not be correct. Some facts appear to have been left out or changed."

Janeway placed her cup on the desk. Had her father known this during their last conversation? "Did you tell this to the admiral?"

"Yes," Tuvok confirmed. "We had a long debriefing. I brought this and something else to his attention."

"Something else?" Questioned Janeway as she rested both arms on the desk.

Tuvok explained, "During a battle we destroyed a Cardassian ship. In the debris we found some unknown technology."

"Could it have been Dominion?" Janeway asked.

"There is that possibility," Tuvok acknowledged. "Chakotay thought so. Admiral Janeway also voiced that concern."

"Did your search of the logs reveal anything?" Janeway did not show the growing anxiety which Tuvok's information produced. She was now determined, that at the first opportunity, she and Chakotay would have a very serious talk.

"Nothing Captain," Tuvok answered. "During the time that we were on the Array there was no activity onboard the ship, and our computer records were untouched. It would appear that this alien was interested in only our physical selves. I have tried to scan the Array, to no avail."

Tuvok then handed the padd to Janeway. "During the course of the night, the energy pulses have been increasing. Both in rate and intensity. The time gap between each one has decreased point-four-seven-seconds."

"Increasing!" Janeway exclaimed as she glanced at the padd. "Last night Chakotay and I reviewed what little information we had. There is one M-class planet directly in the path of these pulses. Even though this planet is not very hospitable, we decided that it would be advantageous to investigate. This energy must be directed to someone or something."

Being the bearer of bad news did not divert Tuvok from his usual unemotional manner. "I have read Cavit's report, and ran several scans myself. It is erroneous to assume that there is a connection to the missing crewmen. Based on the facts, it is logical to assume that Kim and Torres are dead."

Janeway looked sharply at her security chief.

He continued. "It is the human inability to accept loss which allows you to believe that this barren world could be important. You are maintaining false hope, postponing the inevitable."

Knowing that he was speaking the truth she played with the padd. The truth which she did not want to accept.

He added, "According to your summarization of the conversation, the old man said they might have what he needed, not that they were still alive. You are interpreting his words to suit your own desires. It would be best to concentrate our efforts on the Array. Try to locate the equipment which can transport us back to Federation territory."

Janeway took a moment to think over Tuvok's advice. "I'm not quite ready to believe that there is no hope. He did say something about one day returning them, this leads me to believe they are still alive. Besides how do you explain those pulses?"

"Surplus energy." Tuvok explained. "Sent to an energy collector located on the planet. We have no knowledge of how this alien lives, or how the Array functions. There are, most probably, periods of time during which he has to rely on stored energy. Our long range scans have failed to reveal any life signs, or signs of any type of civilization. Just a desert wasteland."

A reluctant Janeway nodded sadly. "As usual you are probably correct. Still….to give up. Return to the science lab, continue to analyze the data which we already have. Run more long range scans. Perhaps we are missing something."

She looked intently at Tuvok. "One important aspect of the human species, we never give up."

Standing up, she walked with Tuvok to the door. "We need more information. Something to our advantage. Something to work with. Run what we know through the computer. Maybe somewhere, sometime, something like this was recorded. I'm going to meet with Chakotay."


	33. Chapter 33

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 33**

Entering the bridge Tuvok went to the turbolift, while Janeway addressed the man at ops. "Mr. Rollins, contact the Maquis."

Though it was only 06:00 hundred hours Chakotay instantaneously responded. His face haggard, he was in the process of wiping grime off his hands. An obvious indication that he had spent the night working on damaged systems. "Good morning Captain. Should I assume that your night was no better than mine."

She walked to the center of the command area. "I'm afraid so. Our repairs are progressing very slowly. We do have limited warp capabilities, however, the core is still a major concern. How are your repairs coming? Tuvok reports that the energy pulses are increasing. I think that we should meet, plan out next move."

The lines around Chakotay's eyes attested to his exhaustion. "Captain, I would like to. Though most of our repairs are progressing, the replicators are off-line. With my chief engineer missing….It has been several hours since my crew had any food."

Janeway ran a hand along her neck. "Fortunately, this is one problem for which I have the answer, and which I can easily remedy. Our replicators are working," she made a face, "in a half decent manner. I can send supplies over for you and your crew."

Chakotay managed a small relieved smile. "Thank you. If you can send something for my crew it would be appreciated. In that case, I'll transport over right away, grab a coffee there."

Janeway glanced behind her, toward Rollins. Then she made the second extraordinary decision. "Chakotay, are your sensors still off-line."

He nodded. "I'm afraid so. It appears they will be for some time."

"Mine are not," Janeway responded. "We are doing continuous sweeps, on the lookout for other ships, both friend and foe, as well as gathering information on this sector of space. Rollins and Tuvok are the only two remaining members of my crew who have ops experience. Tuvok is occupied in the science lab and Rollins' expertise would be better off elsewhere."

She hesitated for only a fraction of a second. "Would Evans be capable of manning the ops station?"

Still trying to clean off the grime, Chakotay's hands froze in mid-air. Staring at the screen the Maquis leader was not sure if he had heard properly, or if Janeway was serious. "Yes…he has considerable experience in that area."

Captain Janeway was very serious. "Would it be possible to borrow him?"

Janeway's request stunned the Maquis leader. "Certainly! I'll arrange for him to transport over as soon as possible."

"Good!" Janeway responded. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Closing the comm link she walked over to Rollins. "Send over at least two days of supplies. When Evans arrives give him any instructions which are necessary, then go down to engineering, help Carey with the warp-core. Tell Evans to contact myself or Tuvok should there be any problems. I'll be in my ready room, have Chakotay meet me there."

"Yes Captain." Replied an equally stunned Starfleet officer. Proud that he was serving an officer who cared, not for personal glory, but for those around her.

A captain who knew when to bend the rules. Who knew that those around her were more than words, words forming an unfeeling set regulations sitting on a dusty old shelf.


	34. Chapter 34

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 34**

Over on the Maquis ship Chakotay was in a mild state of shock. In a daze he turned away from the viewscreen, walking over to a wall disposal unit near the turbolift.

After ridding himself of the soiled cloth, he then turned toward his tactical station. "Seska, you have the bridge. I'll be over on the Starfleet ship. Chakotay to Evans, what is the situation with the sensor arrays?"

Evans replied from somewhere deep within the ship. "Slow, we'll be lucky to have them back on-line within forty-eight hours."

The Maquis leader, not at all happy, shook his head in frustration. "Damn! Meet me in the transporter room, I'm heading there now. Chakotay out."

"Acknowledged," responded Evans.

As he turned toward the turbolift Chakotay was stopped by Seska. "You don't think that this is a trick of some kind? Don't forget Janeway was successful before in lying a trap."

"How can I forget," Chakotay pointed out, "remember I spent four months in prison. No, this is no trick. Even in the Alpha Quadrant Janeway fights fair. Besides, unless she has suddenly discovered a way home, what would be the sense of trickery. As strange as this might seem to you, I do trust her."

When Chakotay walked into the transporter room he found Evans waiting for him.

The second-in-command looked closely at his commander. "Chakotay, what's up? Is something wrong, you have a strange expression on your face."

"Who do you have working on the replicators?" Questioned the Maquis leader.

"Ayala and Javis." Replied Evans as he studied his friend. Something had shaken Chakotay's normal composure.

Chakotay started to speak, then gave his head a couple of small shakes. "Forget the replicators for now. Concentrate on the sensors. You are not going to believe this, in a couple of minutes Janeway will be sending over food for the whole crew. Arrange to have it distributed. I don't know how much will be arriving, if there is extra store it in the cargo bay."

Relieved that noting disastrous had transpired, Evans gave a small laugh. "After last night I'm not sure that I am surprised. If the situation was reversed you would do the same thing."

Chakotay looked at his friend. "If that does not surprise you, this will. Check on the progress of the repair crews, leave any necessary instructions with Seska. Eat right away then transport over to Janeway's ship."

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "She wants to borrow you for the ops station."

Evans stared at his leader. After a moment or two he finally found his voice. "Um….did you say she wants me to work on her ship, a Starfleet ship in the ops position?"

Chakotay grinned at the astonished look on the face of his second-in-command. "That's correct. Any objections?"

"No, definitely not," Evans replied. "You were right, Janeway is certainly not your everyday Starfleet captain. During the night she maintained a comm link, sending over the results of all sensor sweeps. Without that we would be completely blind. Now this."

Still disconcerted over Janeway's actions, Chakotay rubbed the palm of his hand. "Evans, I must admit, I have never met anyone like her. I now know what drives men to drink. If she continues to pull such surprises, in order to deal with her, I'm definitely going to require something stronger than coffee."

Evans laughed, then he became thoughtful. "I hate saying this, do you think that she has a hidden motive?"

Placing his hands on his hips the Maquis leader stared down at the floor. "Seska voiced the same fear."

For a moment Chakotay stood there, thinking over the conversations, the meetings. Raising his head he replied with firm conviction. "No! Janeway is a Starfleet captain, in every sense of the word. But she is more than that, she has a strong code of moral ethics. Knowing when rules, regulations and personal feelings must be put aside. She has no hidden agenda, and neither do we."

"Understood, I'm glad you agree. I was thinking the same thing. Just wanted to be certain since you know her better." Evans replied with a grin, it would be very interesting to see how things developed between these two.

"Of that, I'm not so certain." Slapping Evans on the shoulder Chakotay stepped onto the transporter pad.

Grinning the Maquis leader looked at Evans. "I'm just wondering how she will explain all this to Starfleet Command."

His face lost it's grin as the lines around his mouth tightened. "Be careful of Cavit and Fitzgerald. Stay out of the way of the first officer. He could be trouble. I'm sure that he did not enjoy his reprimands. I don't know what transpired yesterday in her ready room. I do know, if I was in Janeway's position, what I would have done. From the look on Cavit's face afterwards, well….If anything arises contact either myself or Janeway."

Evans walked over to the transporter control. "See you later."

He knew, as did Chakotay, staying out of Cavit's way would be easier said than done.


	35. Chapter 35

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 35**

Entering Janeway's ready room Chakotay was pleased to find a coffee waiting for him. Sitting down he reached for the cup. "Thanks, after last night I need this."

Janeway looked up from the padd which she was reading to the man who, as her prisoner, had sat in exactly the same spot only four months previously. "It would appear this is becoming a tradition. After the first time, I never expected that you would ever again be sitting here enjoying my coffee."

She rubbed the padd along her chin. "Certainly not of your own free will."

"Neither did I." Chakotay replied with a slight grin. He sat relaxed with legs stretched out in front, enjoying a few minutes of rest which he knew would be all to brief. As usual he was completely at ease, ready to match wits with his adversary. An adversary who, very quickly, was becoming a friend.

Slowly, thoughtfully, Janeway placed the padd onto the desk where it joined several others. Picking up her coffee she leaned back in her chair. "Would you answer a question?"

"Certainly….If I can." Chakotay replied carefully as he sipped the warm liquid. He did not want to jeopardize their growing friendship, but there were still certain facts which he could not reveal. At least not yet.

Holding her cup in both hands she locked eyes with the commander. "Why did you meet me in the Badlands?" The captain was determined to solve at least one puzzle.

Luckily one puzzle which Chakotay was willing and able to solve. "I wanted to arrange a meeting with Admiral Janeway. Since he sought me out in prison I assumed that he had certain details, information, which would make him more receptive to what I had to say."

Surprised, but at the same time not surprised, Janeway settled her cup on the arm of the chair. "If you wanted to speak with the Admiral, why did you not allow the first rendezvous to take place?"

Looking slightly embarrassed Chakotay shifted in his seat. "Ummm….I was taken by surprise."

The look which Janeway gave him did not ease his predicament. "You see Captain, I had issued very clear orders, that if I was captured under no circumstances were they to attempt a rescue. I knew Starfleet, or the Cardassians, would keep me heavily guarded. Perhaps try to use me as bait for a trap. I gave B'Elanna, and the others, a good tongue lashing for taking the risk."

Sipping her coffee she studied the Maquis leader. "I don't suppose you would tell me how your disappearing act was achieved."

Chakotay replied with a grin. "Sorry. That gives me a slight advantage. Which with you I intend to keep."

He knew the rules of the game, every move, every word was being scrutinized. After all was he not doing the same.

She tilted her head to the side, an impish gleam in her eyes. "You do realize, I will not stop searching for the answer. I hate mysteries. I also enjoy challenges and you have just offered me one. You have my promise, I'll discover how you pulled off that vanishing act."

Chakotay heaved a martyred sigh. "Oh….I know that you will. But for the time being I'm safe. Even under threat of torture my crew will not talk."

She laughed. "I'm not prepared to go that far. At least for the moment."

Chakotay tried to sound serious. "I think that I'm in trouble."

"You can bet on that." Janeway affirmed, her eyes dancing with mischief.

The light in her eyes dimmed as she became serious. "When we return to the Alpha Quadrant, are you prepared to meet with Admiral Janeway?"

Before Chakotay could respond she held up her hand. "But I warn you, he'll want the truth. He will not accept that you are protecting others."

Chakotay gazed intently at the captain. Before I give you my answer, would you answer a question?"

"If I can." As was Chakotay, Janeway was prepared to go only so far. At least for now.

The Maquis leader then asked the last question which she had been expecting. "What is your relationship to Admiral Janeway?"

Startled by the question she appraised Chakotay. Janeway then replied softly, with a smile on her face. "He's my father."

"Your father!" Chakotay exclaimed, giving a short, low whistle, it was his turn to be startled. Now he understood who he was dealing with. "I thought perhaps a niece. I didn't know that he was married."

With a trace of sadness she explained. "When I was a year old, my mother and older brother were killed in an accident. Dad never remarried. Chakotay, I'm telling you this in confidence. Only a handful of people know that Edward Janeway is my father. Tuvok is one of those few, the only member of my crew with that knowledge."

The Maquis leader nodded. He knew that the captain was not one to ride on somebody else's coattails. "You have my word, this will remain between you and I."

Chakotay looked at the captain with renewed respect, and most importantly trust. "Admiral Janeway is one, if not, the most respected officer in Starfleet. With a reputation for honesty and open mindedness, but a man not to be lied to or played with. A man well known for his consideration and respect for others. All the qualities which you have inherited."

He sat up straight. Placing his empty cup on the desk Chakotay rested his hands on his knees. "You asked if I would meet with the Admiral. Yes! If I have your word that it will not be a trap."

"Would you accept my word?" If the circumstances were reversed she knew that her answer would be yes. She had come to trust the word of the Maquis leader, but would that confidence be reciprocated.

Chakotay locked eyes with Janeway. "Yes Captain. I would."

She took a deep breath. "Commander Chakotay, you have it. Before I left for….the Badlands, I was given a special order from my father. He gave me complete authorization, should I be unable to recapture you, to arrange a meeting. At a time and place of your choosing. If upon our return you want to meet with the Admiral, and you are prepared to be open and honest, and offer the proof which we require, then I give you my word it will not be a trap."

Chakotay's breathing became slow and even. "What do you, and the admiral, know about the Cardassians and the Dominion?"

Rising from her seat she picked up the two empty cups and walked over to the replicator. Returning she handed Chakotay a fresh cup, then sitting down she rested her arms on the desk.

Looking intently at the Maquis leader she answered his question. "We know that there is an alliance between the two. We know that there were meetings before the peace negotiations, however, they could have been trade negotiations. Other than that not too much, the nature depending on when this alliance was formed. An alliance of aggression formed before the Maquis became a threat. Or an alliance of protection caused by a growing Maquis menace."

Maintaining eye contact, Chakotay prepared to give the captain the answer which she was seeking. "If I tell you which it is without being able, at this exact moment, to show you proof, would you believe me?"

"Yes," she replied. "I would believe that you were telling me the truth based on what you have seen. However, since I do not know what this proof of yours entails, I must add that the admiral, and myself, may interpret this information in a different way. You must realize that before my father takes any action, you will have to provide absolute indisputable proof. Until then we are both prepared to keep an open mind, to whatever you have to say."

Chakotay gave a slight nod. "Fair enough. The alliance was formed before the peace talks were even started. This alliance was the reason behind the Cardassian request for the peace negotiations with the Federation. The treaty between the Federation and Cardassia is a sham. A way to gain the help and trust of the Federation. To gain the time which both they and the Dominion require to build up their forces. The colonies were to be used as a secret base near Federation space, an area where Starfleet could not venture into. A secret base where they would train and increase the number of Jem' Hadar in preparation for an invasion."

"You have proof of this?" She did not require a reply, by now she knew Chakotay well enough. Cold fear for the safety of the Federation washed over her. She could only hope that he was misinterpreting, at least some, of the evidence which he had.

She stared into the eyes of the Maquis leader, willing him to be wrong, knowing that he was right.

"Yes Captain, I do have proof." Replied Chakotay without hesitation, and in a decisive manner leaving no room for doubt.

"What," asked Janeway, "do they hope to gain. What prevents them from turning on each other if they do gain control of the Alpha Quadrant?"

Chakotay gave a small shrug. "That is a good question, one which I cannot fully answer. The Jem' Hadar are missing an isogenic enzyme, forcing them to be dependant on the substance ketracel-white. Until recently the Vorta had control of all this white, as it's simply called. I do know that Cardassia managed, somehow, to gain control of the substance. As long as they maintain this control the Founders would never attack. Now, due to the Dominion's shape shifting abilities, the Cardassians never know if they are being spied upon. Prevents them from trying to plot against the Founders."

The Maquis leader added sarcastically. "A very trustful alliance."

Janeway spoke quietly. "I think that we had better get ourselves home as quickly as possible."

Chakotay agreed. "What did Tuvok discover?"

She handed him a padd. "The frequency of the pulses are increasing. He's down in the science lab running more scans, trying to discover why. What makes this planet special."

Chakotay scrolled through the padd. "It certainly appears to be something of value down there, something which requires this much power. I suggest setting a course, then once in orbit see if close range scans reveal anything. If feasible, an away tem with full security."

"I was thinking along the same lines." Hesitating a moment she placed her cup on the desk. "However, I'm not certain if this is the best decision."

"What do you mean?" The captain's hesitation gave Chakotay cause for concern.

Janeway found it difficult voicing her doubts. What if Chakotay agreed? Would that be the end of their hunt for the two mission crewmembers? "Are we wasting our time and resources on a fertile search. The odds that Kim and Torres are still alive are very slim. The longer we wait we may lose our chance to return home. Perhaps we should accept the loss, concentrate on the Array."

She added sadly. "The old man mentioned, more than once, about running out of time. It could mean many things, including the possibility that he is dying or planning to leave. If he dies, we may not be able to locate or operate his transportation device. If he leaves, he will probably take or destroy his equipment. Tuvok feels that the pulses are just surplus energy being sent to a collector. Our long range scans have not revealed any life signs."

"All that energy could be affecting the scanners." Chakotay pointed out.

"I had thought of that." Janeway replied.

The Maquis leader took a deep breath. "A decision of this nature is never easy. The curse of command. However, I never did like coincidences. The last time I ignored one it landed me in prison for several months."

"Only four." Janeway retorted. "At least so far."

For a moment Chakotay smiled, then a deep sadness crossed his face. "What Tuvok said is….logical."

Collecting his thoughts, Chakotay ran a finger along the rim of his cup. "It is difficult to have the respect of a crew who feels that any one of them could be abandoned the moment that things get rough. They only see the lose of a comrade. They do not know, or understand, or really care about the decisions behind it. Then there is the living with yourself. Never being sure that you had done all that was possible. It is not easy losing a member of your crew. Both of us, unfortunately, have been in that position."

Janeway nodded. The muscles in her face tightened, reflecting the pain which only belonged to a captain. "One never forgets. They return to haunt your dreams and your darkest moments. As you said, it is the curse of command. The burden which we carry, knowing that at any time our decisions can cost a life."

She gazed down at her desk. "Those under us regard us as infallible. They expect us to always have the right answers, always follow the correct course of action, to always know what to do. While in truth we have the training and the expertise, but seldom is anything black and white."

Moving forward Chakotay placed his arm on the desk. "We may be jumping to conclusions. How can we be certain that this alien has his equipment on the Array. All Tuvok found were traces of holographic imaging projectors. Nothing else. The examination lab, his equipment controlling the displacement wave might not be there. Is there not the possibility that we were transported elsewhere? He does have that capability. Does this alien live on the Array? Perhaps the planet is his natural environment."

The Maquis leader fixed his eyes on his counterpart. "What is your decision? Do we investigate this planet or try returning to the Array?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 36**

Janeway breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Chakotay looked confused. "You're welcome, I guess. May I ask what I did?"

"For helping me justify the course of action which I had already chosen." Replied Janeway innocently.

"Oh!" Handing the padd back to the captain Chakotay gave his head a small shake.

After placing it into her padd organizer she then turned off her monitor. "How about an away team of myself, you, Tuvok along with three Starfleet, three Maquis. With emergency beam out procedures?"

He nodded agreement. "That should be sufficient. We could have another team standing by, just in case we run into trouble."

"All right lets do it." Janeway stood up. "I'm going down to the science lab. Will you join me?"

Chakotay rose to his feet. "Of course. But first, if you don't mind, I'll like to contact my ship."

Entering the bridge Janeway and Chakotay walked into the center of the command area. The captain addressed the man standing at the ops station. "Mr. Evans, open a comm line to the Maquis."

"Yes Captain." The Maquis temporary Starfleet officer tapped the control panel.

Watching his man efficiently carry out this Starfleet captain's order, Chakotay ran his hand along his chin, trying to hide the amused smile on his face.

When a Bajoran face appeared the Maquis leader turned toward the viewscreen. "Seska, we're heading for that M-class planet. Set a course to match this ship. Once we're in orbit three of our crew will join the away team."

"Which three?" Inquired Seska.

"I'll let you know." In truth, Chakotay was not sure which three of his crew to choose.

Seska grinned. "Afraid that you'll have a mutiny on your hands. Not everybody will welcome working with Starfleet."

"Perhaps they would prefer to lose B'Elanna. Chakotay out."

With interest Janeway listened to the exchange. Chakotay had been correct, she was not the only captain with crew members harboring strong feelings. The two crews would never be able to co-exist, just the thought of that necessity occurring sent a shiver of apprehension down her spine. They had to find a way home. If not, how long could she and Chakotay maintain their truce, how long before the crews began turning on each other. Hatred had strange effects on people, destroying discipline and human values.

Janeway walked toward the helm. A young ensign sat at the controls. Still working on the panel, Tom Paris was standing beside her.

Janeway addressed Paris. "Tom, what's the condition of the conn?"

He glanced up from the display. "It's operational Captain. There's still a few minor repairs to be done but they should not interfere with navigation."

Worry and hope mingled on his young face. "Do you have some information?"

"Not yet," she replied gently. "We're just checking out a couple of ideas. I'll let you know the moment that something develops. Ensign, lay in a course for the planet. Maximum impulse."

"Yes Captain." The ensign tapped her controls. "Course laid in."

Janeway walked back to Chakotay. "I don't trust our warp-core. It will take longer, but a lot safer."

With Chakotay beside her she headed toward the turbolift. Coming abreast of the ops station she stopped.

Janeway looked at her new crewman. There was a touch of mischief in her voice. "Well Mr. Evans, how are you getting along?"

"Fine Captain." Evans replied. "Your systems are comparable to Chakotay's."

"Hey Evans!" Joked the Maquis leader. "Don't get too comfortable. Remember, you're part of my crew."

"Hell Chakotay!" Evans retorted with a grin on his face. "Her coffee is better than yours."

Chakotay looked at the Starfleet captain who was fighting to keep a straight face. "The price of loyalty these days. Deserted all for a cup of coffee."

For the first time since their abrupt arrival, at least for a brief moment, the bridge crew had smiles on their faces.


	37. Chapter 37

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 37**

In the turbolift Chakotay attempted to look and sound serious. "Did you do this on purpose? Trying to entice my crew away with your coffee"

"Commander!" Exclaimed Janeway, faking shock at such a suggestion.

Then in the most innocent of voices she retorted. "Would I do anything like that?" Leaving the turbolift she threw over her shoulder. "However, it does give me ideas."

Chakotay just stood there, hands on his hips, watching her. He realized that not only was this one very determined captain, but an extremely unusual one. Be it searching for two lost crewmen, hunting a Maquis outlaw, or using lighthearted banter to maintain a truce, her unpredictability gave her the advantage. And she knew it.

He caught up at the door of the science lab.

Janeway walked up to the console where Tuvok was working. "Anything?"

Yes Captain," He replied while continuing to tap the display and study the information. "Our long range scans have revealed activity in the airspace southwest of where the energy pulses are landing. Also these pulses are still increasing."

Janeway threw a quick glance toward Chakotay. "Activity in the airspace, interesting. I have already set a course for this planet. If there is some form of life down there let's hope that it's friendly. Tuvok, prepare for an away mission, three from our crew, three from Chakotay's."

While still talking to Tuvok, Janeway look defiantly at the Maquis leader. "Also arrange for Tom Paris to join us."

Chakotay grinned at the Starfleet captain. "I'll deal with him after we return to the Alpha Quadrant."

Despite knowing that she was being baited, Janeway took a step closer. "Paris is a member of my crew, Here, or in the Alpha Quadrant."

While looking him straight in the eye she tapped Chakotay's chest with her finger for emphasis. "Understood!"

Eyes gleaming with mischief Chakotay replied in his best subservient voice. "Yes ma'am."

Which earned him a '_just wait until I get you look_' from Janeway.

What neither of them admitted, to each other or out loud, was that Janeway's light touch had sent a jolt of electricity threw both of them.

Tuvok turned to Chakotay. "May I suggest Timmins, B'Kay and Javis."

"All right," agreed Chakotay, "I'll have them join us when we're in orbit."

Why, Chakotay wondered, should he surprised at Tuvok's suggestion. The Starfleet officer had been part of his crew, knew his people. The Vulcan had chosen three of the best. The problem, one of the three hated Starfleet as no other on his ship. However, Javis did have an unusual reputation. Perhaps he had better keep an eye on the captain.

Just then Cavit entered.

Janeway turned to her first officer. "Ah Mr. Cavit, just in time. We're on our way to that M-class planet. Once in orbit Tuvok and I will be taking an away team down to the surface. Stay on full security alert, continuances scans with emergency beam-out status. Any change with the warp-core?"

"I just came from sick-bay," replied Cavit. "I'm on my way to engineering now. Carey's last report was an hour ago, when he increased warp-drive up to four-point-five."

Cavit's news did nothing to improve Janeway's disposition. "We're in strange space with limited warp capabilities, not the best situation. To aid with the repairs I've sent Rollins down to engineering. A member of Chakotay's crew, Mr. Evans, is helping at the ops station."

Chakotay carefully monitored the reactions of both Tuvok and Cavit. The first officer appeared surprise but nothing more. Apparently he had learned to accept his captain's authority. As for Tuvok, he did raise an eyebrow, however, the news of a Maquis working on the ship did not appear to surprise him. Obviously the Vulcan knew his captain.

Janeway continued speaking to Cavit. "I want an update after you have spoken with Carey. What is the situation with our injured crew members?"

"Dr. Fitzgerald released one this morning," Cavit replied. "There are six others who suffered massive first degree burns, severe lacerations and multiple trauma injuries. With the lack of medical supplies all he can do is sedate them."

That upset Janeway. Feeling helpless and frustrated she was forced to admit, for the moment, there was little which she could do. "Keep me posted."

"Very good," replied Cavit. "Captain, if that is all I'll be in engineering."

The perfect first officer, showing none of his growing inner fury. A Maquis on HIS bridge, serving on HIS ship, how dare she. He was now determined, that upon their return to the Alpha Quadrant, it was his duty to report the captain's breech of regulations. He would make sure that it would be a long time, if ever, before Kathryn Janeway commanded another ship.

Janeway nodded her dismissal.

After Cavit left she turned back to Chakotay. "Do you want to contact your ship now or later?"

Chakotay turned to Tuvok. "Tell Evans to contact Seska. Arrange for Timmins, B'Kay and Javis to join the away team. Also have Seska check with our EMH and in our medical supply room. We carry a good supply of medications, have her send over whatever you require."

Without hesitation Tuvok nodded. "Very good Commander." In his typical Vulcan fashion, with nothing more to say, he left.

Feeling greatly relieved a grateful Janeway turned to the Maquis leader. "Thank you."

The captain did not have to say anything else, and Chakotay did not have to reply.

How easily Evans had taken orders from her and how, without question, Tuvok had accepted Chakotay's instructions, did not escaped the captain. She rubbed her hand along the back of her neck. "When we return home we might have to sort out who belongs to who."

Chakotay grinned. Then resting a hand on top of the console he studied Janeway. "How do you know that I did not order Evans to sabotage your ship, or use this as an opportunity to access your computer?"

"Ah yes," she replied. "I forgot, Evans is your chief spy."

"Captain, you no more forgot than I did." Retorted the Maquis leader.

She shrugged her shoulders. Go ahead, access our records, they will not be much use to you. You were a Starfleet officer, most of the information is either already known, or of little practical use to you. Crew reports, a lot of scientific information, nothing classified. Besides, from what I heard of the Maquis, you don't require an invitation."

Chakotay laughed. Janeway practical as well as unpredictable.

She occupied herself with the console. "As for sabotage. Tuvok said you were a man of your word, that you would honor the truce."

The Maquis leader managed to keep a straight face. "And of course Vulcans never lie."

She looked up, laughter danced in her eyes. "Will you ever forgive me for planting him in your crew?"

Chakotay locked eyes with the captain. "I'm working on it. However, I might forgive, but I'll never forget."

There were no hard feelings. Never had been. As a Starfleet officer she had done what she had to. Chakotay understood, and Janeway knew this.

She turned back to the console. "Let's run some more scans. See if we can force this mysterious planet to give up the secrets which it holds. Perhaps we can locate some sign of Kim and Torres. No matter how small, I'll consider it a miracle."

To their intense sorrow, hoping and longing were not enough. With each passing minute chances of finding the two alive were diminishing.

Neither voiced the anguish which they were feeling. The sick empty feeling in the depths of their beings. Knowing that this was their last hope, their last chance. Knowing that soon they might be forced to accept the inevitable.

The inevitable which they dreaded.

If Kim and Torres were not on this planet, both Janeway and Chakotay knew they were out of options.

The search would have to be called off.

They would have to concentrate on the Array. On a way home.

Leaving behind the two whose exact fate would never be known.


	38. Chapter 38

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**Chapter 38**

Once in orbit they ran one last short range scan. Bending over the console Janeway studied the readouts. "All that energy is interfering with our sensors. From what I can tell those ships landed here. Though somewhat distorted I'm also reading, what appears to be, humanoid lifesigns. I can't be certain will all this turbulence."

Leaning closer Chakotay indicated an area with his finger. "This would be a good place for the away team to beam into. It's mountainous which will offer protection, it will also reduce the possibility of being seen, but close to those lifesigns."

Janeway examined the spot. "It appears to be a safe distance from the energy bursts."

Chakotay nodded. "We can do some reconnaissance before making our presence known. It will be a good idea to become familiar with the area around us. Knowledge of the surrounding terrain can prevent being surprised and aid in escaping, should that necessity arise."

The captain looked up. "I'm hoping that these people will be friendly. That '_escape_' will not be necessary."

"I share your hope," Chakotay responded. "However….prior to making contact I strongly recommend watching these people, try to learn as much as possible. See if there is a connection to that old man. Knowledge can not only be your best defense but also your best offense."

Thoughtfully Janeway tapped the console with her finger. "I agree. We're all alone out here, with no backup, no help. I hope to make a peaceful first contact but you are correct, we must be careful. I'll send the coordinates to the transporter room."

A small smile eased the severity of her face. "I must admit, there is merit having a Maquis as an advisor. Your suggestions make sense, especially under these circumstances. I never took advanced tactical training. Never thought as a science officer that it would be necessary."

Devilment shone in Chakotay's eyes. "Be careful captain, I might turn you into a Maquis."

Janeway retorted as she turned away from the panel. "Not much chance of that. I'm my father's daughter. Janeway to Tuvok, assemble the away team."

The Vulcan's reply drifted over the communication system. "The team is ready. The members from Commander Chakotay's crew have just arrived."

Chakotay muttered something under his breath.

Janeway turned to him. "Did you say something?"

"No Captain." He replied without revealing his apprehension. The captain did not see his mentally crossed fingers.

Janeway turned her attention back to Tuvok. "Chakotay and I are on our way. Prepare for beam-down."

When Janeway and Chakotay entered the transporter room they came upon a heated argument.

"No way traitor!" Yelled one of the Maquis. "No way will I join you on any Starfleet mission!"

In three strides the Maquis leader was in front of the young man. Before Janeway knew what had happened Chakotay's fist lashed out. A fraction of a second later the man was sprawled on the deck.

Chakotay towered over his crewman. "Javis, when I give an order I expect you to obey. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yae! You made yourself clear!" Responded Javis as he rubbed his chin. "For B'Elanna's sake, guess I can stomach Starfleet. For a little while!"

Fascinated Janeway watched the proceedings. There was no doubt as to the hatred this man held, but she also had no doubt that Chakotay would be obeyed. This Maquis leader was not a man to be taken lightly. Or disobeyed.

What puzzled her, this confrontation had come as no surprise to either Chakotay or Tuvok. If they had been expecting trouble with this Javis, why had her security chief specifically requested him? Tuvok never did anything without a logical reason.

Javis climbing to his feet stepped onto the transporter platform. Chakotay beside him.

The away team stood in a circle, facing outward with phasers drawn.

Tuvok turned to Janeway. "Captain, the away team is ready."

He then took his place. Phaser on one hand, tricorder in the other.

Amused, Janeway joined them.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Javis rubbing his jaw. The animosity glaring from his eyes could burn a hole through steel. '_So this was the mystery man_' thought Janeway. From the listing provided by Tuvok, her father had been able to obtain information on all of Chakotay's crew. All except this Javis.

Later she would have a talk with one Maquis commander, find out more about this Javis and his bitter resentment of Starfleet.

She nodded to the man standing at the transporter controls. "Energize!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 39**

As Janeway's molecules rematerialized her first sensation was of heat. Dry, hot heat. Thinking that she had landed on somebody's old fashion camp fire, she glanced down. Only a sun-scorched land greeted her eyes.

Gasping for breath, her lungs labored to draw in what little oxygen there was. The others fared no better, their clothes already clammy from sweat, faces wet as the air sucked the water out of them.

The high, surrounding mountain peaks offered little protection from the overhead sun. The air hung motionless, suffocating all that it encompressed. No vegetation, no birds, not even a lizard. Nothing moving, nothing living.

The ground vibrated violently as an energy burst struck less than a kilometer away. Too close for comfort. Chakotay's hand grabbed Janeway's arm as she and the others were thrown off balance. Even with their view partially blocked, dust and rocks could be seen rising high into the air.

Chakotay remarked cynically, forcing words out of a throat already parched and dry. "I would not like to live here. In fact, I would prefer not having to visit."

Janeway knew he was expressing the viewpoint of all of them. "Tuvok, can you get any readings on your tricorder?"

"Negative Captain." Tuvok clipped the instrument to his belt. "There is too much interference."

Janeway indicated with her arm over to the left. "The life form readings were in that direction. Let's hope they haven't moved."

"Spread out," ordered Chakotay. "Keep your eyes open for unwelcome guests."

Phaser in hand Tuvok took the lead. Janeway, Chakotay and Paris followed. The rest of the away team formed a half circle behind them. Slowly they proceed over land cracked and seared from the long absence of water. Using the rocks as shields, on the alert for the least sign of movement, they approached their objective.

In the oppressive heat each step required extra effort. Each foot fall produced small dust clouds around their feet. Another energy burst caused the ground to buck and tremble.

Chakotay moved closer to Janeway. "The sooner that we're out of here the better."

She silently agreed.

Once close enough the two knelt behind a couple of large protective rocks. Using viewers they carefully studied the scene before them.

A group, comprised mostly of sunburnt vicious men, were busy attending to various chores. Their clothes ragged, hair heaped upon their heads in massive unkempt mounds. Klingon-like ridges graced their leathery foreheads, their faces burnt black from hours in the sun. Each male had weapons slung over their shoulders and various ornaments, either of rank or battle significance, in their hair. The women, clothes no better than an assembly of rags, wearing faces haggard from years of hardship, were also had at work.

The group was camped amid crumbling ruins, with the landscape only adding to the desolation and loneliness of the land. Stark reminders of a long vanished civilization, reminders of a time when water flowed and birds sang.

Chakotay whispered to Janeway. "I count around twenty males and five females."

Janeway turned toward the Maquis leader. "Like this planet not very inviting. I doubt that they will be glad to see us."

Repositioning the viewer she continued to study the group.

Chakotay, disappointed at what he saw, was forced to agree. "I'm afraid you're right. They're fighters. No other could survive in such a harsh environment. Nothing about their demeanor suggest they are friendly, or would welcome strangers. Just the opposite."

As Janeway lowered her viewer she gave her head a small discouraged shake.

Sitting down she placed her back against the rock. "A rather fearsome picture. Weapons at their ready. Within easy reach, a line of one-man short range fighter ships. I don't think we'll be invited for supper."

"Unless we're the supper," quipped Chakotay.

Again the ground gave a good demonstration of an earthquake.

Chakotay glanced up at the dust rising not too far away. "They're completely ignoring these energy barrages. They must be accustomed to them, which means that this has been going on for a long time."

The captain ran a hand along her forehead which was feeling the effects of the overhead sun. "How anyone could be at ease with such monstrous power striking so near is beyond me. It may be commonplace to these inhabitants, however, for us who are new to this land, it is plain nerve racking. I doubt very much that there is any connection between these people and the alien on that Array."

"Hmmm…. "Chakotay muttered. "Take a look over to the left. In the second doorway."

Janeway shifted her position. Once again kneeling on the hard ground she peered through her viewer.

The captain's lips tightened in anger. "She must be a prisoner. From the look of those bruises on her face, she is on the receiving end of very harsh treatment. Interesting….her species is very different. This girl is so small and slender with golden hair. Everybody else is well built, tall with black hair."

Chakotay pointed out something else. "Captain, notice how white her face is. As though she has never seen the sun, or at least, not for a long, long time. Perhaps she is not native to this planet. Even the others, I cannot believe that they live here."

Janeway agreed. "You could be right. Either that or she has been kept a prisoner in some dark secluded place. Avoiding the sun must be next to impossible."

Suddenly Chakotay uttered a sharp oath.

Leaping backwards he disappeared around a set of boulders.


	40. Chapter 40

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 40**

At Chakotay's cry, Janeway grabbing her phaser, leaped to her feet. With Paris and Tuvok on her heels she quickly headed in the direction which the Maquis leader had taken.

They were just in time to see him catch up with a strange looking man. A man who was clutching Chakotay's water canteen.

She found it hard not to laugh, of all people to steal from. This funny, innocent looking intruder had chosen the wrong target.

What did not amuse her, was how had he managed to come so close undetected. Even Tuvok, his nonexpression indicated shock.

This alien might not be so inept as his appearance suggested. It had been fortunate that he had wanted only the water, not their lives.

As the group quickly surrounded him, the alien stood quietly, gazing in curiosity at Janeway and the away team.

Tuvok motioned for the others to maintain a sharp lookout, they did not need another surprise.

She looked around. There had been almost no sound. Hopefully the group by the ruins had not been alerted. She exchanged '_a what next look_' with Chakotay.

"I was only going to borrow it," said the newcomer. "I would have replaced it."

"I'm sure that you would," Retorted Chakotay sarcastically, snatching back the canteen.

Janeway appraised the alien. The man was short on the stocky side. A sparse mane of brownish hair ran along the top of his head, down his neck. His speckled face spouted a line of whiskers. Very different from the group they had been watching. She was beginning to wonder how many species inhabited this supposedly uninhabitable planet.

"My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Explorer. This is Maquis Commander Captain Chakotay."

The man spoke in a soft musical voice. "How do you do. My name is Neelix."

"Do you live here?" questioned Chakotay.

"Of course not!" replied the alien. "Only the Kazon and the Ocampa live here."

"The Kazon and the Ocampa?" Echoed Janeway. The sun was giving her a headache. "Which group live by the ruins?"

"Kazon." Neelix answered impatiently, as though speaking to those who should know the answers.

Chakotay looked intently at the mysterious stranger. "What about the fair haired girl? She appears quiet different."

This time Neelix answered more carefully. "She's Ocampa."

For a moment he studied them. Looking from Janeway to Chakotay then back to Janeway. "You're not from this area of space, are you? Were you abducted, brought here against your will?"

Janeway and Chakotay tensed.

The captain replied to the question. "Yes we were. How do you know?"

Neelix's face grew grim. "Unfortunately, you are not the first. Are you also missing crewmembers?"

"Two," replied Chakotay. Knowing that he would not like what was coming.

Beside him the Maquis leader could feel Janeway's apprehension as she voiced the fearful question. "Do you know where they are?"

Both apprehensive and hopeful.

A dismal, agonizing look descended like a shadow over Neelix. "I'm sorry. Evidently the Caretaker sends them to the Ocampa. Non have survived. They die within hours from some unknown disease. Their bodies covered with strange, large raw lumps."


	41. Chapter 41

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 41**

Janeway and Chakotay both fought down the nausea brought on by Neelix's information.

Had this been the fate of Kim and Torres? A lonely gruesome end, suffering from some horrific disease among strangers. Forced to end their days far from their friends and families.

Zipp…..Phaser fire, coming from the rocks behind, narrowly missed one of the Maquis. From two sides Kazon descended upon them. As traces of light flashed back and forth dust, punctuated by the cries of the Kazon, saturated the air.

"There goes our advantage." Chakotay muttered in annoyance as he dropped one of the lead attackers.

"This would be a good time to return to the ship." Janeway remarked as she took aim at one of the Kazon. "After I get that girl."

Chakotay did not have to inquire which girl, however, just how they would accomplish this necessity did cross his mind.

As the expert marksmanship, of both Starfleet and Maquis, drove back the attackers, Janeway started in the direction of the Kazon encampment.

Slowly, using the rocks as cover, she eased around to her right away from the fighting. Darting from boulder to boulder, carefully working her way behind the attacking Kazon, Janeway was conscious of only one thing. Torres, Kim and one Ocampa girl.

She had almost reached the camp. Just a few yards more. Only a few yards with no protection.

Without warning she was hit from behind with what felt like a shuttle. Finding herself flat on the ground, she heard a phaser blast pass over her and the Maquis sprawled on top. Lifting her head she watched as Chakotay, a couple of feet away, effectively dealt with the Kazon who had fired at her.

After her Maquis savior jumped to his feet Janeway immediately followed. Her red and black uniform now sand-white with the planet's dust. Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris and B'Kay lost no time in joining her.

B'Kay grinned at his crewmate. "Wel….well…what do you know. Hey Javis nice going. This time you saved a Starfleet captain."

Chakotay looked at his two men. It would take Javis a long time to live this one down. Yes, he had been right as to why Tuvok had requested this particular crewman. The Vulcan knew Javis. He also knew what Chakotay had suspected, Janeway was unmindful of danger. She was not the type to hide behind rank while others did the dirty work. From now on, any away mission his man would stay near her.

"Captain look!" Paris cried out, pointing toward Neelix and the girl trying to outrun a bunch of Kazon.

"Tuvok!" Shouted Janeway whirling toward her security officer.

Before the words were out of her mouth, the Vulcan had already started toward the fleeing pair.

Tom Paris was faster. Seeing the only hope for his friends about to disappear, attached wings to his feet.

Tom reached Neelix as the team again drove back the Kazon.

"Easy. W…" He gasped as hot searing air filled with sand clogged his lungs.

Desperately he fought to pull air into his tortured organs. "We….we won't harm….your. Only want….answers. Find our missing….friends."

The away team quickly surrounded the threesome.

As Janeway reached the group she saw another, larger and more heavily, armed band of Kazon heading their way.

The captain slapped her comm badge. "Transporter room, emergency beam-out of away team plus two."

Instantaneously she found herself back in the comfortable environment of her own ship.

The coolness in sharp contrast to what she had just left.


	42. Chapter 42

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 42**

Beside Janeway stood Neelix, wide-eyed and fearful. He pulled the Ocampa girl closer. Placing a protective arm around the waist of his companion, Neelix looked around in stunned disbelief. "How….how did you do this? Where are we?"

Janeway, putting away her phaser, stepped off the transporter platform.

She turned around to reassure her frightened visitor. "Relax Mr. Neelix, we used a transporter. You're onboard my ship, in orbit around the planet. We're only looking for information, you and the young lady are in no danger."

Just then the first officer entered, Janeway shifted the focus of her attention. "Mr. Cavit, go to yellow alert. We made the acquaintance of some rather unfriendly natives, they had out of atmosphere ships. Be on the alert for an attack."

"Captain!" Interjected Chakotay as he too stepped off the platform. "My ship is in danger. We do have minimal shields and weapons but our sensor systems are still not operational."

The captain turned to the Maquis leader. "Who has your bridge?"

"Seska!" He replied.

Janeway turned back to Cavit. "Have Evans contact Seska. Inform her that we have found someone who might provide some answers. Warn her that there is a possibility of an attack. We will have to be their eyes, make sure that the tactical link which Tuvok set up is secure."

"Yes Captain." Cavit quickly left.

The picture of an efficient and dedicated first officer.

The captain turned to her chief of security. "Tuvok, arrange for all the away team to have a shower and some food. Then join us in sick-bay."

Signaling for the others to follow the Vulcan started to leave.

The three Maquis looked uncertainly at Chakotay. After receiving a small nod from their leader they followed Tuvok out of the room.

Only Paris remained, he was not going anywhere until he found out about B'Elanna and Harry.

Janeway appraised her two visitors. She noticed that while Neelix appeared to be nervous, his companion seemed to be more curious than frightened. In fact, to the captain's surprise, the girl appeared to be completely relaxed.

Janeway motioned to Neelix. "Come with us. I'll have the young lady's injuries attended to. Then we can talk."

"I'm not leaving her." Chimed a defiant Neelix.

For the first time the fair haired girl spoke, her voice soft and lyrical. Like a gentle spring rain kissing the petals of a flower. "Relax Neelix," putting her hand on his shoulder, "these people rescued us from the Kazon."

The captain surveyed her fairy-like guest. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, welcome aboard. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Kes. Thank you for helping us." She answered quickly, firmly. Totally unafraid in the midst of strange happenings, surrounded by aliens of which she knew nothing.

The captain introduced the two standing beside her. "This is Maquis Commander Captain Chakotay and Tom Paris."

Janeway suppressed a chuckle. Both men, especially Paris, were staring. She could not blame them for the girl was beautiful. Her light blue eyes opened wide, not out of fear, but out of curiosity. Her fair hair and pale complexion presented a fragile China doll image. An image which the captain suspected was false. The manner in which her guest made eye contact, and carried herself, suggested a hidden strength and strong character.

The group headed for sick-bay. Entering the room Janeway immediately noticed the startled look on the face of Dr. Fitzgerald as he sighted Chakotay. A look which quickly became one of intense hatred. It lasted only seconds before being replaced by his professional face.

However, the look of animosity had lasted long enough to worry the captain. She could only hope that this would be the only contact between the two. Still it caused her concern. Cavit and the doctor were two senior staff officers. Both holding positions where uncontrolled passions could result in serious, if not, tragic consequences.

What did please her, sick-bay contained no crewmen. Thanks to Chakotay all the injured had received the necessary medication and were now recuperating in quarters.

It required only minutes to treat Kes' arms and face. Though unsightly the bruises had not been serious.

From her perch upon the bio-bed Kes' eyes, in absolute amazement, darted from object to object. "I never dreamed that anything like this existed." She whispered with childlike wonderment. "Are we really out in space?"

Janeway laughed. "Yes Kes, we are. But tell me about your people, Neelix said you are Ocampa."

Kes nodded. "We live underground."

At that moment Tuvok joined the group. "When we scanned your planet there were no signs of an underground civilization."

His voice expressed no surprise, that for once, his Vulcan logic had been in error.

Kes looked at, what was to her, another very strange alien. "The Caretaker erected barriers protecting us."

Chakotay expressed what the others were thinking. "These barriers must have blocked the scanners."

Janeway noticed that after treating Kes, Dr. Fitzgerald had, without a word, immediately returned to his office. She glanced in his direction. He was sitting at his desk, back toward her and the others. Though she did not like the situation the captain saw no reason for immediate concern….Or so she thought.

Not seeing the bitter fury on the face of the doctor, she turned back to her visitors. "Caretaker? Is that the entity on the Array?"

Kes looked uncertain. "I'm not sure to what you are referring."

Neelix, taking his eyes of Kes, looked at Janeway. "I think I can answer that. I believe that the space station which you are calling the Array would be what they, and others who live in this sector, refer to as the Caretaker. It has been around for a long, long time and there are no records of anyone ever boarding the station. If there are life-forms living there nobody has ever seen them?"

Janeway continued to query Kes. "How long have you been underground? There were signs of surface habitation."

The young lady thought for a moment. "Hundreds of generations, for out life span is only nine years. According to the Elders, the Caretaker led us underground when the '_Warming_' began. He build everything we need and provides energy to run our systems."

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged a small nod. Finally things were making some sense. Tuvok just raised an eyebrow.

Chakotay asked, "How did you come to be on the surface?"

Embarrassed she ducked her head. "I'm very curious. Always asking questions, searching for answers. There are old tunnels and stairways which go up to the surface. I found one and followed it. There was a break in the security barrier, where it had decayed. However, the people that I found were not as friendly as you."

"But," interjected Neelix, "you also found me."

Kes smiled tenderly at her friend. "Yes. I also found you."

"Kes," said Janeway, "Neelix told us that this Caretaker has been sending people to the Ocampa."

"Yes!" Paris cried in desperation. Unable to remain silent any longer. "What about these people. Anybody in the last week?"

Kes replied softly, sadly. "I don't know. I've been on the surface for at least two weeks. Almost three."

She looked at the anxious group around her. Wishing that she could help them. "Even if they were sent to my people, unfortunately those that were….I'm sorry."

Tom hit the surface of the bio-bed with his hands. With anguished eyes he looked at Kes then at Janeway.

The captain placed her hand on Tom's arm. "Easy, we have come this far, don't give up. Not yet."

She turned back to Kes. "We're missing two of our crew. We cannot be certain of the exact time, but they would have been sent to the Ocampa during the last six days. Did the others die right away? Is there a chance that Kim and Torres are still alive?"

Kes shook her head. "I don't know….I never saw them. They were sent to the clinic, I only know what I heard. I believe some died as soon as they arrived. Others, two perhaps three days later. Not longer."

The captain placed one hand on the bed, the other on her hip. "How did your Caretaker explain this." Waving her hand, "the sudden appearance of strangers who were dying?"

"We have never spoken directly to the Caretaker," Kes explained. "The Elders always interpret his desires."

Chakotay could not prevent his voice from betraying the anger and frustration which he was feeling. "What morbid desires did they think this Caretaker of yours could possibly have?"

Kes turned compassionate eyes toward the agitated Maquis leader. "We believed that these people were separated because of their illness, that the Caretaker probably wanted to protect others. We appeared to have immunity against this disease and supposed that he had sent them to us to be cared for."

She dropped her head. "Sadly we knew nothing about their illness. There was little that we could do, except make then as comfortable as possible."

Raising her head, pleading for understanding, she looked at Janeway. "We do not have facilities such as you have."

The captain returned the girl's steady stare. "Kes, would you be willing to take us to your people? There might be a chance. We could still be in time to save B'Elanna and Harry."

Before Kes could reply Neelix spoke up. "Captain, the Ocampa have the only water on the planet, an ungrounded reservoir. We would like to help, however, the Kazon want the secret of the tunnels, they will come looking for us. My ship is in orbit and the Kazon know the location. If it is not already too late we must return to it, leave this sector immediately."

Tuvok looked at Neelix. "If your ship is in orbit, and you do not have transporters, how did you reach the surface of the planet?"

"I had a small shuttle," Neelix explained. "Which by now I'm sure the Kazon are claiming as their own. It is of no importance, but I am concerned about my ship."

Janeway turned to her two visitors. "We will protect you. And make sure that you are safe before we leave."

Kes looked at her companion, a gentle but firm look upon her face. "They helped us, we must help them."

She turned to Janeway. "Of course I'll take you there if I can. There have been others, before me, who went in search of the surface, they never returned. Perhaps because of the Kazon, perhaps because of the Elders who always found and sealed the tunnels which they used. It is rumored that there are dozens of tunnels, but I do not know of their locations."

Chakotay suggested hopefully. "Is there anyway that we could beam down?"

Tuvok quickly dashed that hope. "Unfortunately no Commander. The barrier will prevent transportation."

Janeway took a couple of steps away from the bed. Deep in thought she stood with both hands on her hips, staring down at the floor. So close, she was not going to allow something like a barrier to stop her.

The captain turned back to Kes. "You found a break in the barrier. Do you know the location, would you be able to find it?"

Kes shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

With a determined look upon her face the captain glanced toward Chakotay. "All right, we'll do this the hard way."

She turned to Tuvok. "Show Kes and Neelix to quarters. Then have Evans start scanning for a break in the barrier which we can beam through. I want you to locate Neelix's ship, tractor it into our shuttle bay. Afterwards help Evans with the search. You'll have to reconfigure the sensors to compensate for the energy interference."

Janeway looked at Tom. "Help Tuvok and Evans scan for a break."

"Yes Captain." Replied Tom Paris.

Tuvok motioned for the others to follow him. After they left Janeway turned toward Chakotay, who gave her a small nod of agreement.

Placing his back against the bed Chakotay folded his arms. "I'm thinking the same as you, finally some answers. It feels good to be able to take decisive action, stop working with out hands tied behind out backs."

Janeway nodded. "I agree. Though the possibility of the two still being alive is slim, perhaps, just perhaps, there is one small chance."

Neither dared to voice the troubling question.

If Kim and Torres were still alive, how long would they remain so?

Would the rescue be in time or would they be just too late?

Most importantly, could this unknown illness be cured?

Or would she and Chakotay be forced to stand by, helpless, watching Kim and Torres slowly become two more victims.


	43. Chapter 43

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 43**

Leaving sickbay Janeway and Chakotay headed for the turbolift.

With one hand the captain rubbed her tired and sore eyes, red and irritated from the planet's sand. "Evans and Tuvok better find a break quickly, or I'll rip that damn barrier with my bare hands. Based on what Kes said we're out of time."

She glanced down at her dusty and untidy uniform. "If we're going to meet the Ocampa, I definitely do not wish to represent the Federation looking like this."

She looked at the Maquis leader. "You don't present a too commanding picture yourself. I'm going to drop by quarters to wash and change. I'll show you where you can do likewise."

"Thanks Captain, it would be appreciated. As long as it's not the brig." Chakotay responded with a small tired smile on his face. The layers of dust not hiding his fatigue.

"Not this time." Returning Chakotay's spent smile with one of her own.

Though it required effort she rubbed her aching shoulder. The effects of the last couple of days catching up. The result of lots of worry, no sleep, little food.

Janeway looked at the man leaning against the turbolift wall. Her eyes locked with his as they had that day in the Federation Justice building. Now a lifetime away.

Without warning she ordered, "Computer, halt turbolift!"

Chakotay immediately tensed. Standing straight, his fatigue disappeared as he gazed warily at the captain.

"I want the truth." Janeway demanded.

Chakotay was puzzled. Except for withholding certain facts, he had told her the truth. "I don't understand, I haven't lied to you."

"No"' admitted Janeway. "However, you have not been honest about Javis."

She noticed how quickly the guarded look on Chakotay's face became one of unease. Her eyes drilled into the Maquis leader. "Both you and Tuvok knew that there would be a problem. Despite this, Tuvok requested that he become part of the away team. You agreed. Why?"

There was no hiding the discomfort which Chakotay was feeling. He ran his hand through black hair now white with dust. He should have known, this woman didn't miss a thing.

Taking a deep breath, hoping for the best, he attempted to explain. "Javis has a reputation for being a….human shield. Somehow, he seems to sense danger. Sense those who are inclined to---um----be a target. It apparently comes naturally to him, he acts without thinking."

"Go on!" Janeway ordered.

At the moment Chakotay would have preferred to be facing a fleet of Cardassian warships, not trapped in the turbolift with this stonefaced Starfleet captain. "On away missions '_Jackrabbit Javis_' is a valuable man to have around. On several occasions he has saved members of my crew."

Watching the Maquis leader, Janeway leaned one shoulder against the turbolift wall. "I see. '_Jackrabbit_'….interesting. I thought that I had walked into the path of a passing shuttle."

Chakotay grinned. "Yes, his five-foot nine frame packs quite a wallop. He's lean but powerful."

Janeway caught the hidden meaning. "Can I assume that you are talking from experience?"

Chakotay's embarrassment was answer enough. Then the chagrin quickly changed to concern. "Unfortunately, Javis will pay for his actions today."

"Explain!" Janeway's tone left no room or argument.

Chakotay looked at the Starfleet captain. "Again, at this time I cannot go into details, but I can tell you this, with good cause he hates Starfleet and the Federation. His feelings are well known among my crew. Believe me, Javis will not be allowed to forget, that today, he saved the life of a Starfleet captain."

Janeway's reply was simple. "Computer, mess-hall."


	44. Chapter 44

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 44**

Janeway's abrupt change of destination produced an inquiring look from Chakotay. However, when she remained silent, the Maquis leader knew better than to ask.

Entering the mess-hall they found a few Starfleet crew members and the three Maquis eating.

Janeway headed straight for the far corner table where Chakotay's men were seating by themselves. They looked uncomfortable, clearly not at ease on a ship bearing the Starfleet insignia.

Without hesitation Janeway walked up to the table. "Is everything okay? Did you have enough to eat?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you," replied B'Kay the Bajoran.

Janeway focused her attention onto the man seating to her far left. "Javis, I want to thank you for what you did today. You saved me from serious injury, probably saved my life. Though I would image that you had an alternative motive."

With dark stormy eyes he looked up from the plate which he had been carefully studying. "What do your mean?"

Chakotay held his breath, he could not understand what the captain was up to. Was she trying to provoke Javis? It did not make sense. He almost interfered, restraining himself at the last moment.

So far he had trusted her, so far he had not been wrong.

Placing her hands on the back of the empty chair in front of her, Janeway looked intently at Javis. "I doubt that you acted out of concern for my welfare. I'm sure that you are using the occasion to your advantage, boasting to your shipmates how you managed to deck a Starfleet captain and get away with it."

Javis' young face of twenty years clearly registered the dislike which he held for Janeway, but his eyes registered a glimmer of something else.

Despite the hatred which Javis bore, he still had the strength of catch the meaning behind her words. "Yae. It's not often we Maquis get a chance at a Starfleet officer."

Janeway noticed that her strategy was paying off. She caught the look of amazement on the faces of the other two Maquis. "Well, you can say what you like to your friends. I'm sure that they will enjoy hearing it."

She turned to leave. "As a cadet, if the opportunity had come my way, there were a couple of officers that I would have decked."

As they left the mess-hall Chakotay was silently laughing, this was one unique captain. He too had noticed the astonishment on B'Kay and Timmins. He could only image the story that they would now be telling their shipmates.

As for Javis he had a strange expression on his face.


	45. Chapter 45

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 45**

When they were once again in the turbolift Chakotay turned to Janeway. "Thank you, for helping Javis save face."

Crossing her arms Janeway leaned against the wall. For a moment she looked up at the ceiling. "It never hurts to help someone, especially when that someone has helped you. Even if it was unintentional. You said that Javis hates Starfleet. I can see that hatred. If I can help him see this uniform in a different light. Unfortunately there are some who do not honor the oath which they took, and the commitment which they made. If I can help him realize that not all officers are the same, then some good has come of today."

Reaching their destination they exited the turbolift.

Walking down a corridor Chakotay expressed his surprise. "That, is something I never expected to hear you say."

"What?" She responded. "That I am aware this uniform has been abused."

Stopping she locked eyes with the Maquis leader. Her eyes bright with pride. "I am a Starfleet officer, like my father, and like my father proud of it. I have sworn to uphold the laws of the Federation. Laws which I believe in and support. However, I am not blind. Nor stupid."

Her eyes now registered a sadness. Remembering what one day, upon their return, those laws might force her to do. Suddenly the word duty was leaving a bitter taste.

Chakotay read those thoughts. "Captain, we both have our responsibilities to those whom we have pledged our allegiance. Once home our respective roles in this game called life will again decree one will be the hunter, one will be the hunted."

He spoke softly, thoughtfully. "One thing that I have learned as a Maquis….never worry about tomorrow. What our destinies will be neither you or I can tell. I do know one thing, upon our return I will do everything within my power to evade you. As you will do all within your power to capture me. We expect no less from the other. During our short time working together we have come to respect each other. Both of us have obligations to fulfill, however, those obligations do not have to make us enemies. We will do what we must without rancor or malice toward the other."

Janeway smiled. His wisdom was as logical as a Vulcan's logic. "It will be interesting, very interesting. Both of us will have our abilities tested to their limits."

"Yes, it will be interesting." Chakotay silently returned the challenge.

As they continued down the passageway she spoke quietly. "It's too bad that there is so much at stake. One can say your life depends on it. You already face a long prison sentence, escaping will not have helped."

"That is true," replied the Maquis leader. "However, I did escape. Don't forget, first you have to capture me. This time I'll be very careful about Vulcans and humanitarian medical relief."

He shrugged. "If you do succeed, there are always possibilities."

Janeway stopped in front of a door. "You're welcome to use these quarters. I'll meet you back in my ready room."

Chakotay regarded the captain, his voice and face sincere. "Someday I hope conditions will allow me to tell you the story behind Javis. I wish I could do so now, however, for reasons which again I must keep to myself I can not. It is my deepest desire that a meeting can be arranged with Admiral Janeway. Once I have spoken with your father the situation between Starfleet and the Maquis might change. Perhaps then, we will no longer be the hunter and the hunted. In the meantime accept my thanks. Not only regarding Javis, but for all the aid which you have extended to my crew. As for Jarvis, he now has something to think about. He still will not be allowed to forget today, but now in a totally different way. You made him a hero."

Using the key padd on the wall Janeway opened the door for the Maquis leader. "The moment that we return I'll contact my father and arrange a meeting. As for Javis…. well he did save my life. It's only fair that I save his."

Then she added in her best captain's voice and stern expression. "However….you and Tuvok are not off the hook. I'll deal with the two of you later."

The Maquis commander kept his mouth shut.


	46. Chapter 46

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 46**

A short time later, after a quick sonic shower and dressed in fresh clothes, Chakotay joined Janeway in her ready room.

As he entered the captain indicated with her hand. "Help yourself."

Accepting the invitation he went over to the replicator. "I feel ten pounds lighter with all that sand off me. I don't know how anyone could live there."

Cup in hand he walked over to Janeway's desk, sitting down in what had become his usual seat.

"Well…." Janeway commented. "I'm sure that if the opportunity came their way the Kazon would change. We were fortunate to be born into the society in which we were. Neither the Kazon or ourselves had a choice. They have to survive in the environment in which they were put into. There must be Kazon who want, and perhaps are trying, to improve their living conditions. In whatever context they know. Improvements do not come easily, or quickly."

Chakotay agreed. "You're right. We're so use to our way of life we take it for granted. Forget that others are not so lucky. Forget that some have to fight for the bare necessities of life."

Chakotay sampled his coffee, then held up his cup. "I think that before returning to the Alpha Quadrant I'll have to obtain one of your replicators. Your coffee is much better than mine."

Janeway leaned back in her seat. "Do you really think that I would let you take one of my replicators? I would lose my advantage with your crew. Now….what do you think of our friends Mr. Neelix and Kes?"

"That…..is a good question." Replied Chakotay running a hand through his freshly washed hair. "For all we know one of them could be this Caretaker, either testing or playing with us. We met him as an old man in a setting designed especially for us. Most probably this alien is able to assume different forms."

"But?" Janeway added for him.

"I doubt it." Shifting to the edge of his seat he placed his arm on the desk. "When we beamed onboard, Neelix looked generally surprised and scared. I don't think he was acting. The old man knows about transporters."

Janeway nodded. "I'm inclined to agree with you. But what about Kes. She showed no fear."

Chakotay agreed. "No she didn't. However, her curiosity appears to be genuine."

Janeway could not restrain herself. "I'm glad that being a rebel leader did not prevent you from appreciating the charm of our visitor."

Chakotay almost choked on his coffee. "Captain! I….what do you mean?"

Her eyes danced in amusement, she laughed at Chakotay's embarrassment. "I noticed how taken both you and Tom were with Kes."

Trying to find an answer Chakotay stared at the captain. Then decided that it would be best to change the subject. Sitting back in his chair, over the rim of his cup, he watched Janeway's reaction. "On my way up here I stopped by the shuttle bay, to have a look at Neelix's ship."

The fact that Chakotay had changed the subject did not go unnoticed.

"Spying on our guest without authorization." Admonished Janeway trying to sound serious. "If you were a member of my crew you would be in for a good reprimand."

Chakotay grinned. "That is why I didn't tell you of my intentions."

Janeway tried not to show her impatience for information and satisfaction as to his actions. "Well! What did you find out?"

The Maquis leader pulled on his ear lobe. "Well captain….he appears to be….some sort of trader or scrap dealer."

"Scrap dealer!" She echoed in disbelief.

He nodded. "His ship is full of odds and ends, of what is probably savage. He has minimal weapons and his ship appears to be ancient. He is certainly not well equipped for battle. I also took the liberty of taking a quick look at his log records covering the last five or six months. Evidently, this Caretaker had been bringing a number of ships into this sector. I recognized a couple from the Alpha Quadrant, the others must come from various places all over the galaxy."

After taking a sip of coffee he continued. "I didn't have time to investigate the logs at my leisure, however, I counted about forty-five to fifty ships. Same format, they are here for a few days to a week. The crews are abducted, probably subjected to the same examinations as we were, then they return to their ships and leave. Most of the time with one or two crew members less. Interestingly….I saw no attempt to locate those who were missing. All the ships appear to leave on their own, immediately after the crews return. There was no indication that they were sent back to where they came from."

Janeway slowly shook her head, sorrow and anger crossing her face. "How many were in the same position as we are now in. Stranded, with little hope of reaching home, unless we can obtain help from this Caretaker. You said that there were other Alpha Quadrant ships?"

"Yes." Chakotay replied. "One Cardassian and one Starfleet."

"What!" Janeway leaned forward. "Starfleet? Were you able to identify the ship?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No. However, I downloaded the information into both your computer and mine."

Innocently taking a sip of coffee. Trying to keep the smile off his face which her obvious shock produced.

Janeway, for once at a loss for words, stared at the Maquis leader. "Downloaded into my computer! Obviously with the help of Evans."

"No!" Chakotay answered with a very quick, definite response. "Evans is here with your trust. When you are familiar with Starfleet protocols it was not difficult to gain access, through one of the consoles in the shuttle bay. Perhaps someday that is one more thing which I can show you. You have my word, all I did was download the information."

"Chakotay!" Exclaimed Janeway.

Not knowing if she should be mad, anxious or worried the captain shook her head. "I think that I'll have a talk with Tuvok about security."

"I wouldn't." Responded Chakotay. "Your security system is the best I've seen. Don't forget, Tuvok was a member of my crew, knowing his methods helped. Take it from me, very few would be able to circumvent his safeguards."

Then with a gleam in his eye Chakotay added. "Besides, he'll probably say it was the logical consequence of dealing with the Maquis."

"You're right." She replied in an amused, exasperated voice. Admitting that she had lost this round, Janeway leaned back cup in hand. "What about Neelix?"

Chakotay knew that for one he had '_defeated_' this Starfleet captain. Without losing her trust.

He took another sip of coffee. "Yes, your coffee is much better than mine. I think that I should keep an eye on my crew."

Janeway was thinking that this was one Maquis leader whom she would like to strangle.

Becoming serious Chakotay answered the captain's question. " I believe Neelix is harmless."

"Harmless?" She questioned. "Perhaps! However….he did manage to sneak up on both of us while Tuvok and Paris were standing guard. Even if he is harmless can we trust him, or the girl?"

Chakotay unhappily pointed out. "I don't think that we have any other choice. Right now, not only are they our best lead, they are the only one."

"You're certainly correct in that respect." Janeway acknowledged. "However….with or without them, we are back to square one. What are the motives of the Caretaker?"

She shook her head. "We keep coming back to the same question and it is making me uneasy. We he interested in us for purely biological reasons. Or are we lab rats? Could Neelix and Kes be his inventions?"

Chakotay took a moment before replying. "The only test, which I can see, would be one of loyalty. See how far we are prepared to go in our search. The other ships made no attempt to rescue their missing crewmembers. Captain, based on what this old man said, and what Kes told us, and the examination to which we were subjected, I'm inclined to believe that he is searching for something biological. Something to do with the Ocampa, since they appear to be the object of his attention. Perhaps they are lacking something in their chemical composition that he feels they require."

The captain angled her head to the side. "Kes did say that they only live nine years. Perhaps he wants to extend their life span. Searching other species trying to find a way to do so."

Thoughtfully the Maquis leader rubbed his finger up and down the cup. "You might have something. It does make sense. However, why now? From what Neelix told us this has been going on for less than a year. While the Caretaker appears to have been around for a long, long time."

"Has it always been the exact same entity." Janeway replied. "The space station has been here, but Neelix said nobody has ever been over there. Nor has any life form been spotted. For all we know they could have the ability to come and go unnoticed, or there might have been, or is, a group perhaps with changing leadership. Different leader, different ideas."

She uttered a small bitter laugh. "We find Kes and Neelix, we find answers and more questions. So far, we have had to play the cards as they were dealt to us. Were we lucky in finding these two, or were they put there for us to find? Right now, as you pointed out, we have no choice but to trust them. I'm hoping to find Harry and B'Elanna alive. Not only for their sakes but also for ours. If they are with the Ocampa, it is possible that they could have some answers for us. If we can find out why were brought here, perhaps we can use that to our advantage."

Chakotay shrugged. "Unless we can communicate with the Caretaker I don't see how. Kes gave me the impression that her people live a very casual and isolated existence. Having no knowledge of what is happening in the world above."

"I have the same feeling," Janeway acknowledged. "However, there is the slim possibility, despite his opinion about our species, that we do have the answer. We did find him once, if we co back to the Array with Kes we might be able to do so again. She said that the Ocampa have never spoken to, or seen, this so-called Caretaker. If he has been caring for these people, for such a long time, be must have some compression. Perhaps Kes will have some influence."

Chakotay nodded. "Ummm. You could have a point. With that young lady with us he might be more reasonable. This could be our only hope. Force is definitely out, he is much too powerful."

At that moment Tuvok's voice came over the comm system. "Tuvok to captain. We have found a break in the barrier large enough to beam through."

Janeway and Chakotay leaped to their feet.

"We're on our way." She started to walk around her desk. "Assemble the away team along with our two guests. We'll meet you in the transporter room."

Faces grim the two commanders looked at each other.

This was it.

Either they would now find their missing crewmembers or….they would not.

One last chance.

But would Kim and Torres be alive or dead?

And if alive, in what condition?


	47. Chapter 47

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 47**

Minutes later they were standing in a monstrous underground cavern where the atmosphere was cool and refreshing. A sharp contrast between where they now were, and conditions more than two kilometers above. From somewhere a faint breeze, produced by air currents flowing down the tunnels, stirred the air. Courtesy of the Caretaker's energy, light shone from some unknown source.

Taking the lead Kes immediately headed down a narrow walkway. A passageway which had been chiseled from the tons of rock surrounding them.

Looking up Janeway tried hard not to think of the monstrous weight bearing down.

Turning a bend they found themselves in a small farming community. Here a group of youthful Ocampa were busy tending beds of growing vegetables and fruits. A colorful display in stark contrast with the greyish-black of the rock surrounding them.

Detaching himself from the group one of the men headed straight for Kes.

She threw herself into the open welcoming arms. "Daggin….it's good to see you again."

"Kes, Kes, where have you been?" Daggin cried. Concern clearly visible on his face as he held his friend at arms length.

Throwing back her head Kes laughed gaily. "I've been to the surface. I saw the sun!"

Daggin regarded her with awe as she continued. "I met some very nasty people, I also met very nice ones who rescued me." Indicating Janeway and Chakotay who were slowly approaching.

Behind them Tuvok stood with Neelix and the away team. The group was quickly joined by Daggin's co-workers, all of whom had never seen outsiders.

Kes disengaged herself from her friend. Speaking urgently she gripped the young man's arm. "Daggin, I must know, has the Caretaker sent anyone here in the last few days?"

"Yes!" He looked at the strangers who had accompanied Kes. First realization, then sorrow and sadness registered on his face. "You must be Captain Janeway?"

Unconsciously the away team stepped closer.

Janeway dreaded the reply which could come. "You've spoken to them! Then you know where they are?"

Daggin nodded. "B'Elanna and Harry were sent here about four days ago. We took them to the clinic, as we have done with the others. I was there late yesterday, they were not expected to survive the night."

Beside her Janeway heard Chakotay catch his breath. She could feel the shock and numbness flowing through her body. Numbness which comes from the hopeless despair of being just too late.

The captain fought if off, refusing to believe, refusing to accept that they had lost the race with their enemy called time. "They were not expected to survive. Then they could still be alive?"

"I doubt it." Daggin replied sadly. "They were in deep comas. Not at all responsive to the medical attendant.

Janeway turned to Kes. "Will you take us there?"

"Of course!" Kes did not have to be told of the anguish that her new friends were feeling. Immediately she headed off across the compound. "This way!"

"I'll come with you." Daggin cried as he turned to follow her, hoping that in some small way he could be helpful.

Almost at a run they made their way to the heart of the habitat. Down another long rock corridor into a large open area. After racing over a bridge, arching over a large waterway, they passed by a small housing complex.

Approaching the central plaza they began to encounter more and more Ocampa. None appeared to be occupied. Some were standing around in small groups talking. Others sitting, watching giant screens towering above them. Each of these half dozen images displayed a lush green land with wondrous rivers.

Passing in front of the panels Janeway whispered to Chakotay. "I wonder if these pictures show what this planet used to be?"

Turning his head Chakotay took a quick look as they rushed by. "Probably. It's a shame to exchange that for this."

At a pace just short of a jog the group continued silently. Unmindful of the curious, surprised stares of those around them. Janeway and Chakotay had only one thought in mind, the clinic and the two who were missing.

Mindful that their haste might be for nothing, that their race might already be over.

Several times the ground under them shook from the energy bolts striking the surface above. Each time Janeway noticed that the Ocampa looked up uneasily. Many appeared frightened.

Daggin explained. "Normally the Caretaker sends us energy only three times per day, which we are accustomed to. Lately he has been sending us more and more. We now have enough to run our city for over half a generation, perhaps longer."

He paused as another blast shook the massive rock. "This change of routine has made all of us uneasy."

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged looks. Unconsciously they quicken their strides as the truth which they feared came closer to reality.

An understanding which chilled the hearths of both of them.

The Caretaker had been correct, there was no time left.

Not only for Torres and Kim, but also for themselves.

After what seemed an eternity the clinic came into view. Almost at a run they burst into the modest building.

Startled, the receptionist jerked her head up, dropping an object which she had been holding. Fear changed to astonishment when she recognized Daggin. She rose unsteadily to her feet.

Daggin stopped before her, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession as he fought to catch his breath. "Mesa, the….the strangers. These people….are….are looking for them."

Frightened by the suddenness of the encounter she looked from Daggin to Janeway and Chakotay, then back to Daggin. "I….I think you are to….to late. The monitor rang several minutes ago. The….the attendant is in there now."

Uncertainly she indicated with her hand to a room behind her. "In there."

Janeway, Chakotay and Paris pushed past her and Daggin.

The door slid open.

Janeway, choking at the unbearable stench, had to cover her nose and mouth with her hand.

The room contained three people.

One stood quietly between two beds.

The other two lay quiet and still, as only those who are in the cold grip of that which is called death.


	48. Chapter 48

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 48**

Janeway fought down the urge to be sick. Beside her Chakotay's face turned grey, while Paris, covering his face with both hands, turned away.

Before them Torres and Kim resembled nothing human. Their bloated bodies covered with massive black tumors, many of them open and bleeding. Faces distorted beyond recognition.

Neelix grabbed Kes' arm. "Come! We're not needed here."

Daggin went with them.

Janeway managed to address the man, who despite the sudden intrusion of so many strangers, appeared calm and serene. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, Harry and B'Elanna are missing crewmembers which we have been searching for."

The man, standing quietly with hands folded before him, spread his arms in a gesture of finality. "I'm sorry….we did all that we could. They left us minutes ago."

Taking out his tricorder Tuvok approached the beds. "Captain, there are still life-signs. Minimal brain activity, infinitesimal, very erratic."

Janeway took a step forward. "Get them to sick bay!"

"Captain!" Chakotay cried out. "My EMH would be better equipped to handle this."

"Go!" Agreed Janeway, hoping beyond hope for these two. "Join me back here as soon as possible."

Fighting down the repulsion that they were feeling, Chakotay and Paris gently picked up the lifeless bodies.

Chakotay slapped the ship-shaped insignia on the front of his shirt. "Seska! Emergency beam-out! Obtain the coordinates from Evans, lock onto my position and the Starfleet one next to me. Transport us directly to sick bay, have the EMH ready!"

The next instant they disappeared.

Well, well thought Janeway, the Maquis had designed comm badges similar to that of Starfleet. She had noticed the insignia on Chakotay and the other Maquis, thinking that they were nothing more than symbolic, she had paid little attention. When they returned home her father was in for a surprise, so to was Starfleet intelligence.

Tuvok turned to the away team. All of them with faces as gray as the surrounding walls. "Wait outside."

They moved quickly, having had enough of the Ocampa hospital.

Slowly the attendant approached Janeway. "I hope that you can save them. They held on longer than any of the others, the lad was certain that you would come."

He smiled gently. "Harry kept his companion under control, she had a bit of a temper."

"If only Harry's trust has not been misplaced." She responded sadly.

The man gave a slow, understanding nod.

Janeway glanced around her. At the gray unadorned walls. At the Utility shelves containing only basic medicines and instruments. At the simple beds with no bio-readout technology. At the lack of life-saving emergency equipment. At a room as barren as the lives of the Ocampa.

She turned back to the attendant. "According to Kes this has been going on for some time. Do you know why? Is there anything which might explain what this is all about?"

"I'm afraid not." His voice serene, not the least perturbed over recent events. "The Elders assumed that the Caretaker was sending these people to us. We believed that it was to protect others."

His answer did nothing to life Janeway's spirits. It was exactly what Kes had said. "These Elders, have they ever seen the Caretaker?"

He shook his head. "No, no. According to the records nobody has ever seen, or spoken, directly to him. The archives, which go back to the '_Warming_', are written in a language difficult to understand, much of our history has been lost. We know nothing of the outside world, except what we see on the screens."

To a Vulcan the search for knowledge was the very essence of their being. Trying to comprehend the Ocampa's complacency Tuvok approached the attendant. "Do you not seek to learn about, or see, the outside world?"

The attendant nodded sadly. "Some do. The younger ones….like Kes and Daggin. They do not understand that the Caretaker has sent us here for a reason, he provides for us, we do not lack for anything. There is no reason to be discontent."

Silently Janeway thought '_no reason except your freedom and opportunity to grow and expand as a people_'.

She kept her reflections to herself. "Thank you for taking care of Harry and B'Elanna. Perhaps, by caring for them as you have, their lives might still be saved."

The man inclined his head. "May it be so."


	49. Chapter 49

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 49**

Back outside Janeway walked a few feet away form the building. She drew in several long deep breaths.

Tuvok walked over. "Captain, are you all right?"

She wondered if the image of the Ocampa hospital would ever disappear. "I will be in a moment or two. After I clear my senses of the foul smell and hideous sight which we just witnessed. How did that attendant cope? Surely they are not accustomed to such illness?"

Tuvok contemplated Janeway's statement. "An interesting question. The Ocampa appear to accept and not question. They have put all their faith in this Caretaker, which gives them the ability to deal with such horrific situations."

Janeway looked around the plaza. To her left, and on the far side, were rows of two-story dwellings. On her right, the pathway down which they had come. Before her, scattered around the square, were tables and chairs. Many of them occupied with Ocampa eating their mid-day meal. Her instincts told her that they were a good people, a peaceful people, existing but not living.

Where? Damn it where did the Caretaker fit in all this?

Suddenly she turned to her security chief. "Mr. Tuvok, were you aware that the Maquis had a communication system similar to Starfleet's?"

"Yes Captain." Tuvok replied. "This was not known to Starfleet."

"No." She answered.

Tuvok raised both eyebrows.

Accompanied by Kes and Neelix, Daggin joined them. "Captain, I hope that Harry and B'Elanna will be all right. I spoke to them several times during their stay, they were different from the others. The ones who came before spoke strange languages which prevented communication. Those with whom we could talk were not very friendly, wanting only to be left alone."

Daggin smiled at the thought of his Starfleet friend. "But not so Harry or his companion. They refused to give up, fighting the illness. During the first two days they ventured outside the clinic, they never stopped asking question after question. Harry mentioned his home so far away, and told be me all about his parents. It is difficult for me to comprehend such things. I know only of our world down here."

There was something about these people. Their grace, their easy going manner, their compassion. So different from the world she knew.

Janeway smiled warmly. "Daggin, thank you. If it's possible I'll let you know about Harry and B'Elanna."

"I would like that." He then turned to Kes. "What are you going to do? Will you remain here?"

Kes shook her head. "No! I would never be happy, not after seeing the outside world. Now that I KNOW there is so much more. Neelix has asked me to go with him….which is both frightening and exciting. Where this will lead I have no idea, but good or bad I have to find out."

Daggin embraced his friend. "We will miss you. Perhaps some day you will return, to tell us all about your adventures. May all be well with you."

He turned back to Janeway. "Captain, despite the circumstances, I'm glad to have had the opportunity to meet you, Harry and B'Elanna. Now, if you have no further need I'll return to my work."

Janeway gave Daggin a warm, sincere smile. "Of course. Thank-you for your help, I too am glad at having met you and your people."

She was intrigued by the benevolence of the Ocampa. Their world was so small and isolated yet, unafraid, they opened their hearts to strangers who were in need.

Daggin raised his hand to his shoulder, in an Ocampa gesture of farewell. "I wish you a quick and safe journey."

As Daggin walked away Janeway regarded the courageous young lady. "Kes, how old are you? You mentioned that the life span of the Ocampa is only nine years."

"Yes. I'm one year old." Kes replied proudly.

The captain hid her amazement. Only one year! And yet, having lived all of that one year down in the compound, she fearlessly faced that which was strange and different. The heart and soul of an explorer.

Just then Chakotay returned. Fearfully Janeway, accompanied by Tuvok, walked to meet him.

His face was grim. "Not a moment too soon. It's amazing that they are still alive. B'Elanna went into cardiac arrest, the doctor managed to revive her but it was close. If it does not happen again….there is a chance. Harry Kim appears to be a bit stronger, his vitals have been stabilized. The EMH is doing all that he can. However, at this point, he's not sure if they are curable. Tom stayed to help."

Janeway could only hope that the doctor would be successful. "We have done all that we can for Harry and B'Elanna. Now it's time to find a way home."

Having heard Chakotay's report Neelix, his hand on Kes' arm, walked over. "Captain, now that you have found the missing pair, and they are in safe hands, Kes and I must leave."

"Neelix!" Admonished Kes, turning toward him. "What is your hurry?"

Slightly exasperated with his young friend, Neelix explained as though talking to a child. "The Kazon. Remember they want the secret of the tunnels."

Kes laughed fondly at the man who, while she had been a prisoner of the Kazon had not only befriended her, but had also helped to free her. "Neelix….Neelix, the Kazon can not reach us down here. Besides…. Captain Janeway has promised to protect us."

Janeway studied the young Ocampa. "Kes, we may need your assistance again. Afterwards I'll make sure that both of you are safe."

Kes replied without hesitation. "How can I be of help?"

Instead of replying the captain asked a question of her own. "What do you know of the history of your people?"

Kes shrugged her shoulders. "Very little. Against the approval of the Elders, I was allowed to examine some of the old records. They tried hard to persuade me not to, but I can be very stubborn." Of this Janeway had no doubt. "The archives were difficult to understand, written in a language which we have not used for a long, long time. Unfortunately….I know little more than what I have already told you. The chronicles begin with a disaster which caused the '_Warming_', this was when the Caretaker first appeared."

Janeway and Chakotay looked at each other, the pieces falling into place.

The Maquis commander glanced around. He could see no indication of productive activity. "What do you and the others do down here?"

Kes replied in a disapproving voice. "Not much. Our lifetime is so short and everything is supplied. Most of the people sit around talking, playing games or watching the large screens. The Elders are supposed to be in charge. In charge of what? Some of us, like Daggin, have began farming. The fresh fruit and vegetables taste so much better than what the Caretaker provides. That's what started my curiosity about the surface. That and something else."

She hesitated, looking around as though not sure if it was safe to continue.

Chakotay gently prompted, "Go on. It's important for us to know as much as possible."

Trying to put her impressions into words, Kes thought for a moment. "Based on what I could translate, I believe that at one time we were so much more. The old, old records hint of a much more complex society. For example, we are telepathic. If I understood the writings….when we lived on the surface everybody had a much better control over their minds. Could even move objects just by thinking. This ability has been lost and perhaps something else. I can't be sure, but at one time it appears that our life span was much longer than it is now."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid that is all I can tell you."

With forlorn eyes, unhappy that she had so little information, she looked from Janeway to Chakotay.

"Kes," Janeway responded, "you have told us more than you realize. Would you and Neelix accompany us back to the ship. I want to discuss something with Chakotay and Tuvok. Afterwards you might be able to do something for us."


	50. Chapter 50

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 50**

Back on board the captain decided that her guests had earned a little trust. "Neelix, instead of waiting in your quarters, you and Kes are welcome to visit the mess-hall or lounge. Perhaps meet with some of the crew."

"Thanks Captain." Neelix replied. "We would like that. Mr. Tuvok called this a Nova class ship, certainly different that any around here."

Pulling his young friend by the hand the Talaxian quickly exited the transporter room.

Amused, Chakotay pulled his earlobe. "I think our friend Mr. Neelix is beginning to like it here."

Janeway agreed. "From what I've seen of this section of space, it's no wonder. Chakotay, would you mind if your men remained a little longer, we may have another away mission."

"Of course not." He turned to the three Maquis. "I'll be with Captain Janeway in her ready room. On the way we'll drop you off at the mess-hall, wait there for further instructions from Tuvok."

The man called Timmins grinned. "No problem. We can use more coffee."

Chakotay looked at Janeway who, very suddenly, had become interested in the ceiling. "Captain, could you explain how my crew learned to use your coffee as a bargaining tool?"

Janeway struggled to keep from laughing. "Blame Evans."

Chakotay refrained from any addition comment.

Tuvok turned to the Starfleet members of the away team. "Return to your stations, remain on standby."

"Yes Sir," replied Baxter. Quickly they exited the transporter room, heading in the direction of the lower level lift.

Janeway and her group went to the main turbolift. After stopping at the mess-hall deck they continued to the bridge.

Exiting the turbolift Janeway walked over to the command area. "Mr. Cavit, any sign of hostile ships? What is the status of the warp-core?"

Looking up from a padd which he had been studying, Cavit rose from the command chair. "So far there has been no sign of any ships. As for the core, we are still encountering problems. I was just reading Carey's latest report before going back down to engineering."

An extremely unhappy Janeway nodded. "Keep me posted, I'll be in my ready room."

"Yes Captain!" Cavit started toward the turbolift. Passing Chakotay he gave the Maquis commander a slight nod. For the time being Cavit had decided that he would be the embodiment of a perfect officer.

Janeway, having noted Cavit's actions, and feeling that she would not experience further problems with her first officer, headed toward her ready room.

Once inside the Vulcan turned to the captain. "You intend to return to the Array with Kes, in hope that she can convince the Caretaker to send us home."

Without a word the captain walked over to her chair, sitting down she looked up at her chief of security.

The Vulcan casually replied, "Captain, it is the logical course of action."

"I'm glad that you approve," she responded. "I guess that after so many years some of your logic must have rubbed off."

"Not without effort." Tuvok responded.

Chakotay managed to refrain from laughing.

Janeway pointed out a very important fact. "Well Mr. Tuvok, we humans can be very stubborn. It's one of our emotions which we consider very sacred. When we're over there, Chakotay, Kes and I will try to find, and reason, with this Caretaker, make one last attempt have him send us back. In case our efforts prove unsuccessful, I want you to find his transporter control unit. Hopefully, if necessary, we will be able to understand and work it."

From the comm system, the voice of Evans entered Janeway's ready room. "Captain, Chakotay, I've just received a message from Seska. Harry Kim and B'Elanna are awake. It's possible to speak with them."

Relief flowed through both commanders.

"Excellent!" Janeway stood up. "Tuvok, I'm going to speak with Kim and Torres, perhaps they have some information. In the meantime have another talk with Kes. Just in case she missed something."

The security chief glanced at Chakotay. Either the captain had forgotten that she was venturing onto a Maquis ship, or she was ignoring the fact.

Chakotay gave the Vulcan a small, almost indiscernible nod.

The captain would not only be safe, she would be a welcomed guest.


	51. Chapter 51

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 51**

Five minutes later Janeway materialized on the transporter pad of the Maquis ship.

The Starfleet transporter operator, her hands frozen in space over the controls, stared at the platform. She had been expecting Chakotay and Evans, not Chakotay and the Starfleet captain.

As the two stepped down the Maquis leader turned to Janeway. "Welcome aboard. May I return your hospitality by offering you coffee?"

With a small smile she closed one eye while tilting her head slightly to the side. "From what I have heard, this time I'll resist the pleasure."

Chakotay laughed. "Good idea. I might be accused of trying to poison you. This way to sick bay."

The technician at the console found her voice. "Ca….Captain….I want to thank you for the food. It was really appreciated."

Janeway stopped and turned. "It was my pleasure."

The Maquis were not fulfilling her expectations. Evans and this petit, polite young lady did not fit the mental picture which she had of the Maquis. Even the three, who were part of the away team, did not fit the image of outlaws and rebels. People who had no respect for the law or the rights of others. The captain was beginning to question here original perceptions.

Taking a step toward the Bajoran, Janeway appraised the young woman. "Are your replicators working?"

Nervously B'Zell made a face. "Sort of."

Janeway smiled. "If necessary I can send over more supplies."

"Thank you." The girl replied shyly. Slightly in awe of the Starfleet captain standing before her. The first one that she had ever met.

Janeway joined the Maquis leader, who with arms crossed, was leaning against the wall near the door.

Chakotay was amused at how easily Janeway was getting along with his crew. He knew that there were few Starfleet officers who could accomplish such a feat. In fact, he could think of none other. "You definitely appear to be trying to entice my crew with your food and coffee. I might have to forbid them any more nourishment."

"Your own fault, you put the ideal into my head." Janeway retorted walking out the door.

Chakotay started to say something, then felt that it would be best to remain silent.

He followed her out of the transporter room, leaving behind a very disconcerted Maquis crewman.


	52. Chapter 52

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 52**

Walking along the corridor Chakotay cautioned the captain. "You might find the EMH not the most pleasant of computer programs. In fact, he can be downright aggravating. However….he does know medicine."

"Thanks for the warning," Janeway replied. "These EMH programs are largely experimental, they will need fine tuning."

She stopped before a schematic on the wall. "It appears to be a fine ship. I was admiring it when you were approaching us back in the Badlands."

With a glimmer of mischief she turned to Chakotay. "Let me guess. She's very similar the Intrepid-class ship which Starfleet is building. Has a warp speed of nine-point-nine-seven-point-five, which she can sustain. Fifteen decks, carries a crew compliment of one-hundred-fifty with bio-neural circuitry. How am I doing?"

Chakotay ran his hand along the back of his neck. Not knowing what to say he kept quiet.

Laughing she turned back to the diagram. After a moment she looked at the man standing beside her. "This is one place I never expected to be."

The Maquis leader studied the Starfleet captain who had earned his respect. There was a strange gentleness in his eyes. "I never expected to have you as a welcomed guest, or to be one onboard your ship. If we had more time I would give you a guided tour. Perhaps some day I will have the pleasure."

"Yes, perhaps some day." She replied sadly, a reality which she never expected to occur.

Entering the turbolift Chakotay ordered, "Deck five." It took all of two seconds to traverse the distance from Deck Four.

They continued along a passageway, in the direction of the medical-bay.

Having picked up the note in Janeway's voice, Chakotay reminded her of something. Something that both of them had learned just a few days before. "One never knows what can happen. Life is full of surprises, both good and bad. In a matter of minutes your whole life can change directions."

Janeway agreed. "In that, Commander Chakotay, you are absolutely correct."

She stopped and turned. "I share your hope, that once you have met with my father, the conflict between the Federation and the Maquis can be resolved. It will not be an easy task, for you will have to provide absolute proof that the actions of the Maquis are justified. That the Cardassians and the Dominion are planning to attack the Federation, and that they are using the peace treaty as a way to do so."

For a moment she looked down. "In all honesty I don't know which I hope for the most. One way you, and your crew, will remain outlaws to be hunted by Starfleet and myself. The other places the Federation in grave danger."

Chakotay's gaze did not waver from Janeway's face. "Captain, I do have the proof which you fear. But….keep in mind, that by working together perhaps we can prevent a devastation war from taking place."

Janeway gave a sharp short nod.

The walked the rest of the way in silence.

Entering sick-bay they found Tom Paris talking to Torres. "I give you my word B'Elanna," his hand slapped the bed, "I'm not joking it…."

Tom Paris stopped in mid-sentence as Torres stared past him. Staring in disbelief at her commander, and the woman who had just entered beside him."

Tom threw her a '_I told your so_' look.

In the next bed Ensign Harry Kim managed to sit up. Legs hanging over the side, his hands clutching the edge to steady himself. "Captain, it's good to see you. I knew that you would find us."

Janeway walked to the foot of the bed. "Harry, I'm glad to see you too."

Looking over at Torres the captain made her feelings quite clear. "It's good to see both of you. However, I cannot take all the credit, it was a combined effort between Chakotay and myself, with help from both crews."

Chakotay stood beside Janeway. "How are the two of you feeling? You certainly appear better than last time. Though both of you still look like speckled eggs, it is an improvement."

With Tom's help B'Elanna struggled into a sitting position. Crossing her legs before her she managed to brace herself. "You bet I'm feeling much better. Anything would be an improvement. The doctor said that these spots should disappear shortly."

Her two hands clenched into fists. "Damn it Chakotay, I thought that I would never see this ship again. Starfleet over here kept me alive by refusing to give up. I was angry and irritated at him for not allowing me to die in peace."

She turned her head toward Harry Kim. "Thanks Starfleet, I owe you one."

Harry grinned. "You're welcome Maquis."

Janeway felt a surge of relief warming her body, not all were like Cavit. Despite their different affiliations Kim and Torres had developed a very special bond. A bond resulting from facing a life and death situation, during which they had helped each other to survive.

Chakotay grinned at B'Elanna. "The crew missed their chief engineer. They're glad your vacation is over."

B'Elanna glared at her commander. "You tell that damn crew that next time they can be the first in line."

Harry Kim laughed as the Maquis leader grinned. "Upp, she's our old B'Elanna Torres."

At that moment the EMH appeared, his manner anything but friendly. "What to you think you're doing? My patients need rest. You are all to leave immediately!"

The captain's irritation, aided by he fatigue, caused her to forget that she was not on her own ship. "Computer, end EMH."

When the computer failed to respond she whipped her head in Chakotay's direction.

He was one step ahead of her. "Computer, end EMH."

As the doctor shimmered and disappeared Janeway rolled her eyes.

Chakotay gave her a knowing look. "I did warn you."

Janeway gave her head a small shake. "Yes, that program absolutely needs adjustment."

It had been a hard day for both of them. But not so hard that they missed one small fact. With the agreeable atmosphere between them, they were at home on each other's ship.

At least here in the Delta Quadrant, what would happen once they returned home….that remained to be seen.

She turned back to Kim. "Harry, were you able to obtain any information as to why we were brought here?"

"No Captain," replied a dejected Harry Kim. "I remember being in the lab. Then the next thing we were at the clinic. I tried asking questions, but even the Ocampa did not understand why, or how, we came to be there."

Janeway turned to the Maquis engineer. "Ms. Torres, do you have any information which might help? Did you see or hear anything?"

B'Elanna Torres did something which she had believed to be impossible. She spoke politely to a Starfleet captain. "I'm sorry Captain, I know just as much as Harry. The lab, then the clinic. During the first couple of days we did go outside, but the only one we spoke to was Daggin. After that we were too sick. Besides Daggin and the medical attendant we spoke to no one. The Ocampa appear to be a very easygoing people with little technology, having no knowledge of the outside world, or of this so-called Caretaker. And their medicine is archaic."

Janeway did not reveal her disappointment at so little information. "All right. The two of you had better rest. Chakotay and I will work on the problem of getting us home."

She looked over at Paris. "Tom, we will be returning to the Array with Kes. Do you wish to join the away team, or would you prefer to remain here?"

Tom took a step in Janeway's direction, toward the captain who was giving him a second chance. A chance to prove that he was worthy of the uniform which he was wearing. "I would like to join you."

The captain was pleased with the answer. There was a responsible man emerging from the boy. "Good. Return to the ship and report to Tuvok."

Tom looked over at Harry. "I'll see you later, you too B'Elanna."

With that Paris left. Walking, for the first time in months, with his head held high.

Harry Kim then addressed Janeway. "Captain, I would like to return to my post."

Janeway shook her head. "Not yet. Get some more rest, you've been through a rough time."

She glanced at Torres. "Both of you have. Harry, at the moment we can do without you. One of Chakotay's men, Mr. Evans, is manning your station. Stay here and recuperate, you might be needed soon."

Chakotay had an innocent look on his face when he turned back to Torres. He could tell from her shocked expression that Tom had not informed her about Evans. "B'Elanna, that goes for you also. Right now things are under control."

Janeway turned to leave. "Harry, I'll see you later, you too Ms. Torres."

Chakotay moved to join Janeway. "Remember B'Elanna, rest. I don't want you back in engineering until you are fully recovered."

Leaning back Torres managed a small nod. Her body ached from head to toe and she was more tired than she had let on.

As Janeway and Chakotay left they heard B'Elanna comment to Harry. "Well, well Starfleet, apparently we've been missing all the fun. A Maquis working on a Starfleet bridge, nobody will believe that."

Harry's reply brought a smile to both the Starfleet captain and Maquis leader. "We worked together to survive. Why can't they."


	53. Chapter 53

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 53**

Once again the Array received visitors. Very determined visitors who knew that this was their last chance.

Either they would be able to return home, or they would have to bid good-bye to all that they knew.

Chakotay looked around. "Something is wrong, everything is dull."

He pointed to his right. "Captain, look over at the house, at the left side, there are holes in the image. You can see the walls of the Array."

Janeway turned in the indicated direction. "I don't like all this sputtering and crackling, there must be a problem with the imaging equipment. Tuvok! Take the away team, search for the control unit operating that displacement wave. I'm going to locate the old man. The image around the barn seems to be secure, we'll try over there."

The captain with her group of Tom Paris, Neelix, Kes and Chakotay started in one direction, the Vulcan with the balance of the away team in the other.

"Captain!" Neelix pulled Kes closer. "Are….are you sure that it's safe?"

Laughing lightly Kes reassured her nervous friend. "Neelix, you worry too much. This is the home of the Caretaker, it has to be safe."

Janeway did not want to contradict the young lady's confidence, but she had the feeling that it would not be for long.

As she had done back on the ship, Kes' head turned first one way, then another. Looking, absorbing all that she could about that which had been a legend to her people.

Entering the barn they immediately spotted the old man at the far end. Sitting on a bale of hay, he was holding his head in his hands. He looked up as they approached, his face drawn and haggard. "You again. I told you that I can't help. I can't send you back. I have no energy left. I….I wish that there was a way."

Placing her hands on Kes' shoulders the captain gently moved her in front. "I want you to meet someone. This is Kes, she's Ocampa."

The old man's body jerked in shock. Through forlorn eyes he stared at Kes. "Ocampa! This is the first time….in all these years."

Bowing his head he shook it from side to side. Looking up again his eyes revealed great pain. "I let you down. I'm sorry."

Kes took a step closer. Intrigued by this old man whom, for so long a time, had been a mystery, just a name, to her people. "I don't understand, how have you let us down?"

As the Caretaker began his story Chakotay placed four bales of hay in a semi-circle. They sat down. Tom Paris at the far end, Chakotay then Janeway with Kes and Neelix to her right, listening as the puzzle was finally pieced together.

The Caretaker's voice was weak, but clear, as he traveled far back in time. "Many, many long years ago, a millennium now, a group of us arrived in this galaxy. We were explorers, meaning no harm. However, our technology was devastating to the Ocampa's atmosphere. By the time that we noticed the damage, it was too late. There was no way to reverse the effects. Once the planet could no longer produce rain oceans began to dry up, the forests and green spaces turned brown and lifeless."

Misery and regret showed on his aged face. "In a matter of weeks everything changed. While searching for a solution, we discovered that there was a perpetual abundance of water trapped underground. Knowing that the Ocampa would be able to survive, we built tunnels leading everyone to the subterranean area which we prepared. Once all the Ocampa were safe these tunnels were sealed, and a barrier erected to keep them safe. We felt that this was the only solution to the problem which we had caused."

Suddenly the captain's comm badge chirped. She tapped it with her hand. "Janeway here."

Cavit's voice echoed through the vast cavern of the Array's stillness. "Captain, the Kazon are approaching, their shields are up, weapons on line. They are not responding to our hails."

"Are you able to deal with it?" Seeing Chakotay's alarm she held up her hand.

"Yes Captain," replied Cavit. "They have only small ships and their weaponry is very simple. More of a nuisance than a danger."

She looked at Chakotay. "Are your weapons and shield operational?"

Apprehension darkened his face. "Yes, but still no sensors."

As a captain Janeway could feel his concern. "Is Seska still in charge?"

Chakotay nodded. "Yes!"

Janeway turned her attention back to her first officer. "Cavit, go to red alert. Have Evans contact Seska, make sure that she is aware of the pending attack. Maintain the tactical link with the Maquis ship, keep it secure at all times. Keep me posted. Janeway out."

Her attention returned to the old man as he continued. "Once everything was in place the others left. Leaving myself and my mate to watch over the Ocampa."

Chakotay looked around uneasily. "There is another like you here?"

The old man shook his head. "No, no. She left….oh….around four hundred years ago. We didn't agree on how the Ocampa should be cared for. If only she had stayed."

He looked at Janeway and the others. Silently pleading with them to comprehend the difficult position that he was in. "About a year ago I realized that my time was almost up. I felt that only one of my kind would be willing, and capable, of undertaking the massive commitment required to look after the Ocampa. I did what I felt was necessary."

Suddenly it dawned on Janeway. "You were trying to reproduce. Trying to create another to take your place."

The old man nodded. "Yes. But I failed. The Ocampa have enough energy for five years, perhaps six. After that…..they will have to come to the surface. They will not survive."

"Why not?" Kes demanded as she rose to her feet.

She looked from the Caretaker to Janeway and Chakotay. "If we had the knowledge which we once had. Daggin and the others….I'm sure that there has to be a way. What if we could produce our own power, or could defend the tunnels ourselves…."

Out of breath she stopped, appealing to those around her.

Janeway and the others stood up. The captain approached the old man who was sitting with head bent, hands clasped in front. "Kes is right. Your computer banks must contain information which they could use. Send it to them before it is too late. Give them a chance. Give them the knowledge that they may take command of their lives and survive."

The old man looked long and hard at Kes.

Chakotay placed his hand on Kes's shoulder. "This Ocampa has a great deal of determination and curiosity. Wanting to see beyond her own world she was capable of finding the surface, without help. I've been down there. The younger ones, they had the courage to try that which was new, growing their own food. They can and will survive. But they must know their history, something to be proud of. Something to fight for. Give them the tools which they need."

The old man faded in and out. His image blurred then swelled. The barn became faint, the bare metal walls of the outer structure appeared. "It is done."

Kes, taking another step closer, reached out her hand. Gently she touched the arm of the Caretaker, bringing a conclusion to a thousand years of Ocampa history. "Please send these people home. You are their only hope."

"I'm….I'm sorry. For….forgive me." His voice was barely audible. "My time is over."

Growing to a huge red ball, for a moment he shimmered, then disappeared.

Leaving behind a small, hand size piece of bone.


	54. Chapter 54

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 54**

Only the bare walls of the Array remained. The Caretaker had ceased to exist. Taking with him the hope of ever again seeing their homes.

Janeway walked over and picked up the bone. All that was left of a being who had existed for over one thousand years.

In stunned silence she and Chakotay stared at it, then at each other. Trying to come to grips with the situation, and the hopeless despair which they were feeling.

Kes was the first to speak. "Captain, Commander, I'm….I'm sorry. It was because of my people that you were brought here. Now neither I, or the other Ocampa, can send you home."

Chakotay smiled down at the distraught young lady. "There was nothing that you could have done. At least now we know why our ships were brought here. Kes, we are also explorers, meeting you and your people has been an experience and a pleasure. Don't forget, thanks to your courage we not only found Harry and B'Elanna, but we did so in time."

Janeway, understanding that the young lady felt responsible, spoke gently. "Kes, what Chakotay says is true. As explorers we are always searching for the unknown. This is one of the reasons why I became a scientist and joined Starfleet. We are accustomed to strange places and different species, but you are not. You have much to be proud of, and nothing to feel sorry for."

In an effort to comfort Kes, Neelix placed his arm around her. "Captain, what will you do now?"

Trying hard not to give into the depression lurking inside, Janeway looked around. "Tuvok might be able to find the Caretaker's equipment. We're not ready to give up yet."

Paris also put on a brave face. "That's right, where is Tuvok?"

Janeway tapped her comm badge. "Tuvok report!"

The Vulcan's voice echoed in the space now devoid of all except the away team. "I'm two hundred yards directly opposite from the beam-down point, around the second bend. I've located the control console."

"We're on our way." The captain, and the others, immediately started in Tuvok's direction. "Janeway to Cavit, what is your situation?"

"The Kazon are retreating, we suffered no damage." The first officer reported.

At least she had one thing to be thankful for. "Tuvok has located the displacement wave controls. Notify me if the Kazon return. Janeway out."

Chakotay tapped his comm-badge. "Seska, any damages."

"No," she replied. "We took several hits but our shields held. What's happening?"

"We may have found the Caretaker's main control station. I'll keep you posted. Chakotay out."

"So far so good." Remarked Janeway as she glanced over at Chakotay's worried face. "Neelix, do the Kazon have any large, heavily armed ships?"

Neelix found no pleasure being the bearer of more bad news. He was beginning to like these strangers. "I'm afraid so Captain. What you saw on the Ocampa home world was just a small group from the Olga fraction. Their main base is less than a day from here, and they do have large battle cruisers."

Janeway and Chakotay, knowing that neither ship was in condition for a large, full scale battle, found no comfort in Neelix's information.

They quickened their pace.

Moments later, as they rounded the last bend, she could see Tuvok and the rest of the away team standing around a strange looking object.

Closing the distance she knew that there was a problem.


	55. Chapter 55

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 55**

Janeway stared at the object. Rectangular in shape, roughly the same size as one of their ship's main consoles, it had no display panel. The entire surface was black except for six strange unidentifiable symbols which were reddish-brown in color.

Janeway, completely perplexed, motioned with her hand as she turned toward her security chief. "Tuvok, any idea how this works?"

Walking around to the side Tuvok continued to scan with his tricorder. "I believe that this is the main command center with each of these symbols representing a function."

He looked up from the instrument in his hand. "It will require time to analyze the system. Perhaps hours or days."

Chakotay tried to keep the irritation and frustration out of his voice. "We might not have days. Will you be able to operate it?"

Tuvok turned to Chakotay. "I'm not sure Commander. However, being able to operate it is one thing, generating enough power to send the ships back is another. I have discovered that the Caretaker was a non-corporeal life-form of sporocystian energy. It is my belief that he was, himself, a source of power."

Beside her Janeway heard the Maquis leader suck in his breath.

She herself fought down the growing sense of dismay. "Tuvok, I want you to remain here, try to decipher this unit. Right now, it is our only hope and time is of the essence. The away team is to remain with you."

She looked at the six member Starfleet-Maquis team. "Be on the alert. The Caretaker appears to have died, however, at one time he had a companion."

"A companion, a mate?" Questioned Tuvok.

Janeway turned back to the Vulcan. "Yes. According to the old man she is no longer here, however, we can not be sure. Keep a sharp watch, I don't want any surprises. Chakotay and I, along with Kes and Neelix, will return to the ship."

She looked toward Paris. "Tom, you're to come also. Run a level ten diagnostic on the conn. I want it in perfect working order."

"Yes Captain!" Replied Tom Paris.

Janeway smiled to herself. She had noticed how quickly the ex-con Tom Paris, perhaps Starfleet officer, was responding.

She tapped her badge. "Transporter room, lock onto my signal and the four around me."

Moments later they were back onboard ship. Stepping down off the platform she spoke to her Talaxian guest. "Neelix, would you come up to the bridge with us, we need more information on the Kazon and this section of space."

Neelix nervously rubbed his hands together. "Certainly Captain. I know a great deal about what goes on around here. I'll be glad to share it with you."

Chakotay stepped down beside them. "Neelix, we might be in need of any star charts which you have. Perhaps later on we could see them."

"Definitely….of course Commander. Anything, anything at all that I can do to help." He felt sorry for these people. They were so different from the Kazon and the others of the area.

Exiting the transporter room they walked to the turbolift. Janeway turned her head in Chakotay's direction. "What is the condition of your ship? Do you think that it will survive the trip back to the Alpha Quadrant?"

He replied as they entered the lift. "Good question. Not another ride like we had getting here. With certain precautions taken….I think so. At least this time we'll be ready. What about you?"

The captain just looked at the Maquis leader. The anxiety on her face answered the question.

Reaching the bridge Kes and Neelix remained by the turbolift while Paris hurried to the conn. Chakotay quickly went over to the ops section to fill Evans in on the latest developments.

Janeway walked over to Cavit down in the command area. "Any sign of the Kazon? What about the warp-core?"

He looked up from the repair report which he had been reading. "So far the Kazon have not returned. We do have full warp-speed, however, it would only be for five seconds, perhaps less. Any longer the core becomes unstable. Since we still have damaged systems Carey's having trouble locating the source of the trouble."

Janeway managed to suppress a frustrated sigh. If the Kazon arrived with a larger force…. "Maintain a close watch on all scans, notify me immediately should they return. The Caretaker died while we were over there. Tuvok remained on the Array, examining the Caretaker's equipment in hope that we can use it to return home. Maintain emergency beam-out status. Keep me appraised of the situation. I'll be in my ready room."

She walked toward the helm. "Tom, once you're satisfied with the conn go down to engineering, lend them a hand."

"Yes ma'am!" Concentrating on the panel Paris replied without raising his head.

Walking over to Chakotay and Evans she noticed that the Maquis leader had a strange look on his face.

He turned to Janeway. "It appears that we have a problem with the crews."

"Oh!" Janeway replied. Something in Chakotay's eyes told her that he was joking.

The Maquis leader placed his hands on his hips. "It would appear that during the battle Harry Kim helped out on my bridge. Evidently he likes my ship."

Only with effort did Janeway keep a straight face. "Well Commander, I don't see a problem. My crew likes your ship, your crew likes my coffee. We'll just exchange ships. As Mr. Tuvok would say that's the logical answer."

No way was Evans able to suppress a laugh.

Chakotay turned to him. "Don't you dare say a word."

Evans just laughed all the harder.

However, down in the command area first officer Cavit was not amused. Head bent, appearing to be studying the padd, his face and eyes revealed the dark stormy passion building within.


	56. Chapter 56

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 56**

Entering the captain's ready room, Neelix and Kes joined Janeway and Chakotay.

The concern on the face of the Maquis leader deepened the lines of fatigue. "Seska reports that there is still no progress on the sensor systems. That will be a problem should we be able to return to the Alpha Quadrant. If we land in the Badlands, we'll be at the mercy of the plasma storms. If we land outside the Badlands well…."

The captain made no comment. She understood the '_well_'…..which Chakotay was referring to. The '_well_'…..meaning Starfleet, or more importantly, the Cardassians.

With her arm she pointed to the chairs. "Kes, Neelix, have a seat. Would you care for something to drink?"

Neelix perched on the edge of his chair. "Thank you. I think both of us would appreciate some water. It is such a treat to have so much on hand."

Folding her hands in her lap Kes settled back in her chair. "Down in the Ocampa compound I never thought about water. What life would be like without it. Living with the Kazon I learned how important it can be."

Janeway walked over to the replicator. "We take water for granted, wasting it without a thought. Years ago, on my planet, many people did not care. They polluted and destroyed much of our fresh water systems. Now, it's just the opposite. Fortunately we came to out senses in time, realized what a valuable resource we had. Computer, two glasses of water at thirty-eight degrees Celsius and two coffees regular."

Walking over to the replicator Chakotay picked up the coffees.

Janeway turned to the Maquis leader. "Upon returning to the Alpha Quadrant our truce will remain in effect until both crews are completely safe. That includes maintaining the tactical link until another Maquis ship can come to your assistance."

She carried the water to Kes and Neelix.

For a moment Chakotay just stood where he was, watching the Starfleet captain.

When Janeway had taken her seat, Chakotay placed one cup on the desk beside her, then pulled up a third chair for himself.

The Talaxian held his glass up. "There are many who would kill for this. You people live in such luxury."

The captain did not reply. Seated in the comfort of her ready room, a fresh cup of coffee before her, what could she say. She knew it to be true. "Tell us about the Kazon."

"Well," replied Neelix, "there are various factions each head by a Maje. Jabin is the leader of the Kazon-Olga sect, which you ran into down on the planet. The Kazon territory is huge and changes from day-to-day, depending on which sect is where and which group won the days fighting. Each faction fights the others. Stealing what they can, grabbing the others territory for their own. They are not the most friendly of people."

Chakotay placed his cup on the desk. "That….we already know. Are they open to reason or negotiation?"

Neelix shook his head. "Only if they have the advantage. Even then….they cannot be trusted."

Not liking what she was hearing, Janeway drummed her fingers on her cup. "What about other planets and species around here. Is there any type of central authority?"

"In this sector the Kazon rule." Neelix replied. "There are very few peaceful planets, only those powerful enough to defend themselves against the Kazon. I'm afraid the majority of the species are best avoided or at least approached with caution. The ones with the most advanced technology are the Vidiians. You must avoid them at all costs. They suffer from a disease called the Phage, and survive by harvesting organs to replace their own."

Thinking silently to herself '_this is why I joined Starfleet_', Janeway looked over at Chakotay. In the process of running his hand through his hair, the look on the face of the Maquis leader said it all.

"All right," said Janeway, "what are you and Kes planning to do?"

Neelix gave a small shrug. "I guess take my ship, avoid Kazon scouting parties. Try to reach a safe sector outside their territory."

Chakotay did not like what he was hearing. "You said that their territory is large, how long will it take?"

The Talaxian shook his head. "I can't be sure, perhaps months. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Janeway had no doubt of that. "Neelix, for the time being why don't you and Kes remain onboard. We will supply you with all the food and water which your ship can carry. I would like to talk things over with Chakotay, see if we can come up with a safer solution."

Neelix, holding out his hand, jumped to his feet. "Come on Kes, might as well enjoy ourselves while we can."

After they left Chakotay slumped in his seat. "We are in a predicament."

Janeway nodded sadly. "You can say that again. We can't just leave them."

"No we can't." Chakotay agreed. "However….I wasn't just referring to Neelix and Kes. We can't leave that Array."

Janeway answered with just two words. "I know."


	57. Chapter 57

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 57**

Getting up Janeway walked over to a small window. For several minutes she stood there, gazing out into the blackness of space.

Chakotay, lost in thought, did not disturb her.

Returning to her desk she sat down, as one with the weight of the world dragging her down.

The Maquis leader looked down into his cup. With difficulty he voiced the thought which was on both their minds. "That Array has to be destroyed, the Kazon and these Vidiians must never get their hands on it. Not only is it a danger to this sector of space, but to the whole galaxy."

Leaning back Janeway felt as though every bit of energy had been drained from her body. Her hands rested on the arms of the chair. "I agree. After what Mr. Neelix said…."

She steeled herself to do that which had to be done. "Chakotay was your warp-core damaged?"

He shook his head. "No. According to my engineering staff it held up well."

Janeway reached for her cup, not having the strength to pick it up, she let her arm fall back onto the chair. What is the status of your ship?"

The stress of the situation, and the events of the past couple of days, were also beginning to take its toil on the Maquis leader. "There will be days of minor maintenance. Most of the serious damage, except to sensors and scanners, has been repaired. Seska reports that there is still no progress on the sensor systems. However, now that B'Elanna is back I'm hoping that will change."

Janeway reflected on what Chakotay and just said. "What precautions were you planning to take?"

This time he hesitated before answering. He was beginning to suspect what she was planning. "Move the crew to the safest location, maintaining life support only in that area. Erect force fields around vital and sensitive areas. Shut down all unnecessary systems, transferring as much power as possible to the shields."

The captain took a deep breath. "Due to the situation with my warp-core, your ship is in much better shape than mine, therefore….it would have the best chance of surviving. If Tuvok is successful, and we feel that it can be done safely, I want you to return home with my crew."

Chakotay gave his head a hard quick shake. "No! Leaving you here alone is not an option!"

"There is no choice!" Janeway responded fervently.

Moving forward she placed her arms on the desk. Needing something to hold onto she gripped her cup with both hands. "There is only one way to ensure that the Array is completely destroyed. That is to do so personally. If we leave an explosive device, then disappear, there is no guarantee that someone, or something, would not prevent the explosion. Not only do you have the strongest ship, but you also have vital information which Starfleet needs. I'll be all right, I will still have my ship."

The Maquis leader opened his mouth to argue but Janeway was faster. "Before you leave we will repair your sensors. If necessary, I'm sure Mr. Neelix can help us find the parts which you need. There must be some sort of supply base nearby."

From the look on Chakotay's face the captain could tell that a battle was brewing. She continued trying to convince him that her plan was sound. "Though I would chose otherwise, as an explorer and scientist, the Delta Quadrant offers unlimited opportunities. I will head in the direction of the Alpha Quadrant, didn't you say that there are always possibilities? I'll constantly be searching for technology which will aid me in my journey. There are members of my crew with no close family ties, perhaps they would volunteer to remain. I'm sure that Mr. Neelix will help me find a suitable crew."

Chakotay did not like this one bit.

Knowing that he was fighting the most challenging opponent that he had ever faced, Chakotay settled down to do battle. "Okay….it appears that the only points we both agree on is that the Array must be destroyed, and that the return trip might be too dangerous to attempt. Am I correct?"

Janeway gave a slow nod.

"Good! At least we have a starting point." Chakotay responded. "Now….how do you plan to destroy the Array? It will take every torpedo which I have. What can you hope to accomplish with your weapons?"

Janeway hoped that an explosion would not occur, here, in her ready room. "I have two tricobalts?"

"What!!!!!" Chakotay jerked upright, almost spilling his coffee. "What in the hell are you doing with tricobalts?"

Realization began to dawn on him. "Damn it! This is no science vessel, it's a flying arsenal."

Knowing that the provable cat was out of the bag, she decided that the truth would be best. "I had them installed for the mission to Syzygie."

Chakotay stared at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Back then you and I were not exactly on speaking terms. My ship was no match for yours, going up against the Maquis I had to be prepared for anything. There was the danger that you would change your plans, bring other ships with you. Or that you would attack. They were to be used only in case of emergency, only if this ship was in danger of being destroyed."

Completely stunned, Chakotay remembered his comment to Evans. Finally he found his voice. "Captain, for the first time I'm glad that things worked out as they did."

The Maquis leader ran his hand through his hair. "Tricobalts, damn!"

Janeway tried to appear innocent.

Still in shock, Chakotay in complete bewilderment, gave his head a small shake. "Well….that solves one problem, but not the other. Out of a crew of one-hundred-forty-six, I lost fifty-four. Fine men and women."

Janeway's face reflected her own pain. "My casualty count was twenty-eight, out of a crew of eighty-one. Not counting the injured. Chakotay….I know what your saying, it's been on my mind also."

The Maquis leader found it difficult to speak. "There is no easy way to say this…. Returning home might be too dangerous to attempt."

"I agree," she replied. "That thought has been in the back of my mind. Since day one. I didn't want to mention it without exploring the possibility. Voicing something makes it sound so final."

Chakotay toyed with his cup. "I've been thinking the same thing, didn't want to say anything until we had all the facts. I'll make my decision after I hear Tuvok's report."

He then locked eyes with his former enemy. "However….there is no way that you will remain here alone! No! Don't interrupt! Hear me out. B'Elanna and Evans can take my ship along with your crew. Evans and Ro Lauren have the same information which I have. They can speak with your father."

He waited a moment for his words to sink in. "Nobody is irreplaceable, I trained Ro myself and know what she is capable of. Thanks to you she proved her adeptness while I was in prison, I have no doubts that she will be able to lead the Maquis. Even before I was captured, both Ro and Evans had instructions, that should anything happen to me, when the time was right, they were to contact Admiral Janeway. She will do so now."

The captain was surprised at Chakotay's last statement. However….for the moment she had more pressing matters. She would now have plenty of time to question the Maquis leader. Janeway was both sadden and glad at his decision. Sadden that he too might never see home, glad to have his support during the long voyage before her.

Fearing that she might never again see her father, never again throw a ball for Molly to catch, she spoke with resignation and deep sadness. "Well Commander, I guess that settles that. Whichever decision we make, it will be a long time before you and I see familiar territory."

Chakotay nodded, not voicing the sick empty feeling which he was also experiencing. The sister with whom he would never again argue with. The friends with whom he would never again share another drink, another joke. "There are also members of my crew who have no family back home, I'll speak with them, they might stay."

Janeway smiled, a small sad smile. "Alive there are always possibilities. We are a long way from home. With luck, we will find people with the ability to help."

Chakotay was willing to grasp at any hope, no matter how small. "Don't forget, there is another, his mate. Perhaps we can locate her, she might be able to send us back."

He then voiced what he feared would be the truth. "I have a feeling that you and I will not be alone. I'm very uneasy, especially now that this Caretaker cannot help us, about attempting a return trip. Not only is his technology way ahead of ours, it's very powerful. Perhaps too powerful. I want to bring my crew home, but I want to do so with them alive."

Slowly, with heavy heart, Janeway leaned back in her seat. "Let's give Tuvok the opportunity to understand that control unit. I'm not prepare to strand everybody just yet."

At that moment Cavit's voice came over the comm system. "Captain, we have detected the Kazon. They will be here within thirty minutes, with a much larger force than before. Including three battle ships many times our size, equipped with weapons comparable to ours."

"Damn!" Janeway's hand tightened around her cup.

She looked at Chakotay. "Looks like time has just run out."


	58. Chapter 58

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 58**

With Chakotay at her side Janeway immediately returned to the bridge. Walking to the center of the command area she gave Cavit a nod. Indicating that she was taking back the bridge of her ship.

She then turned towards the ops station. "Evans, contact the away team."

"Channel open," replied Evans.

Hoping, but in her heart she knew the truth. "Tuvok, what is your situation? Have you made any progress?"

Tuvok's response brought no pleasure to either of the commanders. "Negative Captain. I will require several days. I did locate records showing the other ships which were brought here, all suffered heavy damage. Eight were completely destroyed, three of which were larger than Commander Chakotay's ship. This displacement wave is extremely powerfully, extremely dangerous. From my initial investigations, it is my belief, that due to it's immense size and power the wave is difficult to control."

Janeway's back stiffen as if replaced by a rod.

She turned her head toward the man standing beside her. Chakotay's face was grim and taunt.

Five words echoed in both their minds, '_alive there are always possibilities_'.

They knew that there were no more choices, no more time.

For the Starfleet Captain and the Maquis leader there was only one course of action.

Chakotay nodded slightly. Adding his support and strength to a decision which sickened both of them.

Kathryn Janeway returned Chakotay's small nod with a quick one of her own. "Tuvok, return immediately, there is a large Kazon attack force on their way. Janeway out."

Evans looked at the face of his commander, his friend. He realized, from not only Chakotay's strained features but also those of Janeway's, that they had just made the most difficult and hearth wrenching decision of their lives.

And Evans knew what that decision was. They would not attempt to return home. And while they could run from the Kazon, they would not. To do so would mean leaving behind the most destructive piece of technology that they had ever encountered. They would depart this sector of space only after the Array had been destroyed.

Chakotay turned to Evans. "Is Seska aware of the Kazon?"

Evans nodded. "Yes."

Chakotay turned toward the viewscreen. "Contact her."

An instant later the Bajoran face appeared before the Maquis leader. "Seska, what's our defense situation?"

Behind her red alert was already resounding throughout the Maquis ship. "Weapons, shields are fully operational, for the most part we are in good shape. However, sensors are different matter. Both B'Elanna and her Starfleet friend have been working on the problem, they have made progress, but it will still be another five to six hours."

That, did not please the Maquis leader. "Tell B'Elanna to continue working on those systems, instruct Harry Kim to return to this ship. Evans and I will be back shortly. Chakotay out."

"Tuvok to captain."

"Go ahead," Janeway replied.

"Captain, we are in the transporter room," informed Tuvok. "Should the three Maquis remain?"

"No," replied Janeway. "Send them back to their ship, have the others return to their stations. Harry will be returning momentarily, both of you report to the bridge. Janeway out."

She turned to ops. "Evans, are the Kazon within hailing and visual range?"

"In two minutes," he replied.

"Let me know when they are," Janeway instructed.

The captain then turned slowly toward the helm where Paris was sitting, still running diagnostics. "Tom!"

Shifting the chair around one-hundred-eighty-degrees, Tom Paris faced his captain.

"What is the condition of helm control?" inquired Janeway.

"I just finished running all diagnostics, they check out perfectly." Paris replied.

Tom Paris started to stand up.

Kathryn Janeway never hesitated. "You have the conn."

Thinking that he must have misunderstood, for an instant he stared at Janeway. Then Tom Paris sat down. "Yes Captain."

Turning back to the panel he placed his hands upon the display.

Janeway looked over at her first officer. "Cavit, what is the status of the warp-core?"

Only with extreme effort did he manage to keep his eyes off Paris and control his inner fury. "No change Captain. Under stress it would be unreliable."

With Kes and Neelix behind them, Tuvok and Harry stepped out of the turbolift. The Vulcan immediately went to his tactical station. Seeing Evans still at the ops station Harry remained by the lift.

The Talaxian spoke to Janeway. "Captain, I understand that the Kazon are coming."

Janeway nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid so. Neelix would you remain here on the bridge. Since you are acquainted with the Kazon we may require your assistance."

"Of course Captain." Neelix replied, as he twisted his hands faster and faster. "I've had many dealings with the Kazon."

With a touch of mischief Janeway looked at Harry Kim. "Welcome back Mr. Kim. I understand that you liked Commander Chakotay's ship."

"Yes Captain." Kim replied. "The systems are very similar to ours, and the design is very close to the new Intrepid line which Starfleet is building."

Over at ops Evans gritted his teeth to keep from laughing.

Janeway looked at Chakotay, who was suddenly very interested in the flooring around his feet.

Evans turned to Janeway. "Captain, we are within range."

"Hail them," ordered Janeway.

A moment later a very hostile Kazon face appeared on the screen.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the United Federation of Planets. This is Maquis Commander Captain Chakotay. Whom do we have the pleasure of addressing."

"I'm Maje Jabin of the Kazon-Ogle. You have the Ocampa girl. I want her and that Caretaker space station. I know that you have been over there."

Beside her she heard Chakotay mutter something under his breath. She had a good idea what it was.

Taking a deep breath Janeway placed her hands on her hips. "Jabin, that is impossible. The Ocampa girl is under our protection. As for the Array, it does not belong to you. In fact it should not be in this region of space."

Jabin shouted his angry reply. "It does belong to us! Everything here belongs to the Kazon-Olga! Give us that girl! Leave here immediately!"

Janeway managed to reply politely to the Kazon leader. "I assure you that we will be leaving here shortly. However, before we do, I suggest that you do not approach the Array. I intend to destroy it."

"You will what!" Bellowed Jabin. "You wouldn't dare!"

Placing his hands on the console before him, Jabin snarled as he leaned closer to the screen. "Destroy the station and you will make an enemy!"

Janeway was not one to be intimidated. "You have my warning! Keep your distance!" She turned her back to the screen. "Evans, end transmission. Harry take your station."

Holding out his hand Harry Kim walked over to the ops position. "Thanks for taking my place."

Evans gripped the young man's hand. "I'm glad you're back, safe and sound. Thanks for helping out on my ship."

The Maquis second-in-command then joined Janeway and Chakotay.

Even with the situation being less than desirable, Harry Kim felt good to be back. "The Maquis are requesting visual."

"On screen." The captain turned back to the viewscreen.

Seska's furious face appeared before them. "Chakotay! What the hell is going on! Do you realize what you are doing?"

Chakotay calmly reassured his agitated crewman. "Yes Seska. We know. I'll speak with you and the others shortly. In the meantime prepare for battle. Chakotay out."

Janeway, with Chakotay and Evans beside her, stood in the center of the bridge, their attention on the viewscreen and the blackness of space.

Kathryn Janeway's mouth was a dry as the Ocampa home world when she issued her next command. "Mr. Kim, bring the Array on screen."

For the last time the alien Array appeared before them.

Kathryn Janeway's eyes never wavered from the scene before her. "Mr. Tuvok, prepare a tricobalt."

"On-line Captain." Tuvok's thoughts centered on his wife and children. Even those who show no emotion are not without emotion.

On the bridge there was no sound. No one moved. All eyes glued to the vision before them.

In his mind Evans pictured his wife and young son whom he might never see again.

In his first officer's seat Cavit's hand gripped the arms of the chair. Wanting desperately to remove the captain from duty, he knew that with her loyal Vulcan at his station and the two Maquis beside her, he dared not make a move.

Thinking about his parents and girl friend Harry Kim gripped the sides of his console.

Sitting at the helm Tom Paris stared at the Array. The thing which had separated him from his family, but which had also put him back where he belonged.

Over on the Maquis ship those on the bridge stared silently at the screen. Seeing not only the Array but their families, many of them still living in the colonies under Cardassian control. Seeing their mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husband and wives, sons and daughters whose fate now rested on the shoulders of their former comrades back home.

A voice broke the silence.

The voice of Kathryn Janeway. "Fire!"


	59. Chapter 59

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 59**

The Array exploded. A huge ball of fire sending millions of fragments hurling through space.

Shattering the hopes of Starfleet and Maquis.

Leaving the two stranded ships alone. Just each other to depend on while trying to find their way back home, through seventy-thousand light-years of unknown space.

Standing near the turbolift Neelix held Kes tightly in his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder, both wondering what their new friends would now do. Both realizing and understanding the sacrifice that had been made.

A sacrifice made to protect others who, living all over the galaxy, would never know of the events which had transpired.

Harry Kim's console peeped. Momentarily confused he looked down at the flashing light. "Captain, the Kazon are hailing us."

Taking a deep breath she nodded. Facing the Kazon was the last thing she wanted. "On Screen."

An enraged face appeared. "Captain, you will pay for this!"

The screen went blank.

The Maquis leader, his voice barely above a whisper, was the first to speak. "You did what had to be done. There was no other way."

Janeway turned toward the man who was now her friend and ally. "That….does not make it any easier. On top of everything, looks like we made our first enemy, and now have a battle on our hands."

Chakotay agreed. "Unfortunately yes. Not a good way to begin making first contacts."

He looked toward the viewscreen, momentarily gazing at the floating debris field.

With a small smile he turned back to Janeway. "We survived the trip here, we found Harry Kim and B'Elanna, we will find our way home. Now I think it's time for Evans and I to return to our own ship."

Janeway nodded. "I suggest that we meet as soon as possible. We have a lot to discuss."

With a touch of devilment in her eyes she looked at Evans. "Thank you for your help. You make a good Starfleet officer."

Evans laughed. "Thanks Captain. Working on a bridge, under the command of a Starfleet captain is an experience which I never expected to have. I'm looking forward to the day when I can tell this to by wife and son."

The laughter in his eyes disappeared, to be replaced by sadness tinged with compassion. "If it's any consolation, I understand why you destroyed the Array. I agree with your decision. It might be a long tome before I see Charlotte and Steven again, but at least they are safe from that displacement wave, and the Kazon."

As the strain of the last few minutes caught up, Janeway found it difficult to speak. She gave her head a small sharp nod. Here in this alien region of space she may have made an enemy, but she had also made some very unlikely friends. "I'll see you and Chakotay later."

She turned toward ops. "Harry, make sure that tactical link with the Maquis ship is secure."

"Understood Captain. I'll keep it open." Thinking of at least one friend which he had onboard the Maquis ship, Harry Kim would definitely maintain that link.

Realizing that Chakotay and Evans were not the only new friends that she now had, Janeway turned toward Neelix and Kes. "For the time being you had better remain onboard. After the battle Chakotay and I will meet to plan how best to proceed. We'll want to speak with you and see those star charts which you have. In the meantime, I suggest returning to your quarters, where it will be safe."

"Certainly Captain." Grabbing Kes by the arm Neelix pulled her into the turbolift. He definitely did not wish to be on the bridge of a ship engaged in a battle with the Kazon.

Chakotay, starting toward the turbolift turned back, a small smile on his face. "Captain…it appears that you will have that guided tour, and another opportunity to try my coffee."

With that the two Maquis left.

Captain Janeway walked over to her command chair. "Red alert!"


	60. Chapter 60

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 60**

"Shields down to sixty percent!" Tuvok calmly called out as the ship withstood another round of Kazon fire.

Cavit leaned over from the adjacent command chair. "Captain, we're badly outnumbered. I suggest retreating."

"I agree Mr. Cavit." Janeway responded. "We do have to end this."

So far both ships were holding their own, however, she knew that they would not be able to do so much longer.

Leaning on one elbow she rubbed her hand along her chin, studying the battle scene playing out before her. "Tuvok, bring that other tricobalt on-line. Tom, I want a clear shot at the largest battleship."

"Yes ma'am." Paris promptly tapped commands into his panel.

"On-line." The Vulcan's hand poised over his controls.

Tom tried to manoeuver into position. Again and Again Kazon fire struck the ship, causing it to buck and tremble like an uncontrolled cyclone.

Preventing a clear shot.

"Shields down to fifty percent." Announced Tuvok.

They could not hold out much longer.

"Tom!" Janeway gripped the arms of her command chair with both hands.

"I'm trying Captain!" Desperately Paris tried to maneuver the ship into position.

Phaser and torpedo fire from Chakotay's ship put several of the smaller ships out of commission.

Then the ship which Janeway wanted attacked the Maquis.

Tom Paris skillfully guided the ship into position.

Janeway had her chance. "Fire!"

Seconds later the battle ship was no more.

The Kazon now converged on her ship.

Tom's expert piloting prevented them from inflicting heavy damage, while allowing the Starfleet ship to hammer away at its enemy.

Chakotay turned his attention onto to the other battle cruiser. In short order the Maquis expertise inflicted heavy damage.

Calmly Tuvok announced. "Shields down to forty percent."

'_Damn_!' Her ship was never built to withstand such pounding.

Janeway walked over to a display monitor at the rear of the bridge.

Another Kazon direct hit.

The ship rolled, smoke and sparks flew from the panel where the captain was standing. Without warning the section exploded, sending the captain to the deck where she lay unmoving.

Cavit jumped to his feet. "Take the captain to sickbay!"

As two of the crew rushed to carry out his orders, the first officer took the captain's seat. "Evasive pattern Delta four."

Little by little the Kazon defenses, no match for Starfleet and Maquis tactical training, began to weaken.

When Chakotay destroyed the last battle cruiser the others broke off their attack.

Cavit turned to Tuvok. "Cancel red alert, keep a close watch in case the Kazon return. You have the bridge. I'll be down in sickbay."


	61. Chapter 61

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 61**

When Cavit entered sickbay he found Dr. Fitzgerald tending to the unconscious captain. "How bad is it?"

Fitzgerald turned toward the first officer. "Very bad! I managed to heal the first degree burns to her hands and face, but the captain has suffered major brain damage. For starters….she has a severe concussion, tearing of nerve tissue and multiple contusions. As well as trauma injuries to the rest of her body."

The doctor grabbed another instrument from the tray near his right elbow. He glared at Cavit. "What do you expect me to do? Half of my equipment is not functioning. This is the only bio-bed with operational medical readouts. Back in the Alpha Quadrant she may have had a chance. Here, under these conditions, there is not much which I can do."

Cavit snarled his reply. "Incase you don't know, she destroyed the Array. We're not going back."

The doctor turned back to his patient. "I heard."

For several moments the doctor moved the small diagnostic scanning wand around Janeway's head. "I've done all that I can."

He closed the medical tricorder, with a finality which sealed Janeway's fate.

Cavit motioned the doctor to follow him. "Come with me."

They went into Fitzgerald's office.

The doctor growled. "If that damned Maquis had remained in prison non of this would have happened. In a way it's her own fault, she should have never formed an alliance with that traitor. It was her responsibility, as a captain, to place the welfare of the crew over that of Harry Kim. He was only one person, she should have concentrated on getting us back to the Alpha Quadrant."

With anger clearly written on his face Cavit gripped the top of the doctor's computer monitor. "I agree that the captain was wrong, and defiantly something has to be done about the Maquis. As a captain she is totally incompetent. At Syzygie, through we had the fire power to completely destroy the Maquis, she allowed their ship to escape. She had no business destroying the Array. I would have stopped her, but with Tuvok and the Maquis on the bridge if I had attempted to intervene, I would have been the one relieved of duty. With Janeway incapacitated I am now in command. Do I have your support?"

The doctor replied fervently. "Absolutely! I don't want Chakotay in prison, I want him dead! What do you have in mind?"

Cavit smiled. A Sinister, deadly smile. "You may get your wish, in a way that you can't imagine. This is what I propose."


	62. Chapter 62

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 62**

The bridge was quiet. Harry Kim at ops, Tom Paris at the helm, the crew at their stations.

Waiting, struggling to come to grips with the shocking turn of events. At the destruction of the Array, at being stranded, at Janeway's injury. They waited with all ears tuned toward the turbolift. Expecting, hoping, that at any moment the doors would open and Captain Janeway would stride out onto the bridge, once again taking command of her ship.

But it was Cavit, not Janeway, who stepped out of the turbolift. All heads swung in his direction.

He stood at the back of the bridge surveying his crew. Savoring the moment of taking command. Of the power that he now yielded. "I have bad news. The captain has been fatally injured. There has been extensive damage to her cerebral cortex plus massive other injuries."

Cavit made sure that the crew understood that it was Janeway's own fault, and that the doctor had made an heroic effort to save her. "I had a lengthy discussion with Dr. Fitzgerald. He doing everything possible, but he's working with damaged equipment and a shortage of supplies. Being that we are here in the Delta Quadrant, where we cannot obtain proper medical treatment, he holds no hope for her recovery. She is not expected to survive the day."

Dazed by the news Harry Kim stared down at his control panel. Over in the conn chair Tom Paris' brain denied the words which he had just heard. At tactical Tuvok stood quietly, contemplating the loss of the captain and friend with whom he had served for so many years.

After letting the news sink in, Cavit took a couple of steps forward. "Therefore…. by the transfer of power so authorized by Starfleet Command, I am now taking command of the USS Explorer."

This was what he had waited for, now he would taste the sweetness of reward for his fortitude.

Hands clasped behind his back he focused his attention upon the conn. "Tom Paris, you are confined to quarters where you belong. There is no place for the likes of you on the bridge of a Starfleet ship."

Tom's face reflected his shock. He started to say something then thought better of it. Slowly he stood up, eyes straight ahead he walked toward the turbolift. He felt sorry for the crew, Cavit was not the kind of captain which he would want to serve under. Silently he left the bridge and his hopes for a second chance.

The former first officer motioned to a young ensign in the operations section. "Take the conn!"

Cavit turned to Harry Kim. "Do we still have a tactical link with the Maquis?"

Fighting back the horrible sense of loss and disbelief Kim replied in a tight voice. "Yes Sir."

Taking a deep breath Cavit enjoyed giving the his second command as captain. "Terminate it immediately."

"Link closed." Through horrified at the turn of events Kim obeyed. He strongly disliked the actions which Cavit was taking, but Harry Kim was a Starfleet officer. Fresh out of Starfleet Academy, trained to obey the orders of his captain.

Without question!

Cavit approached the conn, he was not going to take any chances. Just in case Chakotay became suspicious. Cavit wanted to be ready.

He addressed the ensign now sitting in the seat vacated by Tom Paris. "Back us off slightly, and move us so that we are facing the side of the Maquis ship."

The ensign tapped his controls. "In position Sir."

Cavit walked back to the middle of the command area. Facing the viewscreen he took the first step in his plan to deal with the man who he so despised. "Ensign Kim, open a comm line to the Maquis."

"Channel open." Kim replied, never imaging what was to come.

When Chakotay appeared Cavit, his face reflecting non of the animosity which he felt, walked toward the viewscreen. "Commander Chakotay, the captain had to rush to engineering. During the battle we sustain additional damages. One of which affected several our comm lines, including the link with you. The other resulted in serious problems with the warp-core. Captain Janeway would like to speak with you immediately. Would it be possible?"

"Of course," replied the unsuspecting Maquis leader. "I'll transport over right away."

Cavit smiled to himself, his plan was working. "Thank you Commander, we'll send you the coordinates, Cavit out."

He turned toward ops. "Ensign, send our new position to the Maquis ship."

"Yes Sir!" Gritting his teeth, with shaking hand Harry Kim tapped his panel.

Cavit started toward the turbolift. He didn't give a damn about the startled, horrified looks on the faces of his bridge crew. HIS crew would soon learn who was captain. "Mr. Tuvok with me. Assemble a security detail, have them meet us in the transporter room."

Tuvok moved toward the turbolift. "Security detail to the transporter room."

Once in the lift Tuvok address his new captain. "Sir, Captain Janeway had a truce with Commander Chakotay."

Cavit whirled to face the Vulcan. "Captain Janeway is no longer in command. I hope that I will not have to remind you of this again."

"No Sir." Replied the security chief.

Exiting the lift they entered the transporter room where the security team was waiting.

Seconds later a beam of light slid into the transport chamber.

Cavit took out his phaser.

When Chakotay's molecules rematerialized on the transporter pad Cavit stepped forward. "Commander Chakotay, for crimes committed against the laws of the United Federation of Planets you are under arrest."

Absolute shock and disbelief registered on the face of the Maquis leader. He looked from Cavit to Tuvok then back to Cavit. "Where is Captain Janeway?"

"The captain was critically injured," answered Cavit. "She is not expected to recover. I am now the authority onboard this ship. Step down off the pad. Carefully! Crewman remove the Commander's phaser."

Dazed by news of Janeway's condition, Chakotay slowly stepped down onto the deck. He remained motionless as his phaser was removed. The Maquis leader knew that he had no choice but to obey. He had been careless. Walking into the hands of the man who hated him, and who would take full advantage of the situation.

Cavit motioned to one of the security team. "Get those restraints on this outlaw. He's not going to escape again."

Andrews moved quickly to carry out the order, being careful not to look directly at the Maquis leader. Having been part of the away team, he did not like what was happening.

Once again a prisoner of Starfleet, Chakotay found his arms bound tightly behind his back.

He looked at Tuvok. As usual the Maquis leader found the Vulcan's face without expression, but in that emotionless visage he detected a hint that the Vulcan was not in agreement.

Cavit put away his phaser. "Well, well, that's better. Tuvok, you and two others are to accompany us to the bridge. This rebel is about to learn the proper way Starfleet handles traitors. Let's go!"


	63. Chapter 63

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 63**

In total silence Captain Cavit, Tuvok and the security detail escorted their prisoner into the turbolift.

On the way to up to deck one apprehension weighted heavily on the Maquis commander. What did Cavit have in mind? Whatever it was Chakotay knew that it would not be pleasant, either for himself or his crew.

Arriving on the bridge the Maquis leader noticed that everybody immediately lowered their eyes or looked away. He sensed that Cavit's actions did not sit well with any of them. However, they were Starfleet, powerless to do anything but follow the orders of their superiors.

Chakotay could see anger written on the face of Harry Kim, and he noticed that Tom Paris was not at the helm.

When the group reached the command area Cavit first turned his attention toward the conn. "Ensign, move us a little to the Maquis ship's aft. Position us so that we are halfway between their antimatter containment pods and the warp-core."

The view of Chakotay's ship shifted.

Cavit was satisfied. "Hold position."

He then turned to Tuvok. "Bring forward photon torpedoes on line, full spread to hit the antimatter containment and warp-core areas. Commander Chakotay has a choice to make."

Numbed with fear and rage Chakotay faced the former first officer. "Cavit….you can't fire. This is murder!"

"If I fire….that will be your decision." Captain Cavit replied.

Still standing beside Chakotay, Tuvok tried to object. "Sir…."

Cavit took a step in the Vulcan's direction. "Mr. Tuvok! Do you refuse to carry out a direct order? We are a Starfleet ship. According to Federation Law Commander Chakotay, and his crew, are traitors. To be dealt with as such. You served with Chakotay. Am I to assume that you are now a Maquis supporter?"

"No Sir!" Tuvok could find no logical argument against Cavit.

Captain Cavit locked his eyes on the Vulcan. "Mr. Tuvok, you have your orders. If you hesitate again I will consider that you are a rebel sympathizer and I will place you under arrest."

He turned around, slowly his eyes traveled over each member of the bridge crew. "That applies to any crewman serving on this ship!"

Tuvok, walking over to his station, inputted the necessary commands into his console. "Launchers on-line."

Cavit, turning back to Chakotay, spoke quietly in a cold uncompromising voice. "Commander, it is very simple. Contact your ship, order them to surrender. Or….I will order Tuvok to fire. The tactical link to your ship has been severed, we have changed position. Your ship and your crew are helpless. Which will it be? I will fire! You have ten seconds!"

In disbelief and horror Chakotay stared at the officer. Then knowing that Cavit would, without hesitation, destroy his ship and all onboard, the Maquis leader nodded. "Okay Cavit, you win."

Cavit felt a surge of satisfaction. He had done it. He had defeated this Maquis leader. "Remember….our weapons are already on-line, do not try any tricks. Ensign Kim open a comm line."

In a instant Evans appeared. "Chakotay…."

The Maquis leader took a deep sick breath. "Evans, there has been….some changes. Captain Janeway has been severely injured, Cavit is now in charge. I have been placed under arrest. Do not bring our phasers on-line or raise shields, the weapons of this ship are trained on you. Lay down all arms, do exactly as Cavit tells you to do."

Evans fought down his anger.

Wishing that he could reach through the viewscreen and wrap his hands around Cavit's throat, he realized that Chakotay, having placed his trust in Janeway, had walked into a trap set by the first officer. With the Starfleet captain incapacitated, and the Maquis sensors not working, fate had provided the perfect opportunity.

Like his commander the Maquis second-in-command knew that he had no choice. "Cavit, we will follow your instructions."

This time Cavit felt more than a momentary flash of gratification. It would be a shame to destroyed Chakotay's ship. The crew yes, but not the ship. "Evans be warned, we will be monitoring you every minute. Arrange for your crew to transport over, without weapons, in groups of five. No one is to be left onboard. I will inform you when the transports are to begin. Do not deviate from my orders!"

"We will do as you say." Replied Evans as his mind began searching for a solution to their plight.

Cavit's eyes remained glued to the screen. "Ensign Kim, close the comm link."

A very pleased new captain turned to Tuvok. "Have Rollins replace you at tactical. He is to maintain weapons lock on the Maquis, and monitor that ship for any signs that they are not following my orders. Escort Chakotay to the brig, keep him in restraints. Prepare one of the cargo holes to act as a holding cell for the others. When ready notify me, I'll inform Evans to begin transports. After all the Maquis are prisoners take a detail over and secure their ship. Report to my ready room when you are finished."

"Yes Sir." Tuvok stepped away from his station. "Mr. Rollins report to the bridge! This way Mr. Chakotay."

The Vulcan, along with the security detail and Chakotay, headed for the turbolift.

A few minutes later the Maquis leader found himself occupying the same cell which he had only four months earlier.

However, this time there was a difference.

This time he was not a prisoner of Kathryn Janeway.

This time his crew had not escaped.


	64. Chapter 64

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 64**

While Cavit may have been a happy man, those on the Maquis ship were not.

As the viewscreen went dark Evans slammed one hand into the palm of the other. "B'Elanna, report to the bridge!"

Behind him, near the turbolift, an angry voice responded. "I'm right here! What the hell are we going to do?"

Evans turned around to face his furious engineer. "Right now, there is nothing which we can do but to comply."

"Damn that Janeway!" Torres cursed smashing her two palms down onto a guardrail.

"B'Elanna, this is not Janeway's fault!" Evans firmly pointed out.

He looked at the infuriated, distraught faces of his bridge crew. "Chakotay said that the captain has been injured, if she was still in command this would never have happened. And you all know it. Regardless of the situation back in the Alpha Quadrant, Captain Janeway is now our friend and ally. Cavit was extremely unhappy when she formed the truce with Chakotay, with us. He has been waiting for an opportunity to countermand Janeway's orders, and he was handed one on golden pallet. I wouldn't be surprised if their Dr. Fitzgerald also had a hand in this."

B'Elanna's head jerked up. "Peter's brother?"

"Yes," replied Evans.

Torres threw her hands up into the air. "Oh great! It's still Janeway's fault. If she hadn't been so decent, her and that Starfleet ensign, Chakotay would never have gone over there."

Seska looked from B'Elanna to Evans. "What is this about their doctor."

Evans knew that time was short and he had an important task to complete. "No time to explain. Seska, B'Elanna, I'm placing you in charge of preparing the crew."

Seska stormed over to where Evans was standing. "We're just going to do what Cavit wants? We're just going to march on over there and say '_here we are Starfleet, do what you want with us_'".

Evans tried to calm his crew. He didn't want anyone doing something stupid. "Listen everyone! You heard Chakotay. Cavit is ready to destroy this ship and everybody on it. For the present there is absolutely nothing which can be done."

He looked at the enraged faces looking back at him. "We will do what he wants, make it appear that we are defeated helpless prisoners. However….do not forget that we are Maquis."

Evans spoke with pride, infusing his strength into his shipmates. "I promise you, we will make Cavit aware of this. Be on the alert, we outnumber the Starfleet crew. Look for an opening, a chance to overpower the guards, take Cavit by surprise and take over the ship. If we bide our time the opportunity will come. Cavit has already made one mistake. He has no respect for the Maquis, therefore, he has under estimated our abilities. We must be ready to take advantage of any opening that comes our way. Now go, organize the crew. Hurry, Cavit will be getting back to us shortly."

He started to turn away.

B'Elanna looked at him. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Taking a few precautions." With that Evans headed for Chakotay's ready room.

Sitting down at the desk he opened the monitor. For the next few minutes he tapped in a series of commands, locking out the computer to everyone except Chakotay and himself. Satisfied that it would take days, even for Tuvok, to break the encryption sequence he closed the monitor.

He had one last duty to perform.

Cavit must never have command of the ship and its records. In the wrong hands the information could be devastating. "Computer, authorization Evans beta-gamma-two, begin twenty-four hour self-destruct sequence. Silent countdown with no console display and no addition warning. Only Commander Chakotay, or myself, can authorize discontinuation of the countdown."

"Acknowledged." Came the computer's reply as it began the long slow countdown to self-destruction.

There it was done. If either he or Chakotay did not return within the prescribed time, then they never would.

Taking a deep breath Evans rose to his feet.

It sickened him to think of the loss of life Cavit's actions might mean. The Starfleet ship would, most probably, be caught in the explosion or at least suffer heavy damage. Even if The Explorer escaped there could be a Starfleet security detail onboard the Maquis ship.

Well thought Evans, he did have twenty-four hours. If necessary, if he had the opportunity, moments before the explosion he would warn Tuvok. Giving him just enough time to evacuate personnel and move to a safe distance.

After taking one last look around the room, he returned to the bridge.

There to await instructions.


	65. Chapter 65

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 65**

As he had done eariler that day Evans rematerialized on the transport pad of the Starfleet ship.

Only this time it was different.

This time he was met by an armed security detail led by Tuvok.

The Vulcan stepped forward. "Mr. Evans, you are the last." A statement and a question.

Exhausted by the strain of the past two days, frustrated and angry at the situation, Evans slowly stepped off the pad.

He looked intently at the Vulcan. "Yes Mr. Tuvok, I am the last one. Now What?"

"You and your crew are confined to the cargo bay," Tuvok replied. "Mr. Chakotay is in the brig. Captain Cavit has not informed me as to his plans."

Evans took a deep fearful breath. "You refer to Cavit as captain. Janeway is she….is she….dead?"

"Not that I am aware of," answered Tuvok. "From what Dr. Fitzgerald has told us her condition is not expected to improve. Under Starfleet regulations Mr. Cavit has assumed full command. He is now the captain."

Tuvok, holding out his arm to indicate direction, took a step backwards. "Will you please come with me."

Evans did not move.

He studied the strained faces of the four man security detail. Two of which had served on the away team.

The Maquis second-in-command locked eyes with the Vulcan. "Do you agree with Cavit?"

Tuvok, through he did not understand why, had difficulty replying. "He is the captain. His orders are to be obeyed, even if we do not agree."

Saying nothing more Evans walked out of the transporter room.

He had his answer in the words which Tuvok did not voice.


	66. Chapter 66

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 66**

After all the Maquis were secured, and their ship locked down, Tuvok stopped by sickbay.

Walking over to the bio-bed he looked down at the unconscious body of the capatin. For several minutes he stood there quietly, his face unreadable. Then he went into the doctor's office.

Looking up from his monitor Fitzgerald quickly shut down what he had had been working on. "If you're here about the captain it's not good. I don't her expect her to live for more than another two or three hours. Perhaps not even that long."

"That is to say there is no possibility for her recovery," stated Tuvok.

"That is to say there is no possibility for her recovery," mimicked the doctor. "As I informed Captain Cavit, if we were in the Alpha Quadrant there could have been some hope. We would have been able to reach a Starfleet base with a proper hospital. Not here."

He did not voice his thoughts '_and the Maquis will pay_'.

In apparent disgust the doctor turned back to the monitor. However, he did not reopen it until the Vulcan had walked away.

Stepping out of the office Tuvok stopped just outside the door. Turning his head he looked in the direction of the captain. Then he left sickbay for the bridge and a meeting with his new captain.

Even though Vulcans suppressed their emotions, they did have opinions. And in Tuvok's opinion Cavit was wrong.

Exiting the turbolift he walked across the bridge toward the captain's ready room. Deep inside the Vulcan stirred something which could be called the unaccustomed feeling of unease and concern. But Cavit was acting within the laws of the Federation and Starfleet, leaving Tuvok no choice but to follow orders.

As had the doctor when Tuvok entered the captain closed his computer. Cavit glared at the security chief. "Have the Maquis been taken care of?"

"Yes Sir," replied Tuvok. "As per your orders Chakotay is in the brig, his crew under guard in the cargo bay."

"What about their ship?" asked Cavit.

"It is secured and I left a security detail onboard," Tuvok replied.

Cavit leaned back in the same chair that Janeway, so many time before, had carried out the same motion. "I'm preparing a hearing to decide the fate of our prisoners. It will be held in the conference room at 1800 hours. Chakotay is to be present, keep him in restraints at all times with four guards."

Again Tuvok tries to reason with Cavit. "Sir, I agree that the Maquis are outlaws, however, Commander Chakotay has been working with Captain Janeway…."

Cavit's face now a complete contrast to what it had been seconds before, his eyes a boiling volcano of anger and hostility as he stared angrily at the Vulcan. "With Captain Janeway not with me! Any arrangement between Chakotay and Captain Janeway nullified the moment that I assumed command. Furthermore, that agreement covered the recovery of Harry Kim which we accomplished."

Looking down at his desk Cavit fought to keep his temper under control. "This is a Starfleet ship acting under the auspices of the United Federation of Planets. It is up to us to obey and adhere to the laws of that Federation, either in the Alpha Quadrant, or the Delta Quadrant. You are the security officer, see to the security of this ship. Only in that capacity are you to be concerned about the Maquis. Now, bring Chakotay to the conference room at 1800 hours. Dismissed!"

For a moment Tuvok looked at his commanding officer, then he turned and left.

Moments later Cavit received a summons over the comm system. "Fitzgerald to Cavit. Come down to sickbay, we have a problem."


	67. Chapter 67

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 67**

At the appointed hour Chakotay was led into the conference room where Cavit and Dr. Fitzgerald were waiting. As the Maquis leader entered the two officers immediately discontinued their conversation.

The captain sat at the head of the rectangular table with the doctor along the right side. Standing at the opposite end, with Tuvok beside and the guards behind, Chakotay could feel the hatred emanating from both men.

Cavit immediately opened the hearing. "Due to the destruction of the Array immediate return to the Alpha Quadrant is impossible, therefore, we are unable to hand Commander Chakotay over to the Federation. I have convened this court acting with Federation authority, as a Starfleet ship under the command of the United Federation of Planets."

He pick up a padd. "Commander Chakotay, I have here in my hand the transcript of your trial where you were tried, and convicted, by the Federation tribunal for crimes committed against the laws of said Federation. This same Tribunal declared that you were a perpetual threat to the safety and welfare of the Federation. The terms of your sentence contained provisions to prevent your release at the completion of your prison time."

Cavit waited a moment, letting his words hang in the air. "That threat became quite evident when, after just four months, you escaped and returned once again to lead the Maquis. Dr. Fitzgerald, in your expert opinion, do you feel that the Commander could be safely confined, on this ship, during the long journey back to the Alpha Quadrant?"

"No!" Fitzgerald relished the moment. "A man of this nature, who has proven to be extremely dangerous and devious, will always search for a way to escape. He would have to be watched and monitored twenty-four hours a day. It would be impossible to let down our guard for even a second. Someone of his disposition could never be rehabilitated. He could never be trusted, he would always be a threat."

Cavit responded slowly, pretending to think upon the doctor's words. "I see."

Placing the padd on the table he looked at the doctor. "What if he were to be left on some planet? We are seventy-thousand light-years from the Alpha Quadrant."

"That is true," acknowledged Fitzgerald.

Though talking to Cavit, the doctor turned his hate filled eyes toward Chakotay. "Captain Cavit, you must understand that as we will be searching for a way home, so would he. What is to prevent Chakotay from stealing a ship, finding some technology which would enable him to return to the Alpha Quadrant. Perhaps more powerful than before. It is my professional opinion that Commander Chakotay is an extremely dangerous man with only one mission in mind….destroy the peace treaty with the Cardassians. Therefore plunging the Federation into another war."

The doctor took great delight in letting everybody know his point of view. He had waited two long years, since Peter's death, to strike back at the Maquis leader.

Now Doctor Fitzgerald would have his revenge.

Cavit picked up another padd. As he studied it he slowly repeated the words of Dr. Fitzgerald. "More powerful than before."

He then looked up at his chief of security. "Mr. Tuvok, during a conversation with Captain Janeway, did you not warn the Captain of just how powerful a threat Chakotay could be?"

"Sir, I am not certain to what you are referring." Tuvok replied.

Tuvok's memory was excellent, however, Cavit was acting against the wishes of a captain who Tuvok deeply respected. Obeying orders was one thing, helping was another.

Cavit tapped the padd against the desk. "Let me refresh your recollection. Computer, play exhibit one."

Tuvok's voice filled the room. "Not only is he a dedicated Maquis, he is their leader. A skilled, powerful leader who will use any opportunity which comes his way."

During the playing of the log record Cavit never took his eyes off Tuvok. "Do you admit that these words were spoken by you, to Captain Janeway just this morning, here in the Delta Quadrant?"

Tuvok attempted to point out that his words were taken out of context. "Sir, there was more to that conversation."

Cavit placed his hands, palms down, on the table. "Lieutenant Tuvok, are these, or are these not, the words spoken by you to Captain Janeway?"

"Yes Sir, they are." Tuvok had no choice but to admit that they were.

Captain Cavit turned the focus of his attention onto his prisoner. "Well Commander Chakotay, who should know better that someone who had served in your crew."

Chakotay remained silent. What could he say? He knew that the cards had been stacked against him. Cavit was not about to lose this hand. But what did he have in mind?

Captain Cavit continued with his carefully laid plans. "It would appear that the opinion of two respected, and dedicated Starfleet officers confirm that you are an extremely dangerous man. One officer served in your crew. The other, by his medical training, makes him an expert in human behavior and mentality. Perhaps you would like to hear the official Starfleet orders given to Captain Janeway. Computer, exhibit two."

This time the voice of Admiral Janeway echoed through the room. "It is vital that you find Chakotay, Starfleet Command gives you authorization to use any means necessary."

Leaning forward Cavit managed to prevent himself from snarling his next words. "Well Maquis Commander Chakotay, what do you have to say?. How can you be stopped?"

Chakotay noticed that Admiral Janeway had used the word '_find_', Cavit was using the word '_stop_'. However, the Maquis leader did not have time to dwell on the inconsistency.

He understood a moment later just what Cavit had in mind.

Dr. Fitzgerald sat back in his seat, a strange grin on his face.

As for Cavit the loathing which he felt radiated from his dark brown eyes. He was indeed enjoying himself. He was sorry to bring his little charade of a legitimate hearing to an end. "Commander Chakotay, you have brought this upon yourself, you have left us no alternative. Your crew will be left on the world of the Ocampa. They will be given some water and a couple of phasers to defend themselves."

Cavit leaned forward, his eyes drilling into the Maquis leader.

The captain placed his arms on the table with hands clasped together. "However….you are another question. Your actions clearly state that you are too dangerous to be turned loose. That was the opinion of the Federation Justice Tribunal and, through we are in the Delta Quadrant, seventy-thousand light years away, their sediments are supported by Lieutenant Tuvok and Doctor Fitzgerald. Neither can you be imprisoned safely. You have left us no other option."

Chakotay noticed how Cavit, mentioning the Federation in almost every breath, was hiding behind their protection.

Cavit relished every second, every word. "Captain Janeway was given authorization to use any means necessary. That authorization now passes to me."

Hesitating, in order to savor his victory, Cavit glared at Chakotay.

He then pronounced sentence. "It is the judgement of this court that your sentence of punishment shall carry the maximum penalty. Death by lethal injection. You will be escorted immediately to the medical bay, there to be executed for your crimes."

Stunned silence.

The Maquis leader stared across the table at Cavit. Chakotay's mind went into shock as he struggled to cope with the words which he had just heard.

Tuvok took a step forward. "Sir…."

With his eyes blazing Cavit cut him short. "Tuvok, do you wish to argue with a Federation official. I have warned you twice before. I will not again! If you defend this Maquis outlaw I will question your loyalties. If you attempt to interfere, I will have you removed from duty and you will join the Maquis in the cargo bay!"

Before Tuvok could reply Harry Kim's voice came over the comm system. "Captain Cavit, the Kazon are approaching. They will be here in twenty minutes."

Cavit rose to his feet. "Red Alert, bring weapons on-line. I will be there momentarily. Tuvok, escort Chakotay to the brig. The security detail is to remain with him, keep his arm restraints on and put him in leg irons. He chose to become an outlaw, now he will understand what that means!"

He started toward the door leading to the bridge.

Coming abreast of Chakotay, Cavit stopped. "It appears Commander that you have a temporary reprieve. I assure you that it will only temporary. Your execution will be carried out the moment that we have dealt with the Kazon."


	68. Chapter 68

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 68**

In a daze, stunned disbelief visible on all faces, Tuvok and the guards escorted the Maquis leader back to the brig.

Even the Vulcan's normally composed demeanor appeared shaken.

Chakotay's mind, whirling round and round, made him feel light-headed as he tried to come to grips with the startling, and horrifying, position which he found himself to be in.

Entering the confinement area Tuvok turned to the guards. "Bennet, Durst, remain by the door. Baxter, Andrews, stay by the console."

After taking a pair of leg restraints from a cabinet under the console, he then walked with Chakotay to the cell. "I will have a talk with Captain Cavit."

Breathing deeply, trying to clear his mind, Chakotay stood just outside the cell. For several long seconds he stared down at the deck.

Looking up he shook his head. "No Tuvok….it will do no good."

Glancing up at the ceiling the Maquis leader found it hard to voice the words which he knew had to be said. With firm resolve he faced the man who had once betrayed him, and whom now he must trust.

Chakotay took a deep painful breath as he took the last step toward his destiny. "Tuvok, I have no wish to die, however, I fear that fate has spoken. Cavit is determined, he was waiting for this opportunity. He and Dr. Fitzgerald planned this very, very well. Making sure that the record of the hearing showed exactly what they wanted. They made a good case. Cavit set this up with the intention of handing down the sentence of execution. Nothing will make him change his mind. He has made it very clear, more than once, that should you attempt to come to my aid, he will arrest you as a Maquis supporter. DO NOT give him that chance."

"Commander…." Tuvok started to protest.

Chakotay interrupted the Vulcan. "Tuvok…..has Cavit done anything which enables you to relieve him of command."

"No Commander." Tuvok replied reluctantly. "His action are extreme…."

Chakotay lips thinned into a small smile. "But with the facts being what they are, his actions are justified. Under Federation laws I am an outlaw and a traitor. Already under, what would amount to, life imprisonment. If turned loose I would devote my time trying to return home, and if successful would again take command of the Maquis. Here in the Delta Quadrant he has no way to enforce the sentence of the Tribunal. Under the laws of the Federation I am an extremely dangerous man."

He uttered a small bitter laugh. "Cavit is correct, by being who I am, I have signed by own death warrant. Don't forget, the Federation has never completely banned the death penalty. Under Starfleet General Order Seven that is the sentence for anyone visiting Talos IV."

Tuvok did not accept the manner in which Cavit had used the conversation with Janeway. "Commander, I did state those words to Captain Janeway, but they were taken out of context."

Chakotay nodded. "I assumed as much. Cavit made sure that we would hear only what would be the most damaging. Tuvok, Captain Janeway knew who she was dealing with. The same as I knew who I was dealing with. Make sure that when you return, be it within ten years or seventy, make sure that Starfleet knows the truth. She formed the truce to save lives. The lives of both crews were important to her, she went beyond the color of the uniform seeing the person inside as a human being, irrespective of species. Tell Starfleet the truth, don't let Cavit tarnish her reputation. Make sure she receives the recognition which she deserves."

"I will Commander." Tuvok promised. "However, I should still speak with Captain Cavit. Even if you accept the sentence of execution it should be postponed. Captain Janeway would never sanction such action. Should the captain live…."

Chakotay asked hopefully. "Is there any possibility?"

Tuvok replied slowly. "I do not believe so. She is barely alive. However….should the unexpected occur. Since Mr. Cavit is now captain he is, as you pointed out, acting within the law, however, he is in direct violation of Captain Janeway's orders. The truce was still in effect when the captain was injured. She would not hesitate to bring him before a court-martial."

Chakotay shook his head. "I'm sure that Cavit would wait if there was even a remote possibility."

A thought crossed the Maquis leader's mind. A thought which he dared not voice.

He pushed the inconceivable away. "Tuvok, are you aware of any special orders which she may have received from her father?"

"Special orders?" Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "No, she did not confide in me. Perhaps Captain Cavit. Would they have any bearing on the situation?"

"Only if you knew." Replied Chakotay sadly, as his last possible chance disappeared. The Maquis leader knew that should Cavit be aware of, or had discovered those order, he would ensure that Tuvok would never know of them.

Vulcans were experts at asking a question in a statement. "You are aware that Captain Janeway is the daughter of Admiral Edward Janeway."

A sad smile crossed Chakotay's face. "Yes, I was curious as to their relationship. When I asked the captain she told me the truth. She requested that I keep it confidential, explaining that you were one of the few who knew. Are you surprised?"

Tuvok looked at the mad standing before him. "No Commander, knowing both you and the captain, I am not surprised."

His arms numbed from the restraints Chakotay shifted his feet. "Tuvok, promise me that you will not provoke Cavit. Both crews, close to one-hundred-fifty people are depending on you. You are their only hope, do not risk being relieved of duty. As far as my crew is concerned, it will not take much for him to kill everyone of the Maquis. As for your crew, with Cavit as captain, you now become their first officer. They will need all the help and support which you can give them."

Chakotay looked Tuvok directly in the eye. "It will be you, not Cavit, who gets them home. He will never be a good captain. One that can be trusted to make the right decisions, he will never have the respect which Janeway had. Captain Janeway trusted you. Strange as if seems I do to. Make sure that he carries through with the plan to send my crew down to the planet. It is not much better than a hell hole, but they might have a chance."

For a moment Tuvok remained silent. Thinking of the captain whom he had served faithfully for so many years. Of her actions with the Maquis, and the words of this outlaw whom he had come to respect. "Commander, you have my word. I will do all that I can, for both crews. During the confusion of the last couple of days some weapons and provisions have been misplaced. I believe they will be found on the planet where the Maquis will be."

"Thank you." Chakotay stepped into the cell.

Walking over to the bench he sat down.

Tuvok quickly fastened the leg irons then started to leave.

"Tuvok!" Chakotay had one last thing on his mind.

The Vulcan turned around. "Yes Commander!"

Chakotay voiced the question that had been troubling him. "Would you have fired on my ship?"

Tuvok looked offended. "Commander, you took the only logical course of action."

With that the Vulcan stepped out of the cell. He nodded to one of the guards and a force field shimmered into place.

After Tuvok left Chakotay settled down to wait.

Composing himself for what was to come.


	69. Chapter 69

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 69**

The ship was quiet. The tossing and bucking of a fiercely fought battle had ended.

Chakotay knew that just as the fighting was now over, in a matter of minutes so too would be his life.

Accepting the situation he waited quietly for Tuvok's return. Making peace with himself and his spirits.

His wait was not long.

Entering the brig area Tuvok walked directly to the cell, at the same time addressing the two guards by the console. "Lower the force field."

Stepping inside he quickly removed the restraints from Chakotay's legs.

With his numbed arms still secured behind his back the Maquis leader stood up. "Tuvok, during the battle was my ship destroyed?"

Tuvok looked at the Maquis leader. "No Commander. Is there a purpose behind the question?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Just a captain's interest in his ship."

The Maquis leader did not state his true reason, hoping that his crew might still find a way to escape. Chakotay knew that Evans would have set the self-destruct. He wondered how long was the countdown.

Though he remained silent, Tuvok knew Chakotay's thoughts. "As a precaution I removed the security detail prior to the Kazon attack. Since there were no life-signs, assuming that the ship was abandoned, they paid no attention. Logically the Kazon expected to be the victors and claim both ships. That did not occur. Therefore your ship is safe."

Chakotay walked slowly to the entrance of the cell.

Tuvok moved to stand beside him. "Commander, it is not too late, I can still speak to Captain Cavit."

To Chakotay hearing Cavit addressed as '_captain_' seemed a mockery. As far as the Maquis leader was concerned, there was only one '_captain_' of The Explorer. "Is there any change in Janeway's condition?"

"No." Tuvok replied quietly. "She has neither deteriorated or improved since Mr. Cavit assumed command. It would be advisable to wait."

Chakotay knew that he had to make the hardest decision that any man could make. How did one say '_no_' to the only possibility for life. "Tuvok, if you continue to argue with Cavit I fear for the safety of the others. Both Maquis and Starfleet. The battle gave me time to think, time to review the facts. I'm convinced that the risk is too great. Any attempt to interfere….without hesitation Cavit will take action against you. I am only one person. Intervening will only result in unnecessary hardship, probably have tragic consequences."

Chakotay stepped out of the cell. He stared straight ahead, looking at the wall. "Even if there was a chance that Janeway would survive, I believe that Cavit would go ahead. He would risk a court-martial rather than surrender this opportunity. He would base his defense on having the legal right, that under the circumstances his actions were justified. He believes that Captain Janeway was the one in violation of Starfleet regulations. And…she was."

The Maquis leader turned to face the Vulcan. "No Tuvok! There is too much at stake. Too many lives which would be in danger. I wish there was another choice, but I don't see what. Do not antagonize Cavit. It will do no good. I'm counting on you to do what you can for my crew. Then get your crew home. That is what Captain Janeway would want. That is what I want."

With that Chakotay headed toward the door and the fate which awaited him.


	70. Chapter 70

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 70**

Not a word was exchanged during the short trip to sickbay.

The footsteps of the guard and the condemned falling silently on the grey Starfleet carpet. Color which reflected not only the feelings of the Maquis leader but that of the atmosphere surrounding him.

Entering sickbay they found Cavit and Dr. Fitzgerald busy at a console. Both looked up as the doors opened admitting the small group.

There was only one other person in the room, the critically injured Kathryn Janeway. Chakotay, glancing in her direction, felt a sadness and deep sense of loss. Even though knowing her had led to this, Maquis Commander Chakotay had no regrets.

Cavit moved toward one of the unoccupied bio-beds. "Bring Chakotay over here, we have made special preparations."

Tuvok and the Maquis leader moved in the indicated direction, toward a bed which contained heavy leather restraints.

Cavit glared at Chakotay. "Guards keep your phasers ready. Tuvok release the prisoner."

When the Vulcan had complied Cavit motioned with his phaser. "On the bed."

Swinging his legs up Chakotay had the pleasure of seeing Cavit take a quick step back.

However, not for long, the officer moved quickly to fasten the chest, arm and leg straps. Taking great care to pull them tighter than necessary.

Indicating for the guards to put their phasers away, Tuvok walked over to Janeway.

Cavit rejoined Dr. Fitzgerald.

Silence settled over the room.

The silence of pending death.


	71. Chapter 71

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 71**

Securely strapped to the bio-bed, over and over, Chakotay's mind echoed with the inconceivable fateful words.

The numbing, shocking pronouncement that had horrified the receiver.

"It is the judgement of this court that your sentence of punishment shall carry the maximum penalty. Death by lethal injection, death by lethal injection, death…."

Looking up from the console where he and Dr. Fitzgerald were working, Cavit turned toward Tuvok. "Chakotay is no longer a threat. You and the guards return to your stations. Afterwards the doctor and I will be reviewing personnel files, I am not to be disturbed. Maintain orbit, continuous scans for the Kazon."

Tuvok hesitated.

Chakotay's eyes caught those of the Vulcan's, a silent message flashed between the two men.

No words were necessary as both understood the sensor readouts of the comatose patient.

As it was for the Maquis leader, Starfleet Captain Kathryn Janeway had only a short time in which to live.

Bidding a silent farewell the Vulcan looked down at his dying captain.

Then along with the guards he left the room.

Thus setting the stage for the final act.

The execution.

An execution to be carried out by those who would show no mercy.


	72. Chapter 72

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 72 **

After Tuvok left Cavit walked over to another console where he tapped in a series of commands.

He then focused his attention onto Chakotay. "There we will not be disturbed. Well Maquis, how do you like the price of treason? Are you enjoying the waiting and watching as we prepare the deadly mixture?"

Waiting and watching purposefully, callously arranged and designed so as to brutalize the prisoner. A specially designed nightmare from which there would be no awaking! No escape! No reprieve!

Chakotay's fingers dug into the material beneath him. Lying helpless, awaiting his execution, the Maquis leader knew that he had only himself to blame. He had become careless, Working with Janeway had been easy, even pleasurable. She had gained his trust.

Now, not only would he himself be paying the price of his carelessness, but also his entire crew. His heart arched with the knowledge that as a leader he had failed them. He could only home that his death would bring them life.

Since joining the Maquis the threat of death had been a constant companion. However, this was not how he had envisioned the end would be. His crew confined under heavy guard. A determined Starfleet officer bent on revenge. Chakotay knew that he dared not resist. One wrong move could result in the death of some, or all, of his people. In this his final battle he conceded defeat.

Though resigned, the Maquis leader could not rid himself of the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. A sacrificial lamb on the alter of hate.

That hate clearly showed in the eyes of the doctor as he looked up from the console, his gaze locking onto the Maquis leader. In a voice full of disdain Doctor Fitzgerald taunted his victim. "Well Chakotay, I do hope that you are comfortable. How does it feel knowing that you only have minutes left to live? Helpless, locked in position, ready for Cavit your executioner?"

Fitzgerald's face contorted from contempt, his mouth forming a snarl as he returned to his task.

Cavit moved away from the console.

Eyes gleaming with triumphant pleasure he approached the bio-bed. "Because of you I have been humiliated and disgraced. My record tarnished, my reputation ruined. Now Maquis it is your turn. Do you not wish to beg? Ask that your life be spared? Come on traitor, we can be merciful. Don't you want to live?"

Chakotay remained silent. Staring with steady eyes into those of the man who was to take his life. All that could be said had been said. At this moment his only concern was for his crew, and that perhaps somewhere in the records, the good which he had done outweighed the bad.

Standing at the foot of the bed Cavit looked down at the man he despised. Placing his hands behind his back he planted his feet slightly apart.

This time Cavit's voice was quiet and smooth. "So Maquis, you're going to deny me satisfaction. Forfeiting life without contest so that your crew will be allowed to live. Planning to do to your death quietly. Well….we have a little surprise for you. Don't we doctor? Your escape resulted in this ship landing in the Delta Quadrant, and the death of Captain Janeway. Now justice will triumph."

Fitzgerald took two objects from on top of his console. Holding the hypospray, and the vile containing the lethal mixture, slowly, steadily, purposefully, he walked toward Cavit and his waiting prisoner.

Chakotay took a long deep breath to control his nerves. His body tense with dread and apprehension. Aching from torturously tight straps drilling through clothing into flesh. Muscles screaming for release.

Placing his hands beside Chakotay's legs Cavit leaned slightly forward. Toward the man which he had condemned.

Cavit's voice carried a trace of joyful menace. "Within moments you will hear the soft hiss of the injection. Feel the usual coolness against your unprotected neck. This time there will be no medication. This time the final darkness and…."

Captain Cavit smiled sinisterly.

Returning to his lordly stance Cavit finished his sentence. "You will soon know what else."

In a voice strong and clear, his eyes showing no fear, Chakotay addressed his judge and executioner. "Cavit, killing me might bring you pleasure and revenge, however, I have done you no wrong. Your actions were yours alone. As for the captain, you know that I bear no responsibility for her death. However….you do bear the responsibility for mine."

Chakotay's stinging words flayed the Starfleet officer.

Cavit lost control. Arm raised, his hand a fist, he took a step forward.

Then slowly, a diabolical grin on his face, Cavit lowered his arm.

He turned toward Fitzgerald who was now standing at the foot of the bed. "Have you finished preparing the injection as we discussed?"

"Yes!" The doctor replied with a sinister smile upon his face.

There was no concealing the great pleasure and satisfaction which Fitzgerald was feeling. "Once administered death will be slow. Over a period of at least two or three hours. Perhaps longer. As there is no antidote there can be no last minute reprieve."

Both Cavit and Fitzgerald savored the terror which they knew Chakotay would now be feeling.

Speaking in an apologetic, sarcastic voice Cavit looked down at his horrified victim. His voice became hard and callous as humanity slipped away. "This execution has been designed as a punishment. To be effective punishment cannot be pleasant. For this to be an effective punishment, your execution must not only be painful but also proceed slowly. The crimes of treason, murder require harsh uncompromising retribution."

Hands clutched tightly behind him, Cavit spoke with the insanity of revenge and hate. One hand tapping the other, his voice radiated corrosive apology. "Since the replicators cannot produce lethal substances, it was not easy finding the right drugs which we could produce, then combine. As you can see, we have gone to a great deal of trouble to accommodate you. I'm sure that you will be pleased at having the extra time to reflect on your crimes. I do hope that the time will not be too painful. Unfortunately….there is an uncertainty as to its full effects. Rest assured that it is fatal, but otherwise…."

Cavit gave a small shrug. "How your body resists death will determine the time and the suffering which you will have to endure. How long your body withstands the enjoyment of digesting the chemicals will determine your punishment."

Chakotay was numb with disbelief and horror. His nails dug deeper into the fabric on which he lay. He looked from Cavit to the doctor, then back to Cavit. The truth now frightfully clear.

They were mad! Both of Them!

The hopelessness of the situation screamed at the Maquis leader. Blood racing, pounding through his body. Spreading the message up into his brain with horrible awareness. Torture! No escape!!!! In their madness they had planned well. Too Well! The three of them alone. The crew attending to their duties, all of them knowing nothing of the events taking place.

Events which no one of conscience would ever justify.

With effort Chakotay found the strength to speak. The ridicule in his voice adding force to his cutting words. "Remember this! Both of you! Some day you will have to stand before the spirits which rule the afterlife. I do not fear mine. Will you stand without fear before your god!"

To Cavit and Fitzgerald there was no god. However, the Maquis leader had beaten them. And they knew it. Chakotay's final words, his strength against their weakness. A lit match against dry kindling inflaming both Starfleet men.

Dispelling the last traces of sanity.

Sending them spiraling down into the depths of darkness.

Directly in Chakotay's line of sight Fitzgerald check the working condition of the hypospray. "You may have had the last word Maquis, but we will make you pay."

With trembling hands the doctor started to load the capsule. "This is for Peter, my brother, who you murdered."

Chakotay watched. His eyes glued to the hands of Fitzgerald. The dark veil of despair and terror enwrapping him as the two officers prepared, not only to end his life, but to do so in a ghastly manner. Surrendering to that which he was powerless to prevent did not mean immunity from the growing horror of the situation. Nor to the prospect of the agony to come.

While determined not to show Cavit any weakness, Chakotay could not stop the inward rising sense of dread.

His mouth sandpaper. Arctic winds running up and down his spine. His heart pounding faster and faster. Breathing restricted as across his chest the straps took on a life of their own hugging his body tighter and tighter. Excruciating pain shooting through tightly bound legs and arms.

Chakotay's conscious awareness shut out everything but the hypospray. He fought to refocus his thoughts.

To no avail!

For his world had grown smaller and smaller with only one thing, only one object….the instrument containing the horrendous mixture.

One object growing larger and larger, filling the entire expanse. Erasing from existence all other which occupied the space.

Once again Cavit taunted his prisoner. "Now you know how your end will be. Life sweeping from your body in a mass of pain and anguish. Convulsions from muscle spasms. Chocking, gasping for air as the poisons flow through your veins. This is your reward Maquis!"

With obvious delight at the sage soon to unfold the now captain of the Explorer continued painting a picture of abomination. "Your flesh torn and bleeding from vain attempts trying to escape the unyielding straps. Straps holding your pain racked body. The room vibrating from unpreventable, unstoppable screams. Screams ripped from the depths of your suffering. Will your spirits be merciful? Will your spirits put a quick end to your torment?"

Turning toward the doctor Cavit held out his hand.

Fitzgerald slowly, very slowly continued to load the lethal capsule. "Oh! I'm sorry Chakotay. There appears to be something wrong. You don't mind waiting another minute."

Chakotay's fingers continued to dig deeper and deeper into the material.

With a scornful, gloating look the doctor removed the vial.

Then carefully, purposefully he reloaded the hypospray. Snapping the capsule into position with finality.

Chakotay braced himself. His fingers now quiet and still.

In the final moment before the injection was administered, he turned his thoughts and eyes toward the dying captain. They had both followed the path set out by fate. She as a Starfleet captain, he as the Maquis leader.

How had it come to be that fate had played a laughing game?

Why were both of them destined to die, here together, on the other side of the galaxy. Far form the place they both called home.

Everything became surreal.

Everything slow motion.

Chakotay watched as the instrument of death was handed over to Cavit.

He watched as the first officer, wearing a satanic rejoicing smile, making sure that he held the hypospray before the eyes of the Maquis commander, stepped the last final step.

He watched as Cavit's hand inched toward his waiting neck.


	73. Chapter 73

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 73**

As the sickbay door slid closed behind him Tuvok stopped and turned around. For several seconds he just stood there, silently staring at the sickbay, now execution chamber, doorway.

The guards waited for their orders. When no instructions were forthcoming they exchanged questioning looks.

Finally Baxter inquired, "Sir, are you alright?"

The question pulled Tuvok from his thoughts. He turned toward the team. "Yes crewman. Return to your stations and your duties."

Without understanding why he added, "Remain on standby."

They moved quickly, anxious to remove themselves from the area and the event occurring in the room behind them.

Again Tuvok looked back at the closed door. If the Vulcan had been human he would have been experiencing the feeling of unease. But Vulcans did not comprehend such emotions. Still he remained there, standing motionless for several seconds before heading toward the turbolift.

Stepping out onto the bridge he immediately noticed the unusual silence. He understood that the crew would be badly affected by Captain Janeway's pending death. He also knew that Cavit's actions, against the Maquis, could be upsetting to some. But as a Vulcan he was unsure of how to deal with it. Vulcans simply accepted things, and viewed events in a logical way, which humans did not.

Harry Kim, his fists clenched by his side, anger written across his face, stormed over. "Tuvok! Is it true! Is Cavit executing Chakotay?"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "It amazes me how quickly news travels on a ship of this size. No one other that myself and the guards were aware of Cavit's orders. How Ensign do you know?"

For the first time since joining Starfleet, Harry Kim was unconcerned that he was speaking to a superior. Or that his career could be on the line. He was not going to reveal that one of the guards, in fact a very upset guard, had been the source. "Tuvok! What does it matter! Is it true?"

Tuvok knew that his answer would only increase the distress of Harry Kim. "Yes. It is true. The execution is taking place now in sickbay. I realize that you must find this stressful, however, you must realize that Commander Chakotay is an outlaw. Due to the fact that we are stranded here in the Delta Quadrant, Captain Cavit is justified in his actions."

Harry Kim yelled as he took a step closer. "Tuvok! How can you say that. Captain Janeway and Chakotay were working together. They saved my life. Do you really believe that this is justified?"

The Vulcan looked around. At the unhappy faces. "This is difficult for all of you. Commander Chakotay did have a truce with Captain Janeway. That truce ended when Captain Cavit assumed command. Under Federation laws Mr. Chakotay has been convicted of treason and sentenced to prison. Captain Cavit took the actions, which he felt were necessary, for the good of the Federation which we serve. As members of Starfleet we must obey the orders of our commanding officers, without question, even if we do not understand or agree with those orders."

"Even if those orders amount to murder!" Turning his back on Tuvok, Harry Kim stomped back to his ops station.

With Kim's words echoing in his ears Tuvok walked over to the tactical console. How could he explain to Harry Kim, or the rest of the crew, that he was not following the orders of Cavit. He was, in fact, honoring the promise which he had made to Chakotay. That he was respecting the request made by a Maquis outlaw to protect the lives of those around him.

Several minutes later Tuvok was hard at work, if it were possible for a Vulcan, with a puzzled expression on his face.

Harry Kim's voice broke the deathlike silence on the bridge. "Lieutenant Tuvok, there is something strange with sickbay."

"Ensign?" Concentrating on his console the Vulcan did not raise his head.

"Kim's voice caught as he explained. "I….I wanted to see if Chakotay…if….if it was over. There is a force field blocking the sensors."

"It is unusual," Tuvok agreed, "however, Captain Cavit probably erected the field to prevent Chakotay, should he become loose, from escaping. It is a sensible precaution."

A baffled Harry Kim elaborated. "But…this field is not the usual type of force field. This one would prevent someone from entering, not leaving. Also the comm line is locked down preventing outgoing communication."

Tuvok's hands raced over the console. His head zipped back and forth as he studied the multiple readouts.

Suddenly he bolted for the turbolift. "Security detail meet me at sickbay. Enter if possible with phasers ready. Place Captain Cavit and Dr. Fitzgerald under arrest."

The stunned bridge crew stared at the closing turbolift door.

It seemed like an eternity for the lift to drop down to deck four. Before the door had completely opened Tuvok was racing along the hallway. Rounding the last corner he met his team standing outside the closed doors.

"Sir," Andrews advised Tuvok, "we were unable to gain entry."

Tuvok immediately went to a wall unit. Opening the access panel he attempted to shut down the force field.

Just the Tom Paris showed up, along with Evans, Torres and several angry, armed Maquis.

Paris pushed past the Starfleet detail. "Tuvok! Cavit is planning to torture Chakotay. He and the doctor are going to administer a combination of slow working drugs that will take at least a couple of hours. With painful effects. There is no antidote!"

Tuvok calmly replied, "I am aware of the situation. However, there is a force field preventing access. I will require a few minutes."

The security chief did not attempt to question how Paris, and the others, came to be where they were.

Evans cried out in desperation. "We don't have a few minutes! Neither does Chakotay!"

Torres, elbowing Paris out of the way, moved beside Tuvok. "Here let me see!"

With the seconds flying by the two of them continued to work on the lock-out controls.

Tuvok pointed to a control switch. "Try that one."

"No good!" Groaning B'Elanna hitting her fist against the wall.

"Anger will not achieve anything." Tuvok commented.

Seconds turned into minutes.

They tried first this, then that. Moving one handle then another, tapping this button then that button.

Nothing worked.

Tuvok stated the obvious. "Even if we manage to gain access, we will be too late. The drugs will by now have been administered."

Stating the obvious as was the habit with Vulcans.

Desperately working on the wiring Torres let out a string of Klingon curses.

Evans his face grim, teeth tightly clenched, remained silent. His hand resting on his phaser.

At least he could perform one last duty for his long time friend and comrade.


	74. Chapter 74

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 74**

Meanwhile inside sickbay the drama played out to its conclusion.

The players oblivious to the frantic group on the other side of the locked doors. A group, which knowing that their efforts were probably in vain, grew more desperate with each passing second.

Holding the hypospray beside Chakotay's neck Cavit sneered down at the helpless man before him. "Ready Maquis? Oh….there is just one more thing which you should know. I fear that there will be a terrible accident with the warp core. I'll have time to evacuate all of my crew to your ship, however….there will not be enough time to send your crew down to the planet."

Cavit uttered a small crazed laugh at the expression on the face of the Maquis leader. "Don't worry Chakotay, for them it will quick. Much quicker, and far more pleasant, than it will be for you."

"You will pay…." Was all that Chakotay had time to say before he heard the swoosh of the hypospray and felt the warmth of the injection.

Indefinable terror gripped the Maquis leader.

Chakotay's brain went into a spin. Hyposprays don't swoosh, doors swoosh. Warm! Mind registering. Hypospray cold, this warm. Something wrong. Fighting to sort through a kaleidoscope of images. Eyes hallucinating. Not as should be. Tom Paris phaser in hand. Evans, B'Elanna, Seska here, not under guard.

A thundering bold of realization exploded! His mind clearing. His neck aching, burning. Truth dawning.

Tuvok, with Starfleet security, stood just inside the door. Watching, not interfering, as Hogan and Ayala grabbed Cavit and Fitzgerald.

Evans moved quickly to release Chakotay, who was still trying to grasp the suddenness of events.

As the straps fell away relief poured through the Maquis leader, leaving him weak and drained. Not daring to trust his legs he sat on the edge of the bed. Fighting for composure he drew in several deep breaths.

With shaking hand he gingerly touched his neck, feeling the burn from Tom's phaser blast. The blast which had sent the fatal hypospray through the air, to land on the floor a few feet away.

Fate and destiny had not yet completed their work.

With both relief and fear racing through him Evans placed a trembling hand on the arm of his friend. "The…the hypospray, did it touch you?"

Chakotay shook his head. His voice strained. "No….but it was close."

Feeling his strength returning the Maquis leader clapped Evans on the shoulder, then stood up. He stared at the two shocked and terrified Starfleet officers who, only moments before, had tried to murder him.

Now, the very uncomfortable prisoners of his crewmen. Both had one arm twisted around their backs and, in a very tight hold, a strong Maquis arm around their necks.

Chakotay looked down at the deadly hypospray. Walking over to it he gingerly picked up the instrument.

Turning toward Cavit and Fitzgerald he slowly walked in their direction.

Cavit yelled out as he struggled to free himself. "Tuvok! He's going to murder us! Stop him! Stop Chakotay!"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Sir! That is an illogical command. As you may have noticed the Maquis are the ones holding the phasers."

His face white with terror Cavit fought desperately to escape. Ayala's grip tightened until the officer's arm nearly snapped.

Chakotay stopped a couple of feet in front of the terrified officers. He held out his arm. Toward Tuvok. "Here, dispose of this. Remove all traces of the components from the computer."

Tuvok stepped forward. "Captain Cavit, Doctor Fitzgerald, the actions of both of you are in violation of Federation laws. By Starfleet rules and regulations governing command, I hereby relieve you of duty and place you under arrest. As senior officer I am now assuming command of the USS Explorer. You will be kept in the brig until appropriate action can be taken."

Carefully taking the hypospray Tuvok headed toward the disposal unit.

The Maquis leader looked at the two disgraced officers. "In the eyes of the Federation I might be an outlaw and a traitor, however, I would never commit a crime such as you have attempted."

Chakotay turned toward the Starfleet security team. Andrews, Durst, go with Ayala and Hogan, escort Cavit and Fitzgerald to the brig."

"Yes Commander." Relieved that Chakotay had not been murdered onboard their ship, the two Starfleet crewmen moved quickly.

At the moment they wanted nothing more than to pacify the group of obviously very distraught Maquis.

Not too gently Hogan released the doctor. "Go on, you know the way."

With a push Ayala released Cavit. "And you call us renegades and killers!"

Stumbling forward Cavit nearly fell and just avoided a collision with the returning Tuvok.

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "Would somebody mind telling me what happened?"


	75. Chapter 75

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 75**

B'Elanna, her hand pumping up and down with emotion, answered Chakotay's question. "What happened! Damn it Chakotay, we had to save your hide from Starfleet. Again!"

Then reducing the volume of her voice she tried to hide, without success, her relief that the only person whom she trusted would live. "This is becoming a habit!"

Chakotay looked at his chief engineer. "A habit…..I hope not. This better be the last time, I certainly never want another experience such as I just had. Thank-you!"

Evans pointed toward Paris, who was still standing by the door. "You can also thank Tom here. He helped save your life, and not only with his expert marksmanship."

Suddenly finding himself the center of attention Paris moved closer. "When Cavit ordered me to quarters I realized that he was up to no good. Using a ventilation duct to gain access to the Jefferies tubes, I heard and saw everything that happened on the bridge and, later on, in the conference room. But I still did not know the full extent of Cavit's plans. Actually it was the Kazon who saved your life."

Still in a daze, and still trying to cope with the past few hours, Chakotay stared at Paris. "The Kazon! How did they figure in all this?"

Paris took a deep breath as he softly replied. "They bought us time. Their attack postponed the execution."

Chakotay pulled his ear lobe. "The Kazon! Perhaps I should send them a thank-you card."

The Maquis leader looked from Paris to Evans. "How did you discover Cavit's true intent?"

Paris gave a small laugh. "Through Cavit himself. After leaving the conference room, he was on the bridge for only a minute before going to the turbolift. There was something about his attitude that bothered me. Fortunately Cavit never canceled by computer clearance, therefore, I was able to locate him in sickbay. By using the Jefferies tubes I was able to reach a duct above Dr. Fitzgerald's office. I couldn't hear everything, and missed the beginning of the conversation, but I heard enough."

At the recollection of the horror which he had felt, Paris required a moment before he was able to continue. "Cavit was upset at the Kazon for disrupting his plans. Evidently he wanted to carry out the so-called execution as quickly as possible. Before Tuvok, or for that matter any of the crew, discovered what was really happening. He was mainly concerned about Tuvok, who already knew about the execution. Cavit was prepared to take immediate action against Tuvok should he attempt to interfere."

Paris shook his head. "Chakotay, I didn't know what to do. That attack gave me time to reach the cargo bay. I feared that I would be too late. As it was I arrived after the battle was over."

Chakotay remained silent. Still shaken he leaned back against the bed. He knew that it would be a long time before he fully recovered.

Worried, Evans glanced at his friend. He knew that not only Chakotay, but all of them, would live with the memory of this day for months to come.

Evans picked up the thread of explanation. "From the moment that we were confined to the cargo bay, we began to search for a way to escape. Of course, I didn't realize just how little time we had. It required a couple of hours but we finally found a way to open the doors and took the guards by surprise. Before they could draw their phasers we had them overpowered. We were searching for weapons when Tom arrived."

Evans tried to clear away thoughts of what could have been. "Chakotay, it was lucky that Tom showed up when he did. Being unaware of the danger that you were in, I was planning to lead the team taking over the bridge. Once he filled me in I came here. However….when we arrived the doors were sealed. Fortunately Tuvok was already in the process of disabling the field, otherwise we would never have been in time."

Tuvok, who with raised eyebrow had been listening to Evans, turned to Chakotay. "Earlier the doctor had deliberately prevented me from seeing his monitor, and waited until I left to resume work. I found this unusual. When I entered his ready room Mr. Cavit also acted in a similar manner. Then in sickbay I found their actions and attitude very secretive. To quote Mr. Paris I too felt that they were '_up to no good_'."

Evans interrupted in disbelief. "Tuvok! You played a hunch!"

The Vulcan looked offended. "Mr. Evans, Vulcans do not play '_hunches_'."

Evans laughed but made no further comment.

The security chief continued. "Upon returning to the bridge I began an investigation. I discovered a series of commands, made by Mr. Cavit, which were encrypted or routed to avoid detection. While I was in the process of deciphering the encryption, Mr. Kim informed me about an unusual force field surrounding sickbay. At this point, upon switching my investigation to sickbay records, I detected the production of several extremely unusual, and potentially dangerous drugs. Substances which a doctor would not normally have need of. I immediately came here and was attempting to override Cavit's lockout commands when the Maquis arrived. It required the skills of both B'Elanna Torres and myself. However, if it had not been for Ensign Kim I would not have been here."

"And, not a moment too soon." Chakotay rubbed his neck and the red burn mark clearly visible. Attesting to how close Cavit had come to fulfilling his plans.

Tuvok looked at Chakotay. "I assumed Commander, by then you wished me to intervene on your behalf."

Chakotay looked at the Starfleet officer. "I didn't know that Vulcans were capable of humor."

"Commander!" Tuvok responded with raised eyebrow.

Chakotay appraised a certain young man. A man whom he had considered irresponsible. "Tom Paris, thank-you. Though you almost took my head off with that shot."

Tom grinned. "I figured if Cavit was successful you wouldn't want your head."

Chakotay gazed at the small group around him. He would never be able to express the gratitude which he felt. "I helped to save Kim's life, he repaid it by saving mine. I owe him, I owe all of you."

Chakotay then turned to Tuvok. "Thank-you! I'm grateful for what you did today. Not only for aiding in my rescue, but for your actions earlier. Thank-you for not agreeing with Cavit and thank-you for the help which you were willing to extend to my crew."

Looking confused Seska took a step forward. "Chakotay….What the hell are you talking about! Tuvok arrested us. He did everything that Cavit told him to do!"

Chakotay turned to her. "Tuvok was more on our side than you realize. You are not to hold any hard feelings against him. I'll explain later, there are several things which you, and the others, should know."

He then turned to Evans. "Where are the rest of the Maquis?"

Evans was wondering just what had transpired between Chakotay and Tuvok. It would be interesting to hear what his leader had to say. "We took over the ship. I sent teams to key locations. However, the Starfleet crew are still at their stations. They were not involved in this. In fact, when they found out what was going on, they did not like what was happening any more that we did."

Not completely recovered from his ordeal, Chakotay again took several long deep breaths. There was still a slight tremor to his hand. "Tuvok, I would like to communicate with my crew."

"Tuvok to Ensign Kim, open a ship wide comm line."

"Line open." Replied a slightly nervous Harry Kim who, not knowing if Chakotay was alive or dead, had an armed Maquis standing beside him.

"Chakotay to all Maquis. Everything is under control. Lieutenant Tuvok has assumed command of the Explorer. Cavit and Fitzgerald are under arrest."

He imagined that he could hear the silent cheering from both crews. "Turn command of the ship back over to its Starfleet personnel. Report to the transporter room. Chakotay out."

"Tuvok to crew, resume your duties. It is as Commander Chakotay stated. I have taken over command. At the moment Captain Janeway is still alive, however, her condition is unchanged. Tuvok out."

B'Elanna Torres stepped closer. "Hey Chakotay, we should return to our ship and get the hell out of here!"


	76. Chapter 76

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 76**

Seska echoed her crewmate's sediments. "B'Elanna's correct, there's nothing here for us. We should leave before there's another Kazon attack. Using one of our shuttles for guidance we can locate and hide behind one of the Ocampa's moons. Repair our sensors then leave."

Glancing over to his right Chakotay's eyes settled on the dying captain. "We cannot abandon this crew, they will never survive a full scale attack. Even if they did, on their own, a ship of this size would never reach the Alpha Quadrant."

He looked intently at his chief engineer. "B'Elanna, Captain Janeway did what she had to."

Chakotay's eyes wandered over the others. "That Array was too dangerous to leave in the hands of the Kazon. What Cavit and Fitzgerald tried….they acted on their own. This crew might be Starfleet, and in the Alpha Quadrant they were our enemies, but not here. Captain Janeway knew this, we can do no less."

The half Klingon gestured with her hand. "I know. There are decent people among this crew, not all Starfleet are bad."

Her thoughts on one Starfleet ensign who had helped to save her life, and one Starfleet captain who had come to the aid of a Maquis crew.

For a moment Chakotay considered the situation. "Evans, reestablish the tactical link between the two ships, then return immediately to our ship. Start downloading all information from the logs of The Explorer. Begin with the most recent, work backwards. Be sure to obtain all personnel records."

Looking at Tuvok he smiled wistfully. "The Captain assured me that there was nothing top secret. B'Elanna, start on the sensor systems. I'll be returning shortly."

Torres turned to Tuvok. "Thanks for helping to save Chakotay's life. Makes up for you being a Starfleet officer and betraying us."

The others grinned.

As for Tuvok he had learned enough about humans, or part humans, to keep his mouth shut.

However, he did turn to Evans. "I suggest cancellation of the self-destruct order."

Evans stared at the Vulcan. "How did you know? The countdown was silent. You could never have overridden the computer lockout so quickly."

Tuvok's reply stunned both Chakotay and Evans. "Under the circumstances it was the logical course of action. Knowing that it would be useless I made no attempt to access the computer. I knew that you would have allowed sufficient time to attempt an escape, and would notify me in time to remove the security detail. I also knew that even if the lives of your crew were at risk, nothing would make you discontinue the countdown. Therefore I waited."

Chakotay gave his head a small shake. He was beginning to understand why Janeway valued the Vulcan. "Evans, how long was the countdown?"

The Maquis second-in-command finally recovered his voice. "Twenty-four hours."

The Maquis leader exhaled deeply. "Tuvok, not only did you save my life, but those of your crew as well. Cavit was planning to transfer over to my ship. He was far more devious than you can imagine. B'Elanna, if it will help, take Ensign Kim with you. I understand that he was working with you earlier."

Torres nodded. "Yes he was. Even though he's Starfleet, Harry knows his way around equipment. Thanks he will be of help."

Placing his hands on his hips Chakotay looked at, what had become, another former enemy. "My apologies Tuvok. That is if you have no objections. It would appear that both myself, and Captain Janeway, found it easy to forget whose ship we were on."

As fate had decreed that Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay should work together, now it decreed so too would the new captain of The Explorer and the Maquis leader.

Tuvok looked over at Janeway. "No Mr. Chakotay, I have no objection. I respect the truce between you and Captain Janeway. It is logical to continue working together. Cooperation is the most effective way of producing satisfactory results."

Tom Paris looked over at Torres. "Chakotay, Tuvok, I'll like to go with B'Elanna and Harry. Give them a hand."

Chakotay turned to the Vulcan. "Tuvok?"

The Maquis leader then gave his head a small shake. "Captain Janeway said that one day we might have to sort out who belongs to who."

Tuvok replied to Chakotay's question. "There is no problem. At the moment Mr. Paris is not required at the conn."

Tom Paris felt an unusual lump in his throat. "Tuvok, thank-you."

Chakotay looked at his chief engineer. "B'Elanna, okay with you?"

Torres nodded her head. "Sure it's okay! Hell he saved your life, besides, I can use all the help possible. Those systems are in bad shape."

"All right," said Evans, "let's go. We all have work to do and I'm sure Chakotay and Tuvok have things to discuss."

Suddenly Tuvok turned towards Evans. "Mr. Evans, I notice that you and the other Maquis have Starfleet phasers. May I inquire how you came by them."

Evans appeared uneasy. "After we escaped from the cargo bay we broke into the weapons locker. I'll make sure that all are returned."

Chakotay looked from Evans to Tuvok. He could tell that something had occurred that Evans had yet to mention.

"I find it interesting," responded Tuvok, "based on the time period from when you '_escaped_', to your arrival at sickbay, how did you have time to override my security at the weapons storage."

Evans made no reply.

Tuvok turned his attention toward a man and woman standing at the back of the Maquis. Two Starfleet crewmen trying to make themselves inconspicuous. The two crewmen who had been on guard outside the Cargo bay. "Mr. Telfer, Ms Lang please step forward."

As commanded the two stepped to the front.

Evans took a step toward Tuvok.

Chakotay placed his hand on the arm of his second-in-command. He had trusted Janeway, now he would trust her security-chief.

Tuvok looked at his, obviously, uncomfortable crewmen. "Ensign Telfer, Crewman Lang you are fully armed. The Maquis apparently did not consider you a threat. Did you open the cargo bay door?"

"No Sir!" Telfer replied. "They opened it themselves."

"Did you open the weapons locker?" Questioned Tuvok.

"Yes Sir!" Lang replied. "When Tom Paris arrived at the cargo bay he explained about Cavit and Fitzgerald. What they were planning to do to Chakotay. When we heard the whole story we gave the Maquis access to the weapons."

Telfer interrupted. "Sir! We were both part of the team which took part in Commander Chakotay's capture at Syzygie. Under the same circumstances we would do so again. What Cavit and Fitzgerald attempted can never be condoned, or justified. We do not regret our actions. Commanding officer or not, Cavit was wrong."

With raised eyebrow Tuvok looked at his two crewmen. "I expect both of you to ensure that all weapons are returned. Afterwards return to your duties."

"Yes Sir!" Replied two startled and relieved crewmen.

With his hand extended Chakotay walked over to Telfer and Lang. "Thank-you."

As he shook their hands the Maquis leader grinned. "Good job, both here and on Syzygie."

With that the two Starfleet crewmen made a very hasty departure.

Looking at Tuvok, Evans realized that yes, he definitely would have stories for his wife and son.

Starting to leave Evans turned back to Chakotay. "Here's the phaser that I took from Cavit, he won't be needing it. I'll see you later."


	77. Chapter 77

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 77**

After the Maquis left Tuvok returned to Janeway's bedside. Standing for a moment with his hand on the sheet covering the inert body.

He then turned to Chakotay. "You're going to suggest merging the crews."

The Maquis leader slowly walked over, coming to a stop beside the bed opposite Tuvok. The captain laying quiet and still between them. "That is something you and I will have to discuss at a later date, however, not right now. Not as long as the Captain is alive."

Looking down Chakotay made a face. "She would boil me in oil if I turned her crew into Maquis."

Tuvok appeared upset. "The Captain would never….."

Chakotay laughed, a small quiet laugh. "It's just a figure of speech Tuvok, just a figure of speech. We have a long journey ahead of us. Maintaining one ship will be difficult, maintaining two….and we are both short crew members."

The Vulcan agreed. "There is merit in combining the crews. Logically you have the biggest and better equipped ship, the one most likely to reach the Alpha Quadrant. The conditions which define the Starfleet-Maquis conflict does not exist here."

"No," Chakotay replied slowly, "it does not exist here. However, there could be others who, like Cavit and Fitzgerald, harbor deep feelings. After the destruction of the Array I never had the opportunity to discuss the situation with the captain."

"Captain Janeway," replied Tuvok, "would want whatever is best for her crew. The quickest and safest method of reaching the Alpha Quadrant."

Chakotay nodded. "Yes, that would be her first priority."

With head bent, both hands resting lightly on the bed, he thought about the situation. Reaching a decision he looked up at Tuvok. "My suggestion is this. Neither of the ships are in the best of condition, let's do the major repairs. The sensors on my ship and the core on yours. Then for the first couple of months travel together. Allow the crews to interact. We can switch members around as we did with Evans and Kim. It will give you and I an opportunity to discuss and plan. Then if, and when, we feel that the time is right, move everyone to my ship. We'll strip the Explorer, storing as much as possible in my cargo holes, then destroy the ship. Preventing Federation technology from falling into the wrong hands."

"That Mr. Chakotay," responded Tuvok, "is acceptable."

The Maquis leader looked down at Janeway, silent and still, with each passing second life slowly ebbing away.

After a moment he looked up, for several long seconds Chakotay studied the medical readouts. "Tuvok, do you have any medical knowledge? Can you understand any of this diagnostic info?"

"Enough to know it is as Dr. Fitzgerald said, the Captain is near death."

Chakotay continued to watch the flashing symbols and numbers above the bed.

His encounter with Cavit's treachery brought the unthinkable closer. He turned back to Tuvok. "Did Cavit or Fitzgerald go over to my ship?"

"No, I secured it personally." Tuvok replied.

Chakotay was relieved. Perhaps there was a chance…. "Then the EMH program has not been touched. I want him to examine the Captain. I don't trust Fitzgerald."

"It is illogical," responded Tuvok, "that the doctor would purposefully harm Captain Janeway."

Chakotay uttered a small bitter laugh. "Is anything which happened today logical? Even if he did not, Fitzgerald might have missed something, the EMH has a much wider range of knowledge."

"The Captain would not survive the use of a transporter." Tuvok pointed out.

"What about one of your shuttles?" Chakotay inquired.

"Our two shuttles were damaged." Tuvok replied. "One requires minor repairs but we would need a couple of hours."

Chakotay shook his head. "No! Time is of the essence, we can't wait. In that case I could use on of mine or my aero shuttle. However, that might not be necessary. Is Neelix's ship still here?"

"It is," replied the Vulcan. "I will accompany the Captain."

Chakotay replied fervently. "Tuvok! You have my word. Captain Janeway will be safe."

Tuvok appeared startled. "Commander, I have no doubt that you will take excellent care of the Captain. However, the possibility that your EMH will be able to help her is questionable. She will, most probably, die. It would be more acceptable by Starfleet Command to have another officer present."

The Maquis leader sadly agreed. "You are correct. After today's events, should the captain die onboard my ship, there are some in Starfleet who would try to take advantage of that. Would you transport her to Neelix's ship and ask our friendly alien if he will be our pilot. I'll be with you in a moment, I want to download the captain's record onto a padd."

The Vulcan did not need to ask how the commander planned to bypass Starfleet security. Tuvok turned to the two crewmen still standing at the door. "Bennet, Baxter, bring a stretcher."

Chakotay went into the doctor's office. Sitting down at the desk it required only moments to gain access. Janeway's words, about the Maquis not needing an invitation, flashed through his mind. After securing the captain's file he began to scan recent log entries.

Tuvok rejoined Chakotay. The Captain is on her way. Neelix will meet us in the shuttle bay."

For a moment he watched Chakotay. "Commander, you are searching for something. Does it have a connection with your statement concerning Mr. Cavit and your ship?."

Chakotay nodded. "Yes. I'm trying to obtain some indication as to what Cavit was planning."

He looked up, worry clouded his face. Turning toward Tuvok he placed on arm on the desk, thoughtfully he rubbed his fingers together. "Cavit was going to commandeer my ship, transfer the Starfleet crew. Then with my crew still here there would be a warp-core accident. He was planning to take advantage of its unstable condition."

"Tuvok to Carey."

"Carey here."

"Are you experiencing anything unusual with the warp-core?" Tuvok inquired.

"Unusual!" Carey responded. "No. However, we have not been able to locate the source of the original problem. Anything above 4.5 it becomes unstable."

Vulcans excelled at questions and statements combined as one. "Mr. Cavit was aware of this."

"Of course." Carey replied.

Tuvok shared Chakotay's suspicions. "Mr. Carey, you are to cease all work on the warp-core. Run a full series of level ten diagnostics with special security checks. Be on the lookout for any computer entries made by either Mr. Cavit or Doctor Fitzgerald. I have reason to believe that the core may have been tampered with. If you find anything do not attempt to adjust or correct, notify me right away. I'll be on the Maquis ship."

"Tampered with!" Exclaimed Carey. "I'll begin the diagnostics immediately!"

Tuvok turned back to Chakotay. "Commander, after we have seen to Captain Janeway I'll question Cavit and Fitzgerald. I will also examine all the entries which they encrypted or tried to hide."

Chakotay was satisfied. "I see no danger at present, not with those two in the brig. Right now our first concern is the captain."

At that moment Bennet and Baxter returned. "Sir, the captain has been secured. Neelix is waiting."

"That is all," replied Tuvok, "return to your stations."

They hesitated.

"What is it?" Tuvok inquired.

"I…we…Sir! May we speak freely?" Bennet inquired.

"Of course." Tuvok responded.

Both men appeared uneasy. Baxter looked at Chakotay. "We just want Commander Chakotay to understand that the crew did not agree with Cavit's actions….when he arrested you. It….it was not right….but he was our commanding officer, we didn't know how to stop him. And what he tried….."

Chakotay looked at the two upset Starfleet crewmen. "Fortunately, for all of us, Cavit was unsuccessful. I hold no hard feelings, against anyone."

"Thank you Sir." With that they left.

Chakotay stood up.

Bending his head he stared at the monitor. "I think this has shaken all of us."

Suddenly Chakotay's comm badge chirped. "Go ahead."

It was Hogan. "Chakotay! Cavit and Fitzgerald escaped!"


	78. Chapter 78

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAKOTAY 78**

"What!" Chakotay's head jerked up. Cold fear of apprehension tore through his body.

Beside him Tuvok's face turned to stone.

The voice of a very upset and excited Hogan tumbled out of the communicator. "As we entered the brig area Cavit appeared to stumble against Fitzgerald. They took us by surprise. Before we knew what had happened both reached down into their boots pulling out small concealed phasers, knocking the four of us unconscious. The others are just coming around. Andrews has been injured."

"Badly?" Chakotay moved around the desk.

"No," Hogan replied. "But he should have medical attention. I think the others are okay."

"Take both Andrews and Durst over to our ship, have the doctor treat them. Chakotay out."

Chakotay banged his fist on top on the monitor. "Damn!"

With the Maquis leader at his heels Tuvok dashed into the treatment area. "Computer, site to site transport! Lock onto Cavit and Fitzgerald, beam them directly to sickbay."

Seconds later a humming filled the air. The two men moved into position, each with phasers trained onto the center of the room.

Trained on two comm badges lying on the floor.

Tuvok calmly put away his phaser. "Tuvok to all security teams, Cavit and Fitzgerald have escaped. Start a deck to deck search."

Chakotay jammed Cavit's phaser back into his belt. Black eyes blazing, his face tight with anger. "We have to find them."

The Vulcan turned to the Maquis leader. "Commander, is there any possibility that they have more of that compound? Could they, for some reason, have hidden a hypospray?

All color drained from Chakotay's face. "I don't think so. From what I saw Fitzgerald appeared to have only one vile. Tuvok, I can't be certain!"

He slapped his comm badge. "Evans!"

Over on the Maquis ship Evans responded immediately. "Go ahead. What's happening?"

Concern washed over the Maquis commander. "Any Maquis still onboard this ship?"

"Only you. What's going on?" Inquired Evans in a puzzled tone. "Hogan and Ayala just beamed directly to sickbay. I was on my way down there to see why."

Chakotay answered as he stared down at the comm badges. "Andrews was injured. Fitzgerald and Cavit escaped, make sure that the two did not transport over. Be very careful, they may have more of that compound. They knocked the security detail unconscious, have the doctor verify that they were not injected. I'll be returning on Neelix's ship with the captain. Chakotay out."

Tuvok turned to Chakotay. "Commander, take Captain Janeway over to your ship. I'll attend to Cavit and Fitzgerald. Once they're back in custody I'll beam over."

Chakotay nodded. "All right. If you need any manpower I'll send security teams over."

Having left the padd sitting on the desk he headed for the doctor's office.

"Tuvok to all crewmembers. Be on the alert for Cavit and Fitzgerald. If spotted keep your distance as they may be carrying a deadly poison. Notify me immediately. If they attempt to approach do not hesitate to use your phasers. Tuvok out."

Padd in hand Chakotay walked back to where Tuvok was standing. Having had very little contact with Vulcans, Chakotay marveled at how anyone could be so calm under these circumstances. "How do you manage to control your emotions? Are you not worried or upset?"

Tuvok explained a small bit of Vulcan logic. "We are trained from birth to conquer and control our feelings. I do recognize the seriousness of the situation and the need to rectify it quickly. Giving way to fear or worry inhibits clear thinking. Prevents one from acting rationally to correct a situation."

Suddenly a frantic voice came over the comm system. "Carey to Tuvok!"

"Go ahead," responded Tuvok.

The upset voice of Carey brought serious tidings. "Cavit and Fitzgerald are in engineering. They forced myself and the four other engineers to leave. They erected a force field preventing anyone form entering."

More bad news arrived. "Rollins to Tuvok! Someone is attempting to access our navigation array. They're trying to move us closer to the Maquis ship!"

"Lock them out!" Tuvok ordered.

"They're locked out." Informed Rollins.

The next instant Rollins' voice reached near frantic levels. "They're attempting to access the warp core….I've locked them out! Wait! They managed to override the lockout. They're inputting a series of commands. The navigation controls….they're trying again to access them!"

Tuvok started toward the door. "Acknowledged. I'm on my way. Sec….."

Chakotay put out a hand grabbing Tuvok's arm. "No! It's too dangerous! Cavit was planning to destroy the Explorer. Based on what he said I believe that he had everything prearranged. He's going to follow through. Destroy this ship with the hope that mine will be destroyed by the shock wave. We must hurry, there's not much time."

Before Tuvok could argue Chakotay slapped his comm badge. "Evans!"

Evans replied from the Maquis turbolift. "Go ahead!"

As had Janeway, Chakotay knew what had to be done. "Emergency evacuation of all personnel off this ship, excluding Janeway and myself, but including Tuvok and Neelix. I'll pilot Neelix's ship myself. Cavit tampered with the warp core. Have Tom take the helm, station Harry Kim at ops. Alert everyone to be on the watch for Cavit and Fitzgerald. Do whatever is necessary to avoid contact."

So that Evans would hear Chakotay left the comm channel open. "Tuvok, take over tactical. As soon as I'm clear I'll send you my position, lock onto us with a tractor beam. Evans, did you hear that, once the tractor beam is engaged have B'Elanna extend our shields around Neelix's ship. Then get the hail out of here. I know that we're blind. Speak to Neelix, try to avoid running into a planet. Use the information obtained from the tactical links with this ship until the last possible second."

Tuvok interrupted. "Commander, take the crew. I'll stay, try to stop Cavit."

Chakotay shook his head. "No! It's not worth the risk. Evans! You know what to do. Chakotay out!"

The words were barely out of Chakotay's mouth when Tuvok shimmered and disappeared.

The Maquis leader tore out of sickbay.

Once again running a race with time!


	79. Chapter 79

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 79**

Barely had Chakotay left sickbay when the computer sprung to life. "Warp-core containment field damaged. Danger of a warp-core breech. Warp-core con…."

As the computer's voice echoed and reechoed throughout the ship, within seconds, there were only four to hear the message. The two who had caused the damage. One, who unconscious, had no knowledge of her danger, and one hoping to live another day.

Chakotay leaped into the turbolift before the doors were half open. "Shuttle-bay!"

The few seconds seemed like a lifetime. Bolting past the opening doors Chakotay raced down the hallway. His previous visit now serving him well.

"Warp-core damage. Breach imminent….Warp-core damage…." Chanted the computer as it chased Chakotay through the almost empty ship.

Faster and faster flew the Maquis leader, lungs bursting, heart pounding. Down first one corridor then another.

The cold metallic voice biting at his heels. "Breech imminent….breech imminent…."

Over and over as the seconds ticked away.

Precious life-giving seconds.

A phaser blast whizzed past his face.

Chakotay threw himself forward and to the side.

Dropping onto one knee he twisted his body, bringing Cavit's old phaser to bear on his assailants.

Cavit and Fitzgerald ducked down a junction.

Realization dawned on Chakotay. The two renegade officers were heading for Neelix's ship, hoping that they could outrun the coming explosion.

Chakotay fired again.

Cavit jerked his head back, the blast striking the wall only inches from his face.

Peppering the spot with phaser fire Chakotay leaped down the last corridor.

He heard the two officers behind him

The Maquis leader whirled around.

Not taking time to aim properly Chakotay was lucky as his shot stunned Fitzgerald.

Cavit pulled back into a doorway.

Another shot from Chakotay caught the officer in the leg.

Cavit, dropping to the floor, fired at the running Maquis leader.

The shot hit the wall.

Hoping that Cavit was out of action Chakotay did not waste valuable time to look back. His chest aching from lack of air, He dashed through the entrance of the shuttle-bay. Leaping up the steps to the control panel, he barely paused at the console as he activated the shuttle-bay door.

The force field shimmered into place. All that separated him from the blackness of space.

Trying to catch his breath, not knowing where Cavit was, Chakotay raced to the ship.

Whispering a silent thank-you he jumped through the open doorway, slamming the door closed behind him.

He flew to the bridge heading directly for the pilot's seat.

Over and over his mind echoed…..just a few more minutes….just a few more minutes….Just enough time….Enough time for a tractor lock….Enough time to get far enough away….Just enough time….

Unable to check on the captain Chakotay could only hope that she was well secured.

Now he would find out if the Talaxians ship was well maintained. Crossing his fingers he tapped the engine ignition switch.

They roared into life.

Seconds later he sent the ship hurling through the force field.

Dragging his injured leg Cavit pulled himself through the shuttle-bay door. He stood there leaning against the wall. Watching his only chance disappear.

Chakotay activated the location transponder, sending his co-ordinates to his ship.

The next step was up to the skill of Tuvok and B'Elanna.


	80. Chapter 80

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 80**

After receiving his orders Evans sprung into action. "Computer, halt turbolift! Bridge!"

Halfway to sickbay the tiny vehicle jerked to a stop then reversed direction.

Evans, his mind racing, braced one hand against the wall with his eyes on the floor. "Seska! Emergency evacuation of all personnel, except Janeway and Chakotay, from the Starfleet ship. Use all transporters, station security at each point to watch for Cavit and Fitzgerald. If sighted contact me immediately, and make sure that nobody gets within arms length of those two!"

Immediately the three transporter rooms began the evacuation of The Explorer.

The unexpected order caught Seska by surprise. "What's going on? I thought Cavit and his sidekick were in the brig?"

Evans gritted his teeth. "What's going on! Trouble with a capital T. They escaped! I'm on my way back to the bridge. Are we still transferring data?"

Seska could tell from the tone of his voice that something was terribly wrong. "Yes! We downloaded almost a year of log entries."

'_At least something is going right'_ thought Evans. "Make sure that you obtain all records of current activity!"

Next he contacted his chief engineer. "B'Elanna! What is the status of the shields?"

Her reply came from deep within the bowels of the ship. "They're fully operational."

Evans began pacing the floor of the lift. "Standby to extend them to maximum range, try to boost their strength!"

Also catching the note of urgency B'Elanna leaped down the Jefferies tube ladder to the exit hatch. "I'm on my way to engineering."

Evans, no longer pacing, rubbed his hands along his hips. "Tom Paris, Harry Kim report to the bridge. Transporter rooms, as soon as Neelix arrives send him to the bridge!"

The turbolift stopped. Tom and Harry stepped inside.

At the next floor they made another stop. This time to pick up Tuvok.

Tom looked at Evans. "What's going on? Are the Kazon attacking?"

"So far no, but all hell's breaking loose." Evans replied with his hands clenched at his sides.

The fury in his voice left no doubt that something bad had occurred. "What I would give to have a phaser aimed at Cavit."

The face of Harry Kim turned white. "Has something happened to Captain Janeway and Chakotay?"

"Not yet!" Replied a tight-lipped Evans.

At that moment the turbolift reached its destination.

When Evans rushed onto the bridge, with three men in Starfleet uniforms, there were a few startled, uneasy faces.

Apprehension passed quickly when assured that Evans was in charge. "Tom, take the helm, be ready to get us out of here fast! Harry you're at ops!"

Having already received his orders Tuvok moved toward the tactical station.

The Maquis crewman looked uncertainly toward Evans.

Evans nodded. "Chell, it's okay. Go to transporter room two, lend them a hand."

Seska walked over. "Evans, do you mind telling us what in the hell is going on!"

The dark stormy look on his face left no doubt as to the fury that raged inside. "Cavit and Fitzgerald tampered with the warp-core, there will be an explosion any moment. Chakotay is attempting to bring Captain Janeway over in Neelix's ship."

The anger that raged within Evans transmitted itself to the bridge crew. Maquis and Starfleet alike.

He turned toward ops. "Harry! You knows the location of the Explorer, get it on screen! Also maintain the tactical and upload link as long as possible."

"Yes Sir!" Replied the young Starfleet ensign, who was no longer as young as he had been. That day, when they had entered the Badlands, was now a lifetime ago.

At that moment Neelix and Kes entered the bridge.

Evans whirled toward them. "Neelix! Is your ship in good condition? What about the integrity of your hull?"

The Talaxian rubbed one hand against the other. "I keep her in excellent shape. She's an old ship but strong. Had to be around here. Weak ships, nor their crews, do not last long."

Evans could only wait and hope that Neelix was correct. "Go to the conn. Tom has the sensor data from the Explorer. Work with him. Try to determine which direction we can go to warp eight for…say ten seconds without ramming ourselves into a planet or space station."

Neelix twisted his hands together. "Yes Sir! I'll do what I can."

The Talaxian rushed to the conn while Kes remained by the turbolift. Intrigued by the working bridge of a starship. An emergency situation with each person alert and ready at their post. The atmosphere alive with tension, and yet, there was complete calm with each knowing their duty, carrying out the orders of their commanders.

His mind at warp nine Evans reviewed all his orders. Convinced that all possible steps had been taken he turned back to the viewscreen.

The minutes ticked by with all eyes glued to the Starfleet ship.

Evans, his body taunt with apprehension, walked toward the conn. "Any sign of Neelix's ship?"

"Negative." Paris sat with hands lightly touching the controls. Ready to take the ship away from the coming explosion.

Full of fear and anticipation Evans walked back to the command chair, however, he remained standing. His eyes searching the empty space around The Explorer. This was the second time, within the space of a few hours, that he was in danger of losing his friend.

More precious minutes slid by.

Everybody held their breaths, willing the tiny ship to appear.

Suddenly Evans pointed. "There, to the right and just below. Tuvok! Can you get a tractor lock?"

"Affirmative. Chakotay sent us his co-ordinates." Tuvok replied.

The screen exploded before them as the USS Explorer ceased to exist.

Evans whirled toward tactical. "Get those shields around us and Chakotay!"

"Shields up." Confirmed Tuvok.

The Maquis second-in-command then pivoted toward the conn. "Warp eight!"

Before they could go to warp the first shock wave hit.

Under his breath Evans cursed two Starfleet officers. "Brace for impact!"

Although the primary shock wave was mild the Maquis ship bucked and trembled throwing several of the crew to the deck. Evans, grabbing the command chair, managed to stay upright.

Then all was quiet.

Afraid to voice the question Evans look at Tuvok. "Do we still have Chakotay?"

The Vulcan ran his hands over the panel. "Yes. The tractor lock held. Commander Chakotay is sending us his sensor readings. There are several powerful shock waves heading out way. They will reach us in twenty seconds."

Evans whirled to the conn. "Tom, do you know which direction to take?"

"Yes Sir!" Paris replied with a confidence which he was not feeling. "Thanks to the sensor link with The Explorer. Between that and Neelix's information we should be safe."

Evans did not like the '_should be_'. "Then get us out of here!"

"Too much turbulence." Paris replied. "Can't achieve warp. Going to full impulse."

Fighting with the conn controls Tom Paris battled the unseen force for control of the ship.

Evans moved toward the conn. "Paris! Get us out of here before the bulk of that explosion hits us!"

Another two or three seconds passed. Nobody moved, everybody holding their breaths.

Harry Kim had his eyes glued to his panel as the seconds counted down the approaching shock waves.

Evans watched the viewscreen and the ever expanding distortions marking the path of the coming destruction.

Then the stars turned to white streaks.

A moment later Tom's face relaxed. "Warp eight! We're clear of the danger zone!"

Evans could barely voice his next question. "What about Chakotay?"


	81. Chapter 81

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 81**

Exiting the Explorer's shuttle-bay, demanding every ounce of speed from Neelix's ship, Chakotay aimed toward his own vessel.

Feeling the tug of the tractor beam he experienced momentary relief.

Not for long.

Activating the tiny viewscreen his breath caught in his throat as he watched the huge fireball that had once been the USS Explorer.

With pounding heart Chakotay watched the fireball expand until it filled the entire viewscreen. Bracing himself he waited for the first shock wave.

As the ship leaped and danced his thoughts were on Janeway. Would she survive? In her deteriorating condition the turbulence would only do her more harm.

Again his surroundings twisted and turned.

Then just as quickly as the bucking had started the ship quieted down. Expecting another shock wave Chakotay held his breath. He had no doubts that the next one would be much more severe.

Suddenly, the pinpoints of starlight changed to streaks as the Maquis ship jumped to warp with Neelix's ship in tow.

Leaning back the Maquis leader momentarily rested his hands on the arms of the chair. Shaking his head he heaved a small shaky sigh of relief. It had been close. The second close call in such a short span of time. He placed his head against the headrest. This was one day which he never, never wanted to relive.

Seconds later the stars were once again points of light as Evans dropped out of warp. A flashing display on the console told Chakotay that he was being contacted. Moving his hand toward the panel he activated the comm link.

The familiar, welcome voice of Evans filled the tiny cabin. "Chakotay! Are you okay?"

The Maquis leader knew that his voice sounded strained and far from normal. "I'm fine. Did you evacuate everyone off the Explorer?"

"Yes." Evans confirmed. "That is, all except Cavit and Fitzgerald. They prevented us from establishing a tractor lock. Which, in a way, is too bad. I would have enjoyed keeping those two in the brig for the next seventy years."

Chakotay smiled.

Evans then inquired fearfully, dreading the answer. "What about Captain Janeway?"

Chakotay rose and walked to the rear of the cabin. Looking down at the still body he placed his hand on her neck, there was a faint pulse.

He took a deep breath. "She's still alive. Her breathing is shallow and very irregular, we don't have much time. Hold position so that I can board. Alert the doctor and have Tuvok meet me in the shuttle-bay."

Back in the conn chair Chakotay quickly adjusted his heading. He was surprised to find that although Neelix's ship was unsightly, as far as manoeuverability was concerned he could find no fault.

When his shuttle-bay entrance came into sight he skillfully guided the ship to a landing.


	82. Chapter 82

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 82**

Not much later the holographic doctor was busy examining Janeway.

Standing beside the primary bio-bed in the surgical bay he studied the information on his medical tricorder. Putting the instrument down he activated the surgical support frame. Silently the arms slid into place, forming a bridge over the captain.

For several long minutes he looked at the medical readouts. Upon finishing the evaluation the doctor picked up the padd containing Janeway's medical history. The look on his face clearly showed that something was wrong.

Holding the padd in his hand, he walked over to the console where Chakotay and Tuvok were waiting.

His voice full of disgust, the EMH waved the padd inches from Chakotay's face. "Who was the incompetent fool caring for this patient. According to these bio-bed readouts at one point, in fact shortly after she was injured, this woman began to emerge from the coma. Instead of allowing her to regain consciousness she was given heavy doses of sedatives forcing her to remain in a comatose state."

Chakotay's voice was quiet, the exact opposite to that which he was feeling. His fingers gripped the edge of the console. "Are you saying that the captain would have recovered?"

Placing the padd on the console the doctor looked at Chakotay. "She certainly would have been much better than she is now. By not allowing her to regain consciousness, combined with the wrong drugs being administered, it caused more damage. Her neural pathways, affecting all of her higher brain functions, have been badly damaged. She's suffering from massive cerebro-vascular collapse. We must get her to a proper medical facility."

For an instant Chakotay closed his eyes.

There was no describing the sick despair which he was feeling. "That is impossible. We are not in the Alpha Quadrant, we are not near any Starfleet base. We are stranded in the Delta Quadrant, seventy thousand light-years from Federation space. There are no decent medical facilities anywhere near us."

With disbelief the EMH regarded the Maquis leader. "What about a replacement for the doctor, I understand that he was killed. I'm supposed to be activated only for short periods."

This time Tuvok responded. "That is also impossible. It would appear, that you, will be the only source of medical help onboard this ship for the foreseeable future."

For a moment the hologram regarded both men. "Well, perhaps it will be for the best. I am programmed with a much wider range of knowledge than any one doctor."

Annoyance was beginning to seep into every pore of Chakotay's weary body. Running his hand slowly through his hair he managed to prevent himself from making any comment.

Tuvok voiced the fearful question. "Can you repair the damage?"

"I can try." Replied the EMH as he walked over to a set of shelves.

With evident disdain the doctor picked up one of the instruments. "Even with my extraordinary skills the possibilities are not good. If she does regain consciousness, which at this stage is doubtful, there is probably permanent damage."

Chakotay looked over at Janeway. His anguish almost overpowered him.

The doctor turned away, returning to his patient. "Now leave me alone, let me do my work. See if I can perform some miracle."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuing Chapter 66

"Fitzgerald to Cavit. Come down to sickbay, we have a problem."

Five minutes later the new captain entered the doctor's office. "What's the matter? What kind of problem?"

Fitzgerald looked up. Janeway is regaining consciousness."

"What!" Cavit responded with annoyance. "You said that she was dying!"

The doctor drummed his fingers on the desk. "According to the medical readouts the possibility of her living and coming out of the coma was virtually impossible."

He shrugged. "Either the instruments were damaged or she's a lot stronger than the average person. With her injuries most would be dead by now."

A low groan came from the other room.

Cavit looked in the direction of the sound then turned back to Fitzgerald. "We're so close to getting rid of the Maquis. They're all under guard, I have the hearing set up. Can you keep her sedated?"

For a moment Fitzgerald considered the options. "To do so would likely kill her. Even if it doesn't, right now, to force her back into a coma would probably result in irreversible brain-damage."

Cavit had no desire to change his plans. "If you kept her sedated, once we inject Chakotay we'll have a couple of hours before he dies. I'm planning to initiated the warp-core accident immediately afterwards. Will Janeway survive the transport over to the Maquis ship. All records of our actions will be destroyed."

Fitzgerald shook his head. "Doubtful. Even without being sedated her injuries are still extensive. Use of a transporter will kill her."

He looked in the direction of the treatment room. His face a dark mask of anger. "It's her own fault."

Again Janeway uttered a low moan.

Fitzgerald stood up. "She made her choice by forming an alliance with these traitors. Let her die with them."

Together the two men entered the other room. Fitzgerald picked up a hypospray.

They came to a stop beside the bed, one on each side. Cavit addressed Janeway. "I'm sorry Captain but we have unfinished business with the Maquis."

Fitzgerald administered the sedative.


	83. Chapter 83

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 83**

Leaving sickbay Chakotay and Tuvok walked down the hallway toward the turbolift.

The Maquis leader made no attempt to hide the bitterness which he was feeling. "Tuvok, for the first time I see the benefit of the non-emotional Vulcan society. Cavit and Fitzgerald were so filled with hatred that they were ready to kill the captain, just to enact their revenge on me. They might still succeed."

"Humans can be surprisingly resilient." Responded the Vulcan. "Captain Janeway is proving that. I did not expect her to survive the trip over here."

Chakotay turned his head. "Do I hear a trace of hope in your voice?"

Tuvok casually explained. "Vulcans do not have emotions such as hope. I have served with Captain Janeway for over seven years. I respect her as an excellent officer and captain. She has also become a friend, it would be different without her."

The Maquis leader grinned. "I see." He was beginning to understand that controlled emotion did not mean no emotion.

Turning a corner they almost collided with a young woman.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sir!" Gasped the flustered Starfleet lieutenant.

This was her first encounter with the Maquis leader. Seeing him suddenly right in front of her was unnerving.

She held up a small case. "I was working on a conduit down the hall with Harry Kim. He asked me to take this to B'Elanna Torres and Lieutenant Joe Carey in engineering. Harry went to work on the replicator in the mess hall. It didn't know the difference between soup and flowers. How….how's the captain? Is there any news?"

For a moment Chakotay himself was disconcerted. On his ship he was not accustomed to running into strangers dressed in Starfleet uniforms. "Captain Janeway is holding her own. The doctor is doing everything possible to save her."

The full impact of the day's events hit home. He suddenly realized that he was looking at a new member of his crew. One who must be confused and disoriented, not to mention uneasy onboard her new ship. A ship stranded seventy-thousand miles from her home.

Chakotay made sure that his voice sounded as amicable as possible. "Lieutenant, what's your name?"

"Nicoleleti Sir, Susan Nicoletti."

The Maquis leader managed a small smile for his new crewman. "Welcome aboard Susan Nicoletti. Tuvok, Evans and I will meet with everyone later on. Officially help you settle in. Try to answer the questions which you and the others must have."

He stood aside. "Go ahead Lieutenant, I'm sure they're waiting."

"Thank-you Sir!" Susan Nicoletti hurried on her way.

Entering the lift Chakotay leaned against the wall. "Deck One! Tuvok where is the rest of your crew?"

Tuvok maintained his usual Vulcan visage. "I believe that Seska took them to the mess-hall until accommodations can be arranged. However, it would appear that some, such as Lieutenants Nicoletti and Carey, are helping with repairs. Therefore Mr. Chakotay, I can not give you a precise answer."

Chakotay laughed. He was beginning to understand that Vulcans did have a sense of humor.

When the doors of the turbolift released Chakotay he walked onto his bridge, something which he had expected never again to do. It felt like years since he had left. "Report!"

Evans walked over. "Thanks to Neelix we do have a general idea of where we are. But it's very general. He went down to his ship to look at star charts, I was on my way down to see him. There are crew members posted at all the view ports, watching for signs of the Kazon, or anyone one else. Our shields held, the explosion caused little damage. B'Elanna expects to have minimal sensors and scanners in about four hours. How's Janeway?"

Chakotay clutched his hands into fists. "Not good. Evidently Fitzgerald gave her drugs to keep her in a coma. They were going to murder her."

Evans made no reply. The actions of Cavit and Fitzgerald were as incomprehensible and horrifying to him as they were to Chakotay.

The Maquis leader continued, "The EMH is doing everything that he can, we can only wait. Evans go with Tuvok, attend to the Starfleet crew," adding sadly. "there's no shortage of quarters. However, you might have to track them down."

Having heard Chakotay's comment Seska walked over. "What do you mean '_we might have to track them down_', they're in the mess-hall."

Chakotay grinned. "Are you sure? Tuvok and I ran into Susan Nicoletti near sickbay. She had been repairing a conduit and was on her way to engineering where somebody called Joe Carey was waiting."

At a loss for words, surprise showed on Seska's face as she looked at her commander.

Evans turned to Tuvok. "A good crew doesn't need to wait for orders. They know what has to be done and they do it. Come on Mr. Tuvok, let's track your crew down, and get them settled."

Chakotay started to turn away. "Afterwards I want to meet with both of you. I'll be in my ready room."


	84. Chapter 84

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 84**

Walking over to the replicator Chakotay leaned against the wall. "Computer, hot black coffee."

Going over to his desk he slumped in his chair. The effects of no sleep, the search for Torres and Kim, the destruction of the Array, the Kazon, Cavit, Janeway's ship, not to mention the condition of the captain herself, all in such a short space of time, all catching up. Placing his elbows on the desk he held his head in his hands. How, he asked himself, how could one day bring so much strain and horror. His body, completely drained of all energy, had no strength to move.

He felt responsible for Kathryn Janeway. In a way Cavit had been right. His escape from prison had been the catalyst. If the captain died, or never fully recovered, would he ever be able to stop blaming himself. He knew that the answer was no.

Cavit may not have destroyed his body, but he might still destroy his spirit.

Shifting in his seat he forced his hand toward the monitor. The screen sprung to life with the image of Chakotay's ship. The image which the Maquis had adopted as their symbol.

Just then the buzzer sounded. Knowing that it was too soon for Tuvok and Evans he uttered a long tired groan. The last thing he wanted was to talk to anyone. "Enter!"

With Kes in hand Neelix walked through the doorway. "We're glad that you made it. Kes and I ran into Evans and Tuvok, they told us that the captain is still alive. I'll meet with Evans shortly, show him the star charts. I was able to establish that we are on the fringe of the Nistrim area near the border of the Relora territory. Both are Kazon sects at war with each other."

With Kes standing beside him, Neelix perched on the edge of one of the chairs. "Evans asked to borrow my ship until your sensor systems are repaired. He'll assign a couple of the crew to fly it alongside this ship with a tactical link. The same as with the Explorer."

The fact that Evans, and not himself, had thought of using Neelix's ship brought home to the Maquis leader just how exhausted he really was. "Neelix, thank-you. We appreciate your help."

Chakotay leaned back in his seat. "Yes, Captain Janeway survived the rough trip here, however, the doctor's prognosis is very guarded."

Clasping her hands in front Kes spoke with deep sincerity. "It will be a great loss if she does not recover. The Captain is a kind, caring person, you both are. I have confidence that she will pull through."

Chakotay was touched. Her deeply honest feelings a ray of light in the blackness of this day. "Thank-you, time will tell."

Neelix shifted uneasily. "May I ask what your plans are?"

Chakotay really had only one plan. Resting his right arm on the desk he rubbed his fingers together. "We're going to set a course toward the Alpha Quadrant."

He paused. Then after a moment of reflection he shrugged his shoulders. "How long that will take….If we can find new technology and perhaps more advanced cultures willing to help. If not….perhaps sixty-five to seventy years."

Neelix nervously twisted his hands together. "Commander, we would like to come with you."

In astonishment Chakotay leaned forward. Placing his other arm of the desk he studied Kes and Neelix. "Why? This region of space has been your home. You will be leaving here, probably never to return."

Kes tried to put her feelings into words. "Since meeting you and Neelix I have seen and experienced things which I never dreamed of. Leaving here does not scare me. I will be leaving nothing behind, however, I will have more that I can image with you."

Neelix sadly explained. "Commander, very few Talaxians remain, and we are widely scattered. Due to the Kazon, Kes and I have to leave this sector. I…we have no home, no place to return to, but you do. We would like to help you, help you return to that world of yours. You have no knowledge of this area of space, I do, I can be of help."

Kes placed her hand on the back of Neelix's chair. "Commander, neither of us are leaving behind a family, or a place, which we want to return to. Those onboard this ship have both. Allow us to help, to join you. Perhaps by doing so we will also find a home and people where we belong."

The earnest, hopeful faces decided Chakotay. He spread his hands in acceptance. "Neelix, Kes welcome aboard. If you are sure, which you appear to be. Yes Neelix, we certainly can us your help."

Chakotay placed his hands around the cup sitting untouched on his desk. "When the sensors are repaired I will be returning to the Ocampa for a day or two. Since we spoke with the Caretaker I want to meet with Daggin and the Elders before leaving. Since everything is new to you use this time to explore the ship, look at some of our history, find out who we are. Get to know us. Learn about Starfleet, the Maquis and the Federation. This will give you a chance to change your mind, should you wish to do so."

Kes smiled. "We won't. Both of us already know all that is necessary. Thank-you Commander, I'm grateful for all the help which you are giving to my people."

Standing up Neelix touched Kes' arm. "Come, let's leave the Commander alone, I'm sure that he has lots to do."

Chakotay smiled, that was an understatement. "Goodnight, I'll speak with both of you tomorrow."

Kes looked at the Maquis leader. "If I'm not mistaken Commander, it turned tomorrow about an hour ago. Goodnight."

Dazed, Chakotay watched Neelix and Kes leave, he then turned back to the monitor. "Computer, show personal records downloaded from The USS Explorer."

Immediately the pertinent information appeared on the screen. Tapping a few buttons he spoke softly to himself, "_all right Kathryn Janeway, until now I have not looked at your personal profile. You know all about me, time I found out about you_."

For several minutes he scrolled through the information. Then coming to one section he read it a second time.

"Damn!"


	85. Chapter 85

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 85**

Two hours later Chakotay was still in his ready room, his desk covered with padds from each department. Hardly able to hold his head up he forced his hand toward another repair report.

On the left hand side were repairs completed. On his right hand side were repairs still ongoing. The right hand side contained the largest number.

The buzzer sounded.

His mouth managed to form the word. "Enter!"

Tuvok and Evans walked in.

With Evans came bad news. "B'Elanna reports additional problems with the sensor systems. Evidently that rough ride knocked out a few more circuits. She estimates that it will be several more hours."

Chakotay was too exhausted to even shake his head. "I understand that you arranged with Neelix for use of his ship, keep the shifts as short as possible. It's been a long day. Everybody, including you two, need sleep."

Tossing a padd onto the desk he leaned back.

Evans looked down at his commander. He was worried. For everyone it had been a rough day, but more so for his friend. "Not to mention yourself."

"Shortly," Chakotay replied, "shortly."

Without success the Maquis leader was unable to keep the exhaustion out of his voice. "Tomorrow I want both of you to start assigning our new crew to their various stations. Tuvok, I think it will be easier if they remove their uniforms, but allow them to retain their comm badges. This will allow for a sense of unity, but at the same time not rob them of their identity."

"Commander," Tuvok responded, "while I was a member of the Maquis there were rumors of uniforms, and a more detailed and permanent ranking system."

Chakotay rubbed his palm along the arm of the chair. "Yes, I had planned to start implementation, with all the Maquis, within a couple of months. Obviously that is now out of the question. Though perhaps, this is something which we should consider employing here. What is your opinion?"

"I have always found," Tuvok replied, "that the formality of ranks and uniforms help to maintain discipline. Each person becomes an established member of the crew and they then know exactly what is expected of them. With set rules and job descriptions which they have to follow."

Evans nodded his head. "I agree with Tuvok. I noticed that when you implemented the unofficial ranking system, which we are now using, the crew's performance improved. There were fewer disagreements. This would be a good time, now that we are merging the two crews. It will help to put everyone on equal footing."

Chakotay mulled over the advice given him. "I think both of you are right. It will give more formality and will help to remove the Alpha Quadrant stigma. Okay, I want to begin immediately. Evans, with the Starfleet personnel retain whatever rank each person now holds, I don't want anyone demoted. If necessary be creative. You and I have already discussed our crew, but go over all personal files with Tuvok, try to eliminate as much friction as possible. Once you have the logistics worked out, starting hand out uniforms."

For a moment Chakotay stared at his desk. Then he again focused his attention on the two men. "For the comm badges, instead of the individual ones, we'll use a combination. After B'Elanna finishes with the sensors speak with her. I want the Maquis badge reduced in size so that in can be placed on the center of the Starfleet one. They are to forget their differences, but not who they are. This ship is no longer Starfleet or Maquis. It is now Maquis-Starfleet, a special group of people with combined skills, abilities, and training. Everyone must be aware of it, and be proud of who they are."

Evans was pleased. "Good idea. Since this will be new to everyone it should help to make the transition smoother. Are you going to use the small gold bars with black markings for rank. The same which the Maquis are now using?"

Chakotay nodded. "Yes. Along with dark blue pants and shirt. Collar and sleeve cuff of different color designating department. I think also the belt. We'll use the same ranking system and department color which Starfleet is using. That is unless Tuvok has another suggestion."

"No Commander," answered the Vulcan, "that would be acceptable."

Evans nodded his head. "I think that you made a wise choice. Some new, some combination Maquis and Starfleet. The acceptance should be much easier. No preference to either one."

Turning of the monitor Chakotay forced his legs to stand up. "Very good, at least that's settled. Shall we call it a night. Evans, have you arranged the rotating shifts so that everyone will have at least four hours of sleep and some food?"

"Everything is set." Evans replied. "Tuvok's crew were more than willing to lend a hand. In fact you were right about having to locate most of them. Only four, who are still recovering from injuries, were in the mess-hall. The others pitched in without waiting for orders, going to various departments, offering their help to whoever was in charge."

Chakotay looked at Tuvok. "Captain Janeway has a crew to be proud of. I hope that I will have the opportunity of telling her."


	86. Chapter 86

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 86**

By 08:00 hours Chakotay was once again hard at work in his ready room. Not only had the pile of padds not diminished, it had grown.

The few hours of restless sleep had not eliminated the exhaustion. Every time that he had closed his eyes the nightmare of the previous day had haunted his subconscious.

He wondered if Cavit's face would ever be erased from his memory. His last stop last night had been sickbay, seeing Janeway laying there so close to death was helping to keep the memory of Cavit fresh.

A second cup of coffee stood before as he studied the computer monitor. When the buzzer sounded he looked up. "Enter!"

B'Elanna Torres walked in. Her haggard face and red eyes attested to a long night. "The sensor and scanning systems are back on line. Thanks to those spare parts Captain Janeway gave us."

As relief spread across Chakotay's face the dark indentations under his eyes faded slightly. "Thank goodness! I've been worried about another Kazon attack. We were sitting ducks, Neelix's ship can not be compared to the Explorer."

Torres, moving nearer the desk, collapsed into on of the chairs. "That Starfleet Ensign Harry Kim is far from stupid. He'll be an asset to this crew."

Chakotay grinned. "Coming from you he must be good."

"Harry was asking if there's any news on the captain?" B'Elanna Torres tried to hide the fact that it was not only Harry Kim who was concerned.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not, her condition is unchanged. I'll let you, and Harry, know as soon there's a change. The two of you put in an all-nighter, get some rest. I'll see you later."

"Thanks. We can us it. Oh! Evans explained about the comm badges. No problem, I've already gave him a description of the modifications. He should have a working model later today." Slowly she stood up. Every bone in her body ached from spending so many hours in cramped spaces.

After she left Chakotay contacted the bridge. "Evans, bring Neelix's ship into the shuttle-bay and set course for the Ocampa home world. Afterwards report to my ready room with Tuvok."

A few minutes later both men entered. Walking over to the desk Evans sat down while Tuvok remained standing.

Sitting slightly sideways Evans placed one arm on the desk. "Course laid in, we'll be there in twelve minutes. Does the doctor have any further word?"

The lines on Chakotay's tired face deepened. "So far there's no change from last night, the next few hours are critical. The doctor warned that if she does not regain consciousness soon, the chances are she never will."

He picked up his coffee. What is the mood like between the two crews?"

"Considering the situation," Evans replied, "not bad. Everything happened so fast the full effects have yet to be felt. For the most part they're waiting to see what's going to happen now."

Evans handed a padd to Chakotay. "Tuvok and I have finished finalizing the ranks and stations. We were just about to start informing everybody. However….it might be a day or two before the replicators are able to produce the new uniforms. Most of our former crew remains the same. With only minor changes we were able to find suitable positions for the Starfleet people."

The sadness in his eyes reflected his grief at the heavy loss which they had suffered. "For the most part all we had to do was fill the positions which were vacant."

Also remembering the heavy loss only added to Chakotay's fatigue. "Both crews lost good people. Later today we'll discuss holding a memorial service. We need to give everyone a sense of closure and a chance to honor those who died."

Evans nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Perhaps just after we head for home."

Holding his cup between his hands, Chakotay rested both arms on the desk. "Good idea. In a couple of days I'll point this ship toward the Alpha Quadrant. In the meantime I want to spend sometime with the Ocampa. Make sure that they received the information from the Caretaker, and know what to do with it."

Chakotay tapped one finger against his cup. "Tuvok, to your knowledge, among the Starfleet crew, is there anyone who might have strong feelings against the Maquis. Strong enough to cause a problem."

"Not to my knowledge." Tuvok replied. "Thought I have discovered, that among humans, emotions can be hidden only to erupt at the worst possible time. Should Captain Janeway die their reaction cannot be foretold."

Chakotay was unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. "Needless to say, I have had an unforgettable lesson concerning intense passions. At least, right now, things are quiet. Let's hope they remain so."

Leaning back Chakotay placed his head against the back of the chair. He looked up at the Vulcan. "Tuvok, I want you as my security and tactical chief. Your duties will be the same as when you served on my crew, and with Captain Janeway. Both Evans and I will be depending very heavily on you."

"Thank-you Sir," Tuvok responded. "I appreciate your confidence."

"You earned it," stated Chakotay. "There are very few people that I would trust with my life. You are one of them."

He turned his attention back to his second-in-command. "Evans, did you receive my communique concerning Tuvok's actions yesterday?"

Evans nodded. "Yes! I must admit that some of it came as a surprise. I'm making sure that everyone is aware that Tuvok did not condone any of Cavit's actions. That he wanted to intervene on your behalf, and did so when he discovered Cavit's agenda."

Standing up Evans turned to Tuvok. "Thank-you for attempting to help, for standing by us. I'm glad that Chakotay told us the whole story. Especially after that trap at Syzygie the crew believed that you could not be trusted, that you were in league with Cavit. You proved them wrong. Without knowing the truth they would have held deep animosity against you. It could have led to major problems."

Tuvok looked at both Evans and his new commander. "I followed the logical course of action as dictated by the circumstances. As did Mr. Chakotay."

Chakotay stared down at his desk. "Evans keep an eye on Javis, I don't want a murder on my hands. To be honest, we have no way of predicting how either of the two crews will interact. I'm going to count on both of you to keep a close watch on everybody. The smallest thing, a word indicating hard feelings, a look behind somebody's back, I want to know right away, so that we can deal with it before trouble develops."

This time Evans had good news. "As far as Javis is concerned, he might be the last one that we have to worry about. I saw him having coffee with Andrews this morning. That stunt which Janeway pulled, after Javis saved her life, gave him something to think about. Anxiety for the captain, and that all of us are stranded, depending on each other to reach home, is helping to unite everyone."

A look of surprise crossed Chakotay's face. "That's a relief, he was a source of concern."

He shook his head as a small sad smile flickered on his face. "Yes, you should have seen Janeway with Javis and the other two. The look of shock when she pointed out that Javis had not saved her life but had, in fact, decked a Starfleet captain. That's something which I'll never forget. Now, what about repairs?"

With a sign Evans shook his head. "They're coming along slowly. It would help if we had a supply base nearby."

Chakotay fingered one of the padds littering his desk. "Speak to Neelix, he should know where we might be able to obtain supplies. He and Kes will be remaining with us. I ran into Kes down in sickbay, evidently she is able to cope with the doctor and has offered to help."

He shrugged his shoulders. "As far as Neelix is concerned, other that a guide, I don't know what else he can do."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "He can be a source of irritation."

Evans laughed. "He means well. I think he has already found something to do. This morning he was in the mess-hall cooking breakfast for the crew. He turned your private dining area into a kitchen. From what I saw everybody was happy. Especially as the replicators are still not completely functional."

In disbelief Chakotay looked at Evans, then he gave a small laugh. "Very good, let him stay there. I don't know what he'll find to cook, but it can't be worst than the replicated food of last night."

Tuvok looked down at Chakotay. "Sir, until now you were known as the Maquis leader or the Maquis commander. Onboard ship, or under formal conditions, you were addressed as Maquis Commander Captain Chakotay, with the majority addressing you as Commander. May I inquire if you wish to continue as such?"

Chakotay thought for a moment. "That Tuvok, is an excellent question. Right now I'm no longer the leader of the Maquis, but I am the captain of this ship. Therefore I think Captain Chakotay would be logical."

Evans smiled at the use of Chakotay's terminology. Neither did it go unnoticed by Tuvok, he raised an eyebrow.

At that moment a voice came over the comm system. "Doctor to Chakotay, you had better come down to sick-bay."


	87. Chapter 87

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 87**

Chakotay, his stomach churning into hard knots, leaped to his feet.

Dreading the reason behind the doctor's summons, fearfully he looked at Tuvok and Evans. "I'm on my way. Has there been a change in Captain Janeway?"

Ignorant of the alarm which he had just raised the doctor replied in an easy complacent manner. "The Captain is regaining consciousness."

Though relief made his legs weak Chakotay rushed toward the door. "Tuvok with me, Evans you have the bridge."

Once in the turbolift Chakotay turned to the Vulcan. "I don't know how Janeway phased her orders, so that you would not tell the truth, but it is important that you do so now."

"Captain!" With raised eyebrow Tuvok looked at Chakotay.

Resting his hands on his hips, Chakotay glanced down at the floor. "I want to withhold some of the facts until her health improves. The whole sequence of events will come as a terrible shock. Let her think that the ship was destroyed during the Kazon attack. Tell her that we managed to rescue the crew, except Cavit and Fitzgerald. In a few days, when she is stronger, I will personally tell her the whole story. Are you able to do that?"

"Yes, Captain," Tuvok replied. "I will be able to carry out your order."

Chakotay could swear that he saw a trace of a smile on the Vulcan's face.

Exiting the turbolift Tuvok added, "It is logical to be careful. Humans are a complex combination of resilience and fragility."

Chakotay ran his hand through his hair. "Well….I wouldn't call Janeway fragile. However….she has been through a rough time physically, I don't want to hinder her recovery."

Entering sickbay they found the captain just waking up. "Where….where am I?"

Standing beside her bed the doctor replied to the question. "You are on the Maquis ship under the command of Chakotay. He'll be here momentarily. I might add that you are fortunate to have been brought to this ship. Without my know-how you would not be alive."

Chakotay and Tuvok quickly moved to either side of the bed.

The Maquis captain interrupted the doctor before he said too much. "Captain, I'm right here. It's good to see that you are awake."

Overjoyed at seeing her awake he gently, without realizing what he was doing, placed his hand on her arm.

Confused and disoriented Janeway forced her eyes to focus. "Slowly she recognized his face by the, now familiar, tattoo on his left forehead. "Chakotay, how….how did I get here? Why am I here?"

Her white face in sharp contrast to the black padding under her head.

"You were badly injured during the Kazon attack." Chakotay softly explained. Knowing what question would follow.

As her mind brought her back to the accident, her voice was weak, barely audible. "I….I remember. The…the console. The ship? What about the ship?"

Chakotay could only hope that the bad news would not cause any complications. "I'm sorry captain, your ship was destroyed."

It required several seconds for Janeway to accept what Chakotay had said. For a captain only one thing could be more dreadful. She was barely able to voice that fearful question. "The…the crew….what happened….to…them?"

Tuvok reassured her. "Captain, the crew is safe, onboard this ship."

Slowly, with great effort, she turned her head. "Everyone?"

"No Captain," Tuvok replied. "Mr. Cavit and Dr. Fitzgerald were still onboard when the ship exploded."

Drifting off to sleep Janeway's tired eyes began closing.

She murmured, "They were fine officers."

Neither Tuvok or Chakotay responded.

Waving his medical wand the doctor interrupted. "All right, enough! She requires rest. Lots of it!"

Moving out of the surgical bay they went into the small office.

Apprehensive of the answer Chakotay voiced the main thought on his mind. "Will she be all right. Can you tell if there is any permanent damage?"

The doctor looked down at the medical tricorder. "Physically, everything appears to be healing. Mentally, that is another question. In that respect, at the moment, I cannot give you an answer."

Closing the instrument the doctor placed it on the desk. "Allow things to progress normally, don't push. Her questions and actions will be the key. She is a captain, if there is no lasting trauma she will begin to ask questions, show signs of interest, want to become involved with her crew. Other than that, right now, I can't say more. Sometimes the patient themselves must provide the healing. Everything that has happened to her in the past, combined with today and even concern for the future will all play a role in her recovery."

The past! After reading Janeway's profile Chakotay knew that this would be the most important of the three. "Keep me posted."

He started to turn away then stopped. "Doctor, one more thing. For the time being we are withholding certain facts. Don't mention about Fitzgerald sedating her or the exact circumstances of her arrival here."

With his head at a slight angle the EMH regarded Chakotay. "Captain, I understand, and realize, that knowledge of certain events could cause a setback. I'll simply say I have no information, referring her to you. However…..she will have to be told. Withholding the truth can also cause problems."

Chakotay nodded. "I understand. I just want to give her a day or two. Give her time to adjust to the loss of her ship, recover from the injuries. I'll tell her when you feel that she is strong enough."

The doctor sat down behind his desk. "The exact time might be difficult to foretell. I expect that her physical strength will return quickly. Beyond that….time will tell."

Leaving sickbay Chakotay and Tuvok walked back to the turbolift.

Deep in troubled thought Chakotay did not speak until they were on their way back to the bridge. "After what she has been through, anyone else, it would have killed them. Tuvok, you've known her for several years, what do you think will be her reaction to Cavit and Fitzgerald?"

"Are you referring to the attempted torture and execution of you, or to their deaths?" Tuvok inquired.

"Both!" Chakotay replied.

Tuvok turned his head toward Chakotay. "Captain Janeway would never condone, or order, an execution. She will find their actions, especially their attempt to torture you, shocking and unforgivable. As for their deaths….the captain has always taken things personally, especially the loss of a crew member. She feels very strongly that death can never be justified."

Chakotay remained silent. It was his order which had led to the lost of the ship, and the death of the two officers. "Do you think that she will find it hard accepting that her crew is now part of mine?"

Tuvok thought for a moment. "Knowing Captain Janeway the loss of The Explorer will be very hard. She will be grateful that her crew is alive, however, her reaction to becoming part of the Maquis….this I cannot foretell. It was not by choice. You are aware of her feelings concerning the Maquis."

Chakotay's face was grim as he replied. "Yes Tuvok, I am."


	88. Chapter 88

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 88**

Five days later Chakotay sat staring at the pile of padds sitting on his desk. Over the last couple of days he had spent countless hours going over padd after padd. Despite this, the work orders, repair reports and crew evaluations never decreased.

However, at the moment it was not the padds that held his attention.

"Evans! Report to my ready room."

A moment later the door opened. Sitting down Evans leaned back, resting his arms on the arm rests. Something wrong, you look worried?"

Chakotay waved his hand at the pile before him. "Besides all this?"

He rubbed the palm of his hand along the edge of the desk. "I'm worried about Janeway. The doctor has given her a clean bill of health, however, the old fire is not there. Since transferring out of sickbay, three days ago, she barely leaves her quarters. She goes for short walks or to the mess-hall, never remaining long. She has shown no desire to visit the rest of the ship, and has turned down invitations to come to the bridge."

The face of Chakotay's second-in-command grew somber, reflecting the concern which he shared with his commander. "I know what you mean. In the few conversations which I've had with her she has stuck to very general topics. Is the crew all right, or how are the repairs progressing. She is not pressing for information, not showing an interest in anything. I know that it's hard to accept, the doctor warned that this might happen. Mentally….it is possible that she will never completely recover….Perhaps…..in time."

Chakotay stared at the dark computer screen. "Yes perhaps….Evans, since you are second-in-command, and due to the situation I feel that you should be aware of something. What I'm going to tell you is known only by three onboard this ship. Captain Janeway, myself and Tuvok... She's the daughter of Admiral Edward Janeway."

Evans stared open-mouthed at his friend. "THE Admiral Edward Janeway?"

Chakotay nodded. "Yes."

"Well," Evans responded, "that explains a lot. I don't know much about Admiral Janeway, only what you have told me, but it would appear that the two are very much alike. Strong willed, compassionate, extremely competent and capable."

With this latest information sinking in he shook his head as his face reflected the gravity of the news. "Oh boy…being who she is, this situation would be extremely difficult on her. Helping the Maquis and joining, or living, with them are two different things. How did you find out?"

The captain heaved a deep sigh. "She told me. Being that her name was Janeway, and I wanted to contact the Admiral, just after we arrived in the Delta Quadrant I asked her as to the relationship. Though I never expected it to be that close. She also told me that her mother and a younger brother had died in an accident when she was a year old."

Evans now understood why Chakotay was worried. "This could be affecting her mental condition."

Chakotay looked at Evans. "Exactly. But that is not all. The doctor mentioned that her past could play a large part in her recovery. Just after bringing her onboard I went into her personal profile. When she was in her early twenties her fiancée, a test pilot, was killed during the testing of a new shuttle craft. And……about a year and a half ago she was divorced after a three year marriage, evidently it was very hard on her. Took all the blame upon herself. The man's name was Mark Johnston. The cause of the breakup was incompatibility, the usual reason between a Starfleet officer serving in space and a spouse left behind."

Evans whistled softly. "And now this."

Chakotay played with his coffee cup. "And now this. A strong determined woman. An extremely competent, compassionate captain, forced to make the decisions, the choice which she did about the Array. Knowing what it would mean to her crew and to herself. Then having her ship destroyed. How much can one person take. Now, I face the decision of when to tell her the complete story."

Evans shook his head. He did not envy the choice that his friend had to make. "It's difficult to know what to do. In her present state it could do her a lot of harm. What does the doctor think?"

Chakotay uttered a small laugh. "Even he is uncertain. The important words here are '_her present mental state_'. We can't be certain what she is thinking or feeling. He has been unable to draw her out, get her to talk. Though he does advise against waiting. We were hoping that she would show an interest, start asking questions. Though I fear where those questions will lead. I assigned her quarters near mine, with easy access to the bridge, hoping that it would spark curiosity."

Evans, shifting in his seat, placed his hands on his knees. "Chakotay….yesterday she made the comment about how busy you must be…..that she only sees you for a few brief minutes. Perhaps, you are not giving her a chance. After all, you are the captain, the person in charge. It is normal that you would be the one to whom she would want to speak to."

Chakotay, forced to face the truth, nodded slowly. "You could be right. I guess that I have been avoiding her, waiting for her to take the first step. Using this as an excuse so that I can dodge the issue."

Evans realized that Chakotay was postponing the meeting not only out of concern for Janeway. Having to recount that terrifying event entailed reliving the whole thing over again. Not knowing Janeway's reaction only added to the burden.

The Maquis captain moved forward in his seat. Placing both hands loosely around the cup he moved it back and forth. "We have to decide about setting a course for home. I've remained in orbit in case Janeway wished to revisit the Ocampa."

Evans nodded toward the mountainous jumble of padds. "Well, as you can see these few days have been beneficial. That is, if you can find the repair repots. Fortunately, though the Kazon have been keeping us busy, their attacks have not caused much damage. Repairs are proceeding and the crew has adjusted to each other and to their new duties. There has been some minor disagreements but nothing serious."

He added, "The few hours of shore rest with the Ocampa has also helped. It was a good idea sending the crew down four or five at a time. They interacted well with the Ocampa, especially with Daggin and his group of farmers. It also helped to reinforce the necessity behind the Array's destruction. The Ocampa are no longer just a name. They became friends who would have died if the Array had been left. However, I think that it's time we did leave. It will be good for the moral to feel that we're heading home."

Before continuing Evans hesitated for a moment. "Tuvok and I have discussed holding the memorial service the day after tomorrow. I'll post an official roster with all the names of the deceased listed alphabetically. This way there will be no preference given to Maquis or Starfleet. We'll notify everyone that whoever wished to say a few short words will be able to do so. If you're in agreement, I'll make an announcement this afternoon or tomorrow morning."

Chakotay nodded. "Of course. The question being Janeway, she'll want to know why Cavit and Fitzgerald are not being honored."

"I know," Evans replied. "That's one of the reasons I've postponed the service. But I feel that the crew needs it. That and heading home will close one chapter while opening up another."

The Maquis captain thought for a moment. "Tuvok! Please report to my ready room."

While waiting for the security chief Evans walked over to the replicator. Returning to his seat he tasted his coffee. "Eh….not as good as Janeways."

Chakotay glared at him.

Having arrived just in time to hear the comment Tuvok looked down at Evans. "Perhaps you should speak to Captain Janeway. I'm sure that she would help you reprogram the replicators."

'_Not a bad idea_' thought Chakotay. "Evans and I have been discussing the captain, also about leaving orbit. What is you opinion?"

Tuvok turned to his captain. "I see no reason to remain here. Staying in orbit without the routine of space travel is not good for the crew. As for the captain, are you planning to tell her the truth about The Explorer."

Chakotay nodded. "Yes. Especially if we are going to hold the memorial service. Do you think that she is ready?"

For a moment Tuvok contemplated his reply. "I cannot give you a definite yes or no. The captain appears well, however, she is not the Captain Janeway with whom I served. Though it will not be pleasant for either of you, she has to be told. I must point out that the longer you wait the harder it will be. Also, there is the danger that she will learn the facts some other way or from someone else. The truth should come from you."

Chakotay glanced down at the desk. As usual, you're right. On both points."

Thinking for a moment he began rubbing the fingers of his right hand together, "I want to meet with B'Elanna down on engineering. If she feels that the ship is ready we'll leave tomorrow or the next day. I haven't seen the captain since yesterday. I'll drop by her quarters, inform her about breaking orbit and the service. Try to gauge her reaction, see how much interest she shows. However….I too feel that the time is here, she has to be told. I don't see any point in postponing what cannot be changed.

He looked up at Tuvok. "I think that it will help her to have you present. I just hope that the truth will not have an adverse effect."

"That Captain," replied Tuvok, "cannot be foretold."


	89. Chapter 89

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 89**

When the chime on the door sounded Kathryn Janeway looked up from her book. "Come in."

See who her visitor was Janeway placed the book on the table beside the chaise lounge. Swinging her legs down she smiled a greeting. "Captain Chakotay, how nice to see you."

Carefully studying the captain Chakotay slowly walked over. "How are you feeling today?"

Her smile deepened. "Each day a little stronger. The doctor keeps reminding me of how lucky I was. He did not expect me to live."

Moving a chair closer Chakotay sat down. His eyes never leaving her face. "None of us did. You gave everyone a bad scare."

"I want to thank you for taking such good care of my crew. From what I hear, and the little which I have seen, despite the circumstances…." Her voice caught. While relieved that her crew was safe, she was finding the situation painful to accept.

Momentarily she looked down at her hands. "Evans and Tuvok stop by with crew reports. They seem to be settling in very well. It appears that they like their new uniforms and are pleased with the combination comm badges."

She fingered the one on the front of her blouse. Her mind on a ship which no longer existed. The badge a reminder that her crew were now Maquis.

Chakotay spoke with deep sincerity. "It's an honor to have them as part of my crew. You have much to be proud of, they are a fine group of men and women. After coming through the ordeal which they did, it speaks well for a crew to be in such fine shape."

Perhaps she had given him an opening. He decided to see where the conversation would lead. "The day that The Explorer was destroyed, after they transported over, instead of waiting for instructions they pitched right in, started helping with repairs."

Chakotay held his breath. Waiting to see what Janeway would now say.

His words brought the captain tremendous happiness. Then she remembered that, no longer, were they her crew.

Chakotay's sharp eyes caught every feature of Janeway's face. He caught the flash of pride, followed by the sadness.

Looking at his blue shirt with red command cuffs Chakotay grinned. "As far at the uniforms are concerned, well….it takes a little getting used to."

Janeway spoke with a hint of amusement lighting up her eyes. "I understand that you did have some minor skirmishes."

The Maquis captain laughed. "I assume that you are referring to Carey's broken nose."

Keeping a straight face Janeway nodded. She could see Chakotay's unease.

Looking more than slightly embarrassed he explained. "My chief engineer has a tempter. Her Klingon heritage. B'Elanna really did not mean any harm and apologized to him. It was a bit of an adjustment for Carey to accept her authority over the Starfleet engineers. And, it was a bit of an adjustment for Torres to work with Starfleet engineers. Everything at the moment is peaceful, and I expect that it will remain that way."

Janeway's alertness increased as she showed more interest. "Kes told me that you returned to the Ocampa."

Chakotay was beginning to feel that he was talking to the old Kathryn Janeway. "Yes, in fact, we're still in orbit. I've had several long talks with Daggin and the Elders. They have at least five years to understand and implement the information from the Caretaker. They're planning to remain centrally based underground, near the water. Now that they have their technology back they will repair the tunnels and venture above. It will take a lot of adapting, but I have confidence that they'll make it. I expect from the way Daggin was talking that someday they'll be in space. He was glad to hear that you are recovering and sends his best wishes."

Janeway shifted to a more comfortable position. Sitting with legs crossed, she had one arm resting on her knee, the other beside her on the seat. "I hope that it works out for them. The Caretaker robbed the Ocampa, not only of a thousand years of progress, but with everything provided for them they retrogressed."

Chakotay nodded. "Yes, it is a shame. However, they did survive. At least the Caretaker, and the others who were with him, did not turn his back on the Ocampa. He did try to help, even if that help was misplaced."

He carefully monitored Janeway's reaction. "Depending on B'Elanna's progress report, I might break orbit tomorrow. Before we leave, would you be interested in visiting with the Ocampa."

Janeway appeared indecisive. The old spirit appeared to vanished. "I'm not sure if I feel strong enough. Could you ask me again, when you know for certain?"

It caused Chakotay deep sorrow to see the spark disappeared.

Concealing his disappointment Chakotay nodded. "Of course. I'm not certain about tomorrow. There has been a few minor problems with the aft ventral phaser array and main navigation deflector. We may wait another day, I'll let you know when I decide."

"Thank you." Janeway experienced the unusual feeling of uncertainty. She was unaccustomed to the position which she found herself to be in.

Little did she realize that her position was not as she thought.

Suddenly the old Kathryn Janeway resurfaced as she tilted her head slightly to the side. There was a spark of mischief in her eyes. "According to Evans you not only gave Tom Paris back his old post, that of chief pilot, but you also gave him the rank of lieutenant. I'm glad to see that you are not holding any grudges. With either Tom of Tuvok."

Her shifting emotions kept the Maquis captain off balance. "Well, under the circumstances it was the least that I could do."

"Circumstances?" Janeway looked sharply at the man sitting before her.

Chakotay was caught. He had forgotten how quick the captain could be. He grabbed at the first plausible answer that came to mind. "Yes. I'm afraid I have to plead guilty to going through your ship's logs."

"When you were on my ship." Janeway responded.

He quickly help up his hand. "No! I give you my word while onboard The Explorer I never touched your records."

Frantically Chakotay tried to keep within the facts without saying too much. "Before your ship was destroyed I downloaded almost all of your computer files and log entries. Since you were having serious warp-core problems I felt that it was a sensible precaution. Which proved to be true as it gave me access to much needed personnel records."

Janeway's intense stare was making it extremely difficult for Chakotay. "I confess I was curious about Syzygie. How you managed to set up such a successful trap. I came across the conversation with your father, about Tom's capture."

With a slight gleam in her eye Janeway smiled at the Maquis captain. "And I said there was nothing top secret there."

Chakotay was glad to see a spark of her old self. It gave him hope. All he had to do was keep it burning. "Captain, I promise you, I did not steal any state secrets. However….I can answer your father's question. Tom was on his way to Babastis to obtain a piece of badly needed equipment. I had been under the impression that he had betrayed me, that he had given himself up. I found out that it was just the opposite. That Starfleet patrol was on a direct course for my disabled ship. He allowed himself to be captured to divert attention. It gave B'Elanna time to complete emergency repairs so that I could return to the Badlands."

Janeway laughed. "My father was right!"

Chakotay felt that it was time to leave. Before she asked any more questions. Ones which at the moment he did not want, no, that he was afraid to answer. He wanted to speak with the doctor. The old Janeway was there, he did not want to lose her.

He stood up. "I'm sorry but I must be leaving. I was on my way to engineering."

Unknown to Chakotay, his abrupt ending of their conversation caused her great pain. If only he knew what she was thinking. "Of course captain, thank-you for stopping by."

Janeway smiled a weak disinterested smile. "Perhaps I'll see you later."

Not understanding Janeway's apathy Chakotay just nodded. "I'll let you know about leaving orbit."

With that he turned and left.

She was right, he would be back later. But not for the reason that she believed. Next time he would be with Tuvok, bringing news that would be of tremendous shock to her.

It was time. He just wanted a couple of hours to prepare himself.

Her face filled with sadness and anguish Kathryn Janeway watched Chakotay leave.

If only he had looked back.

But he did not.


	90. Chapter 90

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 90**

For several minutes Janeway stared at the door. Slowly she swung her legs up and settled back. With tears in her eyes she picked up her book. Opening it she turned the page, trying to bury herself and her mind in the story. Trying to forget what had been.

Or tried to.

She read the words but they did not registered.

Something was brothering her. Something was not right.

What was it?

What was lurking there in the back of her mind?

What thought was trying to surface?

Definitely something was wrong. Two and two were not adding up to four.

Despite their sometimes vague conversations she had never doubted Chakotay's honesty.

But now!

There was something about his attitude. Something about his facial expressions.

Something did not ring true!

Deep in thought she got up and walked over to the replicator. "Computer coffee."

Tasting the coffee she made a face then placed the untouched cup back on the tray.

Returning to the chaise lounge again she tried to concentrate on the story.

Suddenly she slammed the book shut.

Of course! Damn it! Why hadn't she seen it before!

Chakotay had to be lying!

There it was, right in front of her. How could she have been so blind!

Throwing the book down she quickly jumped to her feet. All feeling of lethargy quickly disappearing.

How could she have missed it!

Damn, the answer was so obvious!

"Computer, are the records from the USS Explorer in your computer banks?"

"Affirmative." Replied the polite voice.

Janeway paced back and forth. "Who can access these records?"

"Captain Chakotay and Captain Kathryn Janeway." Answered the unseen voice, not understanding the consequences of its reply.

Janeway shot over to a small desk positioned against the wall. Her hand flew toward the computer monitor.

Would her old access code work? "Computer, access records USS Explorer, authorization Janeway pie-one-one-zero."

Why was Chakotay lying to her!

What was it. What was he hiding!

"Specify parameters." Requested the uncaring voice.

'_So far, so good_', she thought.

Taking a deep breath Janeway knew exactly where to start. "Bridge records starting with the Kazon attack stardate 48320.2."

Drawing up a chair she sat down. Her eyes glued to the small screen.

Seconds later she witness the accident and saw herself laying unconscious on the deck of her bridge.

Unprepared for what she was about to witness Janeway issued her next command. "Computer, switch to sickbay."

In stunned disbelief and horror she watched and listened to the plot hatched by her first officer, Commander Cavit. She replayed the conversation listening to every single word, every single syllable.

For the next few hours Kathryn Janeway sat frozen in her seat. In front of the screen. By switching back and forth between sickbay, the brig and various areas of her ship, slowly the whole unbelievable story unfolded.

She listened to Chakotay's conversation with Tuvok about unifying the crews. She witnessed Chakotay preventing Tuvok from stopping Cavit. She listened as the Maquis Commander gave the order to abandon ship.

In total shock she watched the events leading up to the destruction of her ship.

Janeway's hands gripped the edge of the chair as the explosion blew her ship into small pieces, scattering the remains of the USS Explorer throughout the emptiness of space.

Fingers digging into the grey material, she sat unmoving before the now empty screen. How long she sat there Janeway did not know. Her mind blank, refusing to accept that which she had witnessed.

She remained where she was, staring at nothing.

She now knew what Chakotay had failed to tell her.

Her shock turned into a sick empty feeling, which slowly turned into rage.

A slow quiet rage which burned deep inside.

Burning against the one man she held responsible.

The one man responsible for the destruction of her ship.


	91. Chapter 91

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 91**

Following a short meeting with B'Elanna Torres, Chakotay headed for sickbay. When he entered the medical area the doctor was treating a young male ensign. Walking into the office he waited for the EMH to finish.

The doctor waved his medical wand at his patient. "Next time ensign be careful not to pull a back muscle while doing sit-ups. This is the third time in two weeks. Next time I'll report you to the captain. Now, you can go."

Knowing that the captain was just a few feet away, and would have overheard the doctor, the young man was almost running when he exited sickbay.

With a slight smile on his face Chakotay watched Ensign Souyop leave. He doubted that the doctor would be seeing that patient any time soon.

The EMH walked into the office. "Captain, what can I do for you?"

"Have you spoken to Captain Janeway today?" Chakotay enquired.

Walking over to his desk the doctor sat down. "Yes. And like yesterday I haven't anything new to report. Her physical health is perfect. She has made an amazingly fast recovery."

Looking up at Chakotay he hesitated before continuing. "I know you want an unconditional okay to tell Captain Janeway what happened. That I can not give you. Having only met the captain a few days ago I have no prior experience to go on. However….I am a bit concerned over her sidestepping the issue of finding herself on a Maquis ship or discussing her crew. Every time I bring up the subject she manages to change the topic. Is she trying to deny the situation? Is she herself unsure of her own feelings, still requiring time to adjust? Or is it something deeper? I just don't know."

Deep in thought, trying to put his recent visit with Janeway into the proper perspective, Chakotay placed his arm on the monitor. "I just had a short visit with her. The captain's emotions kept shifting. One minute I felt that I was talking to the old Captain Janeway, then it changed. Her spirit seem to leave."

For a moment neither spoke.

The doctor shook his head. "This needs to be resolved, for both your sakes. You may have no choice but to bring things to a head. This pussy-footing around is putting a strain on you, and the crew. And….in the long run might harm Captain Janeway. There is no way that you will be able to keep the truth from her forever."

Chakotay heaved a sigh, at the same time patting the top on the monitor. His decision had been reached. "Doctor, you're right. This pussy-footing around has to stop, no good is coming of it. I have already arranged with Tuvok about telling her this afternoon. She survived her injuries, let's hope she has the strength to survive, what will probably be, the greatest shock of her life."

The doctor just nodded.

Chakotay turned to leave. "I'll keep you posted."

Deep in thought, wanting to be alone, Chakotay entered his ready through the side entrance therefore missing the bridge.

He immediately walking over to the replicator. "Computer, strong black coffee."

Cup in hand he had just sat down when his comm badge chirped. "Go ahead."

The computer's cold voice sent shivers through him. "Captain Janeway has accessed the logs of the USS Explorer."

"Damn!" Angry with himself for having made a slip, but glad that he had instructed the computer to notify him in case of access, he activated his monitor.

Icy sheets of fear flowed through Chakotay's body. "Computer, show me exactly what Captain Janeway is viewing."

The screen switched to sickbay. Hands gripping the arms of his chair Chakotay listened to Cavit's dastardly plot.

Then, following Janeway through the records, once again he was forced to relive those terrifying few hours.

He listened as he gave Evans the order to evacuate The Explorer. And along with Janeway he had a front row seat as the images ended, signaling the destruction of the ship, and the deaths of the two officers.

As it was with Kathryn Janeway, when it was over he sat there unmoving. Staring at the dark screen. His mind blank, the minutes marching by.

Finally Chakotay summoned up the courage to face her. Shutting the monitor the Maquis captain slowly stood up. With heavy feet he made his way back to Janeway's quarters. Once there he stared at the door for several seconds before pressing the buzzer.

The door slid open. After hesitating a moment he entered.

Still sitting at the desk Janeway slowly rose to her feet. Her back to him.

"Captain…." Chakotay took a couple of uncertain steps forward.

She turned. The hate and rage emanating from her face forced Chakotay to take a step backwards.

Though speaking quietly Kathryn Janeway did not leave any room for argument. "I wish to be alone. Please leave."

Chakotay opened his mouth to speak.

The fire burning in the eyes of the Starfleet captain destroyed all speech.

Pain stabbing through his body he turned and left. For several long minutes he stood outside the door. His breathing heavy, eyes unseeing. Finally he dragged himself to his quarters.


	92. Chapter 92

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 92 **

After Chakotay left Janeway felt too sick and weak to move.

Stunned by what she had witnessed, the captain never realized that her hands were shaking.

Finally she found the strength to put her arm behind her, turning off the monitor.

On trembling legs she made her way back to the chaise lounge.

As the room tilted to crazy angles she sat down, covering her face with her hands. Raising her head she stared at the wall. Her emotions going on a roller coaster ride of shifting from shock to rage then back again.

Trying to deny the facts Janeway looked over at the now silent monitor. Trying to convince herself that the records had been tampered with.

But she knew better, she had to accept the truth.

Kathryn Janeway now knew what Chakotay had been so carefully concealing from her.

Her ship had not been destroyed by the Kazon,

Only one person was responsible for its destruction.

Unaware of the passing hours, late into the night she sat there. Exhausted, numbed by reality.

Finally she dragged herself to bed.

Without undressing she lay on the covers. One arm beside her, the other up, over her face. The hours crawled by. There was no sleep, there was no rest.

With eyes closed she could not escape. Her mind remembered, replaying and replaying the events which she had just witnessed.

With eyes open the images refused to disappear. Over and over the face of one man flashed before her.

After hours of soul searching she knew what had to be done.

The situation was intolerable.

For her, there could only be one solution.

Thinking '_Might as well look good for my own _funeral', she forced herself up. Discardng the clothes which she was wearing Janeway entered the bathroom. After taking a quick sonic shower she changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt.

The irony of the situation struck her. Not that many months before, just after her return from the Gamma Quadrant, she had barely completed a bath before the call had come from her father.

A call which had altered the course of her life.

Now she had come full circle. Once again, she had just finished her shower before a meeting which would definitely have a drastic effect on her life.

Perhaps end, forever, life as she had known it.


	93. Chapter 93

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 93**

At 08:00 hours Chakotay stepped out onto the bridge. His red eyes and haggard face attested to a sleepless night. Slowly he walked from the turbolift toward his ready room. "Evans, Tuvok, with me."

Evans needed only one look at his friend to know that something was terribly wrong, and he sensed that it had something to do with Janeway. With the feeling of forbearing weighing heavily on his shoulders, silently he followed his commander and Tuvok off the bridge.

Chakotay walked over to his desk. Sitting down he leaned back, looking up at the two men.

Evans forced his voice to work. "Chakotay, what happened. Janeway….."

The Maquis captain took a deep breath. "Yesterday when I stopped by her quarters…..I must have said something….I don't know what. Just after I left she accessed the logs of The Explorer. She saw everything……."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

Evans shook his head. "Damn! What happened afterwards? Did you speak with her?"

Chakotay rested both elbows on the desk. He rubbed his hands up and down his face. "I went to her quarters. She……ordered me out. Said that she wanted to be alone. I have never seen such hate and rage."

"At you?" Evans voiced the question.

Chakotay shook his head. "I…I don't know. I guess so. Why else would she have ordered by out. And believe me, from the tone of her voice, I didn't argue."

"What are you going to do?" His heart full of pain for his friend Evans wished that he could ease Chakotay's burden.

He had seen the growing friendship and trust developing between Chakotay and Janeway. It hurt Evans to think that Cavit might have destroyed that.

"I don't know." Chakotay replied slowly. "I just don't know."

He looked up at Tuvok. "You know her better than we do. What do you suggest?"

The Vulcan looked at his captain. "Captain, you have three problems to deal with. The actions of Cavit and Fitzgerald, the destruction of The Explorer and the fact that Captain Janeway's Starfleet crew are now Maquis. Though human emotions are unknown to me, I do have sufficient experience and knowledge in that area. Enough to realize that this must have been a tremendous shock to Captain Janeway."

He hesitated for a moment. Trying to explain human emotions to another human was an unique experience for a Vulcan. "How she views your part in these events, this I cannot say. I hold Cavit accountable, your actions were commendable. The old Captain Janeway would feel as I do. However……again I must point out that the Captain Janeway with whom I have spoken to over the last few days, may not be the same person."

Tuvok looked from Chakotay to Evans then back to Chakotay. "There is, what might be the hardest for her, the fact that her crew is now under your command. Though I am unable to comprehend why, it is always difficult for a captain to turn their crew over to another. Being that you are Maquis would make it more difficult to accept. I suggest waiting a few hours. Give her time to '_calm_' down. Then attempt to speak with her."

Chakotay nodded. "That would be best. Maybe later today. Perhaps I should ask the doctor about keeping her sedated for the next seventy years."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "That Captain, I don't think would be necessary. Perhaps half that time would be sufficient."

Despite the circumstances Chakotay could not prevent a small smile. He was beginning to understand and like Vulcan sense of humor. "Okay, nothing to be done for now. Let's try to get some work done."

After Evans and Tuvok had left Chakotay slumped in his chair. At least Janeway and her crew were alive. He could only hope that a certain Starfleet captain felt the same way and was willing to accept the situation.

If not……what would happen remained unknown.


	94. Chapter 94

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 94**

As the turbolift slide to a smooth stop its single occupant braced for the ordeal ahead.

Taking a deep breath, suppressing her inward turmoil, this solitary passenger forced herself to retain composure. To anyone watching Kathryn Janeway represented the appearance of a disciplined Starfleet captain.

Only one thing was missing. Her uniform. That of which she was so proud.

Swiftly the doors opened permitting immediate exit. Exit turbolift all that was familiar, enter foreign world of a Maquis bridge.

Back ridge, head high, she stepped out of the turbolift, standing quietly as the doors silently closed behind her.

Janeway had tasted adversity before. But this! This was the most painful that she had ever been forced to endure. Below the bridge truth could be denied. Not here! Not on this bridge.

Here like an open wound, raw and sore, the full impact of recent events were clearly displayed. To a degree never before experienced, the anger which had consumed her the past night resurfaced.

Burning deeply against the one man whom she held responsible.

Taking a few short, slow steps Janeway approached the railing. Placing her hands on it she looked around. With knowing eyes she studied the bridge configuration and various duties being attended to. Though difficult to accept she was impressed.

The bridge was circular and spacious while granting quick access to all stations. She was standing at the rear, in the operations section, with tactical manned by Tuvok located to her right. Ops, with Harry Kim, to her left. Behind her the wall housed a schematic of the ship. On either side of this schematic were two mission operation stations, where four of the crew were hard at work.

Before her the railing divided operations from the slightly lower command section. This area contained only two seats. The right hand one was empty, the other occupied by Evans. Sitting with his back toward her, concentrating on the flip-up display separating the two chairs, he had yet to see her.

On the opposite wall, visible to all personnel, was a large viewscreen. Below the screen, positioned lower than the rest of the bridge, stood the crescent shaped conn station. Though still in orbit, Tom Paris sat at the helm quietly running diagnostics or watching the flashing panel of his console for signs of a Kazon attack.

At the side of the bridge, the science and engineering alcoves were located to the right and left of the conn station. Due to the training of crewmembers from her ship both stations had the attention of three and four people. For several seconds Janeway sadly watched as Samantha Wildman carrying out her new duties in the science alcove.

A busy crew. Through almost two weeks had passed repairs and adjustments were endless. Of course the lack of spare parts and Kazon attacks were not helping.

"Aw….my leg!" A cry behind her, near the ops station, attested to this fact.

Called upon to do more than its share a recently repaired circuit rebelled. Sending out a shower of sparks in a definite statement.

"Damn!" Grasping his burnt leg, in agony, the young lieutenant dropped to the floor as another wave of red hot arrows flew in all directions.

Two of the crew raced to help.

Grabbing a container of fire suppressant Seska spoke to her companion. "Hogan, take Rollins to sickbay. I'll attend to this."

"Right." Reaching down Hogan assisted Rollins to his feet. "Here, put your arm around my neck. Doc will have you fixed up in no time."

With his injured crewmate hobbling beside him Hogan continued in a good natured tone. "Probably give you the rest of the day off. Just like you Starfleet people. Taking it easy while us Maquis do all the work."

Entering the turbolift Rollins retorted through clenched teeth. "Would you like to change places?"

Extinguishing the fire Seska shook her head in silent disbelief. Then she dropped onto her hands and knees on a repair mission.

Evans gingerly tapped the comm control on his display panel. "B'Elanna, your expertise is required on the bridge."

"What you need is a new bridge!" Came B'Elanna Torres' exasperated reply.

A string of Klingon curses following. "I'm on my way. Jo…."

B'Elanna's voice faded away as she issued orders for Joe Carey to carry on, while once again she made an urgent trip to the bridge.

A fine ship thought Janeway. Both in design and with an efficient disciplined crew. A ship which any captain would be proud to command. Chakotay ran a tight ship, something not expected of the Maquis. Now she understood why stopping him had given the Federation nightmares. This Maquis captain had certainly run circles around Starfleet, providing her with a challenge as no other had ever done.

A wistful thought floated through her mind. If only, If only the day could be. Once again the two of them sitting down with a cup of coffee. Comparing notes as only friends are able. Quickly, bitterly she dismissed the notion. Sadly admitting the impossibility of such an occurrence. After what had happened. After what she must do….

Evans slowly rose to his feet. Turning his head when the circuit blew he had been shocked to see who was standing behind him.

Over the past couple of days he had spoken to her several times. But this was different, everything had changed. This time, as he faced the former captain of The Explorer he was uncertain of what to say. Of what would be proper.

How did one address this Starfleet captain, who only a short time before had been a hunter of the Maquis, and who now, was forced to live with them. Forced by circumstances that should never have been.

Evans made a half circle with his arm. "Captain, welcome to the bridge. As you can see we're getting back to normal."

Janeway nodded. "Thank-you. I'm glad that you are finally making good progress."

Saying nothing more. What could she say! As for normality, did such a word still exist?

Stepping out of the turbolift both B'Elanna Torres and Javis stopped dead. Surprise and caution registered on her face. She looked at Evans.

With a quick, small jerk of his head Evans indicated the direction of the damaged circuit.

After glancing at the captain the chief engineer walked over to where her shipmate was working. Javis remained by the lift.

Wondering why Torres was just standing there Seska looked up. Seeing Janeway she sat back on her heels, watching the Starfleet captain.

One by one the others became aware of Janeway's presence.

Her sudden, unexpected appearance sent waves of anxiety around the bridge. All conversation ceased. All work ceased. The seconds slowly ticked away as the silence permeated every corner. Emphasizing the growing tension.

Janeway's eyes passed over Starfleet and Maquis. Familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Directing her gaze towards the operation station, where Ensign Harry Kim was standing, she silently rebuked herself. Forcefully, painfully remembering. No longer Starfleet ensign. Now Maquis ensign Harry Kim, head of ops on a Maquis ship.

Kim read the thoughts of his former captain. As a red stain crept across his young face Janeway flashed the lad a reassuring smile. Kim and the rest of her crew were alive and well.

This the foremost consideration. Not which ship. Certainly not herself.

Suddenly a strange, light floating sensation flowed through her body. Unreality sweeping over her as all became misty and distant. Gripping the railing, her knuckles white, she fought for control. Her mind echoing with the fearful possibility. Would she ever again experience life on the bridge of a starship? The challenge of command? Or had the verdict been rendered? Irreversibly!

Was she condemned to spend the rest of her life as it was this moment? Gazing through a window into a world which she was no longer allowed to enter?

A prisoner onboard a ship where, not only did she not belong, but where she was unwanted! Perhaps hated!

A prisoner of those she had sought to imprison! Loss and emptiness stabbed their cruel fingers. Her throat constricting. There was no denying the aching in her heart!

Knowing that this was no casual visit the crew waited and watched. Waiting for the coming confrontation between this Starfleet captain and their Maquis commander.

A continuing battle between two sworn enemies.

Evans moved closer to the railing. He was worried. "Captain, is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No thank-you Mr. Evans. I'm here to see Captain Chakotay." Her voice firm, a captain's voice allowing for no argument.

Evans indicated the section off to his left. "Chakotay is in his ready room. I'll let him know that you wish to see him."

Not waiting for Janeway's reply, he rushed to alert his friend.


	95. Chapter 95

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 95**

Chakotay's head jerked up in surprise as Evans rushed in. "Something wrong? You look as if a bunch of Cardassians are after you."

Evans almost wished that were true. "Janeway is on the bridge. Waiting to see you."

"What!" Not hiding his shock and distress Chakotay mentally kicked himself.

Leaning back his eyes focused on the desk. "I was not expecting her to come here, to the bridge. At least not first thing this morning. Leave it to Janeway to do the unexpected."

Hitting the hard surface of the arm rest with his palm Chakotay looked up. "Dammit! After last night I should have been prepared. I can still see her furious face, anger, hatred had radiated from her eyes. I admit….it did shake me up. Chilled me to the bone."

His face tight with concern Evans stepped closer. "Today she appears calm. Serious but composed."

Chakotay's fingers tapped the arm rest. "It might be an illusion. Janeway is a champion at concealing her feelings."

With images flashing before his eyes the Maquis captain played idly with a padd on his desk. "You should have seen her face. Her expression when she turned toward me…..Truth cannot be hidden. What happened cannot be erased. Tuvok was correct. I should not have waited. It would have been better if I had told her."

Evans then voiced what both of them feared. "Question! Will that truth increase her bias against us? Based on what you told me, back in the Alpha Quadrant, she never concealed her intense dislike and disapproval, of not only yourself, but of all the Maquis."

Chakotay picked up the padd, then tossed it back onto his desk.

With troubled eyes he looked at his friend. "Especially myself. She considered me a traitor to Starfleet and the Federation. Deserving to be treated as such. If the opportunity had been granted she would have doubled, probably tripled, my prison sentence. Janeway definitely felt thirty-five years were not enough. I believe that her opinion did change slightly, however, I was unable to show her the proof which she requested. Now…."

For a moment Evans remained silent. He placed his hands on the chair in front of the desk. "You worked with her. Now that she knows, why she is on this ship, how do you think Janeway will deal with all that has happened?"

The Maquis captain shrugged. "A situation contrary to all her training and beliefs! I don't know. Forced, not only onto a Maquis ship, but the one commanded by the Maquis leader. Perhaps for a lifetime."

Chakotay uttered a small bitter laugh. "The man she sent to prison. The same man, who she may consider to be, responsible for her being here. To make matters worst she probably believes that I was planning on keeping the facts from her. That I was never going to tell her the truth."

Evans thought for a moment. "Do you think that she might be planning to obtain another ship? One for herself and her crew. Go off on her own."

Apprehension clearly showed on Chakotay's face. "That….I fear is a possibility. Separating the two crews will reduce the chances of survival. I am prepared to prevent her from doing so, and I'll use force if necessary. During our short time working together, I have come to respect her as a leader. As a captain she has already broken Starfleet and the Federation's strict directive of non-cooperation with those outside Federation law. Showing common sense. A quality which I feel is in short supply among Starfleet's upper echelon."

"Perhaps she will continue to do so." Suggested Evans hopefully.

The trace of a small unhappy smile tugged at the corners of Chakotay's mouth. "With the facts being what they are, will Captain Kathryn Janeway of Starfleet relinquish command of her crew? Will she accept the authority of a man she considered a traitor? Does she still consider me a traitor bent on destroying the Federation? Now holding me guilty for her ship's destruction?"

Chakotay looked at Evans. "What do you think?"

Evans hesitated a moment. "She appeared to feel that here in the Delta Quadrant you were not the enemy. Her actions…."

His voice trailed off.

"Yes before…." Chakotay reminded Evans.

Chakotay's eyes focused on the desk. Seeing not the objects before him, but the events behind. Of their shocking arrival in the Delta Quadrant, of the actions of one Starfleet captain, of the incident leading up to the loss of the Starfleet ship.

Raising his head there was a deep painful sadness in his dark eyes. "Though we are still in the Delta Quadrant, the situation has vastly changed. Janeway is no longer in command. I am! Not only did my orders possibly lead to the destruction of her ship, but they also may have caused the death of two officers. Regardless of their actions they were Starfleet officers. How will Captain Kathryn Janeway view that fact. Don't forget. Tuvok may have been able to stop Cavit. I made a judgement call. Will Janeway agree with it? I don't know?"

Leaning forward Chakotay placed both arms on the desk, his palms flat against the hard surface. "Evans….there is only one question which we are asking. After all that has happened will Janeway accept me, the former Maquis leader, as her commander?"

Evans replied in a somber voice. "You might be asking for the impossible."

Chakotay nodded sadly. "I know. Evans, I know that it might be impossible."

Leaning back in his chair Chakotay again picked up a padd. For a moment he held it still, then his fingers began twisting it, first one way, then the other. "Have her come in. I can no longer postpone the inevitable discussion. I have been putting it off….Trying to gain more time. It appears that is no longer an option. This bizarre situation necessitates a working relationship. Can we do so without conflict? Here, seventy-thousand light years from home! Prior to yesterday I had been hopeful. Now….?"

Patting the top of the chair with one hand Evans made no comment. There was nothing helpful that he could add.

His face tight with trepidation Evans turned away.

Exiting the room he left his commander in deep uneasy thought.


	96. Chapter 96

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 96**

Reentering the bridge Evans found Janeway talking to Tuvok.

Thinking to himself, _'this is it', _he slowly approached the tactical station. When Chakotay had informed him that she had discovered the truth, and her reaction to it, he had feared a confrontation. So too had his commander.

Janeway turned her head

Evans took a deep breath. "Captain, Chakotay is waiting."

"Thank-you Mr. Evans." She knew what had to be done.

Her mind was set.

Giving Tuvok and Evans a slight nod, she walked passed the two men. Stepping down to her destination. Janeway could feel all eyes following her every move, and pictured Tuvok's raised eyebrow.

Behind her the crew exchanged worried glances. Maquis and Starfleet, they were slowly beginning to work together, to accept each other. After all that had happened would their commanding officers be able to do the same?

Janeway's hand lightly touched the buzzer.

The door before her slid open. Granting admittance to Chakotay's ready room.

She crossed the threshold.

After watching her disappear inside Evans turned back to the crew. "Everybody….back to work. Now!"

However, he knew that little would be done until Janeway and Chakotay settled the question.

One way or another.

With anticipation blanketing the bridge the crew returned to their duties.

Without a word B'Elanna dropped down beside Seska.

Silently Tom Paris turned back to his conn panel.

Harry Kim became very busy at his console.

All appearing as it should be.

Yet….!

Walking back to his seat Evans sat down. To wait.

His mind on the events taking place in the area just off the bridge.


	97. Chapter 97

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 97**

Upon entering Chakotay's ready room Janeway formally paused a couple of steps passed the door.

Her mind immediately registered the multitude of padds spread in disarray across the desk.

Chakotay immediately rose to his feet. Unsure of what to should say he stood with fingertips pressed against the hard surface of the desk.

Janeway broke the uneasy silence. "My apologies Captain, may I come in? If you can spare a moment could I speak with you?"

"Of course." Chakotay indicated a chair. "Please sit down."

Both could feel the tension spreading throughout the room.

Janeway's legs felt weak as she walked over to the waiting chair. She steeled herself for the ordeal ahead.

After she had taken her seat Chakotay sat down. "Would you like coffee?"

Silently both noticed the irony of inversion.

Waiting for her reply thoughts raced through Chakotay's mind. He glanced toward the replicator. Did he, or did he not, require the fortifying bracer of strong black coffee. How, he wondered, did Janeway always catch him unawares. Thereby gaining the upper hand.

From Janeway's authoritative attitude and stern look he knew that the time had arrived. The events onboard The Explorer had to be addressed. No longer could they be avoided.

This time there would be no dodging the woman sitting before him.

Again images, of her face from the previous night, flashed before his eyes. Images that he wished to forget.

Un-be-known to the Maquis captain, Starfleet Captain Kathryn Janeway had her own agenda.

An agenda which he could not foresee.

Chakotay turned his attention back to Janeway as she crossed her legs and settled her hands into her lap.

As she replied to his inquiry about coffee. "No thank-you. However, there is something which you can do."


	98. Chapter 98

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 98**

Concerned about the drama unfolding in Chakotay's ready room, B'Elanna Torres returned to engineering in a foul mood.

Setting down her tool case she focused her attention onto a young Vulcan standing at the back console. "Vorik! Did you repair that injection manifold?"

Vorik turned toward the voice. "Yes Sir! However, there is a coupling which needs attention."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!" Snapped Torres.

With raised eyebrow Vorik quietly replied. "I was heading there now."

Off to the side Joe Carey silently watched. He knew that under the best of conditions working with B'Elanna Torres would, at times, be difficult. And these were not the best of conditions. Especially when upset her half Klingon heritage gave her a volatile temper.

This he had first hand knowledge of.

Though there was still some fiction between the two of them, he had come to respect her abilities, and was determined to keep things as smooth as possible. He realized that underneath the tough Klingon façade there was a sensitivity. Carey also knew that the tremendous responsibility of repairing a ship with almost no spare parts, while training new staff, weighed heavily upon her shoulders.

Carey walked over. "B'Elanna, is everything all right on the bridge?"

Torres glared at him. "It depends what you mean. Is the repair done….yes. Is everything all right? Good question. Janeway is there."

For a moment Joe weighed this information. "Is that not good?"

B'Elanna stood with one hand on her hip, one on the railing surrounding the core. "I don't know. Evans told me that, by accident, she discovered what happened with Cavit."

"Oh!" Was the only response which Joe Carey could make. As had his crewmates on the bridge he too knew that the moment had come.

The one that they all had feared.

"Evidently she was not very happy." Torres added.

Carey moved closer to the railing. For a moment he watched the warp-core. "That was to be expected. B'Elanna! Did you expect her to agree with Cavit and Fitzgerald. Non of us are proud over what happened. Do you think that Captain Janeway would be. I'm sure that she was very upset."

Torres turned her head toward the man beside her. "She would have also learned that it was Chakotay who gave the order to abandon ship. The order which resulted in the destruction of the ship, along with the deaths of Cavit and Fitzgerald. The order was given, not by Tuvok a Starfleet officer, but by Chakotay the Maquis leader."

For a moment Carey looked down. "Don't forget, that was their choice. They tampered with the core. Not Chakotay. Besides did you not attempt to get a transporter lock on them."

B'Elanna nodded. "Yes. They used some sort of shielding device."

Carey turned to her. "You might not realize it, but all of the Starfleet crew, including myself, are also concerned about the captain's reaction. Non of us made any attempt to interfere or resist the Maquis. WE allowed you to take over the ship. Not one of us reached for a phaser. In fact, it was our chief of security who helped to rescue Chakotay and worked with him afterwards. Not to mention the part which Lang and Telfer played. We could all be charged with mutiny."

Torres removed her hand from the railing. Her arm now moving up and down, emphasizing her words. "Carey, it's more than that. It's the whole damn situation between her and Chakotay. With us. We're Maquis, she's Starfleet. I understand what you are saying. You broke Starfleet rules. If the captain condemns us she can also condemn you."

Taking a deep breath B'Elanna Torres hesitated. "I also know that the captain did help us, but that was under different conditions."

She ran her hand along her forehead, then let it drop to her side. "I don't know, it's so damn complicated. Look….it's been difficult for us to adept to each other. What must it be like for her?"

Carey thought for a moment. "Being the captain, I suppose that does make a difference. But B'Elanna give her a chance!"

B'Elanna Torres looked at her, now former Starfleet, assistance. "Carey….I'm willing to give her a chance. But will she do the same for us?"


	99. Chapter 99

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 99**

Sitting in Chakotay's ready room, facing the person responsible for her being there, facing him knowing what had happened, Kathryn Janeway found it every bit as difficult as she had known it would be. Perhaps more so.

She chose her words carefully, calling upon every bit of strength which was within her.

The grip of her hands tightened. "Captain, no words will ever condone the deplorable events which occurred onboard my ship. Nothing will ever erase the….terror which you experienced at the hands of my officers. There is no compensation which I can ever offer you for what happened. An apology will never destroy the memories which you must be living with."

Deep blue eyes locked with dark brown. "However, I can say thank-you for the compassion that you have shown toward, not only my crew, but also myself. You would have been justified in returning immediately to your ship, leaving us to our fate. Instead, you have allowed my crew to join yours, and risked your life to save mine."

Chakotay held his breath. This was not what he had expected. Was there a possibility? He sat quietly, slowly placing his hands on the arms of the chair.

Janeway tried to inhale, the tightness in her chest threatened to suffocate her. What Chakotay must be feeling, what he must be thinking, she could not image.

Gripping her hands until her knuckles were white she found the will, and the strength, to continue. "Now, I know why you have been avoiding me, why your visits were always so short. I must be the last person that you wish to see, the person accountable for what happened. It must be exceptionally difficult for you, since I am not only a Starfleet captain, but the one responsible for your imprisonment. Then, once having placed your trust in me, that trust was betrayed. I understand why you must feel the need to keep me under guard."

Chakotay was confused. _Under guard_? _What was she referring to? Why would she feel that way?_

With great difficulty, her voice tight, she answered Chakotay's unspoken question. "It explains why every time I left my quarters Javis always appeared, why I was not allowed the freedom of your ship. The hard feelings of dislike and distrust which you and your crew must hold against me, I can not come close to comprehending."

Her voice caught in her throat. "I can not change what happened, but I can assure you that if I had known, if there had been the slightest hint of their plans, both Cavit and Fitzgerald would have found themselves under arrest. Unfortunately, I did not. I was aware of their intense hatred, but I had not the foresight to see what Cavit would do if he was to assume command. I was their captain, and as such accept full responsibility."

His mind in a whirl, Chakotay remained silent. Afraid to breath, afraid to move as hope began to grow.

For a moment Janeway looked down. When she again looked up her face was set in a mold of steel.

Kathryn Janeway took the next step fearful that she was falling off a cliff. "Captain Chakotay, you are fully within your rights to ask me to leave this ship. I am hoping that you will choose not to do so. If you will allow me to join your crew, I give you my word that I will follow your orders, and give you the same respect which you ask of any other crewmember."


	100. Chapter 100

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 100**

Chakotay released his breath as relief flowed through his body.

If he did not already respect Kathryn Janeway he would now. He could only guess at the tremendous effort this had taken.

However, for the moment he decided to keep his intentions to himself. "Is there any specific position which you were thinking of?"

Janeway looked down at her hands. Then with firm resolve she looked at Chakotay, the man she hoped would accept her as part of his crew. "Before transferring to command I served as a science officer. Although this is not a science vessel we will be traveling through unknown territory. I'm sure my expertise in that field will be of use."

Breathing deeply, slowly, Chakotay placed his arms on the desk.

He choose his words as carefully as Janeway had chosen hers. "Captain, please accept my apology. You were never under guard. At least not in the sense which you mean. Since there was an extremely high possibility of permanent brain damage the doctor, and myself, were concerned about your mental state. Because of that we were not sure how you would cope with the destruction of The Explorer, or for that matter, this whole damn situation. I wanted someone with you to help you adjust, to answer questions and act as your guide. The computer was programmed to alert Javis whenever you left your quarters. I deeply regret the misunderstanding."

Hiding her surprise Janeway began to realize that things might not be as she suspected. As hope was burning within Chakotay, so too was hope beginning to burn with in her. Ever so slightly her clenched hands relaxed. At least now her nails were not biting into her palms.

For a moment the Maquis captain ducked his head to the side. When he looked up there was a small smile on his face. "You made quite an impression on Javis. Before….I would have been afraid of leaving him alone with you, not now. As you know Javis has what some would call a sixth sense. However, it is more than that, he is partly empathic, sensing how a person is feeling, thinking. It was for this reason, and this reason alone, that I ask him to watch over you. A task he excepted very willingly."

Slightly embarrassed he shifted in his chair as his unease deepened. Janeway's intense gaze was not helping. "I can now understand why you thought that he as guarding you. I assure you that was never my intent."

"Is he Betazoid?" Janeway asked, as the possibility of unraveling the mystery surrounding this member of the Maquis crew grew closer.

Finally being able to be completely open with Kathryn Janeway brought Chakotay relief and pleasure. "No! Javis is from Sarous, a planet in the Gamma Quadrant. One of the worlds ruled by the Dominion."

Janeway thought for a moment, then shook her head. "I never heard of it."

Chakotay's face hardened. "Be glad that you didn't! It is closely guarded by both the Cardassians and the Dominion. Discovering it would have meant your life, and that of your crew."

As Chakotay continued he slowly revealed all that he had been safeguarding. "Javis and his sister are among the few survivors of a massacre carried out by the Dominion and Cardassians. The Cardassians wanted a base within the Gamma Quadrant. Sarous was perfect. Close to the Worm Hole, but far enough away to prevent detection by Starfleet. There were approximately ten thousand inhabitants. Neither the Cardassians or Dominion realized that there were thirty survivors. Witnesses. They just happened to in a cave where minerals protected them from being discovered. But where they had a clear view of one of the villages as it was being destroyed. Afterwards they were able to find a small ship and made it through the Worm Hole into the Badlands."

Chakotay looked intently at Janeway. "The peace treaty between Cardassia and the Federation was the first step in a plan for the destruction of Starfleet, and the complete takeover of all Federation territory. To make matters worst, there is at least one renegade Starfleet officer working with them, and who participated in the massacre on Sarous. Javis, and his sister, witnessed this officer personally killing a handful of Sarousian prisoners. Including their mother, father and older brother."

In total shock Janeway stared at Chakotay. She did not like what she was hearing. In fact it made her feel sick.

Returning Chakotay's intense gaze she spoke in a tight voice. "Can Javis identify this officer?"

He nodded. "Yes! This was one of the reasons for my caution. Why I kept silent."

In total comprehension Janeway shook her head. "If the Cardassians found out about Javis…..These survivors, they're the people that you were protecting."

"These and others." Chakotay replied softly.

Janeway gestured with her hand. "Why did they, you, not go to Starfleet?"

The memory of their efforts and the bureaucratic stonewalls that they had run into flashed through Chakotay's mind. "They tried, we tried. Red tape, bureaucracy, nobody would listen. Sarous was not part of the Federation, and nobody wanted to believe ill of the Cardassians. It was one of the survivors who began the Maquis. When he was killed I took over. Until we could bring undisputable proof, more than just a group of people from a distant unknown region, to the Federation we were on our own. Branded as traitors and outlaws."

Realizing the injustice and the implications of what Chakotay was saying for a moment Janeway closed her eyes. Not for a micro-second did she double a word of what he was saying. "My father would have listened. He never fully trusted the Cardassians."

Chakotay sat back in his chair. "I knew your father only by reputation. A man to be trusted and respected, known for his open-mindedness and not afraid to state and act upon his opinions. But he is also known for being hard-nosed Starfleet."

A small smile crossed her face. "That is a certainty."

Thinking of her father, the realization that they might never see each other again, sent a jab of pain through Janeway.

Chakotay caught the flash of pain on Janeway's face. He could only hope that someday father and daughter would be reunited. As for the Maquis captain, he was looking forward to meeting the man who had raised this remarkable woman. "I knew if anyone would listen it would be Admiral Janeway. However, reaching and making your father listen was a different matter."

All of a sudden realization dawned on Janeway.

With a look of incredibility upon her face she leaned forward. "You were feeding him information, one of his secret sources!"

Chakotay angled his head to the side. "However….the result was not exactly what I expected. Believe me….what happened at Syzygie was not in my plans."

Deep apprehension showed on Janeway's face. "The Federation will now be taken by surprise."

Chakotay gave his head a quick sharp shake. "No! As you are aware, the Maquis are no longer just a rebel group. Ro will take over. She trained under me at Starfleet, and has been working with me for two years. She will make a good leader. It was under my orders that the Bajoran resistance fighters were organized into a special team. Ro is aware of all my plans and she will arrange a meeting with Admiral Janeway. All the information and proof which I have, she has. Sandra, Javis' younger sister, is under her care. We now have several high-ranking Cardassian officers on our side. Another reason why I had to keep silent. They are in the process of organizing the Cardassians who want peace. Between these officers and the Sarous survivors, we now have the proof. This is why I was ready to meet with your father."

She gave a small laugh. "And I was sorry that you had left Starfleet."

In order to find the right words Janeway hesitated a moment. When she spoke again she spoke honestly, her eyes clearly showing the respect that she felt. "I still cannot fully agree with your actions, with the formation of the Maquis. However….I do understand why you felt that there was no other choice, and I respect your decisions, and that of your predecessor. And….I respect you and the other Maquis, the sacrifices that you have made. You built up the Maquis, perhaps contrary to the beliefs of Starfleet, and the beliefs that I once held, that will be to the benefit of the Federation."

Janeway looked at Chakotay. "But I don't understand, if Ro was working for you, why did you want my father to believe that the two of you were about to form a coalition?"

Chakotay looked baffled. "I don't know anything about that."

Thinking for a moment Chakotay shook his head from side to side. "Your father was probably receiving information from more than one person. It was not common knowledge that Ro was one of my main operatives. It is possible someone assumed that she was working on her own. That person may have seen Ro and I together, concluded that we were joining forces."

A dark shadow clouded Janeway's face. The anger which she felt clearly showed. "I now understand Javis' hatred for Starfleet. Rest assured, when we return, I'll not rest until that officer has been brought to justice."

Chakotay responded softly. "I know that you will."

For an instant Janeway turned her head away. When she again looked at Chakotay there was deep anger in her eyes. "I'm ashamed that there are officers like this, and like Fitzgerald and Cavit. They are a disgrace to their uniforms, to the oath which they took. I know my father would never tolerate officers such as these. He will be deeply shocked, and upset, when he finds out."

Once again placing his arms on the desk, the Maquis captain looked intently at Janeway. "Now you understand my concern when Javis saved your life. Though none of my crew, other than Evans, know the story or where he is from, they do know of his hatred. His shipmates would have made it hard on him."

Placing his hands together, Chakotay spoke softly, earnestly. "Then you pulled that stunt in the mess-hall. You changed the opinion, of not only Javis, but of all my crew. The effort you put into finding Torres, never differentiating between her and Kim with your concern. And….there were the supplies which you sent over. Kathryn Janeway, you are badly mistaken if you believe that they dislike you. Just the opposite, you earned their respect. They have been concerned and worried, as I have been, over your recovery."

Chakotay gazed directly into the eyes of the woman before him. "In no way do I, or any member of my crew, hold you responsible for what happened. There are times when a captain can not be held accountable. This is one such time. If you are guilty of not foreseeing Cavit's actions, then I am just as guilty. We are guilty only in the trust which we shared. Neither of us could ever have anticipated such unthinkable behavior."

Gathering his thoughts Chakotay continued. "And yes, while I have been avoiding you, it was not for the reason which you think. I was avoiding the questions which you were bound to start asking. Questions which only one captain to another would ask. I wanted to give you time to heal. That was another reason why Javis was always with you. Until I had the opportunity to explain what had happened, the crew had been instructed to be careful of what they said to you. Javis was to ensure that no one made a slip."

Chakotay smiled. "Unintentionally you made it easy for him by very seldom leaving your quarters. Though I sincerely regret the reason why. You could have gone anywhere you wanted, and had complete access to my computer."

Janeway glanced down at her hands. She needed a moment to compose herself. After what had happened, Chakotay, and his crew, had looked after and protected her. These were the outlaws and rebels she had once set out to capture and throw in prison.

She looked at the man who had been willing to sacrifice his life in order to save hers. The man she had come to respect and trust. "I have to admit, the loss of The Explorer was a shock. I did need time to recover from that and my injuries. To accept all that had happened. In a way I'm glad that you did wait. Watching what Cavit did was horrible, however….I would never have wanted you to be in the position of explaining those events. You have gone through enough."

Chakotay took a deep breath, then plunged ahead. "About the position of science officer. Your expertise would be of use. However, I'm not sure that the position would be acceptable, not under these condition. As science officer you would be required at the science station on the bridge. Since you are a Starfleet captain, accustomed to command, such a situation would be hard on you."

Janeway pictured herself washing the decks.


	101. Chapter 101

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 101**

As Janeway's hands were clasped tightly together, so too were the hands of Chakotay.

This was where fate had led them. Two people, who only a few short days before had been enemies. A Starfleet Captain and the Maquis leader who were thrown together by chance. To this point in time where one word, one decision, would send them on to fulfilling their destinies.

Afraid to breath, hoping that her answer would be yes, afraid that she still might say no, Chakotay gave Kathryn Janeway back to the life to which she was born. "It will take the combined effort, and skills, of both of us to reach home. I was hoping that you would accept the position of second-in-command. Share with me the command of this ship, this crew."

Kathryn Janeway sat there stunned.

Only one reply came to her mind. "Don't you want a Maquis in that position?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Chakotay grinned. "Unless I'm missing something, isn't that what you are asking to become?"

Janeway laughed as the dark cloud blotting out her horizon disappeared. "I walked right into that. Didn't I?"

"With your eyes wide open." Chakotay retorted.

He leaned back in his seat as the feeling of comradeship returned. The tension, the apprehension disappearing as though it had never existed.

For the first time in days Maquis Captain Chakotay felt at peace.

Kathryn Janeway sat there, still in shock. "What about Evans?"

Chakotay smiled, she always worried about others before herself. "He is in full agreement. I discussed this with him shortly after the doctor released you from sickbay. Evans knows that your place is on the bridge of a starship. To be in command. Due to the length of time that we will be in space, and the dangers which we'll be facing, I discussed with him about preparing other crew members for command. Should that situation become necessary we need a well trained team. He will be in charge of that program, along with various other training programs which will be necessary."

He sat relaxed, one hand lightly rubbing the edge of his arm rest. "I have implemented the same rank structure as Starfleet, with Tuvok and Evans being full commanders. However, I've implemented a new line of duty. Within Starfleet there is no classification as command lieutenants, or what could be called third-in-command. Again, due to the situation, they will be consider as such. You and I will be relying, very heavily, on both of them."

As with Chakotay the anxiety flowed from Janeway's body, leaving her calm and settled. Stretching out her legs in front of the chair she relaxed in her seat. "You knew that I would accept, otherwise you would never have offered me the position."

Chakotay's mouth twisted in a grimace. "I was hopeful, but after last night I feared that you would not."

"Last night?" Questioned Janeway. It was her turn to be puzzled.

He nodded. "Yes! I've been fearful that you would hold me responsible for the destruction of your ship, and the deaths of two officers. It was I who gave the order to evacuate, preventing Tuvok from trying to stop Cavit. Last night, the way you looked at me. The hate and anger in your eyes and face, I was sure that my fears were being realized."

Janeway was aghast. "Chakotay! The anger was not directed at you, but at Cavit and Fitzgerald. Two of my officers, who had not only attempted to murder, but also torture, the man that I had come to look upon as an ally and a friend. The man I had grown to trust. I asked you to leave because I couldn't face you. I was so ashamed and upset. I didn't know what to say. In a way I was also angry with myself. When I informed Cavit that he would be receiving a formal reprimand, he was also warned that I would remove him from duty if his attitude didn't change. I felt that would be enough, evidentially it wasn't. Cavit, and only Cavit, destroyed my ship. I have never felt such hatred toward any one person, as I did against Cavit last night."

Her face became a mask of steel. "Though I am sorry that Cavit and Fitzgerald were killed. I would have preferred to have dealt with them. Personally!"

Chakotay made no reply. For the first time he realized that the two officers had gotten off lightly.

Kathryn Janeway was very upset at what Chakotay had thought. "If you had not acted when you did, not only would my ship have been destroyed, but my whole crew would have died. If I find any comfort in those events it would be because of Tuvok. His actions….aiding in your rescue and the manner in which he worked with you."

Once again, the pride of a captain shone in her eyes. "I also find comfort in the actions of my crew. Knowing that Cavit was wrong, they made no attempt to interfere or stop the Maquis from taking over my ship. As a captain it is hard to say this, but there are times that a crew must know the difference between right and wrong. Know when their commanding officer is unfit to command. Cavit was unfit, and they knew it. I'm proud that they had the courage to help right that wrong."

For a moment she appeared uncertain, then went ahead. "There is something which you are unaware of that concerns Tuvok. You are aware that at Syzygie my plan was to capture your whole crew."

Chakotay nodded, wondering where she was leading. Somehow he felt that he had, very badly, underestimated this captain.

Knowing that he would be in for a shock Janeway smiled. "Obviously, if I had been successful, my brig would not have been large enough. Therefore I had my smallest cargo hole, the one most suitable for the purpose, converted into a holding cell for your crew. I had a series of special force fields installed that would have prevented them from going near any of the walls. They would have been contained in the center of the bay. If they had managed to disable one field, they would have had several more to contend with. Also, there were additionally security measures on the doors."

The Maquis captain sat there staring at the Starfleet captain.

Janeway smiled at his expression. "Once these measures were in effect, there would be no way that your crew could escape."

Chakotay realized where she was leading. "Tuvok never implemented the extra security measures."

She nodded. "That's correct. Just now, on the bridge, I was discussing this with him. Evidently, when Cavit ordered Tuvok to prepare one of the cargo bays, the smallest was almost empty and therefore the most logical. However, for the mission to Syzygie Cavit was need-to-know. Since we never captured your crew he was unaware of the special security measures. Therefore, he never ordered Tuvok to implement them. Therefore, Tuvok did not."

Chakotay sat there shaking his head.

Janeway continued. "When I asked Tuvok why not, he explained that since Cavit had Federation law on his side, his Vulcan training prevented him from taking any action. However, since Cavit was acting against my orders, he was, therefore, pressing on Vulcan loyalty. The Vulcan code of loyalty, as well as the sense of right and wrong, is very strong. Tuvok knew that the Maquis would probably escape and take over the ship. He also knew that neither you or Evans would allow any harm to come to my crew. Logically he assumed that you would returned to your ship and leave. But he was unaware of Cavit's plans. This put a total different light on the situation. Forcing a very critical, and short, time frame in which the Maquis had to escape. Then there was the promise which he made to you. Fortunately Cavit's true plans were discovered in time for Tuvok to act."

Chakotay remarked softly. "It is strange, that despite our differences, all of us managed to work together when necessary."

Janeway nodded. "Yes, but it would appear that you and I have much to learn. We managed to work together, but still badly misjudged each other. Chakotay….the order from my father, which Cavit played at the hearing, the authorization to use any means necessary referred to arranging a meeting with you. Nothing else."

Chakotay replied quietly. "I know. Your father used the word '_find_', not '_stop_'. I also realized that he took Tuvok's words out of context."

"He smiled mischievously. "Though some day I'm going to listen to that conversation. Find out all of it."

Janeway rolled her eyes. "I thing I'll destroy that log entry."

Once again Chakotay became serious. "You're right about misjudging each other. However….I think we have already learned a most important lesson. To trust and not jump to conclusions."

A sad smile appeared on Janeway's face. "Yes, it is strange. During our first conversation, you hoped that some day I would learn to judge you, and the other Maquis, not as traitors and outlaws."

Chakotay gave his head a small shake. "I did not mean under these circumstances. But Captain, I'm curious, what caused you to access the records?"

Janeway tilted her head to one side. "Don't you think the time has come to drop the captain."

Chakotay smiled. "Kathryn."

It felt strange, but at the same time right.

The lines around her mouth tightened. "Over the last couple of days I've had flashes of waking up in my own sickbay. I vaguely remembered speaking with Cavit. He said something about '_until he was finished with you and the Maquis_'. Or something similar. Then Fitzgerald administered a hypo injection. I thought that they were hallucinations, lingering effects of my injuries."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Then yesterday, when you were telling me about Tom, I realized something was not right. If my ship had been destroyed in the midst of a battle, how did you have time to download my records. Also, with The Explorer gone and your sensors down, how come you were not destroyed. I discovered a lot more that I expected."

Chakotay rubbed his hands together. "Well, perhaps it was for the best. Now that the uncertainty is over we can concentrate on returning home. Also, Evans and Tuvok have a memorial service planned. Perhaps you would like to discuss the arrangements with them."

A deep sadness touched Janeway's eyes. "I'm sure whatever they have prepared will be most suitable. For everyone."

Chakotay nodded.

Janeway's love of devilment was returning. "I hope the position of second-in-command will enable me to discover the truth behind that mysterious, disappearing act of yours."

Chakotay laughed. "You never give up. Do you?"

With her face bathed in innocence she looked at Chakotay. "I did warn you."

He gave his ear a small tug. "Echoed displacements and warp transport."

"What! Warp transport is impossible." She gestured with her hand.

Chakotay replied with a grin stretching from ear to ear. "Not if you have my…. our engineer.

Janeway made a disbelieving face. "B'Elanna Torres. I want to have a talk with her."

Once again, the Maquis captain was enjoying a conversation with Kathryn Janeway. "Well cap….Kathryn, I had promised you a tour of the ship. Why don't we start with engineering. Afterwards, if you want, we can see the Ocampa before breaking orbit later today."

She replied with a warm sincere smile. "I would like that."

Then her face became somber. "Chakotay, are the Maquis sabotaging Starfleet's building of the Intrepid line?"

He shook his head. "No! In no way! The Federation will need those ships against the coming threat. I am aware of the problems that they are having. Somehow the Cardassians and/or the Dominion are responsible. I've been unable to discover how."

Kathryn Janeway was satisfied. "With what I have discovered about the Maquis I would have been very surprised if you had been. Incidentally, do the Maquis not name their ships?"

"We seldom keep them in one piece long enough." Chakotay responded. "Perhaps this time for good-luck we should."

Janeway suddenly became interested in her hands. It prevented Chakotay from seeing her face. "A good ship deserves a good name."

The Maquis captain walked right into the trap. "Yes, this is a fine ship, extremely well designed. Whoever drew up the plans knew what he was doing."

Looking up Janeway managed to keep a straight face. "Yes, my father did a good job. He will be pleased."

"Your…..your father?" Stammered Chakotay in surprise.

She managed to avoid laughing, too loudly, at the look on his face. "Yes, he designed several ships. After all, were the plans not '_borrowed_' from Starfleet."

Chakotay just looked at her.

Janeway was enjoying herself.

Feeling good, for the first time in days, she decided to turn the screw just a little tighter. "Let's see. Not only do you turn the daughter of a most respected admiral into a Maquis officer, you steal the plans of the ship which he designed. For one man you certainly do get yourself into a lot of trouble. I should have a talk with Evans."

Chakotay sat there shaking his head. Kathryn Janeway was back to her old self. Life was going to be interesting.

Janeway's voice rang with amusement. "Well under the circumstances I'm sure that he will forgive you. Now for the name. Would you and your crew object to one picked out by the Starfleet designer and his daughter?"

"Kathryn, it would be an honor." Chakotay replied with deep sincerity.

Kathryn smiled as her eyes became moist. "One night, when dad showed be the designs, we decided to call the first one Voyager."

Chakotay softly repeated the name. "Voyager. The Voyager."

He smiled. "I like it. Your father, and you, picked a good name. By the time we reach home the name will have been earned. I have several things to thank your father for."

Janeway twisted her head to the side, asking the silent question.

Chakotay smiled. "I have to thank him for a wonderful daughter, a wonderful ship and a wonderful name."

Talking of her father caused her voice to carry a trace of sadness. "The strange part, when he gave me the assignment which led to Syzygie, he did so because I would never join the Maquis. Fate has a way of turning life upside down."

When Chakotay replied his voice was soft and tender. "Kathryn, you are your father's daughter. Therefore, your father is like his daughter. I'm sure, that considering the circumstances, he'll understand. I'll only have to worry about being shot with one phaser, instead of two."

Kathryn Janeway smiled. "Perhaps, not even the one."

Chakotay returned the smile. "Now. Since you are an official member of my crew, do you feel up to starting your duties?"

With her hand Janeway indicated Chakotay's desk amass with padds. "Of course. It appears as if you can use the help of your second-in-command."

Chakotay picked up a padd. "As you can see there is no shortage of work. Wait until you see all the padds which Evans has on his desk. I'm sure he will be overjoyed to transfer them to your office."

He laughed at the mock expression of horror on her face.

With the gleam of laughter in his eyes Chakotay looked at Kathryn. "However, your first official assignment will be to reprogram the coffee making of my replicators. You spoiled the crew with yours."

Kathryn tried to sound serious. "I see. I have heard a few comments."

She leaned forward, placing her hand beside her mouth in a conspiratorial fashion. "I'll tell you a little secret. I had my replicators programmed with a special recipe. To prevent a mutiny, I'll give the formula to B'Elanna."

"Thank-you." Rising to his feet Chakotay walked around the desk.

Standing before Kathryn he held out his hand. "Well second-in-command Kathryn Janeway, will you allow me the honor of showing you the ship. Your ship."

Taking the extended hand she rose slowly, a sincere smile on her face. "I am looking forward to it. And to meeting my new crew."


	102. Chapter 102

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 102**

Together Janeway and Chakotay exited the ready room.

Entering the bridge both wore long dark faces.

Hearing the swoosh of the door Evans turned in his seat. Upon seeing the faces of the two captains his blood turned to ice. Using the arm of the chair for support he slowly stood up. Convinced that they had not reached a satisfactory agreement, dismay turned his stomach into knots.

All eyes centered on Janeway and Chakotay.

They halted in the center of the command area. A couple of feet from where Evans, tight-lipped with apprehension, stood waiting.

Chakotay addressed the anxious bridge crew, who were now fearing the worst.

He looked around at the alarmed faces. "I'm afraid that I have bad news. From now on, when I'm not on the bridge no longer will you be able to relax."

He waited a moment. "My new second-in-command will be watching you."

It took all of five seconds for the truth to register.

Sunlight poured over the bridge, washing away the gloom and blackness.

For once, at a loss for words, Tom Paris slumped at the conn. He sat there with one arm across the panel, one hand on his knee. Giving silent thanks for having ended up with two of the best commanders ever to captain a ship.

With bowed head Harry Kim gripped the sides of his console. Glad that he would not have to choose between the two.

Tuvok stood with raised eyebrow. He would be able to continue serving one captain who was his friend, and the other captain who had earned his respect.

With a big smile covering his face Evans walked over. He exchanged a warm handshake with Kathryn Janeway. "Welcome aboard."

He said no more. No more was needed. The warmth and relief in his eyes said it all.

Chakotay's eyes wandered over the bridge.

Over his strange new crew of part Marquis, part Starfleet. There would still be adjustments, minor difficulties as they became accustomed to new routines, to each other. But the worst was over. He knew that with Kathryn Janeway beside him, the two of them would forge a crew like non other.

He turned back to the new command lieutenant, and right hand man to both himself and Janeway. "Evans, I'm going to give Kathryn a tour of the ship. Which, you'll be glad to hear, she christened _'The Voyager'_.

Evans nodded. "It's a good name. By the time we reach home it will have been earned."

Kathryn smiled. "Yes it is. But I can't take all the credit. My father, Admiral Edward Janeway, designed the ship and, together, we came up with the name."

Stunned, Evans looked first at Kathryn then at Chakotay. He knew who her father was but the news that Edward Janeway had designed the ship came as a shock. This woman was just full of surprises, Chakotay was going to have his hands full.

Looking at Kathryn Janeway, Evans finally found his voice. "No wonder it's such a good ship."

He turned back to Chakotay. "Watch out for B'Elanna, she just left the bridge. For the third time in two days I had to bring her up here for the same repair. Her disposition is not the best."

Chakotay let out a sigh. He knew B'Elanna Torres when she was in one of her moods. "Might as well let my new second-in-command see what she's in for. We were planning to head there first, thanks for the warning."

He turned towards the ops station. "Harry, later today I'm planning to point this ship towards the Alpha Quadrant. If you want to say goodby to the Ocampa go ahead. I'll tell B'Elanna."

The Maquis captain turned back to Evans. "Inform Neelix and Kes, also let the crew know that anyone who wants to, can have one last visit with our new friends."

"I'll do so right away," Evans replied. "They'll be glad to hear that we're heading home."

Kathryn Janeway's mischievous side was making up for lost time. "Evans, thank you for not being too hard on the guards when you escaped."

In mock indignation she shook her head. "Convincing members of my crew to mutiny."

She laughed at the look of embarrassment which flickered across his face. "However, this time I'll forgive you. We have a lot to discuss, I'll like to meet with you later on."

Evans returned her smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

Starting toward the turbolift Janeway and Chakotay were stopped by Harry Kim. "Captain, I'm glad that everything worked out."

Janeway nodded as a melancholy smile flickered across her face. "So am I Harry. So am I. However, I'm afraid it's no longer captain."

With deep respect Chakotay looked at Janeway. "Harry Kim, she has earned the title of _'Captain'_, she will never be anything less."

Walking over to the turbolift they encountered Javis. Following his commanders orders, that he should remain with Janeway anytime she ventured out of her quarters, the young man had not left the bridge.

Janeway looked at the Maquis lieutenant who, just over a week ago had been so full of hatred,and now was willing to protected her. "Javis, Chakotay explained everything. You have my promise, when we return, I'll have those responsible brought to justice."

She held our hand, Javis accepted it.

Chakotay clapped him on the back. "Javis, you're off special duty. That is, until the next away mission."

Janeway rolled her eyes. Glaring at Chakotay she placed her hands on her hips.

The Maquis captain laughed. "Kathryn, don't argue. I have your word that my orders would be obeyed."

Janeway motioned toward the open turbolift door. "After you, '_Captain'_!"

Chakotay grinned. "No after you. This time, I'll make an exception. Ma'am!"

He laughed at her expression.

Behind them, every member of the bridge crew, except Tuvok, fought to prevent themselves from laughing. Tuvok just stood there with hands on his console and two raised eyebrows.

Standing with arms crossed, Evans watched the two disappear into the turbolift.

Then with a grin he walked over to the tactical station. "Tuvok, are you a betting man?"

"Sir?" Tuvok looked at his shipmate.

Evans placed his arm on the console. "How long do you think it will be before Janeway will be in command, and Chakotay will be second-in-command?"

Tuvok started to argue. "That is not logical! This is Captain Chakotay's ship, Captain Janeway will respect that."

Evans laughed. "Unofficially Mr. Tuvok. Unofficially. You just referred to her as captain, Harry Kim called her captain. As Chakotay said, she will never be anything else. I promise you, before long, Kathryn Janeway will be sitting in the main command chair much more than Chakotay. Watch!"

Looking toward the turbolift Tuvok again raised both eyebrows.

Evans returned to his seat. For the first time in days he felt lighthearted, content with the latest turn of events. He was confident that with Janeway and Chakotay in charge they would reach home.

It might take years, but they would do it.

He smiled to himself, the trip would not be dull.

Not with those two in command.


	103. Chapter 103

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 103**

Meanwhile, on their way to engineering, with a touch of mischief in her eyes, the new second-in-command turned to her new captain.

Janeway managed to keep a straight face. "Chakotay, may I ask you a question?"

Recognizing the glint in her eye he knew that something was coming. Crossing his arms he leaned against the turbolift wall.

He replied slowly. "Sure. I'll answer if I can."

Janeway, who enjoyed putting Chakotay on the spot, forced herself to look serious.

She locked eyes with him. "If things were reversed. If this was my ship, a Starfleet ship, would you serve as my first officer?"

Feeling as though he was walking through a mine field, Chakotay ran his hand through his hair.

He knew that not only was he being put on the spot, but here in the tiny confines of the turbolift he was trapped.

And she knew it!

However, he had learn how to deal with his former adversary.

Placing his hands on his hips he grinned at her. "Well….Kathryn Janeway, there is one advantage about being the person in charge, you can keep some things to yourself."

Laughing they stepped out into the corridor leading to engineering.


	104. Chapter 104

**Star Trek Voyager : Starfleet Treachery **

**CHAPTER 104**

Shaking her head in frustration B'Elanna Torres studied the readouts.

Working at the console, in front of the warp-core, since returning from the bridge she had run diagnostic after diagnostic. Making sure that she could finally say, '_let's go, the ship is ready to begin the long voyage home_'.

When her acute hearing registered the opening and closing of the main door to engineering she turned her head. She was expecting Chakotay who would want her status report before heading into space.

She was not expecting Janeway and Chakotay. Uncertainty and worry froze her hands onto the panel. Standing rigid and still she observed the two walking toward her.

For several seconds she fearfully watched.

Then seeing their smiling faces, hearing them talking, discussing the sensor array and the repairs which it had undergone, B'Elanna Torres relaxed. Expelling the breath which she had been holding, she glanced at the engineer standing beside her.

Joe Carey was also watching his former captain and his new captain. He did not know what had transpired up on the bridge, but he did know Janeway well enough to understand that all was well.

The ex-Starfleet engineer gave Torres a smile and a quick nod.

B'Elanna's dark mood disappeared, instead she experienced something very foreign. Overcome with emotion she glanced down at the floor. Then looking up she saw them stop while Chakotay pointed over to the side. Explaining something to his companion.

Torres found her thoughts straying to the Alpha Quadrant. She was looking forward to the day that they would arrive home. To the stories that she would be able to tell about one Starfleet captain and one Maquis leader. These two who had saved, not only her life, bit the lives of both crews by having the courage to forget their differences.

She continued watching as Chakotay gently placed his hand on Janeway's elbow, steering her over to a wall console to explain it's multi-functions. She continued watching as Chakotay smiled down at the woman beside him as he replied to a question.

Suddenly B'Elanna Torres gripped the railing, uttering a small grasp as realization jolted her.

Realization that the story of Starfleet Captain Kathryn Janeway and Maquis Commander Captain Chakotay was only just beginning

**THE END**

**OF THE BEGINNING**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want to thank all who have taken the time to read this story. It is my hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

To those of you who were kind enough to send me their reviews, thank-you for your encouragement.

The story of Janeway and Chakotay will soon continue in the story Homeward Bound.


End file.
